Love and Iniquity
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: Life in Flowerbud Village was supposed to be peaceful. But for Kurt, Joe, Blue, Wendy, Eve, and Jamie, it was a twisted ride of perversity, abuse, lies, and deceit. Based on MM, full summary and warnings inside.
1. The Sun Doesen't Shine For Long

Welcome, one and all, to the first ever serious story created by me.

**I MUST WARN YOU -- THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST, STALKING/OBSESSION, BEATING/ABUSE, SEX, AND SELF-MUTILATION. **

**I must also warn you -- you may not like some of the things you are going to read in this story. The content is intense and very graphic, which is why it is rated "M"! "M" meaning "mature", and NOT FOR CHILDREN. This is also NOT FOR DIA, NINA,AND RAY LOVERS, FOR THEY TAKE ON SOME PRETTY SHITTY ROLES, AS YOU WILL LATER SEE.**

**There are disturbing things in here, as you have read above in the caps-lock. You will later on see things that might make certain people squeamish, so if it bothers you, then I really don't reccomend reading this. And if you do, then don't flame it because I HAVE WARNED YOU.**

**Now, I present to you...the full summaries of each characters' story! **

* * *

**_THE FULL SUMMARIES_**

Wendy

The young farmer Wendy had all she wanted: a loving boyfriend, great friends, and an amazing farm. But the lives of everyone around her are tumbling down, and she finds herself caught in the middle, while dealing with problems of her own: a heart torn between two lovers.

Eve

Ray was handsome, sweet, and everything Eve ever wanted in a man. Getting involved with him seemed like a good decision -- before she knew his true self, that is. Eve finds that her loving boyfriend can change into a cruel, heartless man in the blink of an eye, leaving her in a prison of abuse with no control, with her life now run by a man she loves and hates at the same time...and he threatens the life of her unborn child.

Blue

Blue never could find the right girl for him...not that he tried, anyway. The only one he ever wanted was forbidden... But that was understandable, since that special woman was his cousin Ellen. But love comes in the strangest ways and forms, and his love may never be accepted. But desire is a hard thing to control for Blue...

Joe

Joe usually liked seeing people happy. But the happiness of his brother Kurt left him in shadows of despair and jealousy, for Kurt had the one thing he wanted most: Wendy. It grew harder for Joe to ignore the onset of love, and a choice is to be made: is he to spare the happiness of his brother and admit his feelings to Wendy, or let his unsaid love tear him apart? But word does get out, and Joe is shocked to discover that he is being seriously considered by the woman he loves. At the cost of his brother's love, of course...

Kurt

Kurt loved Wendy. But it appalled and shocked him the day he saw her begin to try to decide between Kurt and his brother Joe. Angry at his brother for wanting what was rightfully his, and angry at Wendy for being unsure in such a fateful decision, Kurt's method of venting is having an affair with a neighbor. But affairs can often be taken too seriously, which is the case with Kurt's fling, who turns out to be a deranged woman. Kurt has to find a way out of the mistake he made -- but in doing so, he must risk his own life and the life of a very dangerous young lady.

Jamie

Jamie saw no hope in life anymore, no room for things to get better. She adopts an attitude which leads her down a horrible path of self-destruction, self-mutilation, and suicidal attempts. Due to her declining physical health and dangerous acts towards herself, Jamie is forced to stay in Flowerbud Village's sanatorium, where she finds herself at the mercy of a secretly sick-headed individual. But no one ever believes Jamie, in her opinion -- they just keep believing the lies of a cruel, heartless, and insane girl who attempts to bring about Jamie's death through acts unimaginable and for the craziest of reasons.

**That's it for the summaries. You like? Have you read them? Have you read the warnings? Then start reading the actual story! And there is MUCH more to come.**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Love and Iniquity_

_Started on 5/1/06_

_A story by The Tacochickenwings_

* * *

**_You may read on as long as you have read everything at the top of the page._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 -- The Sun Doesen't Shine For Long**_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our day_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_-- "Forever and For Always" by Shania Twain_

The sun shone high in a bright blue afternoon sky, luring the residents of the tiny, quaint Flowerbud Village out of their homes and under its rays.

_The sun... One of my favorite sights to see,_ Wendy thought, closing her chocolate brown eyes and raising her face to the warmth. With a new energy, she yet again took up her work of tilling soil.

Wendy was a farmer, and a young one at that, at the tender age of twenty. She was rather petite at 5'2", but was full of energy. Without it, how could she run her own farm? Wendy usually kept her warm brown hair in pigtails, which added to her bright and spunky appearance. Everything was sunny about Wendy, even on the dark, cloudy days that Flowerbud Village had endured for two years. Perhaps it was her endless caring and kindness that had allowed her to be able to see the harvest sprites when they had come to her door, requesting her aid.

The harvest sprites were tiny elf-like creatures, drawn to individuals who were gifted in ways unknown, and were the followers and friends of the village's own resident guardian -- the Harvest Goddess. They had been at her side for years upon years. The Harvest Goddess' life energy was fueled by the generosity, giving, and kindness of the villagers she so loved, even though they couldn't see her. But that never stopped the Goddess and the people of Flowerbud from holding eachother dear. Until a certain point, that is...

As time went by and the modern age loomed above old-fashioned past-times like story-telling and spending days with friends and neighbors instead of in front of the TV, the memory of the Harvest Goddess faded into myth by the coming of the next generation. People became more selfish, more troubled...and this despaired the Goddess. Two years ago, the Harvest Goddess lost hope herself. With one last good-bye to the harvest sprites, she turned into stone. From that day forth, Flowerbud Village took on a gloomy air. So many days were cloudy, and the greed and selfishness that the Harvest Goddess despised grew steadily.

One year after the Goddess had turned to stone was the day Wendy moved into the village. She had come with high hopes from an advertisement dubbed "The Exciting Ranch Plan", which was invented by the mayor of Flowerbud, Theodore, in hopes of bringing more farmers to town. It had been Wendy's dream to start her own ranch, as she had grown up on one. The day after she was settled in her new home, a knocking at the door roused her from her slumber. Upon opening the door, she had found herself faced with three harvest sprites: Billy, Arthur, and Carlos. They were overjoyed that she could see them, for there was only one other who could. They quickly showed her the petrified Harvest Goddess, and told her of the event. They asked Wendy to save the Harvest Goddess by collecting happiness that came in the form of music notes. Only then could the Goddess be saved.

It was when Wendy was being told all this that another human walked onto the scene. She was a fellow farmer, a girl Wendy's age named Jamie. It didn't take long for Wendy to figure out that Jamie could also see the sprites and the Goddess, and she discovered that Jamie had also been asked to help with the rescue of the Harvest Goddess, whom she was very close to. To the dismay of the sprites and Wendy, Jamie had no intention of working with Wendy, and grew angry at her attempt to butt in. From that day on, Jamie made herself Wendy's rival. Jamie always seemed to think that there was such heated competition between herself and the other girl, but Wendy never thought of Jamie as a rival, and worked at her own pace.

The "happiness notes" were hard to come by. Wendy had been working on her farm for over a year, and it flourished surprisingly well, but she had so few notes. She hoped things would get better, but the gloomy atmosphere sure was growing fast, and it just made things harder.

Wendy took a break from her tilling, and stood up straight to wipe the sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand. She looked to gaze over at Jamie's farm a distance away. It sure looked rundown... It had been that way for a good few months now. And Wendy hadn't seen Jamie lately. Was Jamie ok, she wondered?

Wendy was thrust from her thoughts when a voice behind her loudly and quickly said, "Did you miss me, love?"

"Eek!"

Wendy turned around quickly and found herself in the arms of her boyfriend Kurt, who laughed at her reaction. Wendy blushed and pushed Kurt away.

"Kurt, I thought you were the quiet type!" she snapped, but a smile and a twinkle in her eye betrayed her scorn.

Kurt smiled one of his smiles that made Wendy's heart melt, the kind he reserved only for her. "Sorry," he replied.

Kurt was an apprentice carpenter down at the woodshop along with his older brother Joe, who was also one of Wendy's best friends. The two brothers were orphans, and were living in the woodshop with their teacher, Woody. Kurt was quite a bit taller than Wendy, with spiked, dark brown hair and serious, light brown eyes. To most, he was very shy, even cold, but never to Wendy, the woman he held so dear. When they had first met, he treated her with his cold, cool attitude, but she warmed the ice, and it didn't take long for a romantic spark to form between them.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you this time. You're just too cute to stay mad at, y'know?" Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Kurt stood to look around at the farm.

"Great job you're doing here. Are you done for the day?"

"Huh. I'm a farmer. Honestly now, would I really be done at 12 P.M?"

"Sorry, dumb question."

Wendy wiped her brow again and set down the hoe. She grabbed Kurt's hand. "Well, anyhow, I can take a break. It's actually hot out today, so let's go inside for a drink."

Hand in hand, Wendy and Kurt headed for Wendy's small wooden house. As they walked, Wendy looked into Kurt's face. She felt lucky to have someone like Kurt.

Once inside, Wendy had Kurt sit at the kitchen table while she poured glasses of ice water for both of them. She handed Kurt his glass and took a seat across from him.

"Thanks," Kurt murmured, taking a long swig.

They sat in peaceful silence, sipping their waters for a moment or so before Kurt broke the soundless atmosphere.

"So, what were you so deep in thought about when I found you? For a moment there, I thought you were asleep on your feet!" He smiled, looking curious.

Wendy gazed out the window briefly and drew her fingers along the perspiration on the glass of water before she replied, "Oh, just thinkin' about Jamie. Her farm's a mess. She's been real off lately, and even though she doesen't like me, I can't help but worry just a little."

Kurt reached across the table to grasp Wendy's hand.

"Wendy, you're almost too sweet sometimes. Don't worry about Jamie. She'll be fine. Why care about her, anyway? She's about as nice as a rattlesnake."

Wendy sighed and leaned forward to kiss Kurt.

"Let's just drop the subject," she said. "Anyway, how are Woody and Joe doing?"

"Woody's good," Kurt answered with a nod. "But Joe's been a little off lately himself."

"What do you mean?" Wendy frowned.

"I dunno. He hasn't been really focused lately; kinda like his mind's somewhere else. He seems sort of down, too."

Wendy smiled good-naturedly and said to Kurt, "Well, when I stop by to see y'all tomorrow, I'll try to find a way to cheer him up a little."

Kurt grinned mischeviously, stood up, and crossed the table to Wendy where he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind her kissed her ears, neck, and cheeks.

"You're a nice, nice girl, Wendy."

Wendy blushed. She didn't want Kurt to stop doing what he was attempting, but she knew that now was not the time for games. She turned her body slightly to face him a little more, gently putting a finger on his lips.

"Stop, Kurt. Eve's coming over in a little while." Wendy grinned apologetically as Kurt groaned with frustration and backed off.

Eve was Wendy's best friend. She was the most beautiful girl in town, and had the eye of every man in it. However, she didn't have a boyfriend -- though she had told Wendy that there was someone who had caught her attention lately... Eve was a waitress at Flowerbud Village's Moonlight Cafe, a place that Wendy often went to after work. It was where the two women had met. They had started talking during Wendy's visits, and it was not long at all before they became inseperable best friends. Eve often visited Wendy, and Wendy often visited Eve.

"Eve. She ruins everything..." Kurt growled, but Wendy could tell he wasn't serious.

Wendy rested her chin on her fist to gaze intently at Kurt with her big, dark brown eyes.

"Hey, you be quiet about Eve! She's my best friend. And besides, did you forget about my farm? I still have work to do, and I don't have time for both my visit with Eve and sex with you. But if you're still interested, I'm free tonight." Wendy grinned.

Kurt brightened a little. "Well, you know I will be." Wendy chuckled at that.

Finishing off the last of his water, he kissed Wendy good-bye and headed for the door.

"I gotta get back to the shop. Break'll probably be over by the time I get back, and I don't want to be late and have Woody pissed at me."

Wendy followed Kurt to the door and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest with her cheek.

"Ok. I'll see you later then?" She turned her face to look into his handsome brown eyes.

Kurt looked down at her. "You know you will."

"And tell Joe and Woody I said 'hi'."

"I will."

And then Kurt was out the door, leaving Wendy with that warm, comforting feeling he always gave her.

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_-- "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects_

Blue leaned haughtily against the fence of Blue Sky Ranch's pasture, gazing challengingly at Michael from the Junk Shop.

"Please, Blue...!" Michael carried on in a hoarse, desperate voice. "Ann didn't mean a single thing she said. Please don't leave her... She needs a man, Blue. Can't you just put that little argument behind you...?"

Blue spat in the dirt and eyed Michael coldly with his blue eyes, sizing him up again. He sure had the nerve to come back and plead after last night's event.

"Dammit, you don't listen to one single fucking word I tell you, do you?" growled Blue. "I'm sick of Ann. I should have just cut off the damn relationship a long time ago! She's nothing but a nit-picky, over-critical, immature, obnoxious bitch. And if you ain't gonna listen to anything else I say, then at least remember this: this has been one 'spat' of many, and I'm sick of all this shit. Michael, I'm leaving your daughter for good this time. I don't wanna see her again, got it!"

Embers of anger heated Michael's small eyes, and he grinded his teeth slightly. It seemed very apparent that he was not at all fond of the remarks Blue had made about his daughter. He was out of excuses for Blue to get back together with his daughter -- it dawned on him in a dark light that it really was the official end of his daughter's relationship with the rude farmhand.

"Well, sure looks like you're out of ammunition now, Michael. About time, too." Blue spat in the dirt contemptuously again. "Now scram! You're wastin' my time. And don't be back here again, got that!"

Michael's expression went through stages of anger, despair, and then finally, it went blank. He turned and shuffled away down the road, his shoulders hunched and his head hung. Blue stared hard at him all the while until he was out of sight, just to make sure he wasn't planning on changing his mind about leaving. When he saw that Michael was gone for good, he headed to the barn to continue his work by milking the cows.

Blue had been dating Michael's daughter Ann for about six months. Six months too long, it seemed. Blue couldn't deny that Ann was a good girl at heart, but he easily would admit that she was, as he had told Michael, very overly-critical, not to mention loud. They had nothing in common: Ann was bubbly and chatty to the point of being almost childish at times, while Blue preferred to keep to himself and be alone. As a couple, Blue and Ann had had many fights, but always, until now, they would make up half-heartedly. But now Blue was so sick of her that the very thought of the pretty little red-haired tomboy with the big blue eyes made him gag.

As Blue went to work milking Blue Sky Ranch's cows, he thought about how he couldn't help but feel sorry for Ann. She had a rough nature, and he had been the only man in Flowerbud Village to express even the slightest interest in her, and that still wasn't saying a whole lot. Ann was attractive, but was not good wife material. In fact, she didn't even seem interested in marriage. This seemed to very often trouble her father Michael, who, although he loved his daughter very much, wanted her to become nothing more than a wife, even if he did appreciate her help in his shop. He was the type of man who seemed to think that it was every woman's dream and deepest desire to become a wife, doing nothing more than domestic duties and bearing children for a man. But Ann just wasn't like that, and everyone knew that she was never going to change. Surely even Michael knew that in his heart, despite his refusing to believe it.

"What'd ol' Mike want?" asked a voice behind Blue in a southern twang. Blue turned to see his Uncle Hank standing by him, curiousity glinting through his ever-squinted eyes.

Blue had been living with his Uncle Hank for three years, working as a farmhand on his ranch, Blue Sky Ranch. Hank was pretty kind, but he could really crack the whip, depending on his mood. And he was moody often. In Blue's opinion, he drank too much also.

Hank was a little taller than Blue, with a rather tall head covered in thinning brown hair. His eyebrows were big and bushy, and he also had a big nose and bucked teeth to complete a rather rusticly unattractive look. Hank also had a daughter named Ellen who also worked on the ranch, and thankfully, she looked not a thing like him. In Blue's eyes, Ellen was special to him in a way that he didn't like to think about. So usually, he tried not to.

Blue had always been thankful that whatever appearance genes that Hank had gotten didn't affect him at all, even though his father and Hank were brothers. Blue looked more like his mother, having the same blonde hair and ice blue eyes that she had had, but with the well-muscled build of his father. Blue was an orphan though, as so many of the villagers were, for some odd reason.

"Oh," grumbled Blue bitterly, turning back to the cow he was currently milking, "Michael came by begging for me to get back together with Ann. But I'm sick of her. Can't believe I stayed with her as long as I did."

Hank considered the words and nodded.

"Y'know, I was always wonderin' how ya dealt with all the crap she was dishin' out for six whole months, and how she dealt with all your crap --"

"'Scuse me?" Blue raised a brow.

Hank continued defensively, "Hey, don't get touchy now. You're just as argumentative as she is, and you know it. Anyway, everyone knew that you two weren't ever right for eachother. Fought like y'all were in a war."

Blue grunted and went back to milking the cow. He didn't like talking much, especially about topics such as this. Hank remained silent for a while, simply standing there. The hairs on the back of Blue's neck prickled -- he hated people looking over his shoulder, probably more so than he hated talking.

"Hm, well, I see you've pulled the 'Mr. Antisocial' mask on me again. I'll leave you to yer work, then. Lunch'll be in an hour, so step up the pace, 'kay?" And with that, Hank left the barn.

Blue shook his head and sighed to himself. Most of the days in his life were content enough, but here was one he could label as "bad".

* * *

There had been lots of fruitful work done on Blue Sky Ranch, and there was still more to be done. Blue put away his farm tools and headed to the house to eat lunch. 

"Hello?" Once inside, Blue looked around, only to find himself alone. Scratching his head, he wandered into the kitchen, rather puzzled. "Anyone here?" No answer. Blue shrugged and got himself a seat at the rustic wooden kitchen table, wondering where exactly everyone was.

"Oh, Blue! I'm sorry I'm late... I'll get the food right away," assured Blue's cousin Ellen as she scampered into the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

Blue looked at her briefly, but had to look away again. His heart thumped... He never could figure out the full meaning of his odd feelings for Ellen, but it made him uncomfortable. He couldn't even look at her for very long without his face and ears turning red, his heart pounding.

Blue always thought that Ellen was very pretty. She was average height, average weight, with short, boyishly cut brown hair that looked surprisingly cute on her. She had big, bright brown eyes that always reflected her pleasant nature. Other men in the village seemed to think of her appearance as unassuming, and that she was just an ordinary but hard-working girl with no particular thrills or quirks. In Blue's mind, she was all that a woman needed to be and more, and wasn't frilled up in dresses, ridiculous beauty, and heavy makeup. She was real. A farm girl who did well at everything she did with a heart of gold...

"I's ok..." Blue kept his head low and shadowed to try to hide any blush that was possible to catch. He listened to Ellen's footsteps leaving the room, and the tension in his muscles eased.

_You idiot. She's your cousin! Stop thinking like a pervert. What the hell is the matter with you!_ Blue thought angrily. He didn't know the details of his feelings for Ellen, but he knew they were romantic notions. This was an uneasy realization for the young farmhand. After all, Ellen was his cousin...a cousin very close in relation, not distant at all. Maybe the feelings wouldn't be such a problem to him if they weren't so damn strong. Ellen was always in his thoughts, even when he had looked upon the face of Ann. Blue would toss and turn in bed at night, wondering why he felt in such ways about a close relative, why he dreamed of her, why he thought of her...and still, the answers never came. But across the questions in his mind was the word "SIN" written boldly under his eyelids in big, red letters, popping up whenever he thought of such iniquitous things.

"I made stew." Blue's neck, face, and ears felt hot as Ellen's arm reach over his shoulder to set a bowl of her delicious cooking down in front of him.

"I hope you like it," she said, and Blue could feel her warm, kind smile, even though he wouldn't dare lay eyes on her.

"T-thanks..." he murmured.

Blue caught a glimpse of her face as she sat down across from him.

"You're welcome!" Another beautiful smile. Blue tried to smile back, but it probably came out more as a tightening of the lips. Quickly, he looked back down at his food and started eating.

"Daddy should be here soon..." Ellen sighed. "He went down to Duke's house to grab a drink. I wish he wouldn't drink so much..."

Blue glanced back at Ellen briefly to give her a sympathetic look. She caught it and smiled.

"You may be quiet, Blue, but I know how sweet you are on the inside. I just wish you'd talk to me more."

_Can't you see how much I want to do that? _Blue thought. _But I can't. I need to stay away from you, or who knows what might happen._

* * *

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kind of girl _

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh, no_

_-- "Tide is High" by Atomic Kitten_

It took great finesse for that little hooked worm to sail through the air as it did, landing in and rippling the waters of Sunny Lake, right on its target. Eve watched Ray, Ray watched his hook, line, and sinker.

Eve guessed that it was rather obvious that she did not follow Ray on his trips to Sunny Lake to watch him fish. To her, he was the show. Tall, muscular, handsome, with blue eyes like the sky and hair the brown of fertile soil, pulled back in a short ponytail. Ray was a pro-fisherman, and was one of the newest residents of Flowerbud Village. His arrival was rather bewildering to the villagers, as Ray was something of a celebrity. He even had his own fishing show. The vast majority of the villagers had never seen a single celebrity.

From the moment she saw him, Eve knew that she had to have Ray. He was so sweet, so respectful, and not to mention one of the handsomest men she had ever laid eyes upon. Many men had come to court Eve. After all, she was the most beautiful girl in the village, despite being too modest to admit it. Eve was curvaceous, with wavy blonde hair and beautifully slanted pink eyes. Men yearned for Eve everywhere she went, whether it be the city, here in the country, anywhere. The line of desiring men was also matched with a large list of angry, jealous women. Eve did not give herself away to any man that came by out of the blue, but this quenched no jealousies. It made making friends a lot harder for Eve, for in such a cruel, modern society, nearly everyone judged, in the city especially. When she had moved to Flowerbud, Eve finally made many friends, her best friend being a farmer named Wendy.

Men were not the biggest priority in Eve's life. When she had been young and foolish, she had, in truth, had her heart broken many times. With age she had wisened, and now made well-calculated decisions. For the first time in years, there was a man Eve knew she would do anything to have: Ray.

On almost every nice day, Ray would make his trips to Sunny Lake to fish. Eve would drop by there as often as she could, trying to seem casual. She would make excuses such as taking a walk, or sometimes she'd bring Ray a lunch. Her intentions were easily read though, even she knew it. But Ray didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he soaked it up like a thirsty plant, throwing Eve handsome smiles and shy glances in return.

Oftentimes, they held conversation during Ray's fishing trips. Ray seemed a little shy around her at first, but quickly warmed up to her. Eve had a very accomodating nature, after all. She had to, being a waitress. Eve's hopes of having Ray return her feelings were high. He would blush, he would watch her, she would watch him... In her heart, Eve felt it was a flower about to bloom.

At the present moment, the sun rose to the hottest, highest point of the day. Suddenly, the bait on Ray's fishing pole dunked under, and he began to reel in with an expert quickness. Eve held her breath and leaned forward to watch what would happen. Out from the lake sprung Ray's catch -- a mere tiny fish. Ray stared at it for a moment in surprise, then smiled, chuckled to himself, and tossed it back in.

"For a little thing, he sure put up a good fight."

Eve cracked a smile. "I'd say so, too."

Ray sighed, gently laid his fishing pole on the grass, and went to join Eve on the rock she had sat upon to observe.

"It sure is hot out," Ray remarked, wiping the sweat from his sunburnt face. "Jeez, I'm surprised you're not more burned than I am. You have such fair skin."

"It's rather shady here. After all, I'm not the one out there with the pole catching 'big' fish." Eve giggled.

Ray smiled, and looked into her eyes in a meaningful, complex way.

"You have a very pretty laugh, Eve." The simplicity of his statement seemed to hold a deeper meaning, its secret locked in Ray's blue eyes. Eve couldn't quite interpret it, so all she could do was blush and smile. But whatever it was, it must have been a good sign.

There was a peaceful silence then, the calm of it only added to be the chirps of birds and the rustle of wind in leaves. But Eve fought a battle with herself in her mind. Now was the perfect time to ask Ray something that she had so desired for the longest time. The urge to ask grew and grew inside of her like a pressured volacano, until finally, it just came out.

"Ray..."

"Yes?"

Eve was surprised by her own shyness. She was never usually shy, but this time was an exception. Avoiding Ray's attentive gaze, Eve leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and picked at a blade of grass.

"Tomorrow night, do you think you'd like to take a walk on the beach? With me?" There. She had said it.

Eve turned her eyes back to Ray to see his reaction, and her heart lept when she saw that handsome smile she so loved.

"That would be really nice. I was going to ask you something similar any moment anyway, so thanks for sparing me the question." He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!" Eve raced through the fields of her best friend's farm with little regard to what she stepped on. At last, she spotted the petite brunette harvesting crops a good distance away, and sped toward her. 

"WENDY!"

"GAH!" Wendy had finally realized that Eve had come. After the initial surprise of her friend's sudden appearance, Wendy spun to face her.

"Eve! Good lord, you and Kurt just can't stop scaring me, can you? Come on a little gentler, ok?"

"Sorry...!"

"Man, what's with you? You're always the calm one. I think this is the first time I've ever actually seen you ecstatic... What the hell happened?"

Quickly and with little breath, Eve relayed all that had happened with her and Ray that day. Wendy's smile grew as the story went on.

"Well," said Wendy with a twinkle in her eye, "What did I tell you? I knew he'd say yes. He obviously dug you. Though, what guy doesen't dig you, Eve? You're lucky." She chuckled and shook her head, bending down to pick a ripe tomato.

"It's not like I asked for that," Eve replied quietly.

Wendy wiped her dirty hands on her pants. "Nevermind that now. Let's just be happy! You finally got Ray...a lucky catch, that one. He's pretty nice."

"Oh, he is!" gushed Eve. She felt as though her heart was swelling, fit to burst at the mere thought of him.

Wendy studied her best friend's face. She said, "Wow, I didn't realize how crazy you were for this guy... It's good to see that you've finally found a man who means so much to you. I hope everything works out well."

"Oh, me too... But enough about me. How are things with Kurt?"

Wendy and Eve made their way to the shade of Wendy's prized apple tree. Wendy wouldn't answer Eve's question...she simply replied with a mischevious grin.

Eve smirked and asked, "Now Wendy, what is with that look on your face?"

"I was just thinking of how I promised to see him tonight..." Wendy replied innocently.

Eve laughed. "Oh, now I don't want to hear any more! Your private life is none of my business!"

"Fine then. Heh, I won't tell you how it goes."

"What time are you going to see him tonight, anyway?"

Wendy leaned back, thinking.

"S'pose I'll go at about 6 P.M... Gives me enough time to visit Woody and Joe, too. And Kurt said that Joe's been a little down lately," she said.

"Oh, really? Well, give him my best wishes," Eve replied.

"I will. And I give YOU my best wishes, Eve. Good luck tomorrow with Ray, ok?"

"Ok." Eve smiled and looked at a little yellow flower growing near the apple tree. It was small, and had just bloomed, but was beautiful anyway.

_Kind of like me and Ray,_ she thought with a warm heart.

* * *

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibies_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_-- "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers_

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._ The deafeningly loud sound of hammer to wood was enough to get on anyone's nerves. But Joe was too deep in his thoughts to pay any mind to the sound of his work...not to mention the actual work itself.

"OW!" Painful reality overcame him as he accidentally brought the hammer down on his thumb.

"Joe, what is it?" Woody, Joe's teacher, heard the cry of pain from another room and quickly ran in.

"Nothin'..." Joe answered, forcing a smile. "Just a little careless. I'll be ok."

Woody lost sympathy, however.

"Joe! This is the fourth accident from carelessness you've had this week! And your work has been crud whether you're injured or not. Honestly, what has gotten into you! I'm getting sick of this! Do you understand the importance of what you and Kurt do, Joe? You're woodworkers! House builders! There's no room for imperfection in this business!"

Joe shut the lecture from his brain, made it so he was deaf to the angry words. He wasn't in the mood for lectures. Though, on the other hand, he wasn't in the mood for much of anything as of late.

The source of his unhappiness came from just two people: his brother Kurt and Kurt's girlfriend, Wendy. It seemed to Joe that he always wanted things he couldn't have. As a child, he had wanted a bike, but couldn't have it due to financial problems. As a teenager, he wanted a car, but couldn't have that for the same reason. Wanting...he had been wanting and wishing his whole life. Then he wanted his parents...but he couldn't have them, either -- they were dead. And now he wanted Wendy...his brother's first and only love.

Joe had always had a creeping suspicion that he had feelings for Wendy, but only now did the full extent of those feelings occur to him. She was funny, cute, sweet -- everything he wanted in a girl. But she had eyes only for Joe's little brother Kurt. The only thing Joe was to her was a very, very good friend...

The romantic feelings announced themselves gradually over time, but Joe ignored many of the signs. Then one day, Wendy invited him to go fishing, Joe's favorite past time. He had rarely had such a one-on-one moment with the farmer before, and made himself uneasy at the fact that she was all he could look at. And he had had her full attention, with no Kurt being around to distract her. It was scary how good that made him felt... 'No', he had told himself, 'That's wrong. She's your brother's. Stop thinking weird'. But that night, she had haunted his dreams, tainted his thoughts...and she had every day since that day.

It depressed Joe when the reality of his feelings for Wendy hit him. He adored her, and he loved his brother. He wanted them both to be happy, but now _he_ was unhappy. Of all the pretty girls in the village, why Wendy? And why did he feel like he couldn't just let her go and give up hope?

At last, Woody finished his lecture with a 'humph' and left the room to continue whatever task he had been doing previously. Joe sighed and gazed wearily at the hammer he held in his hand, then at his swelling thumb. He had been so tired lately, so numb because of that that he hardly felt the physical pain of his wounds.

"Joe?" It was Kurt. He had just come into the room from the doorway from which Woody left. Joe figured he had overheard.

Kurt looked at his older brother with concern and said, "Joe, you're so out of it. Umm...well, you know I'm not much of a talker, but care to tell me just what's been going on with you lately?"

It almost hurt to look at the source of his desire's affection, but Joe forced another smile and turned to face Kurt.

_Damn...he's handsome in so many ways I can never be. No wonder Wendy likes him._

Joe felt that his appearance couldn't compare to Kurt's. Kurt was of good height with a slim waist, brown hair, brown eyes, and a handsomely sculpted face. Joe was a bit shorter, but with more muscle than Kurt. His eyes were brown too, but they didn't have the beautiful shape of Kurt's eyes. Joe also had brown hair, which he kept most of under a blue bandana with white stars for the majority of the day. Joe and Kurt were a little similar in appearance, but Joe always knew that Kurt outshined him in looks. At least Joe was friendly to everyone, and had many more friends than Kurt. Kurt had always been shy.

Joe set down his hammer. He knew that he couldn't work anymore...just couldn't.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate you caring an' all, but I need to work this out alone, ok?"

Kurt sighed. "Ok. But don't keep it all in forever, alright?"

Joe swallowed. If only he couldn't keep it in... His insides felt so twisted over the problem.

"I won't, bro," he lied.

There came a knock at the door. Joe looked at Kurt, and figured it was for him, judging by the prompt way he opened it. And since Kurt didn't have many friends, and few that came by the house, that left only one option of who could be at the door. Joe felt the need to resume his work again at the thought, and hastily picked up his hammer again and tried to lose himself in his work, which was impossible at the moment.

"Oh, Kurt! Didja miss me?" Joe glanced up briefly to see Wendy wrap her arms around his brother's neck. They kissed, and an all-too-familiar aching pain seized Joe's heart.

"I was waiting all day," Kurt replied. Joe could hear the happiness in his younger brother's voice...no one but Wendy ever made him that happy. Then Wendy and Kurt took to whispering to eachother. They sounded serious, but Joe didn't want to know what all the fuss was about, and tried to focus on his work.

"Joe...you've been real quiet." Joe felt a hand rub his shoulder gently, consolingly. It sent a shiver up his spine, for he knew it was Wendy.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Just been really busy working, ya know?" Joe said with a tight grin, forcing himself to look into Wendy's brown eyes, pools of worry. Kurt went and stood next to her, giving Joe a similar look.

"Kurt says you've been down lately. If you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me," said Wendy, offering him a smile.

Couldn't linger in her gaze...he had to look away.

"Yeah...yeah, thanks, Wendy. I will..." he murmured, focusing on his work.

Woody reentered the room.

"Well, if it isn't Wendy? How you doin', kiddo?" he greeted warmly. Seeing as Wendy was around so often, she and Woody got to know eachother quite well. Now it was at the point where Wendy was like a daughter to the old carpenter.

"Hey! How have things been, Woody?" Wendy replied cheerfully.

"Ah, they've been pretty good. How's the farm been?"

"Great! It's really working out well for me."

"Good, good. Now let me guess -- you came by to see Kurt, right?"

Joe heard Wendy giggle. Kurt remained silent...even though he couldn't see him, Joe was certain his brother was blushing.

"Well, I told Kurt he could come over to my place later. Is that ok?" Wendy asked.

Joe swallowed a lump in his throat, and his stomach clenched. He knew what was very liable to happen... But did Woody? Curious, Joe looked up at his teacher. He did seem a little wary, but it looked like he was doubting the thing Joe was thinking.

Joe knew what went on with Kurt and Wendy. He knew they slept together, for Kurt had told him, and made him promise not to tell Woody. Joe had kept good to his word, but he certainly didn't agree with pre-marital sex.

Woody sighed. "Yeah, it's fine... Don't be out too late, ok? I know I can trust you two kids."

Surely Kurt and Wendy had to feel guilty over that last statement, Joe thought. And they didn't ever come back early... Woody always went to bed too early himself to know that.

"We'll be fine. See ya Woody...Joe," said Wendy, opening the door.

"Yeah, bye guys," Kurt said, and off he and Wendy went.

Joe sighed and slammed down his hammer, frustrated. It was killing him to keep all his emotions in. But who could he turn to? Not his brother...and not Wendy. And would Woody really understand? Joe didn't think so. Joe was very popular in the village, and yet...he just felt so alone.

Joe realized then that Woody was still in the room.

"Joe, what has you so worked up lately? I've never seen you like this."

Joe looked into his teacher's dark eyes. They were narrowed, as if he were looking at a stranger.

"I'm not quite ready to talk about it. But hey, I'll be fine," replied Joe, pulling on another smile.

_That's me,_ he thought, _Always faking a smile so people don't know that I'm not ok at all._

* * *

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_-- "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5_

"You have a safe walk home now, ok?" Wendy giggled, kissing Kurt and rubbing his shoulders as she walked him to the door.

"I will..." Kurt promised, grinning as he kissed the young farmer in return.

"And remember -- quiet as a mouse when you get back home!" Wendy warned, but her elated mood made the cautionary words seem more like a joke.

"Don't worry, love." And with that, Wendy slowly shut the door behind Kurt.

The carpenter's apprentice made his way across the bridge that signaled the end of his girlfriend's property and silently continued along. Overhead, the dark, heavy velvet sky of midnight loomed.

Kurt felt as though his heart was swollen. Wendy always made him feel that way... Everything she did did that to him -- the way she smiled at him, touched him, kissed him...it didn't take love making for her to be constantly in his thoughts. Every day, Kurt grew more and more certain that he loved her. He had to feel sorry for Woody, as both of his apprentices were distracted now. One from love, the other from dark secrets unknown.

At last, Kurt opened the door of his house and, as quietly as he could, slipped inside. The door shut with a soft "click" behind him. The room was dark. The coast seemed to be clear, so Kurt began to head for his bedroom.

"I knew it," said a wistful voice. Kurt jumped and looked quickly to the source: Joe.

"Joe...it's only you..." Kurt sighed, relieved. He squinted at his older brother through the darkness. He seemed...sad?

"Kurt, you left here at 6 P.M... A little late, don't you think?"

Kurt felt hot with embarassment. He knew Joe's assumption would be correct. And he did not want to discuss it.

Joe went on, "I don't agree with what you're doing, Kurt. It's risky. Lots of people can get hurt." They seemed like the words of an older brother, and yet, there was something in Joe's tone of voice that lead Kurt to believe he was speaking on a selfish behalf... Or perhaps it was his imagination? Or could it be a brother's intuition?

"Joe, we're protected... What's the big deal? It's just sex. Please don't butt into this... Wendy and I don't act rashly."

"People can still get hurt. Please, Kurt..." Joe trailed off.

"What were you gonna say?" Kurt asked.

"I...I..." Joe stuttered, then faltered. He simply sat where he was in silence, staring at his feet, before suddenly getting up and leaving the room. Kurt was baffled.

"Joe...?" he called softly. No answer.

Kurt was worried about his brother... Never had he seen him so down, not since their parents died. He was hiding something, but it seemed he was afraid to let Kurt know what it was. That was alarming, as Kurt and Joe never hid anything from eachother.

Kurt decided against following Joe, however. He really got the sense that his older sibling only desired solitude for the time being, so Kurt went on to his bedroom, shut the door, and lay wearily down on the bed.

For a while Kurt lamented over Joe. But it was midnight, and he was sleepy, so thoughts of his beloved won out, and he fell asleep with her beauty imprinted in his mind.

* * *

Kurt awoke at about 10 A.M, feeling refreshed. The sun shone bright through his window, reminding him of Wendy... But it seemed that everything did. 

_So this must be what it's like to be in love..._

Kurt crawled out of bed to wash up, realizing that he had slept in his clothes. It occurred to him that he was a lot more distracted nowadays, but it mattered not to him. He had never felt so happy.

When he was freshened up, Kurt went down to the wood shop, feeling as though he were floating.

"Kurt!" scolded Woody from the bottom of the stairs, "You slept in too late! If I weren't so busy, you'd have gotten one hell of a rude awakening."

"Sorry," Kurt replied, not offended or annoyed in the least.

"Well, aren't you in good spirits today..."

"Hm." Kurt tried to hide his smile as he shrugged and went to work.

Joe was already busy constructing a wooden chair. It didn't look all that great, in Kurt's opinion... Nothing of Joe's came out right lately.

"Good morning, Joe..." Kurt said, wondering if the previous night's events would be acknowledged. Joe did not greet Kurt in reply, which was answer enough. Kurt couldn't keep from wondering and worrying about Joe's secret. Joe had never been cold and absent-minded...until now.

"Joe...please, say something so I know you don't hate me, something so I know you're ok. What is so bad that you can tell no one?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't want _you_ to hate _me_ for it."

Such a deep statement, so full of shadows... Meanwhile, Kurt's happiness and worry clashed. He was in love, but his brother was miserable for reasons that sounded dangerous if admitted. Kurt was so concerned that he wanted to question further, but it was obvious by the way Joe pounded his hammer and gazed at his work with vacant eyes that interrogation would do little for anyone.

Woody's apprentices worked in silence for a good while until Woody entered and assigned Kurt the task of delivering a tool box to Spring Farm. Without even a last glance at Joe, Kurt accepted the job and lugged the brand new tool box to the crop farm, which was the closest building to the workshop.

The day was sunny and warm, and Kurt let its cheer send his worries away as he approached Spring Farm.

"Hi Kurt!" giggled a voice. Kurt looked to see Nina, one of the owners of Spring Farm, out watering crops.

The young carptenter's apprentice pulled on his usual shy, cold demeanor, the one he reserved for nearly everyone but Woody, Joe, and Wendy.

"Hey," he grumbled in reply. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help getting shy around people he didn't know too well. Things were even more awkward than they would be around someone else, as it was no secret that Nina had eyes for Kurt.

Nina was about his age, and was the daughter of the farm's main owner, a cheerful woman named Liz. Nina was about 5'4", with pink curly hair and big, bright green eyes. In a lot of ways, she reminded Kurt of Wendy.

"So," Nina said, making her way to Kurt, "How have things been? Been workin' hard?"

Kurt steadily gazed into her green eyes and swallowed. She made him nervous... He didn't have feelings for her, and was just made uncomfortable by the fact that she came on to him rather strong. Strong in Kurt's mind, anyway.

"Yeah... Er...you?" Kurt replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's been good."

There was a moment of deathly silence.

"I'm gonna, uh...go deliver this tool box to your mom now..."

Nina smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Ok. We appreciate it. It's nice having carpenters and woodworkers so nearby, ya know?"

Kurt grunted and made for the house. He was certain he could feel Nina's eyes on him the whole time. Once inside, Kurt gave the tool box to Liz and accepted the payment.

"Thanks for your business," he grumbled. It was something Woody had always preached at him and Joe to say.

"No, thank you. You keep up the good work, ok?" said Liz.

Kurt nodded and slipped out of the house and away from Spring Farm. Luckily, there was no other run-in with Nina. From there, Kurt took a moment to give Woody the money, and eagerly headed for Wendy's farm. It had seemed like an eternity since he last saw her, even though it had only been a few hours. But Kurt wanted to be with Wendy more than anyone else.

* * *

There wasn't an answer when he knocked on her door, but Kurt doubted there would be anyway. He went around back to the field and spotted Wendy, toiling away with her work. His heart thumped, and his anxieties were washed away at the mere sight of her. 

"Wendy!"

"Hm?" Wendy stood straight and turned to look at Kurt. Her face lit up, and she ran toward him, embracing him.

"Kurt!" she laughed. "I was hoping you'd come by!"

Kurt pressed his face in her soft brown hair and closed his eyes.

"I missed you. It sounds corny, but I really, really missed you," he said softly.

Wendy pulled back and smiled up at him. She said, "It's not corny. I felt the exact same way."

To Kurt, that was a big part of true love: missing the other person even in the shortest of times.

* * *

_It's gonna take a long time to love_

_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to_

_Keep on rollin' like a stone_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way_

_-- "Long Way to Happy" by Pink_

The blue sky, the bright sun...it didn't mean a single damn thing. Not to Jamie, anyway. Yet nothing could put a dent in the invisible wall she had around herself, the one that had been thickening and thickening for months now. She had made herself her own prisoner, her own burden. But life just didn't seem worth living when you hated yourself and everyone around you.

Things had been terrible for months now. Jamie's ranch was crumbling, as though some higher force was purposely destroying what she had worked so hard to built. And maybe it was intentional, the cruel deed of something or someone above, begging for her misery. If that were the case, then it had certainly worked. All that pride was gone. And the damage could not be repaired, not when you were stark broke.

The ranch's condition had grown worse and worse, and naturally along with it, so did Jamie's money problems. And did people really give a damn? Jamie sure didn't think so. No one had ever given a damn. No one but the Harvest Goddess, anyway. And that was another thing robbed from the life Jamie now hated: her only friend. Her only friend, lost to the conceit and greed of humans...she hated them so. And if that left her with no one to reach out to, which it did, than so be it. Jamie wanted nothing to do with the wretches of Flowerbud Village anyway.

The Harvest Goddess had been in a petrified state for nearly three years. Loneliness was a feeling that Jamie doubted she even had until it set in, worsening every day without the Goddess. Jamie tried to help her, but of course, with her luck, Notes didn't come. She had only a single one, a single note as a reminder of what she hadn't accomplished, wasn't blessed with. And that just made her feel guilty... Guilty over the fact that she couldn't repay the only one who ever gave her anything.

Another day dawned. Jamie awoke to the sun coming through her window, and wondered what time it was. A look at the clock notified her that it was already 12:30 P.M. And yet, she didn't feel rested. Just ill.

Grudgingly, slowly, Jamie washed and dressed, and stopped to gaze at herself in the mirror. She hardly acknowledged how sickly and thin she had grown...she was so used to being that way by that time that she hardly noticed it now. Jamie had short purple hair that went a bit below her chin, but it didn't have any shine to it anymore. Once vibrant blue, catty eyes looked dull and unfeeling. Jamie knew she looked very much in bad shape, and was secretly glad that she didn't socialize enough for many people to see and notice. She had always been a private person, but more so lately. Leaving the bathroom, Jamie vaguely wondered how much work she would have to do. Definately a lot, that was for sure. She had woken up so late, felt feverish, and knew it would take a while.

_I'm getting what I deserve though_, she told herself in her mind, _Things aren't going to get better because of something I did, so I deserve to suffer._

Blearily, she left the house, and was left to face her ruined work. Everything seemed dry and dead, and the animals weren't so healthy anymore. Jamie often wondered how it could happen without intervention of a higher power, seeing as her rival Wendy's farm was in top condition, healthy. But Wendy was healthy and strong too. Jamie knew that she was too, at one time, but no longer -- her health was dangerously depleting due to her own actions. She struck out against herself, refused to take care of her body. She starved herself for days on end, and when she did eat, it was barely anything. That had been going on for a while now, ever since she became depressed. Jamie always forced herself to work too hard in a desperate attempt to save her ranch, and everything lead to a dangerously significant amount of weight loss, and her getting sick all the time. Jamie kept telling herself that there was nothing wrong with any of it, letting her guilt and sadness make her think that it was yet another thing she deserved. She couldn't save the Harvest Goddess or her ranch. She no longer had any money for herself or anything else. There was nearly nothing she could afford, and even the cheapest of items was too expensive. And she didn't have the hope and heart to help the Goddess. The only things she had large quantities of were guilt, frustration, and hate. Jamie often wondered if those were the only things she had all along.

The young rancher was only vaguely aware that she had done any work at all. She was so tired and sick-feeling that particular day that it surprised her a bit to find herself in her toolshed. Her mind felt fuzzy, and her skin tingled uncomfortably. She felt so cold and clammy that she had to sit down where she was.

_Dammit...get used to it!_ she thought. _Everyone gets the chills, so stop being so fucking lazy..._

Jamie forced herself to her feet and set to work. But a fever was a hard thing to ignore, naturally. Something in the back of her mind told her she was hungry, but Jamie ignored it, as she so often did.

The inside of the barn made Jamie's sadness worsen. The animals...they seemed about as healthy as she was. Money was a thing of conceit to Jamie, but a nessecity. It could do miracles if used properly, and one of those miracles could have been helping her animals, if she even had the money to help them with.

"Pathetic..." Jamie murmured to herself, shaking her head as she did what little she could for the poor creatures. "I'm just too damn pathetic..."


	2. Hate and Love, the Twin Troubles

_**Yes, indeed, things begin to grow disturbing in this chapter. That's why I must warn you, I'm going to be getting into a lot of graphic details in this story. Things are going to get even worse in the next chapter. While the only sickening part of this chapter is the end, you may not find it so bad...but it will get worse. Heh, I'm so weird. A preppy girl with a gothic writing style.**_

**_Anyway, I apologize for the delay, but I've been really busy. I mean, hey, it's summer vacation! _**

**_I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to see some more for this chapter! _**

**_Heh...now, enjoy chapter 2 at your own risk._**

* * *

**Did you read the above? If you have, go on and read the actual chapter.**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 2 -- Hate and Love, the Twin Troubles**_

Wendy's farm work generally started around 5 A.M., and ended at about 6 P.M. It was a long day, but working so close to nature, Wendy felt it was fruitful. Ever since she had been a little girl, it had seemed to her that farming was the most wonderful thing in existance. She had no complaints about the lifestyle she had chosen, and that was part of what made her a good farmer.

It was the day after she and Kurt had spent most of the night together. Wendy hadn't seen Kurt at all during the day, and figured he was busy. It was wonderful having him around, and Wendy cherished every moment with Kurt...and yet, she was doubtful that she was feeling true love. Perhaps the relationship just wasn't at that point yet?

Wendy finally finished her work for the day, and felt pleased with all she had done. She went into the house to rest, feeling contented...and found herself thinking about Joe. When she had gone to Joe's and Kurt's place the other day, she realized that Kurt had made no exaggerations when he had told her that his older brother was "out of it".

_Poor Joe... It's scary to see him like that. He's usually so upbeat_, she thought.

And it was so very strange how it seemed that her presence upset him terribly. Was Wendy the cause of Joe's unhappiness? She sure hoped not... What could she have done, anyway? But for some reason, Joe's pain was causing her more pain than it should.

_Why does my heart ache?_ thought Wendy as she sat down on the couch, letting down her brown hair and taking off her pink vest. She looked down at the white, dirt-stained camisol that she had had on under the vest.

"White...dumb choice of color for a farmer. I'll probably never get the stains out now..." she grumbled to herself. "But whatever..."

Wendy flipped off her shoes and chucked them near the door, setting her feet on the coffee table while debating over whether or not she should delve deeper into her thoughts on the matter with Joe. She closed her eyes and pictured him with his usual smiling, cheerful face...he was quite handsome, in her opinion. But she was so worried about him, he was a dear friend. Her heart ached in that strange way when she thought this. And then another thought hit her, sending the truth her way... Wendy shook her head quickly, standing up.

_No...I'm getting a feeling of what things are hinting at. Dammit, Wendy...! Stop thinking like you're not in a relationship. You should love Kurt. You shouldn't even be giving Joe a second glance in that way!_

The young farmer went to get dressed into her more comfortable nightclothes, trying to keep her mind blank as to avoid the guilt of thinking romantically towards her boyfriend's brother. But that didn't work, so she decided to try and focus on how things were going with Eve and Ray... Their date should have already started.

As Wendy did her laundry, ate dinner, and did her nightly house cleaning, she was made uncomfortable by the thoughts she attempted to bury.

_Have I thought of Joe in a way like this all along, but have been too stupid to realize it?_ she asked herself.

There came a knock at the door. Wendy glanced at the clock, which read 8:43. Who would be here at this time? Opening the door, Wendy drew her breath in quickly -- it was Joe.

Regaining her wits, she pulled on a smile and said, "Joe...how are you? Er...is something the matter?"

Joe hid a long, sad look behind a forced smile. It sure didn't hide a lot, and Joe must've known that too, for he turned his eyes to the ground embarassedly and shuffled his feet.

"Uh...I kinda wanted to talk to you..." he said slowly.

Wendy's curiousity was piqued. Would he open up to her on the subject of his problem? But her own problem stuck in her mind, and she felt her cheeks turn hot over it.

"Well, don't stand out in the cold. Come in," said Wendy, stepping out of the way. Joe went in, and she closed the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, and finally blurted out, "Erm...Wendy...I...got kind of a crisis...on my hands..."

"Crisis? Well, you know you can talk to me...please, sit down." They both took a seat at the kitchen table.

Wendy studied Joe's face...it looked pale, drawn, and most of all, very pained. Never before had Joe worn a face like that...

He could only squeak out a tiny, faltering "Wendy", and went silent again.

"Joe, if you have a serious problem, you need to tell someone about it... Please, talk to me. And if you can't talk to me, talk to Kurt, Woody, somebody, anybody! This sounds really serious, and I want to know what I can do to help you," said Wendy softly.

Joe's brown eyes went blank as he gazed at her. His cheeks flushed, and unconciously, so did Wendy's. Then he suddenly stood up, slammed a fist down hard on the table, and turned around so he wouldn't face Wendy.

"Dammit...! I'm such a fool for coming here... I...I can't talk to you about this!" He made a break for the door. Hurt and shocked, Wendy pursued him and grabbed his arm.

"Joe, what in the name of hell is going on?" she demanded.

Joe let out a heavy breath and glanced over his shoulder at Wendy. Quietly he said, "Wendy, I...I'm not blaming you for anything...s-sorry if it sounded like I was... But really, you're the last person I can talk to about this." Shrugging her hand away, Joe left.

"Joe..." Wendy called after him. He just walked on.

Sighing, the young, defeated farmer shut the door, leaning against it to rest a small hand on her fast-beating heart.

_Oh, shit, what have I done to upset him? I'm certain this has something to do with me... But what?_

Wendy went to bed but couldn't sleep. Her old worries of her feelings for Joe were replaced by more urgent anxieties about HIS feelings.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

* * *

Side by side they walked, Eve and Ray. A beautiful full moon shone overhead, with glittering stars like dewdrops sprayed across the sky.

_How good it feels just to be so close to Ray..._ Eve thought, a smile creeping onto her delicate features. Then she heard Ray chuckle, and her eyes snapped up to look at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh...that smile of yours was just...well...cute," said Ray. Eve blushed.

He went on, "Eve, I'm...I'm really happy being here with you..."

"I feel the same." Gently, Eve reached out and took Ray's hand in her own. She was happy that he didn't reject the move. He even squeezed her hand.

Ray glanced at her with those handsome blue eyes of his and looked up at the heavens. "Sure is a gorgeous night, huh?"

"Yes..."

It was breathtaking to Eve how the presence of someone special could be enough to satisfy the need for contentment and dull the senses. Ray was like no other man she had ever met. But love at first sight was certainly a crazy myth...wasn't it?

Eve and Ray walked on the beach for a while longer before deciding to picnic. Under the stars, they set up the evening meal. As they ate, they talked about their lives.

Ray said he was born and raised in a village far from Flowerbud. He claimed that it had been a peaceful place, and that it had been inspiring. That village was the reason he decided to take up fishing. Ray told Eve that he had been fishing since he was six years old, and had always had quite the knack for it. His father and brothers had fished, so he had always been exposed to the sport. It didn't take long for it to become his obsession, his passion -- and he knew that he had to make a living off of doing it. Ray became a pro-fisherman, and even had his own fishing show, low-budgeted it may be. But it did get a reasonably fair number of viewers.

Eve fretted that her life story was too bland. What was there to say, really? She had grown up in a city of sin. She moved to Flowerbud to help her Uncle Duke with the Moonlight Cafe, and to watch over her beloved grandfather Terry, who was the mountain ranger of Flowerbud Village. Eve, however, did not approve of such a lifestyle for an aging man. Eve also told Ray about Wendy and her other new friends. How good it was to be in a place where beauty didn't bring on jealousy and hate...

After telling Ray about her life, she glanced at him anxiously to see if she had or hadn't lulled him to sleep. But there he sat crouched, his chin on his fist, smiling at her. She smiled back -- so he _had_ listened...

"Sorry if that was boring," she chuckled.

"Not at all. I always wondered what your past was like," said Ray.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get to know you more, Eve..." Ray blushed and suddenly became very bashful. He forced himself on with his request. "I'd like to...go on another date with you, Eve. I-if you're not too busy..."

Eve's heart fluttered. She had wanted to badly to hear those words!

"I'd love to," she answered quickly, smiling as charmingly as she could. Ray beamed back. And then he did a surprising yet beautiful thing: the young fisherman leaned forward and kissed Eve, right on the lips. And at that very moment, it was as if time stood still.

When it was over, he pulled away quickly, blinking furiously as though he hadn't meant to do it.

"I-I'm sorry... I probably came on too strong, huh?"

Eve shook her head and said quickly, "No, no! Not at all..."

Ray was blushing, and Eve was sure she was too. But it sure did feel right.

* * *

"Hello, Uncle Duke!" Eve sauntered into the Moonlight Cafe, her date with Ray finished. Duke looked up to gaze at her in mild surprise.

"Well, don't you look happy?" he said.

And of course, all the male customers looked up to gaze at Eve. Normally, she would merely tolerate it, but today, she didn't even notice it. She headed for the house section of the building -- it was accessible through a door behind the counter. Eve wanted to be alone to think about her wonderful evening. But before she could reach the door, someone grabbed her rear. Surprised, Eve turned to see a young man with long black hair, dark skin, and handsome navy blue eyes grinning up at her. She sighed...it was Dan, the boy who worked at Paradise Orchard. Such behavior came as no surprise, and it wasn't the first time he had grabbed her. She could have slapped him, but restrained from doing so on Duke's orders to always respect the customer.

"That's rude, Dan," said Eve coldly, staring him down.

Dan grinned wider as he replied, "Sorry...my hands have a mind of their own. I couldn't help myself, my beautiful belle."

Snorting shrewdly, Eve made her way through the door. She wasn't about to let a sleezeball like Dan ruin her good mood.

Eve made a beeline for her bedroom, and once there, she flopped down on the bed in a feeling of bliss. There was just something special about that date. All the other ones she had had with other men paled so much in comparison that she hardly remembered them.

_Oh, I HAVE to tell Wendy!_ Eve thought, hastily picking up the phone next to her bed. It was getting late, but Eve paid no mind to that as she dialed.

Ringing, ringing, more ringing...but never an answer. Perhaps she was with Kurt? With a sigh, Eve put the phone back on its receiver. She'd call again tomorrow...there was a lot more to tell.

* * *

* * *

The early morning sun glared through Blue's bedroom window. To Blue, sunshine and his strict internal clock were the only things needed to wake him up, not to mention he always woke up with full energy. In just ten minutes, he was out of bed, dressed, washed up, and ready to go to work. But first, of course, there was breakfast. He swallowed at the thought that Ellen was most likely there, and he didn't like having to face her.

However, when he got downstairs, Blue found a letter that told him he'd be alone. Hank had gone off to help Terry with something, and Ellen had shopping to do in town. Relieved, Blue ate the meal that Ellen had saved for him, and after that, he eagerly went to work.

It was as if time was on highspeed whenever Blue worked. Farming was what he loved, what he knew about, something he was actually good at. He had never felt he was smart at anything else, having always had poor grades growing up. And he never had many friends that weren't furry and four-legged. Blue hated dishonest people also, and farming was about the most honest way of life he could think of. Though he was thinking of himself as less and less of an honest, good person lately...

Blue worked on for a few hours. He was tilling soil when a voice said, "Hey! You!" Alarmed, he spun around to face the speaker. Blue eyes glared into his, and Blue found himself facing a young woman, her red hair pulled into a ponytail. It was Ann...

"What do you want? I never want to see you again!" Blue spat. He wondered, had she come to beg for him back? But the expression on her face didn't agree with that idea.

"I thought I deserved an apology for the other day," said Ann, with all the ice in the world put into that one sentence.

"Well, you don't."

"Shouldn't I AT LEAST get an apology for you slugging me!"

Blue grunted, saying nothing. He had always considered it wrong to hit a girl, and yet, he had gotten carried away during the fight with Ann.

Ann leaned closer to him, her light blue eyes burning fiercely.

"You listen to me, Blue!" she hissed. "You're quite lucky I didn't tell anyone what you did to me! But I will, if you push me to it! And hitting a girl would look mighty poor on a record, don'tcha think?"

Blue swallowed. She was right. What if it would be taken to court?

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, eyeing her calculatingly.

"Good. And always remember what I have against you. Don't you ever try to pull anything on me." Ann left.

_What kind of monster am I turning into? How could I have taken a swing at a girl...?_ Blue thought. He shook his head furiously, trying to rid his mind of his self-berating so he could focus on his job. For Blue, the cure to guilt was putting your heart and soul into what you loved.

* * *

Not a lot of time passed before Ellen returned, frantic with news that Blue would never, ever forget.

Upon her arrival at Blue Sky Ranch, Ellen jumped the fence and raced across the fields, screaming Blue's name, searching for him panickedly. Startled by the wild desperation in her voice, Blue forgot his nervousness around her and came running. Ellen saw him and flung herself into Blue's arms, hysterical.

"Ellen! Ellen, what in hell's name is going on?"

Tears flowed down the farmgirl's cheeks as she tried to form the words nessecary to make Blue understand, but she just couldn't make a coherent sentence. Blue grabbed her arms and held her out at arms-length, staring at her face. He was so confused.

"Ellen, what happened? What's wrong!"

Ellen's body shook as she sobbed, "D...dad..."

"What? Hank? What happened to him?"

"A-an accident...M-Mt. Moon..."

"Something happened to Hank on Mt. Moon!"

Ellen stared at Blue, her brown eyes wide. After a while, she nodded. And that was all Blue needed to know before he went dashing to the mountain.

* * *

* * *

Kurt was on his way to Wendy's house when he spotted Joe, also leaving the shop. Curious, he called his brother's name and headed for him. Joe looked up from the grass to gaze at Kurt.

"Joe, where are you off to?" Kurt asked.

Joe kicked at the dirt and shrugged. He replied, "Just going for a walk..."

Kurt sighed. Joe still looked depressed.

"Joe..." he started, but Joe was already walking away. Kurt stopped himself from chasing after him, and forced himself on to Wendy's.

It was a short walk, and he saw her immediately. She was asleep under a tree, most likely taking a break. Kurt walked over to Wendy and gently shook her.

"Wendy...Wendy, wake up."

"H-huh?" Yawning, the farmer opened her brown eyes and looked up at Kurt. She smiled sleepily.

"Kurt...I was wondering when you'd stop by." They kissed.

Kurt studied her face. She really did look tired, so he asked about it.

"I didn't sleep well last night..." Wendy replied, looking uneasy.

Kurt lightly touched her shoulder, looking at her intently.

"You look troubled, Wendy... What's the matter?"

"Joe showed up last night..."

"What? Did he tell you anything?" Kurt asked.

Wendy hesitated. "He...looked like he was about to... But then he said that I was the last person he should tell...but that that wasn't my fault..." She took a deep breath and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "Kurt, we need to find out what's wrong with Joe. Something bad is happening to him, I know it."

Kurt hugged Wendy and said heavily, "I know, I'm worried too. I'll try to find out more about it."

"Me too."

* * *

Kurt returned home after spending an hour at Wendy's house. The moment he got home, Woody called him over and handed him a letter.

"This came for you in the mail," he said.

"From who?" Kurt asked, taking the letter and staring at it curiously.

Woddy shrugged and replied, "Beats me. Doesen't have an address on it. Seems that someone must've come by and hand delivered it."

Kurt headed up to his room to read the letter. How strange...he never got mail. Once he sat down on his bed, Kurt ripped open the envelope and looked at its contents. It was a poem:

_From afar, from afar_

_And always apart_

_But always there_

_Yet always not_

_Watching you_

_And waiting_

_When will it be my turn, too?_

Kurt shuddered. What an eerie poem... He scanned the paper and the envelope for a clue as to who the writer was, but there was nothing. He read it over one more time, then shook his head and stuck it in his dresser drawer. Why would someone send something like that? And who?

* * *

* * *

Joe plodded on through the village on his walk with no true destination. He just had to get away, get some fresh air. It helped a little bit. Joe figured that he should do it more often, it was soothing.

People on the street happily greeted Joe when they saw him, smiling and saying things like "Oh, it's been so long!" and "Where have you been, Joe?" Joe's excuse? He was busy.

Joe walked on and on until he reached the point where it actually tired him. He leaned against a nearby fence to rest. Finally...his mind was clearing, and his sadness was lifting slightly. At least until he again thought of his actions the night before...

It was almost as if another force had pulled him to Wendy's house last night. He hardly realized what he was doing until he was at her doorstep, and even then, he felt like he was going to explode with the need to confess his conflicting emotions. He cringed just thinking about how he had even knocked on the door, even been invited inside. And the worst part of it was that he had actually begun to speak of the issue, but was thankful that he had somehow stopped himself. Sadly, in the process, he saw that he had badly hurt Wendy's feelings. He felt as if he should be pushing her way, and yet, and yet...he didn't want to. In his heart, that was the last thing in the world he wanted.

Guilty, guilty, guilty -- that's what he felt. Why, of all the women in the world, why Wendy, his brother's first love? He wanted her so bad, but it was a love he could not pursue. Family was so important to Joe, and he didn't want to risk losing his brother to his own desires. Wasn't that to be considered selfish? He had to wonder, was there a woman out there just for him?

Joe shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He was getting a headache from his own distress, and he knew that all the stress was bad for him. After his mind was cleared again, Joe looked around at his surroundings. He was leaning on the fence marking the territory of Jamie's ranch. He was right in front of it, and gazed around at the pathetic ruin that had once been a thriving ranch.

"Kinda looks how my mind would, don't it?" he muttered to himself with a bitter chuckle. Then he felt guilty for making a joke about the place. He didn't know what the ranch's owner was going through...but it had to be something bad for the ranch to look as it did. And no one had even seen Jamie lately. Joe hardly remembered what she looked like.

His eyes scanned the cracked, broken fields. Not a sign of life...until his eyes fell upon a disturbance in the tall, dry grass. There was something laying there, but what? Joe squinted his eyes to try to be able to make out the shape better -- and his heart nearly stopped.

_Oh, god...is that...is that a person!_

Joe hopped the fence and approached the shape. He stopped. It really WAS a person...

"Oh...oh lord...a-are they dead!" With his heart pounding, Joe got on his hands and knees, crawled the last few inches to the sprawled figure, and stared. Luckily, he could see even breathing...so the person was alive. Yet, he could not see the face, for whoever it was was lying sprawled on their stomach. The person was dressed in an oversized poncho striped in various dark, purple-like colors, and wore a purple bandana around their neck. Shineless lavender hair assisted in masking an identity. Slowly, nervously, Joe flipped the person on their side, and saw that it was a girl. He remembered her now...this was Jamie. Joe frantically checked her over, and discovered that yes, she was still breathing, and also had a heartbeat. Yet no matter how he moved her, she remained unconcious.

Lights of panic flashed in his mind. What would he do with her? Did she have injuries that he couldn't see, and best not be moved? But it was so hot outside, and she was dressed a little too warmly for the weather...so it wouldn't be so good to leave her there in the heat. Joe decided on doing the latter, so he hoisted Jamie into his arms, and was taken by surprise on how light she was. He stared down at her face.

_Now that you mention it, she really doesen't look so good... _he thought with a frown as he quickly carried her off.

* * *

Panting, Joe burst into the doctor's office.

Loudly, he said, "Hey, hey! I need someone right now!"

A chubby, elderly woman bustled into the room, called by the desperation in Joe's voice. Her arrival was in such haste and quickness that it nearly caused her small glasses to tumble from her plump nose. The woman was Martha, the midwife of Flowerbud Village. She also assisted the doctor on many other tasks, and of course, was the one who did the chores and laundry, as she and the doctor lived together. That doctor definately needed Martha around, for although he was responsible, he was a sloppy man through and through in everything that did not involve medical science.

"Joe! What is it, dear, what's the matter?" Martha cried, hurrying to where Joe stood with Jamie in his arms.

Joe took a moment to catch his breath before replying, "Jamie...I, I found her fainted in her fields..."

Martha peered at the unconcious girl, brushing a strand of her coarse lavender hair from her face to get a better look. Joe studied the elder, who wore such a look of concentration on her face that he felt he just had to know what was running through her mind. But before he could even make an official guess, Martha snapped up straight and said, "I'll go get the doctor immediately. I believe he is out back looking for herbs." She bustled out of the room again.

Joe shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward. Jamie's head flopped over to rest on Joe's well-muscled chest.

"After all this, how can she stay unconcious...?" Joe murmured to himself. Ever compassionate, the carpenter's apprentice was very concerned for the well-being of the misanthrope farmgirl. He wondered what was wrong with her. When he saw her, she obviously wasn't just napping, as being sprawled out in the middle of a field didn't exactly seem like a natural place to doze.

Joe became startled as the door of the waiting room opened quickly and loudly as the tall, dark-haired Dr. Alex strode in, brows knitted in concern. At his heels was Martha, who looked about the size of a lawn gnome compared to the height of the handsome doctor, who was like a son to her.

Alex went over to Joe and bent forward to silently study Jamie before he removed her from Joe's arms without the slightest hesitation.

"Again...?" he muttered to himself, but Joe heard.

"Again? What do you mean? Has this happened before?" asked Joe.

Alex looked up at him with his deep, dark eyes and nodded.

"Yes," he replied slowly with a heavy sigh, "This would be the second time this week that someone has discovered Jamie in a faint. The first time was on sunday, and I myself saw her fall and brought her back here. When she awoke, I wanted to see if I could find out the cause of it, but she refused to let me anywhere near her and left. But something is obviously more wrong than I originally thought, since it happened twice in a single week... When she wakes up, I'm going to perform an examination whether she likes it or not." Alex strode down a hall to his right and disappeared behind a door.

"Joe, dear," said Martha as she picked some lint from Joe's shirt in a mothering fashion, "Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention. You can leave now, hon." Joe smiled weakly and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"No...I'd like to stay, just to make sure she's alright," he replied. Martha gave him a look of admiration at that.

"What a kind boy you are, Joe... Always have been. We'll let you know how Jamie is as soon as we can, alright? Now, is there anything I can get for you in the meantime?"

"No thanks, ma'am, I'm alright."

Martha left the room, and Joe was left to himself. He sighed and rested his chin on his fists. At least he forgot about his own problems while caught up in that ordeal... He'd put his energy into this matter as long as he could before going back to pondering his issues about Wendy.

Joe waited for a time that felt so long, yet in actuality, it was but a mere 15 minutes. Alex entered the room, and Joe looked up at him.

"Ah, Joe...I forgot to thank you earlier for bringing her in," said Alex.

Joe stood up and scratched the back of his head, replying, "'S ok... Anyway, did you figure out what's wrong with her?"

A deep frown creased Alex's handsome face. "I can only determine some things. Since she's unconcious, I need to wait for her to wake up and cooperate with me before I can run a full examination. All I know is that she's running a fever, seems to be exhausted, and definately looks like she's lost a lot of weight. It would seem that she's been harboring a lot of health issues, because the damage seems like it's been rather long-term."

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet, but I believe she should be coming around soon. You can still go see her now, if you'd like. It's down the hall to your right, in the second door, also to your right."

"Thanks, doctor." Joe followed the directions and soon found himself in the designated room. There lay Jamie in the bed pushed up against the wall. A chair stood next to it, so Joe seated himself again.

It was as if Joe had sat on some kind of switch, for the moment he touched the chair, Jamie's catty, ice blue eyes slowly opened. With breath bated from surprise, Joe watched her come around. She didn't seem to really see anything at first, and looked blank. But then her eyes focused into a look of shock, then into recognition and anger.

"What the hell am I doing here!" she snapped, staring at the ceiling. It was obvious that she still hadn't noticed Joe, and that that comment was spoken mostly to herself.

Jamie looked small and ill to Joe, but regardless, he couldn't help but be just a little bit intimidated by her sharp manner.

"Uh, well...I found you unconcious in your fields...I brought you here..." Joe answered her loud question in soft tones. It was then that Jamie finally noticed Joe. She looked very startled at the voice of another, but she quickly recovered from that and turned to look at Joe.

"Unconcious? What do you know, you jerk... I was dozing. Haven't you ever heard of sleeping!"

"Haven't you ever heard of fainting?" inquired a cool voice. Joe looked to see Alex standing in the doorway. He went over to the bed. Joe caught Jamie eyeing him with all the hate and resentment in the world.

Alex went on, "It's called 'fainting', Jamie. Surely, you have heard the term. And generally, when someone collapses, which you did, it signifies that something is wrong with the body. And Jamie, where you like it or not, we are going through with that examination this time around. This has been the second time this week this has happened, I'm sure you well know."

Jamie snorted, rolled her eyes, and looked away.

"Jamie..." sighed Alex. He turned to Joe and said, "Thank you again... But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Joe stood up eagerly, not really appreciating Jamie's attitude.

"Ok... See you, doctor."

Joe left the clinic and emerged into the hot, fresh air. Only then did it hit him that he had been gone for a long time...

"Oh, man, Woody's gonna kill me!"

His arms folded across his chest, Joe leaned into the warm wind and pressed on, taking an accurate route to his house, yet not really seeing. He was in a daze, the day's events replaying in his mind.

_Jamie...jeez...how can anyone be so cold? I wonder what's going on with her..._

* * *

* * *

_How can anyone be so patronizing! _Jamie thought angrily, shaking her head as Dr. Alex went on and on to Jamie about how she shouldn't hide problems. She wished she could just disappear, or that _he_ would disappear, for Alex was driving her mad. She had to cut him off, so that's what she did.

"Ok, you know what your problem is, doc! You're a condescending bastard. Maybe if you stopped treating your patients like children, then they'd come to you with their problems more willingly." Jamie glared hard at him, trying to phase him, but he was always so unwavering, it seemed. This time was no different. Jamie's last brief stay in the clinic was so far very much like this one.

"I only treat people like children when they act like children," Alex replied. Jamie found herself extremely angry at that comment... He had no right to say something like that!

"Whatever. I'm not gonna stick around here while you annoy the fuck out of me. Trust me, you won't see me around here again." Kicking off the covers, Jamie stood up, but was overcome with a wave of dizziness. Her footing and balance faltered, and in seconds she found herself supported in the arms of Alex. Jamie waited for the feeling to subside before she again came to her senses and realized that Alex had a hold on her. It was like losing a battle to Jamie, letting him see her weakened... She scowled and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"That proves that you are having health issues, Jamie. You just nearly passed out again," Alex scolded.

"I did not 'nearly pass out again', as you say. And there's nothing wrong with me." Jamie made another attempt to leave, but Alex caught hold of her arm.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Jamie, as soon as we get the examination over with, you can leave."

Jamie struggled to get away, but her weakened body didn't allow much of it for long. She could only use her words.

"You can't make me do anything. Just let me out of here and you won't ever see me again, I promise you that!" she snarled defensively, but none of that loosened Alex's grip. In fact, it even tightened with his increasing annoyance.

"Jamie, you're acting like a bratty child again! An examination won't hurt or anything," Alex replied with impatience.

"I'm not afraid of pain! I deserve it!"

Alex's hold on her loosened at the words, and Jamie tried to get away again. But he regripped her arm, and grabbed the other one as well.

"Jamie, why would you say that you deserve pain?" he asked softly, the worry in his voice evident.

"Nothing in my life is any of your business. Let's just pretend I never said anything and that nothing happened... Why can't we just do that? This incident doesen't matter. I'm fine now."

"No, you're not. There's something bad and hidden about the things you say. You have zero strength, you have a fever, you look tired and far too thin for someone of your height. I'm a doctor, and it's my job to help those who are ailing. If you let me do the examination, you can go home if things aren't _extremely_ bad. Alright?"

Jamie sighed and sagged on her feet defeatedly, knowing she had lost. Fighting with the doctor was just using up what little strength she had, and already, Jamie wanted to just lie down again. Yet Jamie was never one to openly reveal a weakness.

"Fine," she told Alex bitterly, "Go ahead. Examine me. After that, I'm gettin' the fuck out of here."

Alex went through with the thorough examination he had planned, and everything he recorded put a concerned frown to his face. He weighed her, checked her heart rate, checked her temperature; he checked just about everything he could, much to Jamie's annoyance, and almost everything seemed to concern him.

When it was over, he said, wearing his signature frown, "Jamie, you're worse off then I thought you were. You --"

"I don't wanna know what's wrong with me, because I don't give a damn!" Jamie interrupted.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his thick, messy black hair. "Very well... I won't tell you all the details, but we are going to have to discuss a few things, like why you're not eating and not sleeping well."

"Didn't I already tell you? The things in my life don't concern you! Ask me whatever you want. I will pick which questions I will answer, and which ones I won't."

"Fine. But can't you at least tell me what you've been doing to yourself?"

"Farming."

"Somehow, I don't think that's a valid, fully honest answer."

"Well, buddy, it's the only answer you've got." Jamie got up and left. This time around, Alex didn't stop her, and the ailing farmer was glad for that.

* * *

Jamie felt infuriated with herself on her way home, vowing to try to get better at hiding things so no one would see her if she collapsed, and take her back to that damned clinic. Her resentment towards herself grew.

_The second time this week... Dammit, I'm so fucking stupid! I can't do anything right!_

When she entered her house, Jamie had made a decision to punish herself in a way she thought suitable. Reaching into the knife drawer in her kitchen, she took out a blade and drew it across the skin on her left arm.


	3. My Heart's a Battleground

_**It's time for the warnings of the day! Today's chapter contains explicit sexual content (sexay), the usual coarse language, a little bit of alcohol, self-mutilation, and suicidal stuff.**_

**_Sorry this is out later than I promised. I'm bad with promising release dates. I'm slow at writing chapters, you see. I type extremely fast, but I don't think as fast as I type, and that's my problem. But hey, it's finally out, right? And it's the longest chapter so far._**

**_Oh, you're going to have fun reading about our screwed up cast today. You will be reading about our beloved friends Raunchy Wendy, Horny Eve, Incestuous Blue, Pissy Kurt, Pushy Joe, and lastly, our dear Unstable Jamie. They're like my twisted Barbie dolls. And now they even have official titles, eh?_**

**_I'm so fucking weird._**

**_Oh, yeah. And it's time to release a preview/spoiler thing. Well, everyone in this story reproduces at some point (as horrible as that sounds). And their offspring are characters from other Harvest Moon games. Here are some parents and the children you will see:_**

**_Wendy is the mother of Celia._**

**_Blue is the father of Muffy._**

**_Jamie is the mother of Nami._**

**_Yeah...I always thought Jamie and Nami should be related. And I know there's a Nami in MM, but I don't really give a damn._**

**_Well, anyway, thanks for being faithful, readers who are reading this! I worked hard to make it good, so please enjoy._**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 -- My Heart's a Battleground**_

A week had passed since the night Joe nearly confessed his secret to Wendy at her house. Ever since that day, Wendy was full of conflicting emotions and reasoning. No decision she made seemed to be right, and everything she thought seemed so morally wrong. The days had dragged by as Wendy tried to sort out her feelings for Kurt and her feelings for Joe, but she made few breakthroughs aside from the facts that she had discovered by reaching into her conflicting heart: she adored Kurt, but didn't love him; she had had feelings for Joe all along, feelings that she had been in denial over. Such guilt these things wrought on.

It was another hot summer day. Wendy tried to clear her mind as she went about doing the things she did every day, trying to think hard about them, yet they were of so second-nature to her, and she had such finesse with her works that no thought was really needed. That was why Wendy was so cheered when Eve showed up at the farm, but she couldn't help but feel jealous over her best friend's glowing happiness.

"Oh, Wendy, Ray is such an amazing man! And quite the poet, too!" Eve gushed, spinning in a quick circle so that her violet skirt flowed out. Her arms crossed as she leaned against her apple tree, Wendy put on a smile as she watched Eve.

"Wow, Eve... Things sure are going great, I take it?" The farmgirl smirked good-naturedly, and Eve beamed.

"Boy, are they ever! I've seen him every day since our first date. I hope he's as crazy over me as I am over him..."

"Of course he is, Eve...I'm sure he is." Wendy nodded assuringly and slid down into a sitting position. She was rather tired.

"Wendy?" Eve sat next to her friend, concern in her pink eyes. She touched the shoulder of the other girl and said, "Wendy, you look really tired... You did the other day, too. Haven't been sleeping well?"

Wendy chuckled, concealing some of her bitterness in that action as she replied, "Nah..."

"Any particular reason?"

Wendy stared down at her boots. "...Not really..."

Eve was silent for a while. Wendy continued to stare downward, but she could feel Eve's eyes on her. Finally, the belle softly said, "Wendy, I know you well enough to know that you are lying to me."

_Should I tell her? I mean...she's my biggest confidant. Eve would never betray my secrets. What makes this secret different? ...I should just tell her... _Wendy thought.

Sighing, the young woman turned her face to Eve once more, took a deep breath, and told her everything. Every emotion, every event, every little sad signal from Joe...and by the time she was through, Wendy was in tears.

Hugging her friend tightly, Eve tried to calm her.

"Shh, Wendy, it's ok... I understand what you're telling me..." she said gently. At those words, Wendy pulled back and looked up at Eve, her large brown eyes wide and teary.

"Y-you understand...? You...don't think I'm...a-a total whore...?"

"Wendy! You are _not_ a whore, and don't you ever say you are one! Feelings and doubts don't make a woman a whore. And yes, I do understand what you're telling me... You're not in love with Kurt, but you feel you owe that to him...and you realize that you've been harboring your own affections for Joe, and it sounds like that his problem is that he's been hiding feelings for you, too."

Wendy nodded hard. Eve was the best friend she could ever have imagined. A romantic with good advice; a hardened yet soft, dependable soul who could always understand and not hate because of it.

Eve smiled sadly and said, "You see? I told you I understood. Wendy, love is a natural, beautiful thing, but it is as others say: blind."

Wendy bit her bottom lip. She said, "Yes...yes, I realize that...b-but...I need to find a way to s-sort this all out... I can't ignore my feelings for either of them..."

Eve leaned back and stared straight ahead, thoughtful as she tried to think of a potential solution. Finally, she looked back at Wendy and said, "You need to hang in there and give it time. Spend some time with both of them. Find out who it is you truly want to give your heart to, and do so. And who knows? You may discover that neither of them is the one for you."

"But...if I have to decide between them...or reject b-both of them...then I'll hurt them..."

"That's a game of heart: someone always gets hurt. Just accept the fact that no matter what you do, someone will get hurt in the end, but we just have to let the wounds heal. There are no shortcuts in this, Wendy," Eve said, brushing a strand of brown hair from Wendy's face as a mother would.

Roughly with her fists, Wendy wiped her tears, pulling on a small smile for Eve.

"Thanks, Eve..." she said. "I must be so annoying to listen to... Thanks for putting up with me, and listening...you really are amazing."

Eve smiled. "What are friends for? And you're not annoying. Stop being so hard on yourself, alright?"

"...I'll try."

"Good! Now let's go inside. I'll make lunch," said Eve as she pulled Wendy to her feet.

"But Eve, you shouldn't have to make me lunch at my own house... And besides, I should just keep working..." Wendy protested meekly.

"You can't work on an empty stomach. You need something to eat, and I'm going to make you lunch whether you like it or not."

"But --"

"Uh-uh! I won't take no for an answer, Wendy!" Eve dragged her friend inside, leaving Wendy with no choice but to give up on fighting it.

* * *

"Here you go -- vegetable salad with a sandwich. It's a little simple, but you don't exactly have a variety of cooking supplies, you know," Eve said with a chuckle, setting a plate of food down in front of Wendy.

Feeling a lot better than earlier, Wendy grinned and accepted the food.

"Yeah, well, whatever," she said.

Eve sat down at the table across from her friend, and started eating her meal too, but Wendy could see that inside, she was elsewhere.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Eve?"

"Hm?" Eve looked up and blinked in surprise.

"I said, 'whatcha thinkin' about'."

"Oh..." Eve blushed and giggled.

"Ah, say no more." Wendy raised a hand and finished in a mock-drama tone, "I can see it in your eyes. You are dreaming of the 'Fishing King', aren't you?"

"You read me like a book."

"But man, he really is something special, ain't he?"

Eve rested her cheek on her hand and looked out the window. She replied, "Yes...to me, he really is someone special." But then a troubled look crossed her features.

"Eve?" Wendy frowned.

Eve looked back at Wendy seriously and asked, "Wendy...do you think I could trouble you with an odd question?"

"Duh, of course you can! You totally helped me out, so I really owe you. And besides, we're best friends. Now what's on your mind?"

"Is there such a thing as love at first sight, do you think?"

Wendy was silent, surprised at the question. That was some rich food for thought, if anything... Eve looked at her anxiously as Wendy went over possible answers in her mind.

Finally, she slowly but confidently said, "Yes...I really think there is, Eve."

Eve smiled, took in Wendy's answer, and nodded with equal confidence.

A realization hit Wendy (though it was, perhaps, a little late in coming), and she stood up quickly, causing Eve to jump in surprise.

"Oh my goddess! You're in love with Ray, aren't ya!"

Eve looked down, a small, secret smile on her full lips.

"I don't know...I...I think I might be," she confessed softly.

Happiness for her friend filled Wendy, and she suddenly squealed and wrapped her arms around Eve's neck in a hug.

"Ohhhhh, Eve, I think you ARE in love! That's so awesome!"

"You really think so? And calm down, you're choking me."

Wendy let go of Eve and grinned, her big brown eyes sparkling. Eve smiled back, but rather nervously.

"Yes," said Wendy, "I've never seen any woman act this way over a man that isn't in love. I mean, this is way beyond just a crush, right?"

"R-right..." Eve agreed.

"Eve, you seem nervous about it. Are you?" Wendy asked, sitting back down.

"Kind of. I haven't been in love for so long. And what if it isn't the real thing?" Eve asked.

"It's like you told me -- time will tell."

Eve started to finish her meal. "Yes, that does apply here too, doesen't it?" she said.

"Uh-huh!" Wendy nodded vigorously and went to put her plate and silverware in the sink. As Wendy turned on the faucet, she glanced over her shoulder at Eve slyly. There was one more question she just HAD to ask...

"Um, Eve?"

"Yes?"

"You and Ray...have you guys...uh...'done the deed', so to speak?"

Eve's sandwich fell back onto the plate.

"N-no! We haven't had sex...!" she sputtered.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but ask."

* * *

* * *

"Asking if we have had sex... Honestly now, only Wendy..." Eve said to herself, shaking her head and smiling as she left Wendy's farm.

It had been a rewarding get-together with her best friend. Eve was glad she had been able to help her, and that Wendy had been able to help Eve in return. But now Eve was worried about her best friend in such a conflicted love triangle. Like Wendy, she didn't want anyone to get hurt from it either, but she knew that was impossible when you were dealing with two men who were brothers.

Eve headed back to her home at the Moonlight Cafe. Uncle Duke said that he needed her back there to assist in some chores, and Eve was happy to accept, though it was her duty as the waitress to do so anyway. She was nearly there, walking along the path past Paradise Orchard when someone seized her by the hips and pulled her back. Eve screamed, and found herself against the chest of a man. She struggled, kicking and shouting at her attacker.

"Hehehe! Hey, calm down, Eve! It's only me, I was just kidding!" said the voice of the culprit. He released her, and Eve spun around to face Dan.

"DAN, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Eve made to strike him on the cheek, but Dan caught her wrist. He looked a little hurt.

"What's the problem? Eve, it was only a joke!"

"YEAH, WELL, GET A NEW SENSE OF HUMOR, ASSHOLE!" With an angry groan, Eve stormed off again, brushing a flyaway strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

When Eve entered the Moonlight Cafe, she was still in a huff.

_Honestly...the nerve of that Dan!_

"My, what's gotten you so worked up, Eve?" asked Uncle Duke, who looked up at her from polishing tables.

"I thought I was being attacked on my way back here, but it turns out it was just Dan playing another one of his so-called 'harmless jokes'!"

"Eh, that's Dan for you." Uncle Duke shook his head and continued working. "He really does like you, you know."

Eve crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well, I kind of figured that, judging by the way he's grabbing my ass every chance he gets!"

"He's a customer, Eve. Respect him, he comes here daily and it does this place a lot of good. Plus, he works at the orchard, so we use the fruits he and Ronald send us, and for that we should be thankful," Duke preached.

Eve was angered further. "Does customer respect entail that the customers are allowed to grab me?" she exclaimed.

"Hahaha, that's funny, Eve." Uncle Duke set down the rag, went and ruffled Eve's hair playfully, then disappeared behind the back door. Appalled, Eve watched him go. Why couldn't he see that that was a serious question?

After completing her chores, Eve had some time to herself. Then, before she knew it, 6 P.M. rolled around, and it was time for the restaraunt to open. Customers started coming in, and Eve hurriedly fixed her hair and makeup before going out and turning into the polite, cordial waitress she was instructed by Duke to be. But some of that warmth was forced to fade when she spotted Dan in his usual spot, grinning at her. He waved her over and said, "Yo, I got an order here!"

Eve eyed him coldly and asked, "What do you want?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Duke looking at her sternly, so she forced herself to be more polite.

"Yeah..." said Dan, "I'd like a glass of grape wine. Oh, yeah...and you, of course." Some of the guys nearby laughed at Dan's request, and Eve felt herself flush.

"Very well. I'll be back in a moment with your order, _kind sir_..." She turned, flicking her elegant ponytail in Dan's face haughtily, and went to fulfill her duty of getting the wine. But as she poured it, a devious idea came to mind.

Eve returned to Dan with the glass full, but just as he was about to take it from her, she dumped it on his crotch.

"Oops, clumsy me," Eve sneered. Dan gaped at her, seeming to know that she had done it on purpose, but said nothing. Sadly, he wasn't the only one who had seen the deliberate action. Many customers watched -- and Duke had seen, too. He hurried over to the table, apologized to Dan continuously, and dragged Eve to the back room. Once there, he gripped her tightly by the shoulders.

"Eve! What did we talk about just earlier today?" he hissed.

"It was an accident, honest!" Eve lied.

"Don't lie to me, Eve. I saw you did it on purpose, and so did the other customers! Things like that make you look like a shitty waitress, and it makes _me_ look bad, too!"

Eve shook her uncle off her shoulders and turned away angrily. She glanced back at him and said heatedly, "Well, I don't care if I'm a shitty waitress. And I certainly don't care how my actions make _you_ look!"

"You're being awfully rude for someone whose pay is at stake here! And everyone needs money, Eve. If you make me lose money, then you will lose it also!" Duk threatened.

Eve said nothing. She ground her teeth angrily and clenched her fists, biting back a retort. Her uncle was right.

"Now, you stay back here until you're calm enough to get back to work." Duke left to return to the restaraunt, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Eve sat down next to the door, her back against the wall.

"It's been one hell of a day..." she grumbled.

Eve sat there, her anger and frustration unable to subside. But then, from inside the restaraunt, she heard a beautifully familiar voice.

"Hello, Duke." It was Ray! Eve jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Ray. Good to see you," she heard Duke reply.

"Is Eve here?" Ray asked.

"Well, she is...but she's sort of being punished right now. I'm sorry, but you can't see her."

Before Ray could reply, Eve wrenched open the door and burst into the restaraunt, surprising both Ray and Duke.

"Hello, Ray," Eve said with a smile, glancing meanly at Duke. Duke glared at her.

"Eve..." he said warningly.

"Eve...hey there..." said Ray, smiling nervously as he looked from Eve to Duke, then back to Eve questioningly.

Eve went around the counter to stand beside Ray.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go."

"EVE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" Duke shouted, his face turning red. The murmur of the customers died down as they all turned their eyes to the scene. Ray looked around at them, blushing embarassedly.

Eve grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him towards the door, not bothering to look back at Duke or the customers.

"Let's go, Ray."

"IF YOU LEAVE HERE, I'LL --"

But Eve cut Duke's threat short when she and Ray left, Eve forcefully slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"They're all such jerks... Duke can't stop treating me like a child, as you could see..." Eve sighed, her explanation of the day's events finished. She and Ray were lying together under the darkening sky on the beach, near the soothing sound of the ocean.

Ray reached out and grasped Eve's hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the smoothe surface comfortingly.

"You have every right to be angry, Eve," he said.

"And that Dan...he never leaves me alone. He's been such a pig towards me from the day we met." Eve turned to look at Ray's handsome tanned face, and was surprised to see a malicious look in his blue eyes.

"That ass. He won't touch you when I'm around," Ray said in a strange, dark voice. Eve was a little startled. Ray was always so gentle, and he never swore.

_How odd... It's a little frightening, too... _thought Eve.

Shaking away the creepy feeling, Eve moved closer to Ray and laid her head on his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. Ray wrapped his arms around her, putting his face in her wavy, pale blonde hair.

"Ray?"

"Yes, Eve?"

Eve swallowed, fishing around for the right words. At last, she said, "I've...never met a guy like you."

Ray chuckled. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"A good thing... A very, very good thing."

Ray untied Eve's hair, dropping the ribbon down on the sand, and gently stroked the long hair. Eve smiled at him questioningly.

"You look better with it down. It should stay like that," he commented.

"Well...of course, if you say so." There was no harm in that, Eve decided.

"Anyway, tell me more about what you were just saying," said Ray.

Eve blushed, nuzzling her cheek against his strong chest.

"I knew I had to make you mine from the very day I met you," Eve said. "I tried to find out as much about you as I could, creepy as that sounds... So...I started watching you fish, trying to seem rather aloof. I just really wanted to get to know you. Can you believe it's really only been a week since then?"

"I know what you mean. It feels like it's been a lifetime with you. I really liked you from the day I saw you too, Eve," said Ray.

"Really?"

Ray nodded. "Yes. I thought, and still think, that you are very stunning. Sophisticated, too. Hehe...I never dreamed that you'd be interested in me."

Eve giggled and poked Ray on the chest. "Of course I was interested in you. You're very stunning and sophisticated yourself. And sexy, too."

Ray blushed, grinned, and sat up, kissing Eve on the lips. Eve prolonged it by straddling his hips and laying him back down on the sand, opening her mouth. Ray complied by opening his too, and they both began using tongue. It went on, and Eve felt her body heat up, and sank into her passions. Already it was getting beyond what Ray and Eve had ever done before, and Eve felt in the back of her mind that it was getting closer to something she secretly _wanted_ to do.

Hormones started to take over and Eve, still straddling her lover beneath her, started to grind him. He responded with a moan, his hands running along her back and rear. Panting, Eve broke off the kiss. Another part of her mind told her to stop, told her she was being reckless, but she didn't listen to it. Eve lowered her lips to Ray's neck, sucking on it. Ray arched his back a little, and pulled her down all the way on top of him.

_Stop it, fool! This wasn't planned, and you're not protected! Neither is he! _cried the tiny voice in her mind, but it was soon drowned out by the raging hormones.

Ray began reaching his hands up her skirt, feeling around, exploring. He began to remove her clothes, and Eve felt his hardness beneath her, and suddenly felt she was truly ready for what was about to come. Excited, her heart racing, Eve began to undress Ray to speed the process along. She was eager, and by the way he was moaning and sweating, Eve knew Ray was likely just as eager.

And then it happened. The real thing began as Ray slid his manhood inside of her, and that tiny nagging voice in Eve's brain died out for good. She cried out with the pure, divine ecstasy of it all, and roughly but sensually rubbed his chest with her fair, delicate hands. Ray pushed himself further into her and pulled in and out, on and on, before their lips met eachother in some strange, mutual agreement that seemed to cause both man and woman to come at the same time. Eve could have cried, for nothing had ever felt so good. And when the feeling was gone, she laid her head on his chest, panting and exhilarated. Ray's bare, sweaty chest rose and fell heavily as he wrapped his strong arms around Eve's waist lovingly.

"Oh...Ray...I..." Eve could say no more. What words were there to describe something like that?

Ray delivered kisses all over her face in his way of expressing what words alone could not.

"Eve..." he whispered. "I love you..."

Eve's heart thumped even harder at the words. But then the answer came to her too, and she replied, "I love you too, Ray... I love you."

They lay there together for a few moments under the now-starry sky, their hearts slowing. Then Eve pulled out of Ray and went to curl up beside him. There was something she had to ask.

"Ray...was that your first time?"

Ray was silent for a moment before replying, "Well...yes... I swore to myself I'd never do anything until I was married, but this doesen't feel wrong... And I'm not regretting anything yet. Why, was this your first time?"

"No..." Eve admitted.

Ray rolled over on his side to look at her strangely.

"There was one other time, but it was a mistake. I was young, drunk, and stupid. It meant nothing. I will consider this my first time," Eve explained quickly, smiling at Ray. After he drank in the words, Ray smiled back and said no more for a while. Eve was happy that he didn't question further.

The peaceful quiet went on, but then a worrying thought touched Eve's brain.

"Ray, I'm not on birth control or anything like that. And you weren't protected."

Ray groaned, letting Eve know that he had thought of the same thing, but had tried to forget.

"Let's not worry about anything now... I don't think anything'll happen," he said. Eve shrugged, but she couldn't just forget. And then she thought of her Uncle Duke, and how furious he'd be if he found out she went and slept with Ray. She couldn't face him, not yet.

"Ray, I don't want to go home..." Eve softly told Ray.

Ray caught on to what she was getting at immediately. Smiling, he replied, "You don't have to tonight. Of course you can stay at my place."

They both got dressed, and headed for Ray's place, hand in hand.

* * *

Ray's house was small, and was located just south of Sunny Lake, so close to it that you could look out a window and see your reflection. Eve had been there a couple times during the past week, and loved the little house, though Ray always complained and apologized for how small it was. But Eve liked it just fine, and always told him so.

Ray lent Eve a pair of pajamas that were his, and though they were big on her, they were comfortable all the same. The two got ready for bed and climbed in, Eve feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved.

Things were going so fast. Was that right...or wrong?

* * *

* * *

Blue parked the old but newly-rented pickup truck in the yard of Blue Sky Ranch, nearly crashing it into the fence marking the fields. He swore and finished parking the car. Blue wasn't used to driving. He had just finished dropping Ellen off at the hospital in a neighboring town so she could be with Hank.

It had been a little over a week since the accident. Hank had fallen from the top of Mt. Moon, but hadn't fallen off the whole mountain, just landed on the ledge from which he had begun the climb. But he had been severely injured, for still, it had been a big fall, one that landed him in a coma. He was just barely stabilized, and the doctors knew that if he lived, he would be permanently injured, very likely crippled. Ellen was a wreck at the news, and it made Blue sick to hear it, but he tried to remain strong for Ellen. It was now up to the two of them to run Blue Sky Ranch. Blue wasn't sure for how long they would be doing so, but definately for a good long while. He didn't mind the extra work. On the contrary, he liked it.

But Blue worried about Ellen. She was so distraught over what had happened to her father, and Blue felt bad for thinking that in a strange way, she looked really pretty when she cried, yet it still hurt him to see her in so much pain. He had to put aside his wariness of Ellen and his feelings in order to be there for her, and she was getting more clingy by the day. Blue had mixed feelings about that... Though he did what he could for her, which usually was driving her to and from the hospital, which he didn't like doing much.

Feeling parched, Blue headed around to the front of the house, and was surprised to see a girl walking around the front of the house, looking through windows, banging on them and calling 'hello'. Alarmed, Blue hurried over to her, shouting, "Hey! What do you think yer doin'!"

The girl seemed surprised, but when she turned and saw it was Blue, recognition lit her already-bright features and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry... I was too loud, wasn't I?"

Blue gazed at her. He knew this girl. She was from a neighboring town, Mineral Town. Her mother Lillia and Hank were the best of friends, and this girl had become an excellent friend of Ellen's. Blue hadn't seen her since he was 13, yet somehow, he still recognized her... Her name was Popuri. Blue thought she was kind of pretty, average size, slim, fair-skinned. She was about his age, with long pink hair that curled up at the bottom.

"It's Popuri...right?" Blue asked.

Popuri smiled and nodded, replying, "Yep! And you're Blue. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've seen Ellen recently, but not you." She extended her delicate hand, which Blue hesitantly shook.

"So, erm...what are you doing here..." Blue mumbled. Always the shy one, Blue didn't take too easily to strangers or those he hadn't seen for a while, like Popuri.

"Oh...Ellen didn't tell you? Momma and I heard about Hank's accident, and we're really upset, too... Momma said it'd be tough for just you and Ellen to work on the farm alone, so she, Ellen and I arranged for me to stay here and help you guys. At least until Hank's better, anyway."

Blue blinked. That was certainly going to be an embarassing situation in his mind: being the only man in a house of two women.

Popuri giggled nervously and dragged some of her heavy suitcases to the door.

"Eh...is it ok if I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...sure, I guess..."

Blue unlocked the door and helped Popuri get situated. When they were done, Popuri insisted on having a talk with him. Blue protested, saying there was work he needed to do, that Popuri could rest for the day, but the young woman wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and had herself and Blue sit down in the kitchen.

"I wanted to know...any word on how Hank's doing?" she asked, frowning at Blue from across the table.

Blue stared down at the wood of the table, briefly glancing up at Popuri.

"He's still in that coma. Those damn doctors dunno what his future's gonna be like, yet..." he replied, shaking his head.

"Oh... Well...Momma and I are real sorry... Momma's pretty upset about all this, y'know. I hope Hank's ok. I'll do all I can to help you guys," said Popuri, offering a smile.

"Do you even know anything about farming?" Blue had to ask. He wasn't about to let some amateur work on the farm he cherished.

Popuri nodded vigorously, and Blue thought he saw her eyes briefly blaze with hurt. She replied, "Yeah! I live on a poultry farm! 'Course I know!"

Blue stood up and headed to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Well, poultry farming and _real _farming definately ain't the same. You'll see what I mean."

* * *

Evening came, and Blue was driving once more in that dreaded pickup truck on his way back from the hospital. Next to him sat Ellen. She was leaning her head against the back of her seat, staring blankly out the window. Blue looked at her and winced in sympathy. Her eyes were red and puffy from vigorous crying, her face was blotchy, nose red. He wondered what she had been crying about this time. He had yet to ask Ellen what had happened at the hospital that day. Nervously, he brought up the subject.

"Ellen...?"

"Mm?" Ellen turned to look at him, wiping her brown eyes.

"H-how's Hank?"

"Those doctors still don't know..." She sighed. Blue also noted that her voice was cracking, but she went on, "Folks at the hospital sure are slow in their predictions... Dad's still in that coma. I...I wish that he was stayin' at the doctor's here...b-but I know that's impossible... We just don't have the technology 'round here..."

Blue felt a pang in his chest. She was hurting so bad, anyone could see that... Was there anything effective he could do to help her, he wondered? The best thing to do at the moment seemed to be changing the subject. After all, he had better questions to ask her.

"That Popuri girl showed up today..." he stated.

Ellen perked up a little. "S-she came? She said she was coming this evening after I got back. Well, Popuri has a knack for being early, I suppose..." She smiled weakly. Blue grunted and shrugged in reply, and a frown came to Ellen's face.

"Blue...you were nice enough to her, weren't you?"

"As nice as I get, I guess."

"Please...try to make her feel welcome... Do it for me, ok?"

Blue looked down at her face, and then looked away quickly again, blushing. He cursed how cute she could be, even just after crying a river. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

When the car finally pulled up to Blue Sky Ranch again, Blue watched as Popuri raced from the house. Ellen jumped out of the car, and the two girls ran at eachother to embrace.

"Women..." Blue grumbled, shaking his head and trying to stalk off unnoticed. But to his annoyance, Ellen waved him over, and he grudgingly obliged.

"I'm sorry, Blue... I forgot to tell you Popuri was coming. But do make her feel welcome, ok?" said Ellen. Blue felt a little better at the fact that she seemed happier now that her friend was there, but he couldn't help but also feel a little jealous of the fact that he hadn't been the one to ease her pain.

"Will do," he grunted. Popuri smiled at him questioningly.

"You sure are a shy guy, huh?" she said.

"Well, hurry and wash up soon, Blue. I'll make dinner." Ellen started for the house, Popuri at her heels.

"No, Ellen, you rest. I'll cook," insisted the other girl.

Blue finally got his opportunity to sneak away.

* * *

* * *

Wendy's bedroom was darker than night, but Kurt didn't mind. That was all for the best, no one could look in, and the door was locked. Sweat trickled down the body of the apprentice as he crouched on the bed, Wendy moaning beneath him, kissing him everywhere she could reach. Kurt kissed her back, trying to persuade her to go all the way, yet she continued discouraging his entrance. So badly he wanted to go, and yet now, of all times, Wendy was holding back. Ever so slowly, Kurt was feeling his hormonal passions fade.

"Wendy..." he moaned into her neck. "What's wrong..."

"Nothin'..." Wendy grumbled in reply, kissing him on the lips forcefully.

"Wendy, come on, just let me enter...! Are you teasing me?"

Wendy said nothing, just nuzzled him on the cheek half-heartedly. Kurt made another attempt to force himself on her, but Wendy moved her leg to block him again. But that did it -- his desires plummetted at a quicker rate, and Kurt roughly pulled himself away from her. For a brief moment, Wendy looked dazed with surprise before her face became blank of any emotion.

"What's the matter! I thought you wanted this at first! But you obviously don't, because you weren't teasing me there, were you? I know you not to be a tease, Wendy... So tell me, what did I do wrong?" Kurt asked while trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything Kurt... I guess...I guess I'm just not ready tonight, is all..." Wendy said softly, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt sighed. Wendy sure was adorable, and he never could stay mad at her. He sighed a second time and laid down next to her.

"Any particular reason?" he asked dully.

"No..." Kurt felt a spark of surprise. Wendy was no good at lying, and right now, she was lying.

"Heh. Did anyone tell you you really suck at lying, Wendy?"

"Yes. Eve did, just today."

"So, what's the reason then?" Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at Wendy more intently. She flushed and seemed even more uncomfortable.

"It's nothing."

"Lying again."

Wendy rubbed her eyelids in a stressed sort of way as she said, "Look, Kurt...I don't wanna talk about this, ok? I'm sorry..."

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"What..."

Kurt frowned and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Is it really bad?"

Wendy quickly sprung up from the bed so Kurt couldn't see her face. She hurried to get dressed. Kurt's curiousity was piqued even more, so he sat up.

"Wendy, c'mon. Is it really bad?"

"I...I dunno, m-maybe..." Wendy replied in a flustered way.

Kurt swallowed. "Is it about us?"

Wendy didn't reply, just headed for the bathroom. Kurt asked again and she still didn't answer him. But that very silence was an answer all in itself, and Kurt saw it as a threat to the relationship he so cherished. When Wendy finally left the bathroom, Kurt stared at her so deeply she flinched.

"Kurt..." she said softly, regaining her composure and going to sit next to him, "I-it's nothing...really. I'm just tired, and have had a bad day. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

"But it's really bothering you, whatever it is... I can tell. And I have to ask: Wendy, are you cheating on me or something? Or am I just not pleasing you?"

Wendy's fingers twined and untwined nervously in her lap.

"Well, judging by your behavior, then it's obviously something in the same category. Screw it, I don't wanna know anymore." Kurt stood up swiftly and strode to the door. Wendy made no move to stop him.

* * *

It was about 11:30 P.M. when Kurt arrived home. Joe was sitting on the couch awaiting his return, half asleep. His eyes snapped open and he sat up when Kurt walked through the door.

"Joe, go to bed. Stop waiting for me like that," Kurt snapped, kicking off his shoes.

Joe rubbed his eyes and looked at Kurt penetratingly with them, as though he were trying to see through some disguise with X-ray vision.

"You seem angry," commented Joe.

"Whatever." Kurt began to head for the stairs, but Joe quickly got up and grabbed his arm.

"Did something happen with Wendy?" he asked.

Kurt turned to look at his brother. Joe seemed very nervous, for some odd reason...

"I guess you could say something happened with Wendy. But that's none of your business," Kurt said coldly. Joe looked hurt, and backed off.

"Jeez...sorry, ok? I was just worried, that's all."

"Well, don't be! Hell, Joe, just back off a little for once! Maybe I'm your younger brother, but that doesen't make me a child!"

Joe's eyes turned slightly angry. "Kurt, what's your problem? I'm just looking after you."

"You don't need to do that! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Kurt turned his back on Joe and pounded up the stairs.

* * *

Kurt slept in, and had to be woken up by Woody shaking his shoulder gently.

"Kurt! Kurt!" he hissed.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He gazed up at Woody blearily.

"Huh...?"

"Kurt, it's 12 P.M.! Are you sick or what?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes and kicked his feet over the edge of the bed to sit up.

"No...I'm fine..." he replied.

Woody sighed and went to leave the room. Over his shoulder he said, "Well, hurry up and get dressed. There's a couple of woodworking tricks I need to teach you and your brother today."

When Woody was gone, Kurt hurriedly got ready. He still felt low from the previous night. For once, he didn't want to see Wendy...and yet, part of him still longed to.

For the next few hours, Kurt worked diligently and silently while harboring his anger. Yet again, Joe seemed depressed, even more troubled than before. He kept stealing glances at Kurt, too. And Woody seemed baffled by the strange behavior of his two apprentices.

"Did you two have a fight?" he asked, scratching his white beard after putting down his hammer.

"No," Kurt lied. Joe looked at Kurt sadly, but said nothing. Woody shook his head and returned to what he was doing. But just then, there came a knock at the door.

"Kurt, you're closest. Could you get that?" Woody asked.

Kurt grunted and went to open the door. Before him stood Nina, smiling and cheerful as usual.

"Hi Kurt! I wanted to thank you for the toolbox you brought the other day," she said.

"Your pay is enough," Kurt snorted. Woody glared at him sternly, so Kurt hastily improved his behavior.

There came an awkward silence, and Kurt felt Joe's and Woody's eyes on him and Nina. It seemed there was something else she wanted to say.

"Uh...is that it?" Kurt asked.

"I was wondering...would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Kurt felt his face grow hot.

_Oh, jeez...she's asking me out!_ he thought.

"Sorry, I'm really busy today. Please leave," he said quickly, shutting the door on a now-emotionally wounded looking Nina.

"Kurt! How could you have gone and treated her like that? She and her mother are two of our best customers!" scolded Woody.

"Excuse me, but she just asked me out! What was I supposed to say?"

"Just gently turn down the offer, don't slam the door in her face!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, ok?" Kurt went back to his work, and finally, Woody dropped the subject.

"Wow...she asked you out..." Joe murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

Taking it the wrong way, Kurt replied haughtily, "Why is that so surprising to you!"

"H-huh?" Joe uttered. He was caught offguard by the sudden and unnessecary retort.

"At least _somebody_ here has a love life... Unless, of course, you went and banged that arrogant farmer bitch you found half-dead last week."

Joe looked at Kurt as though he were a stranger, deeply hurt by the words.

"Kurt, what's the matter with you?" he hissed.

"NOTHING!" Kurt yelled.

"KURT! IF YOU CAN'T WORK WITHOUT VERBALLY ATTACKING SOMEONE EVERY TWO SECONDS, THEN YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAID! NOW SHUT UP!" Woody bellowed.

Defeated, Kurt said as little as he could get away with for the rest of the day.

* * *

* * *

Joe just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Kurt. He seemed furious about something, but ever since Woody had scolded him, he would say nothing when confronted about what was bothering him. All Joe knew was that it had something to do with Wendy. He sighed at the mere thought of her... All that was on his mind was still hurting him.

Joe finished his work early on and got the rest of the day to himself, unlike Kurt. It had been a while since he had gotten so much free time, so Joe decided to spend it on another walk, hoping that this time, it would be less eventful.

Joe walked through Flowerbud Village, waving at those who greeted him along the way, trying to act happy. But in truth, he still felt depressed. But then he returned to Jamie's Ranch.

Joe stopped at its fences and gazed around. He hadn't seen Jamie since the incident of last week, and he wondered how she was, and what the doctor had diagnosed her for. Looking out over her dead fields, he saw no sign of her.

_Maybe I should knock on the door or something... I should've checked on her earlier, should've made sure she was ok... _Joe thought. He walked to the front door of her house and knocked, but there was no answer. Peeking through the windows, he saw no one inside, so decided that he'd try again some other time and began to walk away. But then Joe saw her -- Jamie was walking out from behind her barn. Joe was relieved that he had found her, and that this time she wasn't passed out.

"Jamie!" he called, approaching her. She looked startled to see Joe as he made his way toward her. The surprise didn't leave her pale face until he was right before her.

"You... What do you want..." Jamie growled, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I was looking for you. I should've done it earlier, but I decided to see how you were doing when I was passing by," Joe explained.

Jamie snorted, wiped her dirt-stained hands on her shirt, and turned and headed to the house.

"Hey, wait!" Joe called, following her.

"Look, pal -- you don't need to check on me. There ain't nothin' wrong. So go home!" she snapped over her shoulder.

"Listen, can I just talk to you for a moment?"

"No."

"Just for a minute or so, and then I'll be done," Joe pleaded.

"Look, what do you want with me!" Jamie turned to glare hard at Joe. "Haven't you done enough damage already!" she demanded.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You already turned me into the doctor's new victim. He's come by here every other day since that day, trying to get answers out of me. Is that what you intend to do, too? Have you and him planned this?"

"N-no! I didn't know he was doing that..." Joe said softly.

"Well, he is. So get the fuck out of here!"

"Just give me a chance. I only wanna talk to you for a sec...please?"

Jamie sighed.

"Ok," she said, "Go ahead. I'm listening...for now."

"There's been talk about you. Everyone in the village has been wondering why you stopped attending the festivals, and why your farm looks a little...er...dry... And I found you passed out an' all... So, I was wondering if you were ok. Is something really bad going on?"

"Liar..."

"What?"

Jamie turned her back on Joe and opened the back door of her house, stepping inside.

"You're doing EXACTLY what that asshole doctor did, dumbass! Now, if you're going to nag me about my health and my ranch, then you're not worth listening to," said Jamie. She attempted to slam the door on Joe, but he stopped her.

_"HEY!"_ Jamie yelled.

"Calm down! Could you just answer my question: is something bad going on?" Joe repeated.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a pushy busybody! Now go away!" argued Jamie.

"Jamie..."

"If you must know, my farming career is failing miserably. I've been under stress, and haven't been sleeping well. That's all, got it!"

Joe highly doubted he was getting the full story. By the looks of her, the issues with Jamie's health were more than just insomnia and stress. But was it right to push for better answers?

As though she could read his mind, Jamie said, "I'll tell you what I told Alex: deal with that, because it's the only answer you're getting."

"So you weren't telling me the truth," Joe said slowly.

"Whatever! Just GET OUT!" Jamie reached up to push Joe back by the shoulders, causing the sleeves of her outfit to fall back. Joe drew in his breath -- her arms were covered with nasty cuts, all seeming to be quite recently made.

Once she realized that he had seen, Jamie recoiled quickly, and her sleeves fell back down over her arms. She and Joe stared at eachother before Jamie composed herself first and snatched the opportunity to slam the door, lock it, and disappear within the house.

The problem seemed worse than Joe originally thought. The cuts were nasty, and seemed purposely done. An animal couldn't make marks like that. After all, Jamie didn't look like she wanted Joe to see them at all, like they were a secret. They probably were, Joe figured.

_She's...self-mutilating? It sure looked like it... I better tell someone. But who?_

Joe wondered if Alex would be the right choice, for, after all, he was the doctor. But that could also mean that Jamie would discover that he had told someone, and then she would never trust Joe in the slightest. Or perhaps he could just tip Alex off, and then the doctor could make it seem like he had discovered the wounds himself during a checkup or something of the like? Or should Joe just not tell Alex at all?

Weighing the possible solutions and their outcomes, Joe continued on his walk.

_What the hell is Jamie's problem, anyway? _he wondered. Whatever it was, it sure seemed pretty bad.

Joe soon realized that he was standing before the clinic. He tried to decide between whether or not he should go and tell, and if telling him would make him the pushy busybody Jamie and Kurt said he was.

_This is different, _his mind said, _Someone's doing bad harm to their body. You should always tell people about these things. Just make sure Alex doesen't let Jamie know that you told him about it._

Joe sighed and pushed open the clinic doors.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called.

Martha peeked into the room from behind a door. Seeing Joe, she smiled.

"Oh! Joe, dear, how are you? Is something the matter?"

"Eh...well...sort of... I need to have a private talk with Alex," Joe explained.

"I'll get him in a second. Right now, he's busy with Miss Dia's daily checkup. It's almost over though; he should be with you shortly, dear," said Martha. Her head disappeared behind the door, and she was in there finishing up whatever it was she was doing for but a brief moment before coming out again. She bustled down the hall to find Alex, so Joe went to sit down.

A minute or so later, Joe heard a door open, and Dia, Alex's patient, strode in. She was wearing an emerald dress, which came as no surprise, as she always dressed more regally than anyone in the village knew. Her short black hair was swept back from her face by a headband to match her dress, all except her bangs. Dia's piercing green eyes showed no emotion as she walked to the door. Yes, Dia was like the princess of the village. Rather snotty, but wielding a quiet politeness that made her seem mature for her young age. Dia lived at Flowerbud Village's Sanatorium, which was small and right next to the clinic. It was well known that Dia was of frail health, judging by her pale skin, but the rest of her seemed quite strong and capable, on the contrary. Regardless, she rarely left the Sanatorium because of her physical ailments. She didn't see other people aside from Alex, Martha, and Gina very often, so she had developed a fear of strangers, as Gina had told the villagers. Gina was Dia's caretaker and childhood best friend, and she ran the Sanatorium alone. But in actuality, that wasn't so hard, for Dia was the only patient at the current time. It was also rumoured that Alex and Gina were in a relationship.

"Hello, Dia," Joe greeted.

"Oh...hello..." Dia said softly, glancing furtively at Joe before quickly leaving the clinic.

Martha reentered the room.

"Just head on down to Alex's office, Joe. He's waiting for you," she said.

"Thanks, ma'am," Joe replied with a nod. He got up and walked to the office.

When Joe arrived, Alex was seated at his desk, staring off into space. He blinked his way back into reality when Joe came in.

"Ah...Joe. Greetings. Go ahead and have a seat," he said, pointing to a chair across from the desk.

Once Joe was sitting, Alex asked, "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Joe began hesitantly. "It's about Jamie..."

A sort of grimness met Alex's eyes.

"Oh... Well, what about her?" he asked softly.

"I decided to check up on her today. She definately wasn't happy to see me, and claimed that you had been by every other day or so to try to get answers out of her, and she said that angered her. She thought I was sent by you. She tried to get away from me, and she reached up to push me, and her sleeves fell down...and...there were cuts all over her arms... Not like animal scratches, more like knife marks, and they were really deep and deliberate," Joe told Alex.

"Do you believe she is doing this to herself?"

"Yeah...I really think so. When she knew I saw them, she hurried away, so I can assume that nobody was supposed to know about it..."

Alex looked thoughtful for a silent moment. At last, he said, "I'll try to take a look. She's getting quite fed up with me, though."

"Just please don't tell her I told you anything, and make it seem like you stumbled upon them by accident, if you can," Joe requested.

Alex nodded.

"Thanks, doctor," said Joe, standing up to leave.

Alex smiled and nodded again. "You're welcome. Thank you for letting me know, this is very important."

"You're welcome."

Joe just hoped that he had done the right thing.

* * *

On his way back home, Joe met with another surprise. Walking down the same path and going in his direction was Wendy. When Joe saw her, he felt rooted to the spot, and when Wendy saw him, she seemed the same way. Did her cheeks blush? If they did, it was briefly. Wendy waved rather hesitantly and came trotting over to Joe.

"Joe! I didn't know you were out, too," she said.

Joe, his heart pounding so hard he thought she might hear it, forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Woody gave me the rest of the day off, so I decided to take a walk... What are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to visit Eve."

"Oh..."

Just then, Joe remembered Kurt's behavior.

"Um...have you seen Kurt today?" he asked.

Wendy looked down. A sort of anger, though not one directed at Joe, seeped into her eyes.

"No...he hasn't come by..." she answered slowly.

Hastily, she added, "Well, I'll probably see him later o-or...something. But I better get going. I'll see ya around?"

Avoiding her gaze, Joe nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah...see ya around."

Wendy started off, but then she stopped and turned to look at Joe again.

"Oh...um...Joe?"

"Yes?"

"It's been a while since we've...hung out and stuff... So...do you want to go fishing tomorrow or something?"

Joe felt the color drain from his face. And yet, he couldn't help but say yes.

* * *

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Jamie cursed her luck. Joe and Alex...two bastards that cast an obnoxious, all-seeing shadow over her worthless life. Jamie still felt angry at herself for passing out that one day. If she hadn't fainted, then Joe wouldn't have found her, and if Joe wouldn't have found her, then neither would Alex. And now Alex seemed as though he were intrigued by her failing health, as if she were some mega medical mystery.

In her pale, thin hands, Jamie fingered a knife. It was the same knife she had used on herself that fateful last week's day, and the same one she had continued using every day throughout. Cutting had become an outlet for Jamie, and she had done it frequently since the first time. To see a bleeding wound on her flesh was like seeing her pain written out on paper, she thought. It was a gruesome comfort.

Yet it was a secret. Jamie's stomach clenched with anger every time she thought of Joe... He had no right to interrogate her. And he had seen the marks. And on top of that, he discovered her secret, judging by his facial expression when he saw them. With the knife, Jamie dealt another punishment to herself, this time for letting her guard down around Joe. Jamie felt distanced from the pain, and the sight of her blood mellowed her. Jamie then gazed down at the terrible marks she had made all over both arms, and felt nothing.

_I know I'm getting worse, by the standards of the wretches in the village...Alex mostly. But I don't give a damn. My life never had any meaning, not when I was the child whose parents hated her, not when I was the teenager who ran away, and especially not now, now that I'm the farmer that fails at everything she does,_ Jamie thought bitterly.

It was true. She did know she was getting worse. And still, she didn't care. But she did care about the fact that her farm was getting even more miserable. Before Joe had arrived, Jamie was burying a cow she had found dead that morning. And the most sickening part of it all was that it was her fault. Her fault she was poor and didn't have a penny to spend on anything anymore. Jamie left the house to stare at the spot where the cow had been buried, and her stomach burned with more guilt. She felt more pathetic than ever for what had happened, and for being so weak that it took her hours to bury the animal because she hardly had the strength to use a shovel, let alone push a dead cow into a hole. It had sapped her strength from her, so when Joe came, she had actually just awoken from a nap.

Jamie didn't realize how long she had been sitting there until she noticed that the sky of evening had risen. Had she dozed off? Brushing the dirt off her black pants, Jamie returned to her house.

Opening the back door and stepping inside, Jamie leaned against the wall, sighed, and rubbed her eyelids wearily. No sooner than she opened them did she spot Alex walking into the room, and her heart nearly stopped with shock.

"There you are..." said Alex. "Sorry for barging in."

Jamie gaped at him before she turned angry.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN', SNEAKIN' INTO MY HOUSE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

"Calm down... I'm sorry, I was wrong. I knocked, and there was no answer, so I came in. I just entered, I haven't been here long," Alex assured her.

"Yeah, well, you've been here long enough for me, pal! Scram!"

"Jamie, I'm just concerned."

"About my health? Yeah, yeah, I KNOW that! You made it very clear, Alex. And I'm sure I made it quite clear that I don't want you interfering in my life!" Jamie snapped.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, seemingly fishing for the right words.

"Jamie..." he started hesitantly, "It's my obligation as the doctor of a small village to look out for its residents. I care about the people here, Jamie, and that includes you. I'm worried about what's going on here, because I noticed, as have many others, that something is going wrong in your life. If you would just let me help you --"

"SHUT UP."

Alex went silent.

Whipping her limp lavender hair out of her face, Jamie glared daggers at the doctor and ranted at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! THE PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE DON'T INVOLVE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HELLISH LITTLE TOWN! YOU COME AND TRY TO INVESTIGATE ME LIKE I'M SOME SCIENTIFIC BREAKTHROUGH, WHEN I'M NOT! I WANT _PRIVACY_! I DON'T LIKE YOU, AND I DON'T LIKE ANYONE ELSE! I DON'T EVEN LIKE MYSELF! I SURE AS HELL CAN FIGURE THAT WHEN PEOPLE SEE MY FARM, THEY TALK ABOUT WHAT A FAILURE I AM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, AND WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH ME, BUT REGARDLESS, YOU GOTTA FUCK OFF, PAL!"

Alex didn't even flinch from the screaming. But then a sadness lowered upon his dark, dark eyes, and more to himself than Jamie, he said, "A doctor such as myself can only heal the body... The mind is another story...so often is it the root of the suffering. Too often."

Jamie waited for him to do something, hopefully leave, but he just stood in thought. Her outburst had drained the fight from her, and she pried open her refrigerator to retrieve an old beer. Jamie opened it and gulped it down thirstily, not even wasting enough time to close the fridge. There had been a time when she had been very much against drinking, but that was because it would inhibit her working abilities. Now she just didn't care.

Jamie had been drinking it only a moment before it was snatched right from her lips.

"Hey!" she protested.

Alex eyed her sternly, the drink in his hand. Holding it up, he scolded, "I know you think I'm pushy, but you won't drink on my watch. Someone of your weight and level of nourishment should not be consuming alcohol, unless you want to be sick to your stomach less than half an hour later."

"Whatever..."

Alex looked at the still-open fridge and blinked.

"Jamie, all you have in here is an old case of beer," he commented.

"Yeah, your point being?" Not even waiting for an answer, Jamie walked on to the next room and sat down on the couch. She'd just keep being her stubborn self, and then surely Alex would get tired of it and leave...

He joined her in the room after throwing away the beer can. Alex came to stand by the couch, looking at Jamie in a calculating way that made her self-concious.

"You gonna keep staring or what?" she snapped.

"I was wondering if you had eaten anything recently, and now that I see that the refrigerator's empty, I can guess a few possible answers. How long's it been empty?" Alex asked.

"How long are you going to keep asking me stupid questions?" Jamie retorted.

"You're maintaining an unhealthy weight. You should be eating well, what with running a ranch."

"Running a ranch? I'm running a cemetary, dumbass. Have you ever seen such an ugly ranch? Something tells me not."

Alex looked at her intensely.

"You used to be very proud of your work on the ranch. Your animals used to win all the festivals in town..." he said softly.

"Well, now that stupid Wendy has taken my place, so it really doesen't matter, does it?" Jamie replied coldly.

"You don't take pride in anything anymore, do you? You keep telling me you don't care about anything anymore. You've given up on everything, and you're making yourself suffer. Why would you do something like that?"

Jamie turned away, trying to shut out Alex's voice. But he continued his speech.

"Jamie, if you keep treating your body and mind in such a way, it will kill you."

Alex gently but firmly grabbed Jamie's wrists to get her to face him. Realizing what he might be able to see almost immediately, Jamie squeaked and tried to get away, but it was too late -- Alex had seen the cuts on her arms. He put a firm grip on her hands and rolled down her sleeves to get a better look. Jamie kicked out at him, but he didn't move.

"Let me go! This is harassment!" she exclaimed.

There was a solemn look on Alex's face. He didn't seem the least bit surprised, and his expression was something of an "I knew it".

"What do you have to say about these?" he asked, talking to Jamie as though she were a child...again.

Jamie tried to think of a quick excuse.

"It was an accident with a farming tool," she said hastily. Realizing how lame that had sounded, she regretted even opening her mouth.

"Really? Please, tell me what happened with this farming tool."

Jamie kept trying to pull away, but damn, he was strong, and she was so weak.

"Again, I'm gonna tell you that it ain't your business!" she said angrily.

"Jamie, I can see you're lying, and let me just say, if you really are cutting yourself like I think you are, then you're in a very dangerous situation. It's an addiction, isn't it?"

"LET ME GO!"

Alex finally released his grip on her. Defensively, Jamie folded her arms under her breasts and glared daggers at the doctor. What angered her further was the fact that his gaze was one of pity.

Sighing heavily, he said, "Jamie, you need help. There are psychiatrists in the city who would gladly assist in this matter."

"Get out!" hissed Jamie.

"And in the meantime, I reccomend you stay in the Sanatorium."

"GET OUT!"

Nodding slowly, Alex quietly walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and said, "We'll discuss this another day." And then he was gone.

Huddled on the couch alone, Jame felt shriveled inside. It was like all the privacy in her life had taken wing and flown away, and now her problems were under the searching eyes of Alex...and perhaps Joe, too. Shaking her head so hard and so angrily that it hurt her neck, Jamie went for the knife again. But this time, she put it up to her neck.

_I could end it all so quickly... _she thought. She prepared herself to take her own life...but couldn't. Groaning frustratedly, Jamie instead made another angry mark on her arm, and threw the knife across the room.

Feeling drained, Jamie just sat on the floor for a while. But then she got up and left the house, and headed up Mt. Moon... She hardly had the energy to do so, but somehow managed to reach the bridge that lead across the rushing river that split the mountain. And then Jamie was off to the Harvest Goddess Spring to visit the only thing that kept her from suicide...for now.


	4. Mind and Memory

_**Sorry for the delay -- here it is, chapter 4. Took me days to write it, but I think you'll like it. Again, it's twisted. Daily warning time!**_

**_Warning -- Sexual mentions, swearing, and all that crap. And drunk people._**

**_I don't have much to say now. Stay tuned for chapter 5. Have fun reading!_**

* * *

* * *

****

_**Chapter 4 -- Mind and Memory**_

Eve had said to give it time, but nothing in Wendy's mind had changed. Truth be told, it had only been a day since the advice had been given, yet it was funny how 24 hours could feel rather like 24 years. But Wendy had listened to every word Eve had said, and was focusing on her ideas. The belle had told her to try spending time with both men, so the previous day, when Wendy had come across Joe near the clinic, she asked him to go fishing. But it felt wrong in a sense, as though she were asking him out. And now Kurt was angry... He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what, exactly. And Wendy planned to delay his finding out as long as possible.

A pouring rain fell, one that would clear up by the afternoon. Out of anxiety, Wendy had unintentionally rushed through her morning chores, which left her with a surprising amount of free time, but she knew her work for the past hours had most likely been poor. Looking out the window at the rain, the farmer found herself in another one of her thought rivers.

_Was Eve also right when she said that Joe's problem could be that he has secret feelings for me? And I know now that I have some for him in return... But what about Kurt? I'm so happy with Kurt, but something...just doesen't feel whole about it... I think we shouldn't have started having sex, it could be going too fast for the both of us... Should I tell him we need to stop that...?_

There was a knock at the door. It was a loud, familiar knock, but it still managed to make Wendy jump. Yes, she knew that knock... Swallowing nervously, Wendy opened the door and stood face to face with a wet and dead-serious-looking Kurt.

"Wendy..." he said softly. "I wanna talk to you..."

Without a word, Wendy stepped aside and let Kurt in, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt was generally very comfortable in Wendy's house, but today he just in the middle of the room, stock-still. Wendy was reminded instantly of the night Joe came by in an attempt to confess something that just wouldn't come out.

Then it seemed that Kurt decided to just cut to the chase. He said, "Look, Wendy. I was an ass the other day, and I'm sorry about that. But I don't want anything to happen to me...you...us. I have to say...have to tell you that..." But then his voice faltered.

Curious, Wendy moved closer to him.

"It's ok, Kurt..." she sighed. "But what do you have to tell me...?"

Slowly, like it hurt, Kurt turned slightly and met Wendy's eyes. He looked afraid.

"Kurt?"

"I love you, Wendy."

Wendy's heart gave a hard thump, and then seemed to stop for a moment.

_Love? He LOVES me! _she thought incredulously.

Her silence seemed to be killing Kurt, so Wendy knew that she had to force out some kind of reply. But all she could manage was, "L-love...?"

"Yeah...I love you..." Kurt mumbled. He began to look shy again, shy in the way he was when Wendy first met him. It occured to her more how hard it must have been to say such a thing...well, for someone as soft-spoken as Kurt...

Wendy had already given great thought on the matter of whether or not she loved Kurt. Her answer had been decided some days back, and had not changed. But to tell him she didn't love him back was like stabbing him.

"Kurt, this is all going too...too fast, I think," Wendy blurted out. What else could she say? But was that the truth...or wasn't it?

Kurt looked had her with wide eyes, as if she had slapped him.

"Too fast? W-why...we've been together for so long..."

A lump formed in Wendy's throat. Clasping and unclasping her hands nervously, she looked to the ground and shook her head.

"Maybe...but...I just think that --"

"You didn't have any other way besides lying to say, 'I don't love you, Kurt'," Kurt said coldly, his eyes narrowing. His meek shyness seemed to have faded. But what he had just said was true. And to Wendy, there was no reply for a truth like that.

"You can't talk to me anymore, all of a sudden. Same with Joe. Maybe it's just me, but it sure as hell seems like all faith in me has been lost. Wendy, I gotta tell you, I think we're about through," snapped Kurt, leaving the house like a whirlwind.

"KURT! Wait, no!" Wendy yelled, following him. But he moved faster, leaving Wendy standing out in the middle of the pouring rain.

"That's not what I want..."

* * *

The rain had not stopped a few hours later, but the sky said that it threatened to come again. Sitting at the foot of her bed, Wendy could no longer think about much of anything else aside from her regret. In the back of her mind somewhere, Wendy knew there were chores on her farm that still needed to be done. But in her current state, she couldn't remember what exactly they were. And of course, there was another knock on the door at such a time.

Hoping it was Kurt so she could right what was wronged, Wendy flew down the stairs and wrenched open the door. But she felt herself pale, then blush when she saw it was Joe. He looked rather flustered himself. That's when Wendy remembered that the two of them were supposed to go fishing, but Joe didn't have a pole with him.

Grinning nervously and glancing sideways, Joe said, "We were supposed to go fishing, but the weather doesen't look so good, and I'm...not one to be pushy about something like that. I came for a different reason..."

Wendy's heart pounded. She knew the red wasn't going to leave her cheeks. Letting Joe in, she said, "W-well...ok... Um...why did you come?"

Joe sighed heavily, avoiding Wendy's eyes.

"Kurt just got back a little while ago. Seemed like he was here for quite some time."

"What...? No...he was only here for a few minutes..."

Joe looked at her, puzzled for a brief minute, then looked away. Some sort of realization came alive in his eyes.

"Well, he must have taken a pit stop somewhere then..." he mumured, mostly to himself. But he went on, although without looking at Wendy, "But he did eventually come back. And he looked pretty upset... And Kurt can be pretty bad when he's upset, so I guess I just wanted to make sure he didn't upset you too much..."

"No...nothing was his fault. It was mine. Kurt has every right to be angry..." Wendy admitted with a sigh. She hesitantly looked at Joe, and saw that his whole face had turned a soft pink.

"Whatever happened between you two, I...I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

_I really think Eve was right. For some reason, Joe has feelings for me. This...this is an awkward situation if I ever saw one..._

Shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of inhibiting emotions, Wendy decided to try and make up for the fact that she and Joe couldn't go fishing.

"Joe...since we can't fish, um...wanna hang out here for a while?"

Joe looked at her, and for the first time in a long time, met her eyes. In that time, Wendy had forgotten how captivating one could find them... But she did not look away.

"Y-you sure that's ok?" Joe asked with a strangely guilty look on his face. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah...it's been a while since we've been together."

From there, a progressing ease began to grow as Wendy and Joe talked on and on, starting with the updates of their lives. Joe had had no idea that Eve and Ray had become an item, and Wendy was surprised and chilled about the things Joe had discovered about Jamie.

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped Eve. Ray followed her. Wendy jumped in surprise, and Eve stopped short, staring from Joe to Wendy. Ray looked lost for response.

"Eve! I thought you were busy today..." said Wendy.

Eve looked wrapped up in a memory for a moment before focusing on Wendy again and saying, "Well...it's...it's kind of a long story, that. But either way, I don't think I'll be doing much work during the day today." She and Ray shared a secret look.

"Ray...hello. I don't think you've ever been by here," said Wendy.

Ray snapped to attention and smiled warmly at Wendy.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't. Eve wanted me to come along with her," he said.

Eve sat down at the table next to Wendy, and nodded at Joe with a cordial smile.

"Joe, it's been a while. How are things?" she asked.

"It's been pretty good," Joe replied. Wendy took comfort in the fact that he seemed cheerful at the moment, like his old self.

Ray hesitantly sat down next to Joe, and Eve next to Wendy. Looking around at her new guests, Wendy couldn't help but feel disappointed... She had wanted to be with Joe alone.

Ray chuckled and said to Joe and Wendy, "So, what's been going on here with you two?"

"Gossiping, that's what," replied Joe with a grin.

Wendy looked at Eve. Her mind was on her face, but Wendy couldn't read the thoughts. She was silent, too.

"Eve? Something up?" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Nah...nothing," Eve said dismissively, waving a slender hand.

Wendy caught Ray giving her friend the strangest look. But then she turned her head and was just in time to catch Joe giving a similar one to her...

* * *

* * *

Last night had been Eve's guilty pleasure, but today, she was still afraid to go home and face Duke. So far, she had spent the entire day with Ray, and he and her had went by Wendy's house for a little while. It came as a surprise to Eve to see Joe there... She would have to ask Wendy about it later.

Finally, Eve had worked up the courage to return to the Moonlight Cafe. Ray offered to walk her there, but knowing Uncle Duke, he would find her being with Ray suspicious. Eve had to make him think that she had not seen Ray at all last night, let alone slept with him on the beach.

Alone, Eve reached her home and stepped inside.

"H-hello?" she called. The only reply was an eerie silence. Eve let out a relieved breath of air...her uncle probably wasn't home. She crept off to her bedroom, shut the door, and sat down at her vanity table to fix her hair. She was about to pull it into the usual ponytail, but stopped -- Ray said he liked her hair down better, so Eve went with that.

_Funny...he seems so adamant about that,_ she thought, smiling weakly at her reflection. So she started to brush the long, pale gold locks.

Last night felt like a dream...a beautiful, dangerous dream. But Eve knew it was no dream, knew that it was very real, and so were the dangers and the stupidities of what she had done. Rushing into sex without protection, when she had made a vow a few years back to never do such a thing.

But another thing Eve knew was that if it happened once, then it was more than likely to happen again. After all, she had learned that Ray was a man who always got what he wanted. That lead Eve to decide to take a trip down to Alex's clinic later to seek out birth control.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling that someone had opened the cafe door.

_Oh, damn...Uncle Duke must be home... _Eve thought grimly. Despite her hesitations and uncertainties, the young waitress went out to greet him. When she came across him in the front of the cafe, he wouldn't even look at her.

"H-hello, Uncle Duke...um...where have you been?" Eve asked meekly.

"Been down at Perch Inn. I found out that apparently, the reason why Hank's been absent is because he had a coma resulting from an incident up on the mountain," Duke stated plainly.

Eve opened her mouth to make a quick reply, but Duke beat her to it. "Now, enough about me. Tell me where YOU'VE been..."

Luckily, Eve had prepared for such a question.

"I spent the night at Wendy's," she said.

Duke looked at her, his face cold and amused.

"You spent the night at Wendy's when you left here with Ray? Come off it, Eve."

Eve swallowed, trying to rid her face of any emotion that might betray her lies. Her uncle wasn't stupid, not one bit. Unfortunate.

"I feared you would run off and do something stupid... You did, didn't you?"

"...No..."

"Don't lie to me, Eve! Doug from the Perch Inn saw you, I hope you know. On the beach, eh? I thought you were smarter than to behave so promiscuously. But you proved me wrong," Duke stated in a calm tone that scared Eve. She felt tears burn her eyes.

"Uncle Duke..." she squeaked.

"Just wait 'till your grandfather hears about this, Eve. He's not going to be pleased."

Eve's eyes widened. He couldn't tell Terry! The last thing Eve wanted was to upset her grandfather, the only relative of hers that really knew her. That could damage the bond they had.

"Uncle Duke, please, don't! Grandpa Terry's just an old man, you'll upset him too much!" Eve begged.

"Terry's a strong, strong man, Eve. And I think he could handle this situation better than I could," Duke said, suddenly looking very downcast. He sighed, shook his head at Eve, and retreated to the back of the building, leaving Eve alone.

She felt she had become a shame to her family in the course of a single day. If a day could do that, then what could a week do? Or longer? There were many things that sex could destroy, Eve realized.

_And I come from a family smart enough to realize what things it _can _destroy..._ she thought sadly as she left the cafe.

Despite what had just happened, Eve still knew that the possibility of such a thing between her and Ray happening again was still likely. And now was certainly a good time to go talk to Alex about it.

When Eve reached the clinic, she was almost immediately greeted by Alex.

"Oh, Eve," he said in mild surprise, "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

Eve smiled pleasantly in the way she knew from being a waitress, and nodded politely.

"Yes, it has."

"Anyway, may I help you?"

Eve suddenly felt self-concious. This was going to be a hard thing to talk about to a man, but she knew that Martha the midwife didn't handle these kinds of things.

"Is there some place we can go to talk privately?" Eve asked nervously.

Alex nodded, not showing any readable expression.

"Yes, come on back to my office."

He lead the way, and soon had Eve seated across from his desk.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?" Alex asked kindly, smiling encouragingly. Eve figured that he sensed her hesitation.

Eve looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed. But there was no other way she could think of at the moment aside for telling it bluntly, exactly how it was.

"I need birth control," she said quickly.

"Pardon me?"

Eve looked at Alex. He seemed bewildered, and her face felt hot.

"I need birth control," she repeated slowly, but more quietly.

Alex registered that for a moment.

"Birth control...um...of course. Does Duke know anything about this?"

"Uh...yes..."

Alex stood up and began rummaging through some drawers. At last, he pulled out a small jar of pills, and set them down on his desk.

"I'm not going to ask you any questions about this," he said, "But it's a good thing you're going about this...this sort of thing...in the proper way. Take a pill about three hours before any sexual activity, and it will still work for about a day." The doctor pushed the jar to Eve, who quickly took it. She paid the price he asked for it, and went to leave.

"Thank you, Alex. Have a good day."

"You too..."

And there she left him, staring after her wonderingly.

Eve decided to only go home to drop off her purchase, praying that Duke wouldn't find it. She also prayed that she hadn't been too late in getting it.

* * *

* * *

Blue woke up at his usual time, as always. Like a soldier, he silently washed up in an almost rhythmic way. Inside, Blue was dreading the day. He'd probably have to teach that damn Popuri girl how to work on things, and would also have to drive Ellen to the hospital. But an event that morning changed the feel of the rest of the day...

Blue was undressing to get into his day clothes, when he suddenly noticed with shock that Ellen was standing in the doorway, staring. She seemed just as shocked as he was, but...she wouldn't budge.

His heart pounding nearly out of his chest as she stared at him with nothing on, Blue finally got up the courage to utter, "E-Ellen! Get out!"

Ellen quickly shut the door and left. Blue stared at the closed door, holding his shirt to his chest.

_What the hell...?_ he thought, _Why wouldn't she just leave? She just stood there and stared..._

And then those sinful thoughts Blue frequently had returned, only worse, leaving him to feel more unpure than ever before. Ellen seemed so surprised to see a naked man. Perhaps she hadn't ever seen one?

_Then that was innocent. If she never saw a man naked, then it was probably a surprise to her... I've never seen a woman naked before, admittedly. I'd be surprised too, I guess..._

Biting his tongue, Blue finished dressing and went downstairs. There was an excellent explanation for what had happened, but he just couldn't shake the odd feeling. It took away his appetite, so he snuck outside without any breakfast.

Looking around, Blue then wondered, where was Popuri? He fretted she might do something wrong and mess up his schedule, so Blue made it his mission to find her. It didn't take him long -- she was in the barn, having just finished milking all the cows. Blue gaped.

When she saw him, Popuri turned and smiled.

"Oh, Blue! Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Blue pulled his hat down lower so it covered part of his face, and grunted, "Yeah."

"I just finished milking the cows. I fed them too. I think all they need is some brushing, and then they can be let outside. I'm going to go to the chicken coop and feed the birds," said Popuri.

Blue blinked in surprise. She sure as hell did more than Hank ever did, and he couldn't help but tell her that.

Popuri beamed at his obvious approval.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks. So now you know that I _do_ know a thing or two about farming."

"Whatever..." Blue mumbled, going to find the cow brush. He could feel Popuri linger for a minute before finally leaving. He was appreciative for the solitude he now had. But that was soon interrupted by the arrival of Ellen.

"Blue," she said, looking a little embarassed, likely from the morning's event, "When you're done here, could you drive me up to the hospital?"

"Sure," Blue said, not looking at her.

"Thanks..." Ellen left.

Blue didn't know how he was going to last being in the car with her for so long.

* * *

It was just as uncomfortable as he had thought. Blue was so nervous and flustered in the car that he drove worse than usual, and Ellen seemed to be in a similar mood. Not one word was shared.

After the agonizing drive, Ellen and Blue reached the hospital. It had felt like a year in the car, and Blue walked into the large building with big strides, trying to move as fast as he could without seeming too weird. Ellen struggled to keep up.

"We're here to see my father, Hank," Ellen told the woman at the counter. The receptionist had remembered the pair, so she merely nodded to Hank's room.

When Blue and Ellen walked in, they were met by Hank's doctor, Dr. Fairfield, who looked quite pleasant. He beamed, and said, "Good news...Hank's out of the coma."

Ellen looked incredulous. Her whole face lit up like Blue had never seen.

"H-He is?" she squeaked.

Dr. Fairfield nodded. "Yes...see if you can get him to respond to you."

Ellen hurried over to the hospital bed and held Hank's hand, squeezing it gently. Blue stood off in the corner, leaning against the wall. He looked down at Hank, and felt a pang of sadness... He looked so pitiful, so bandaged and battered. It made Blue uncomfortable to see him like that, which was one of the reasons why he didn't stay in the hospital room much during visits.

"Dad...Dad, it's me, Ellen," Ellen said gently.

Hank slowly opened his eyes and stared at Ellen's face.

"Ellen...?" he said in a barely audible voice. Dr. Fairfield moved closer, and even Blue leaned forward to get a better look at what was going on.

Ellen's eyes glistened with tears, and she beamed through them.

"Yes, Dad, it's me," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"...Hurts..." Hank choked out.

Blue wasn't sure whether or not to stay or leave. But then Ellen said, "Blue, come here." Slowly and with much reluctance, Blue joined Ellen next to the bed.

"H-hey, Uncle Hank," he grunted.

Hank turned his small, barely opened eyes to Blue.

"Blue...have you been working hard?"

"Yeah. The farm's in good shape, so you don't have to worry. We got someone to help out...and she's pretty good," said Blue. Ellen smiled at that, and nodded.

"Yeah. It's Popuri, Lillia's daughter. They both want you to come back soon...we all really miss you, Dad."

Hank gave off a trace of a smile, and closed his eyes. Ellen looked at the doctor, alarmed. Dr. Fairfield strode over and looked at Hank, nodding.

"He's just sleeping. I think he will get better progressively, but for now, I think you'd better leave."

Ellen nodded sadly. "Oh...alright... Thank you, Dr. Fairfield."

Of course, this meant that it was back to the pickup truck with Blue and Ellen. Blue cursed it for being a visit hours shorter than the others. And naturally, it had to be on such a strange day.

* * *

Blue and Ellen drove off, and Ellen looked a great deal more contented, Blue noted. Smiling, she gently put a hand on Blue's arm. He flinched, feeling his skin crawl. He wasn't sure if Ellen noticed his reaction or not.

"Blue, I'm glad you were there to see Dad today. I think he was happy to see you," she said.

Blue grunted and shrugged, but said not a word. Ellen took her hand off his arm and set it on her lap.

"You always seem to get nervous around me, Blue... And you are more so today. I don't know why you always act like this around me, but I think I can guess why it's worse today... About this morning, I..." Ellen faltered. Blue looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"It's fine..." Blue replied, but that just didn't seem honest. He really wasn't ok with it, but in the perverted part of his mind (as he so referred to it), it was a little bit _too_ alright.

The rest of the ride was quiet again.

Popuri was again there to greet them when they got back.

"How's Hank?" she asked.

"He's out of the coma," Ellen told her happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ellen!" Popuri exclaimed, hugging her friend.

As he always did in these situations, Blue headed for the fields. But a voice behind him shouted, "Hey!" Frightened, Blue jumped and spun around. Before him stood Gwen, Doug's niece. She probably seconded Eve as the prettiest girl in the village, with blonde hair and eyes a shade of deep red. Gwen stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at Blue with an amused expression.

"I can see I scared ya, huh? I'm sorry," she said.

"'S ok..." Blue mumbled, lowering his head embarassedly.

Gwen handed Blue a box of chocolates.

"What's this...?" Blue asked.

"This is from my uncle and I. Everyone knows about Hank now...and we just want to say that we hope he gets better soon," said Gwen, smiling slightly.

Blue was dumbfounded. Everyone knew about it? And they had tried so hard to keep it a secret...

"You gonna say thanks or what?" Gwen asked, but it was a humorous comment.

"Thanks..." Blue grumbled.

"You're welcome." Gwen waved and walked off.

_Damn village... Everyone is so nosy around here, it's sick, _Blue thought, shaking his head.

* * *

* * *

Kurt laid on his back on the soggy beach, staring up at the grey, darkening evening sky. It sure was one of the most miserable days he had had in a while -- or rather -- it WAS the most miserable day he had had lately.

"Kurt...? What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up and saw Nina staring down at him, looking concerned.

"Oh. Nothing. It's nothing," Kurt snorted.

Nina sat down next to Kurt, much to his annoyance.

"Aw, c'mon..."

"It's nothing, ok!"

Nina sighed. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"No, it's not that..." Kurt grumbled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I came on a bit too strong, huh?" said Nina. Kurt grunted in reply.

"I really am sorry. But why not just tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Kurt sighed heavily. "My girlfriend got weird on me all of a sudden. So now it's over." He turned his head to glare at Nina. "That's all there is to know."

A small, strange, creepy smile crossed Nina's mouth, but she forced it away, though it seemed it was difficult for her to do so.

"Oh...that's terrible. You may not believe me, but I'm sorry about that. I feel bad," she assured him.

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a little bit. Nina raised her face to the sky and closed her eyes.

"Feel's like it's gonna rain again," she said.

Kurt said nothing. He had to admit, he was feeling a little guilty for treating Nina so brashly, but Kurt wasn't the type to easily apologize for something like that.

"I know it sounds wrong, but...do you still want to go for that walk? I'm not asking you out or anything, if that's what you're thinking," said Nina.

Kurt looked at her. For some reason, it didn't seem like such a bad idea, to take Nina up on that offer. So, for reasons that were hard for him to explain, he agreed to the proposal this time around.

Kurt and Nina walked on the beach and around Sunny Lake. Kurt felt warmed up to her slightly, and they talked. Though Nina did most of it, but Kurt even had a thing or two to say here or there. She was making him feel better, even if only a little.

The two returned to the beach and sat together. Kurt looked at the happiness on Nina's face, and realized that she might be lying to him about not asking him out. He thought about Wendy, and his stomach churned with regret for breaking off the relationship... But he couldn't go back and talk to her, he just couldn't...

Laying on the sand and smiling up at Kurt, Nina still looked elated.

_Wendy and I used to come down here together like this... _Kurt thought sadly.

"I thought you were feeling a little better. Cheer up, will ya?" said Nina.

"Huh? Oh...well...I feel a little better. Don't worry about it." Kurt lay back down on the sand and inched away from Nina a little bit. She was nice, but there was something about her that Kurt really didn't like, something that made him want to stay away from her. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to forget everything.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, realizing he must have dozed off... He felt something on his lips. Opening his brown eyes more, shock overcame Kurt when he realized that Nina was on top of him, kissing him. Horrified, Kurt yelped and struggled back. Nina fell off of him, and her widened green eyes mirrored his expression.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" Kurt yelled.

"I...I..." All Nina could do was stutter. Kurt figured as much -- after all, there was no excuse for such a thing.

"You're out of your mind!" Kurt jumped up and ran back home, not looking back at Nina. He didn't stop until he was inside, where he leaned against the door.

_That was so weird... There is just something completely wrong with that girl. And she said she wasn't asking me out... Well, I knew she was lying, _he thought.

"You alright, Kurt?" asked Woody, looking up from his work. Kurt blinked, having not realized he was there.

"Huh? I...I'm fine," said Kurt.

"Did something happen?" Woody questioned.

"No," lied Kurt.

Woody shrugged and said, "Well, if you say so. By the way, have you seen Joe? He's been gone for hours, and we need him back here."

Kurt thought about that. No, he hadn't seen Joe...not since that morning.

"I haven't seen him," he said.

"Well, do you mind go finding him for me?"

"I guess not..."

Kurt knew he couldn't have said no anyway. With a deep breath, Kurt left the house again, keeping well away from Spring Farm. Luckily, there was nowhere he had to face Nina.

Kurt walked around town, reminding himself that Joe liked to take walks, but couldn't find his brother. He passed by all the fishing spots, and saw that Joe wasn't fishing, either. To his annoyance, Kurt was left with one option: ask the townspeople. That proved efficent, as Carl, a young man who owned Cafe Callaway, had said that he saw Joe and Wendy go to the Moonlight Cafe.

_He's with Wendy? _Kurt thought. The churning in his stomach returned, and his legs felt like lead as he went to the cafe.

Upon entering, Kurt found that Wendy and Joe weren't hard to spot. But he wished he had never seen anything, for the sight before him was like nothing he had ever seen before, and anger overcame Kurt.

* * *

* * *

Joe released Wendy at the sound of Kurt's angry voice screaming his name. He had hardly realized what he and Wendy at just been doing. Looking at the farmgirl, Joe could tell she seemed equally bewildered. Joe's brown eyes flicked to the empty glasses of wine on their table, and vaguely, in the back of his mind, he knew what had happened. But a few too many glasses of wine also impaired Joe's ability to see what was going to happen -- and that was just beginning at that very moment, all thanks to what started out as an innocent get-together at the Moonlight Cafe.

Kurt stormed up to Joe and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KISSING HER LIKE THAT!" he yelled.

"N-no...Kurt, please..." Wendy squeaked, worry on her flushed face.

Joe felt a little dizzy, and sick too from the alcohol, and Kurt's shaking him wasn't doing much to help.

"Kurt, stop...!" Joe begged.

Angrily, Kurt shoved Joe as he let him go, causing Joe to fall off his chair and onto the floor. Wendy gasped. From the ground, Joe looked around to see the whole restaraunt staring. Kurt seemed to realize this also, and took loud breaths in a failed attempt to calm himself, though they were just a waste of air.

"YOU!" Kurt pointed a cold, accusing finger at Wendy. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS! THIS WAS WHAT WAS GOING ON ALL ALONG, WASN'T IT! I WONDERED IF THERE WAS ANOTHER MAN, AND I GUESS THERE IS, AND IT'S MY OLDER BROTHER!" he ranted.

"Kurt, w-we didn't mean to...! This is the first time we've ever done anything. We're drunk, it was an accident!" Wendy protested, pointing at the empty glasses of wine.

By the way he gazed at the glasses, Joe saw that Kurt didn't seem to think it was a good enough excuse.

"Alcohol brings out the inner desires, they say. I don't find that a great excuse for making out in public," he said coldly.

Joe looked up at Kurt. He had rarely ever seen him so angry. And why did he act as though Wendy was still his, when he had dumped her just that morning?

The door of the cafe opened, and Eve ran in, her curled blonde locks astray. She stopped and stared at the scene with wide eyes, then hurried over to Wendy's side.

"What on earth is going on!" she breathed. "I heard the screaming from outside!"

No one said anything. But just then, Joe's nausea returned, and he groaned. There was no way in stopping it...he got sick all over the floor. Eve let out an exasperated sigh.

"I better clean this up..." she said softly, shaking her head. The waitress turned to Wendy and said, "Wendy, will you head on back to my bedroom? I need to talk to you." She turned to Joe and Kurt, looking solemn.

"Joe, Kurt...please go home."

Kurt eagerly turned on his heel and strode to the door. Joe tried to get up off the floor, but it was as though the ground were an ocean...it just seemed to move under his feet, and he couldn't get up.

"Kurt..." he squeaked after his brother.

Kurt stiffened and slowly turned to look at Joe.

"Kurt, I --"

Before Joe could state the problem, Kurt was over there, wrenching Joe to his feet roughly by the wrist.

"Get up, Joe. I'm not gonna carry you!" he snapped.

With Kurt's unwilling help, Joe managed to pick himself up to his feet, but his footing was nearly lost when Kurt dragged him full force to the door, out of the restaraunt, and down the street. It took great effort to keep up with Kurt enough to not fall down.

Brother dragged brother along in utter silence before Joe couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"Kurt...l-listen... We were hanging out...had a couple of drinks, and from there --"

"I don't want to hear it." Kurt looked back at Joe more coldly than ever before.

"I can't believe you'd betray me like that, Joe. You bastard!"

Kurt let go of Joe's arm, causing the older brother to fall face down on the ground. With Joe left behind, Kurt broke off at an angry run to home.

"Kurt!" Joe cried out weakly. But his younger brother paid no heed, and just kept going, leaving Joe to lie in the middle of the path alone.

Groaning and feeling ill, Joe put his head on his arms and lay there pitifully.

_Harvest Goddess, I hope I just die here, _he thought miserably. _This is all so wrong..._

It seemed like everyone was mad at him. Kurt, Jamie, Woody...and perhaps even Wendy. Nothing in his life seemed to be going right.

As he lay upon the path face down, drowning in his self-pitying thoughts, Joe didn't realize that there was someone standing right next to him. But whoever it was made their presence known by delivering a nudge on his side. Joe didn't respond, hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave him, but seeing as the nudge brought no signs of life from Joe, the person kicked him hard on the side.

"OW!"

Angry, Joe turned his face away from his arms to look up at the culprit. A pair of cold, catty blue eyes stared him down: it was Jamie. But this meeting was different, for now it was Joe who was lying vulnerable on the ground.

"So you're alive," Jamie said dryly.

"Please...just go away, Jamie..." Joe begged. He knew well that she could easily have any revenge she wanted on him in his current state.

"You reek. It would seem you've been drinking, hm?"

"Just leave me alone..."

"Every time I told _you _to leave me alone, you kept at it!" Jamie reminded him angrily.

"...I'm sorry... I was only trying to help, you know..." mumbled Joe.

"Well, you didn't help with anything, I hope you know. The only thing _you_ did was make my life a public display! I hate you!"

"Jamie..."

"Hmph. But yet, in a way...I envy you right now." Jamie brought her foot down hard on Joe's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. And then she walked away, just as Kurt did, leaving him alone again.

_Yep, she's pissed at me. And why, oh why would she envy me? But she's definately still mad. I was right; they are all furious with me... _Joe thought bleakly, staring at his bruised, throbbing hand.

Joe knew it was best to go home, and although that was the last place he wanted to go, he knew he had to. But it was a difficult journey to make when your legs felt like jelly and you could hardly see straight when moving. The walk home took a lot of time, and a lot of stabilizing balance using the sides of buildings and fences.

When Joe finally entered the Woodshop, a brutal argument was going on between Woody and Kurt. But when the men saw Joe come in, they stopped, both glaring at him before Woody spoke again.

"LOOK, YOU TWO: I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS FOOLISHNESS! YOUR HORMONES ARE INTERFERING WITH YOUR WORK AND THE RELATIONSHIPS OF EVERYONE AROUND YOU! IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD GET SUCH BASTARDS FOR APPRENTICES, THEN HELL, I WOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN EITHER OF YOU IN!" Woody bellowed. Joe flinched, but Kurt remained defiant.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M SO SICK OF HEARING YOU REPEAT YOURSELF ABOUT THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! JUST SHUT --"

Joe gasped as Woody delivered a slap to Kurt's cheek so hard that it sent him stumbling. But Woody seemed to immediately regret doing it, and he shrank back. Joe watched as Kurt crouched motionless in shock, then pounded up the stairs to his room. Joe remained in the doorway, too shaken up by the scene to even take a step.

Woody turned to Joe slightly, avoiding his eyes.

"Nevermind...you and Kurt are done with work today. Go upstairs and sleep it off, Joe," he said softly.

As quickly as he could, Joe obeyed. Once upstairs, he stumbled over to the bed and lay down without even bothering to close the door. It felt good to be in a bed...his body was comfortable, but his mind was not.

Joe fully realized the extent of his drunken makeout session with Wendy. What he most feared had happened: Kurt found out his feelings, and officially hated him. What was he going to do now?

But there wasn't any time to plan the next step, for Joe drifted into heavy sleep.

* * *

* * *

Jamie had spent the night and most of the next day at the now-pitiful Harvest Goddess Spring. The place was devoid of any signs of life whatsoever, even grass. There, standing in the middle of the spring as a reminder to Jamie of her failures, was the stone Harvest Goddess. The spring was a lonesome place, and things had gotten even worse there. Now there wasn't even a Harvest Sprite in sight. Seeing all this, Jamie wondered where they had all gone, where everything had gone. The place was so very dead...

It was late in the evening before Jamie decided to return home. She had felt strong pangs of guilt for abandoning her work that day, but she thought, what was the point of doing any work, anyway? The foundation she had built seemed to have burst into flames regardless of the actions she took to revive it. Effort was useless in life, it now seemed.

Jamie had run into a surprise on her way back to the house. There, sprawled in the middle of the empty path, was Joe. The sight had frightened Jamie had first, and she thought that perhaps he was dead. Tentatively, she had tried to rouse him with her foot, but to no avail. So instead, she had kicked him, and that had done the trick. Her panic had faded into her usual resentment towards the woodworker's apprentice. He was just sappy drunk and lying in the path, and thankfully, Jamie didn't have to report any dead bodies. After making a few snappish comments just to vent, Jamie had stepped on his hand and left him there.

_That damn asshole. He deserves it all, _she had thought bitterly.

Now Jamie sat on her kitchen floor, gazing blankly at the dirty tile. The episode with Alex the other day just wouldn't leave her mind. It made her feel worse about herself.

_I really did lose all my dedication and pride... I...have failed. I've failed my animals, my farm, the Harvest Goddess, and myself. But no matter what, I just can't like myself... Everything feels like my fault, and I can't get out of it all or stop it. It's like drowning, _she thought.

_There is one way to end the pain and suffering I feel... But that means I'd never see the Harvest Goddess again, probably. But suicide never sounded more appealing, _the other part of her mind said.

Jamie had been highly considering it now. What was there to live for? A farm of nothing, dying animals? But there was the Harvest Goddess... However, now even that hope was fading. Things were only getting worse for the once-great deity. Jamie now accepted the fact that she couldn't save the Harvest Goddess. That was up to Wendy now, she decided.

_Should I do it? Should I end this life? But perhaps the next life isn't any better...if there even is a next life for me._

Jamie shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Suicide seemed frightening, but tempting. It was fear of the unknown. What happened after death? Feeling chilled, Jamie decided to just go to bed.

But that night, her dreams were nightmares about all that could be. She awoke several times during the night in a cold sweat, only to go back to sleep and see even more unpleasant things. And finally, the morning sun rose. Jamie lay in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling and thinking that she might as well have just stayed up all night.

_Maybe I should eat something today... Damn...I don't even remember the last time I ate. But my memory's been kind of screwey lately._

Jamie slowly pulled off the covers and went down to the kitchen. The pantry was almost empty, but not completely empty like that fridge was. There was an old but large unopened box of crackers, which Jamie randomly picked from the shelf. She didn't realize how starving she was until she took the first bite and began to devour the crackers ravenously, unable to stop or slow down. It occurred to her a little just what she was doing to her body by depriving it of food for so long, but she didn't delve any further into that thought, just kept eating.

It wasn't long before Jamie had emptied the entire box. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was gone, but she just sighed and threw away the box. Jamie now felt her true hunger to the full extent, and her body longed to eat more, but the young farmer forced herself from the room and curled up on the couch, feeling tired.

But soon after she felt stomach pains, and this time they weren't from hunger. Jamie vaguely recalled hearing somewhere a long time ago that after a long period of starvation and no nourishment, eating too much too fast could shock a person's system. Jamie wondered if that was why she was in pain all of a sudden.

_I'm such a mess... This is crazy, what I'm doing to myself... But I can't stop... I can't stop hating myself, feeling like I need to punish myself..._

Jamie realized that she hadn't cut herself for a whole day. But thinking that just brought on the strong urge to do it again, making her feel incredibly overwhelmed and stressed. Jamie decided to just not leave the couch. She would try to ignore her stomach and her urges, but they were hard to discard from her mind. To Jamie's surprise, tears burned in her eyes...she hadn't cried in years, and all of a sudden, the ability to cry returned. She let it take over, and in seconds, she was sobbing harder than she had ever done before.

"W-what...is wrong with me..." she cried.

Over her own noise, Jamie heard someone knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, unable to just keep quiet at the moment.

_Fuck!_

The door was unlocked, and Jamie cursed herself for forgetting to do that. To no surprise, Alex stepped in, looking extremely concerned. Jamie didn't want to look at him, so she buried her face in her hands and curled up into a ball.

"Go away...please... Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

She felt Alex's hand rest gently on her shoulder. That was the first time in a long time that Jamie had felt a comforting hand, but it didn't feel good. She wanted to be alone.

"Jamie, you can't handle much more. I see you getting more physically and emotionally overwhelmed by the day. I'm going to help you, but you have to let me. I can help make you well again, but you need to meet me half-way," said Alex.

For the first time, Jamie considered his offer, albeit reluctantly.

"What would that take...what would I have to do..." she questioned in a choked, teary voice.

"Come stay in the Sanatorium. We can get you a lot of help there."

Little did Jamie know that that would be the biggest mistake of her life. Things can always get worse...always.


	5. Reasons Not to Fall in Love

_**Wow, this may be the longest chapter yet, but it only took me two days to write. ...That's a first... Well, I hope you like it, even if this is incredibly perverted. But you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like such topics in a story, no?**_

**_Oh, look. A daily warning has been spotted downtown! It reads:_**

**_Today's chapter contains naked people, sex, alcohol abuse (again), physical abuse, swearing, and so on and so forth._**

**_Yeah, I think this is also the creepiest chapter yet._**

**_Oh, and hehe...I came across a big-little error when revising this. I was reading over the part where Jamie was at the doctors, and when she says, "You want me to take off my clothes!", it originally said, "You want me to take off your clothes?" Yeah, you're probably not laughing, but I did when I saw it. But I guess that's what sitting at your computer at 10 at night does to you._**

**_Anyway, I've been wondering who everyone's favorite character is. So if you would be so kind as to tell me in a review, then I'll be happy._**

**_Well, enjoy this perverted nonsense! And please review._**

**_Adeu._**

* * *

* * *

****

_**Chapter 5 -- Reasons Not to Fall in Love**_

Two weeks...it had been two weeks since that fateful day when Kurt caught Wendy and Joe locked in a drunken makeout. It hadn't felt real at first...sort of like a dream does. But it was no dream, just a living nightmare. Kurt had gotten physical on Joe, much to Wendy's fright. Luckily, Eve came in before anything worse could happen. She had shooed Kurt and Joe from the cafe, then escorted Wendy back to her bedroom. Once they were there, Eve had asked a teary Wendy to explain what had happened. Wendy rambled on and on about it, the alcohol in her system messing up her explanation. Eve had seen this and finally just told Wendy to be quiet, then laid her down to rest. In Eve's bed, Wendy had slept for hours, and awoke later to a pounding headache and a terrible memory.

Wendy had had two weeks to regret everything she did, and was certainly making the most of it. The stress was awful... Wendy wondered how she was even keeping up with her farmwork, but somehow, she was, thankfully. Since that day, she had seen neither Joe nor Kurt.

_They both hate me now, for sure, _Wendy thought as she folded the laundry. With a sigh, the miserable young farmer looked out the window and up at the darkening sky. Soon she would face another restless night of little sleep. Wendy shook her head and went back to folding. Her thoughts wandered to how the whole damn makeout mess started...

She and Joe were spending a lot of good quality time with eachother on that day. Joe helped Wendy with her work, and yes, it felt like old times, back when there were no awkward feelings realized. After work, Wendy suggested that they go down to the Moonlight Cafe for a drink. Joe agreed, so they did...and got carried away. It has been said that when you drink, your inner desires are let out. And it seemed that Joe and Wendy both shared a desire. That's how the kissing started, and this public display of affection had attracted the attention of everyone in the restaraunt, but Joe and Wendy paid no mind. And then Kurt walked in... Wendy shook her head vigorously, not wanting to think about that part.

_Thanks to my stupidity, they've both abandoned me... _she thought sadly.

After Wendy finished folding the laundry, she put it in the drawers and then left the house to check the mailbox, something she had neglected to do earlier. Walking back inside, Wendy rifled through the mail, and discovered a letter...it was addressed to her from here parents.

Wendy set the mail down on the kitchen table and sat down, eagerly ripping open the letter. It had been a while since she had heard from her parents...

The letter read:

_Wendy,_

_Your father and I really miss you. We're glad you decided to take up farming, as you were raised to do. But enough small talk, for I have some wonderful news for you, honey!_

_Do you remember Julia and Max Moore? Julia was my best friend growing up. They live in the city. You haven't seen them in a while, but surely you must have SOME memory of them._

_Anyway, they have a son named Kai. The two of you used to play together as little children, it was so cute... He's your age, if you don't remember._

_Your father and I have told you countless times how we were raised. I met your father through an arranged marriage, as I told you. It was the best thing I ever did. We always wanted you to experience that joy, so many years ago, when you were still a child, Julia and I made an agreement that you would someday wed Kai. I told you that before, didn't I?_

_Well, that time is coming near. I'm coming over to your house, and we'll drive to the city to meet up with Kai, Julia, and Max so we can talk about this more. I'm so excited, and I'm sure you will be too! You used to play bride all the time when you were little, Wendy, so I know you'll be happy._

_Love,_

_Mother_

The letter dropped from Wendy's fingers, and she had to grip the table to keep from falling off her chair.

"A-An...arranged...marriage?" she breathed, a hand coming to rest on her heart.

Surely, it was a joke...wasn't it?

Wendy reminisced about her life growing up. She had been raised by her parents on a farm with her siblings. She had grown up living the old-fashioned life. Arranged marriages were a common thing. Her parents had had one. During her childhood, Wendy thought it was a good idea, but when she grew up, she thought it was completely unfair... How could her mother not know she thought that? Though on the other hand, Wendy never confided in her mother about much of anything...

But Wendy's parents were strict and strange. They were the kind of parents kids made jokes about. As Wendy had gotten older, that had embarassed her. And she realized that arranged marriages were still common. Panic flared in Wendy's mind, for how was she going to get out of the deal? How could she marry a boy from her childhood that she could only vaguely remember?

Wendy stood up quickly and paced around the kitchen. Was it so easy as to just break it off? Knowing the cunning ways of her parents, they would find some way that would make her have to go through with it. But it was worth a try...

Wendy lay in bed that night thinking about it. What was Kai like now? Was he handsome? Was he nice? Or was he a total lunatic? Her stomach churned with nervousness. Did Kai already know about this, she wondered? And if so, how did it make HIM feel?

And then there was the issue with Joe and Kurt... Thinking about them, Wendy longed for the brothers, but then realized something... If she couldn't decide between them, then perhaps an unhappy arranged marriage was what she deserved...

Wendy fell asleep, her head full of nightmares.

* * *

Wendy awoke to the sound of banging on her door. She groaned at the obnoxious sound, and put her head under her pillow.

"Wendy! Wendy, are you in?" cried a loud, female voice.

_Mom... _

Wendy's eyes opened wide and she hurriedly got out of bed and rushed down the stairs. The moment she opened the door, her mother was there, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Wendy! It sure has been a while!"

Wendy pulled back and gazed at her mother. She still looked pretty much the same since the last time they met... She was still very young. Wendy's mother had, after all, given birth to her at the tender age of 15. That was another custom of her old home: have children at a ridiculously young age. Wendy's mother's name was Freya, and she looked like a slightly older version of Wendy. Wendy took note to keep track of her mother's aging, as she was sure she would look the exact same way when the time came.

"Well, are you just going to make me stand out in the cold, or can I come in?" asked Freya.

"Oh...right..." mumbled Wendy, stepping aside and letting her mother into the house.

The two women went to take a seat on the couch. Once they were settled, Freya just cut to the chase.

"Surely you read my letter..."

Wendy gritted her teeth angrily. _That damn letter...!_

"Yes, mother. I read the letter," she replied bitterly.

"Good! So, what do you think? I met Kai the other day. He's become quite a handsome man, and a charming one at that."

Wendy stood up and eyed the older woman. She bit her tongue to keep from saying some of the nastier retorts in her mind, but she did allow herself to say, "Truthfully? Mother, I really can't stand the idea. I'm an independant woman now. I refuse to marry a man against my will."

Freya looked like she had been shot. But then her brows furrowed angrily, and her brown eyes met her daughter's identical ones.

"You don't understand. This arranged marriage is LAW, Wendy. Documents were signed long ago. You will marry him unless your father, Julia, Max or myself say otherwise..." she growled in a low tone, fishing around in her bag for something. She finally found it -- the document itself. Freya thrust it at Wendy.

Wendy read over the paper, her heart sinking... Her mother hadn't lied. This was a legal document addressing the marriage of her and Kai. But then another idea struck the young farmer.

She snapped her head up and eyed her mother with utmost confidence.

"What if he and I just decide to divorce afterward?"

Freya chuckled and shook her head. She replied, "Wendy, darling, divorce is an expensive thing. Why do you think hardly anyone gets divorced around here?"

"Well then, I'll just have to save up money."

"I'd like to see you try."

Mother and daughter stared eachother down, neither one blinking. Hate towards her mother pulsed through Wendy. And then suddenly, as if nothing happened, Freya was all smiles again. She stood up and took Wendy's hand, much to her daughter's surprise.

"Now, I'll help you with your farmwork, and then we'll get you fancied up for the meeting. I have the car all ready out front. Then we can go meet Kai!"

Wendy made sure she appeared nothing short of stubborn and reluctant, but in truth, she really was curious to meet Kai.

* * *

The drive to the city was a long one, nearly an hour. Which also meant nearly an hour of Wendy's mother babbling on and on about the family farm.

_That's mom for you... Only worries about her own things. She hasn't even asked me a single question about my life. Well...I haven't told her anything, to be honest. She doesen't even know that I ever dated Kurt. She doesen't know anything about that stuff, _Wendy thought, staring out the window as the scenery rolled past.

Finally, the car pulled to a stop in front of a large apartment building.

"We're here!" Freya exclaimed, grabbing her purse and stepping out of the car. Wendy copied, and together they walked to the building.

Wendy stared down at herself, feeling self-concious. She hadn't worn a dress in a while, or makeup, for that matter. Her brown hair was down loose, and she longed for her claim-to-fame pigtails. Her mother had picked out a white dress with a pleated, puffed out skirt. A cream colored ribbon was tied around the waist. The top was very form fitting, and the sleeves were puffy and lacy, much to Wendy's annoyance. Around her neck was a pearl necklace. In short, Wendy felt like a birthday cake going to its first communion.

Wendy and Freya walked up many flights of stairs. Wendy had never been inside such a large building before. She was beginning to really regret ever opening the door to let her mother in that morning. If she had just pretended that she wasn't home, then --

"Here it is," said Freya, stopping before a wooden door labeled "307". Wendy swallowed nervously, and stared at the polished-looking door.

From inside the apartment came the voice of a woman yelling angrily. Freya had raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped short when she heard the terrible noise from inside. Wendy could faintly hear a male voice make some kind of protest, but suddenly, the sound of glass shattering against the door was heard. Wendy gasped and stepped back a little.

"Mother, just what in the hell is going on in there?" she demanded. Freya didn't seem to have an answer.

And then the door flew open, sending Freya tumbling to the floor with a shriek. In the doorway stood a young man, looking anywhere from 17 to 20-something. He was of average size and good build, and had deeply tanned skin and rich brown eyes, and short black hair.

_Is this Kai...? _Wendy wondered as she stared at the man who had just rammed a door into her mother with wide eyes.

He seemed to realize what he had just done, and quickly knelt beside Freya.

"M-Mrs. Whitby! Are you ok!"

Freya rubbed her forhead. She looked a little surprised, but not injured.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she squeaked. The young man assisted her to her feet.

A woman rushed out of the apartment. She was like an older, female version of the young man, with the same skin tone, eyes, and hair color. She wore her hair long though, down to the middle of her back.

_She's pretty. Kinda looks like a model, _Wendy thought. And then she remembered her -- this was Julia, her mother's best friend. Wendy turned her head to look at the man again.

_So then this really is Kai... _

Kai was apologizing profusely, but Freya assured him there was nothing to worry about, for she was fine. Freya spotted Julia, standing in the doorway and watching the scene curiously. Wendy's mother's face lit up, and she embraced her long-time friend..

"Julia! How have things been?"

Julia smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling. "It's been great."

Wendy shyly looked at Kai. It was then that she noticed a bleeding cut across his cheek, and frowned. She recalled the yelling... Wendy was certain that it had been coming from Julia, for the apartment appeared devoid of other people. So that meant Kai was the other person...and then the glass shattering...

Kai caught Wendy looking at him and grinned sheepishly. Wendy weakly smiled back.

A pair of hands grabbed Wendy's shoulders, and the prettied-up farmer found herself face to face with Julia.

"So this must be Wendy. My, how you've grown since the last time I saw you. Such a beautiful girl..." Over her shoulder, Julia said to Freya, "She looks exactly like you at that age, Freya. You're practically twins!" Freya chuckled.

Julia released Wendy and invited everyone inside. And that was when Wendy saw her give Kai a discreet death glare... Wendy glanced at Kai to see his reaction -- he looked away from his mother.

Once inside, Wendy noticed a shattered glass vase near the door. It was obviously the source of the crashing she and her mother had heard from outside the apartment... Wendy wondered if it had been thrown at Kai, and if that was where he had gotten the cut.

_There's obviously something really wrong here, _she thought.

Wendy, Kai, Freya, and Julia all sat down in the livingroom, which Wendy found more spacious than her own. That was surprising, considering this was an apartment. It was definately an expensive one.

"Oh, where's Max?" Freya asked, looking around curiously.

Julia waved a hand dismissively. Wendy thought she saw a trace of bitterness on the woman's face.

"Max is out on a business trip," she explained.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure he would have loved to have been here for this... My husband really wanted to come, but he had to stay and take care of the farm."

Julia changed the subject quickly to the marriage. She smiled pleasantly at Wendy, and then gave Kai a sort of sneer.

"Well," she said, "I was thinking we could have the marriage sometime during the fall. I want it to be an outdoor wedding, those are always so beautiful." Freya nodded in agreement.

And then, Julia said in an afterthought that exasperated Wendy, "Oh, yes... Kai, Wendy, do you two remember eachother? You played so well as children."

Wendy and Kai looked at eachother.

"Ummm...vaguely..." Wendy replied. Kai nodded, smiling weakly. Wendy could now see that he wasn't any more excited about the whole deal than she was.

Freya clapped her hands together and laughed happily.

"They DO make a wonderful couple! Oh, this is just so exciting!"

Wendy noted that Kai was starting to look a little pale. And then, out of the blue, he stood up.

"Mom, Mrs. Whitby, do you mind if Wendy and I go for a walk?" he asked.

Julia and Freya exchanged smiles.

"Of course, Kai," said Julia. "That's good -- get to know eachother better."

Kai mumbled something and nodded. He looked at Wendy expectantly. Nervously, Wendy stood up, and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

Kai lead her down the many flights of stairs and out of the building. He stopped once they were around back of it. Wendy could see that there was much he wanted to say, but he didn't seem to know how to say it. Kai took a deep breath and rubbed his temples as though he were trying to rid himself of a nasty headache.

"Did you...want to talk to me about something?" Wendy asked.

Kai looked her straight in the eye and nodded. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Look... I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but I don't really want to marry you. I'm already in love with someone, but my mom doesen't like her. I thought I could just refuse, but there's a document forcing us into this, so..."

Wendy nodded and quickly replied, "I know, same thing here! I don't think this whole arranged marriage thing is right at all. I'm...sort of in a romantic affair myself..."

Kai finally let off a true smile at Wendy's understanding. "Good, so you know how I feel."

He looked past Wendy, as though seeing something she couldn't. A determined look darkened his face.

"If you help me, then we'll find a way to put a stop to this. But no matter what solution we find, it'll cost a lot of money. Now, I run a beach restaraunt by myself in the summers. I don't make a whole lot of money, but I think I save it pretty well. I'm leaving to go to Mineral Town tomorrow to tend to the restaraunt. My mom said that you have a farm, so if you throw in a portion of your profits, then maybe we'll have enough to do something about this," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Wendy agreed.

Wendy and Kai smiled at eachother.

_Perhaps this'll be easier to overcome than I thought..._

* * *

It was about 8 P.M. when Wendy arrived home, Freya-free. Her mother had dropped her off at her house, and then drove away to her own home, much to Wendy's relief. The young farmer stepped inside the house, kicked off the shoes, and collapsed on the couch with a sigh. There she lay, thinking about all that had happened that day.

She had been at Kai's and Julia's apartment all day long, for lunch and dinner. Kai was a good person, there was no doubting that, but Wendy didn't want to marry him, and he didn't want to marry her. And Julia and Freya were just completely obnoxious... And then Julia -- there was something wrong with her and her relationship with Kai. Wendy didn't like her one bit.

"Wendy?"

Wendy sat up quickly to see who had called. There stood Joe, looking meek in the kitchen doorway.

"J-Joe? What are you doing here?" gasped Wendy.

Joe scratched the back of his head nervously, looking sideways down at the floor.

"Well...I know I probably shouldn't be showing my face at all after what happened, but I had to see you..." he explained quietly.

Wendy blushed faintly and rose to head over to him.

"No," she said, "Don't think like that. The only reason I thought you weren't showing up was because you hated me after what happened. You don't, do you?"

Joe looked surprised. His eyes widened a little, and he looked at Wendy and said, "No, not at all!"

A relieved smile crossed Wendy's lips.

"Good..." she sighed.

Joe looked her up and down and swallowed nervously.

"You look...really nice today..." he commented. "Did you go somewhere?"

Bitterly, Wendy turned and sat down heavily on the couch again.

"Yeah... I went to meet the man who's supposed to become my husband."

Joe gaped and stuttered, "W-what?" The confusion was written all over his face.

Wendy looked him square in the eye and explained every last detail of what had happened from her mother's letter to her's and Kai's agreement to do anything to stop the marriage. When she finished, Joe looked practically sick.

"An arranged marriage..." her murmured, shaking his head.

"Sucks, don't it?" Wendy grumbled, folding her arms. She opened her mouth to start a rant, but a knock at the door cut her off. With a weary sigh, Wendy stood and went to open the door. There stood Alex, the village doctor.

Alex looked from Wendy to Joe curiously, then back to Wendy. He pulled on his serious business face and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a favor..."

"Well, what is it!" Wendy snapped. She immediately wished she hadn't taken that tone, but the day's events had her nerves in a knot. Luckily, Alex didn't seem to notice.

A solemn look came upon his face as he said softly, "Jamie's going to be staying in the Sanatorium for a while. Her farm is in a sort of rut, and while she's in medical care, I'd like to ask your help in the repair and care of it. The mayor is taking care of the funds to repair the damage. Gwen, Bob, and Nina have already agreed to help too, so you won't be working alone. Is this alright with you?"

Wendy blinked in surprise. This certainly was news...

"Why's Jamie in the Sanatorium?" she demanded with a frown.

"Out of strict confidentiality rules that I must abide by, all I can say is that she's been having many severe problems with her health lately, and cannot work. Will you help?"

Wendy considered his words for a moment. Finally, she agreed to do it. With words of thanks, Alex left. Wendy turned to see Joe sitting on the couch, looking bewildered.

"So Jamie's being put in the Sanatorium..." he said softly, more to himself than anything.

"Joe...do you know what's wrong with her? I mean, if she's going to stay fulltime in the Sanatorium, then it must be bad. And the farm must be in pretty shitty shape too, if it's going to take four people to work on it."

Joe suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He said, "I already told you about it, right?"

"You only told me a little bit about it. About finding her passed out and the cuts on her arms, but that's it," Wendy answered.

Joe shrugged solemnly.

"That's about all I know. I don't know any of the details about what's wrong with her, but I think she has depression."

"Oh...poor Jamie..."

Wendy sat down quietly on the couch. She and Joe were silent company for a while, and Wendy's issues with him and Kurt returned to her mind.

As if he had been thinking the same thing, Joe said, "I'm really sorry about what happened between us in the Moonlight Cafe. But I'm really worried about Kurt. He hasn't spoken to me since, and I rarely see him anymore..."

"What!"

"He...never comes home. Well, hardly at all, anyway, and when he does, it's really late at night and it's only brief. Woody and I have been looking for him, but we never find him. He won't talk to either of us. All of this is really killing Woody..." Joe confessed. He bit down on his lip, and looked incredibly bleak.

"...I'll keep an eye out for him... If I see him...I'll let you know..." she said gently. Joe gave her a small, helpless smile.

_I hope I can be of some help. I still have feelings for Kurt...and for Joe, too. Man, I'm a total bitch... Maybe an arranged marriage is the best thing for me. But if I have to go through with it, I think I'll run away. _

* * *

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Duke, the incident with Joe, Kurt, and Wendy, and the day Eve bought birth control from Alex. And things really had gone downhill.

Eve's relationship with Duke was trashed. And worse yet, he really had gone through with telling Terry, which deeply wounded the belle's beloved grandfather. He refused to speak to her. And then there was Eve's worries about Wendy, for the worst had happened: Kurt walked in on her and Joe kissing. With her best friend miserable and her family life ruined, Eve's only comfort was Ray. She was glad she had bought that birth control, for partly out of spite and partly out of love, Eve and Ray had been having sex very frequently. She didn't tell anyone about it, not even Wendy. But no matter what, Ray was Eve's only comfort these days.

It was another rainy day, the last day of Spring. Eve sighed as she polished counters for her Uncle Duke...

_Why am I still doing these things for him, anyway? _she thought. _He's cut my pay, so there's hardly a point now._

When the chore was done, Eve sat around, realizing she didn't have anything else to do. Ray had left town for a few hours to broadcast the next episode of his fishing show. And Wendy was nowhere to be found, Eve had already tried to find her...

The only thing Eve could decide to do was head down to Sunny Lake to relax. She took her time walking there, waving to those she passed. At last, the clear, shimmering waters met her sight, and she sat down at the edge of the lake. Eve removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the water, then laid back and sighed.

_I wonder when Ray'll be back... He said he'd come find me when he returned... _she thought, picking at a blade of grass idly.

Eve looked to her left, and spotted Ray's small house in the distance. A smile formed on her lips. His home had proved better than her own for two weeks now.

"Ugh..." Eve groaned, sitting up as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her.

_What the... I must be sick... _she thought, swallowing and shutting her eyes tightly to try and rid herself of the nasty feeling.

_Come to think of it, I've been really tired today... Yeah, I'm probably getting sick._

Eve sighed. She hoped she wasn't sick... She didn't want to be cooped up at home with Uncle Duke. He just gave her cold silence now.

"Hey! Eve! I got a couple questions to ask you!" a voice barked. Wiping her sweaty forhead, Eve turned to see Dan approaching her. Her teeth gritted in annoyance.

"What do you want, Dan!" the young woman spat.

Dan looked down at her, his navy eyes cold and hard. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Dan clenched his fists angrily and rolled his eyes, saying, "That you fucked Ray on the beach! What did you think?"

Eve stared at him blankly. That was one of the biggest items of gossip now. How could he not have known that earlier?

"Yes...it's true..." she replied quietly, looking away out of embarassement. She felt Dan's shock-wide eyes on her back.

"W-why? Why...why would you go and lower yourself like that?"

Eve turned back around to glare at him harshly. "Here's a question for YOU: why the hell should you care? Give up on me already! I hate you!"

Dan looked angry enough to slap her, but he chose to just bite his lip and recoil. Eve shook her head in disgust.

"Just leave me alone, Dan. I came here for privacy," she said coldly.

Dan turned on his heel and stormed away. Watching him leave, Eve thought, _Wow...he really did like me a whole lot... _And then she felt unexpectedly guilty.

_No, don't feel bad. Dan's an asshole, remember?_

Grumbling with the frustration of the emotional conflict, Eve pulled her feet out of the water, put her shoes back on, and headed away from Sunny Lake. But another blast of nausea caused her to stop in her tracks, and she leaned against a tree. This time, the feeling was worse, and Eve actually did get sick on the grass.

The waitress moaned and wiped her mouth. She decided that it was best to go home and lie down...she was feeling pretty bad.

* * *

When Eve returned, Uncle Duke didn't immediately meet her sight, but she could hear him cleaning in his bedroom. Quietly, not wanting to be noticed, Eve tiptoed down the hall and into her room, locking the door. Once it was secure, she lay down on the bed, her hands folded over her upset stomach.

"Ray, I wish you were here..." Eve said to herself before drifting off into sleep.

The sound of someone pounding on the door roused Eve from her slumber.

"Eve! Eve, are you sleeping or something?" asked a voice.

_It's Ray!_

Feeling a little better than earlier, Eve kicked off the covers and wrenched open the door. Ray smiled at her.

"Well, there you finally are," he said with a chuckle. "What took you so long?"

Eve rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I was napping... I think I'm getting sick. I've been really nauseous and tired today..." she answered.

Ray frowned with concern.

"Come to think of it, you do look really pale," he commented, kissing her gently.

When they broke off, Ray said, "Hey...do you think we could go to my place? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Eve smiled curiously and nodded, replying, "Yeah, let's go."

When they reached Ray's house, Ray proceeded to ask if Eve wanted anything to eat, but she declined, unsure of whether she could keep food down. Eve was dying to know what it was Ray wanted to talk about.

"Ray, you said you wanted to talk about something..." she reminded him.

Ray turned to her, looking nervous. But he smiled through it and said, "Yeah...yeah, take a seat and we'll talk about it."

The two of them took seats at the tiny kitchen table. Eve watched as Ray's blue eyes shifted around nervously. He was making her impatient, but she remained quiet.

"I was thinking... Well...um...you know I love you...right?" he said slowly.

Eve frowned and nodded, growing wary.

"Yes, I know. And I love you too," she told him.

Ray lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I'll understand if you think this is too soon, but...I'd like you to move in with me. I'm madly in love with you, and I think I could use your help around here. And besides, I know things have been rough at your place lately..."

Eve's heart leapt with joy, and she beamed. How good it was to hear him make such an offer!

"Yes, of course, I'd love that!" she replied eagerly. Ray looked relieved. And then an idea crossed Eve's mind...

"And better yet..." she added, "I'll even quit my job."

Ray's eyes widened, and he looked shocked. "What? Quit your job?"

Eve smirked. "That's right. I don't want to be near my uncle anymore... And besides, I've taken an unfair pay cut from him. I don't find that a very professional action on his part, do you?"

Ray shook his head bewilderedly. "No, it's not very professional... You're right..." the fisherman admitted.

Eve stood up promptly and headed for the door.

"Good. Then I'll be back shortly. I'll go tell him now."

* * *

Duke was preparing for the store's opening when Eve arrived. He gave her a small glance before returning to his work of setting up.

Eve straightened her posture and said in the most business-like tone she could muster, "Uncle Duke, there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening," Duke grunted.

Eve took a deep breath and said, "I'm quitting my job here and moving in with Ray."

The wine glass Duke had been holding dropped from his hand. Slowly, he turned and gave Eve an expression so shocked and angry that she couldn't help but feel frightened.

"What did you just tell me?" he demanded.

Some of Eve's confidence subsided and morphed into fear.

"I'm quitting and moving in with Ray..."

Duke stormed across the room towards Eve until he was all up in her face.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, EVE? I INVITED YOU TO LIVE AND WORK HERE, AND THEN YOU GO AND BETRAY ME!" bellowed the Moonlight Cafe's owner.

Eve tried her best not to back down. Duke was a frightening person when angered...

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm leaving as soon as I'm done packing." And with those words, Eve walked straight past her uncle and went to her room to pack. She thought he might try to follow her, but to her surprise, he did no such thing... Eve packed as quickly as she could, bringing everything her bag could carry, and left the Moonlight Cafe in a matter of minutes. She thought that perhaps she could go back for the rest of her things tomorrow.

* * *

Ray was reading on the couch when Eve returned. The moment she came through the door, Ray jumped to his feet.

"How did your uncle handle it?"

Eve chuckled nervously and carried her bag into the bedroom, Ray at her heels.

"Not very well... But nevermind that," was her answer. Ray didn't press for any more answers, and helped Eve get her things set up.

It was getting late. The sky outside was darkening, and Eve felt ready to doze off as she laid with her head on Ray's lap on the couch, with him stroking her curly golden locks. She wasn't feeling good again...

"OPEN UP!" a familiar voice yelled, accompanied by furious banging on the door. Startled from her half-slumber, Eve sat up.

"What in the world..." Ray mumbled, shaking his head and answering the door. The moment it opened, Dan nearly pounced on Ray.

"YOU!" he screamed, poking Ray hard in the chest with his forefinger. "WHY THE HELL IS EVE LIVING WITH YOU!" Eve watched in shocked horror.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are YOU?" Ray questioned loudly, taking a step back.

"I'm Dan, and I don't like what's going on here!"

And then came the real shocking event: Ray slugged Dan across the face. Eve shrieked, her hands fluttering to her throat.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN HARASSING EVE!" shouted Ray.

From the ground, Dan spat ferociously, "You're the one who's ruining her relationship with her family! You've corrupted her, you slime!"

In a split second, Ray was on the ground with Dan, beating the living daylights out of him. Eve screamed again, unable to believe what she was seeing. Ray, the gentle, kind man she loved, beating up someone so severely... Eve didn't like Dan, but she had never seen such a violent attack. She knew she had to interfere.

Running to the two men tangled on the ground, Eve cried for them to stop. She pounded on Ray's shoulder and tried to pull him off, and only after she hit him and screamed at him over ten times did Ray stop the abuse.

Eve's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. Panting, she looked slowly at Ray, who was devoid of any emotional expression. And then she looked to Dan, crouched low on the ground, trembling and beaten up beyond immediate recognition.

_All of this...all of this in just a matter of two minutes... That violence, I...I... _Eve shook her head to stop the thought train.

Before anyone could say another word, Dan somehow managed to pull himself to his feet and flee. Panting heavily, Ray watched him leave, and then slammed the door with shaking force. Eve whimpered and took a step back. Without another look at her, Ray went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Eve stared on, her adrenaline still pumping. She was getting a creepy feeling that there was a side of Ray she didn't fully know or understand...

* * *

* * *

Hank's condition had remained in the same spot since he came out of the coma. Blue was worried that he wasn't going to recover any further, but doctors assured him that they didn't think that was the case. But no matter what was going to happen, Blue knew he had to stay strong for Ellen's sake.

Popuri had been a great help, and Blue found himself liking her more and more. Of course, he would never admit it. But by his attempted praises, Popuri seemed to be able to understand this regardless.

The farm was doing well. In fact, even slightly better than before, as Popuri's efforts were stronger than Hank's. Customers liked her, she was good with managing business, and she was excellent with farmwork. Not to mention how happy her presence made Ellen...

It was a day busier than usual, leaving Blue and Ellen with no opportunities to visit Hank, to Ellen's dismay. Popuri and the two cousins got to work as quickly as possible. It wasn't until late evening did they finally finish.

The three farmworkers retreated to the house for dinner. Ellen got to cooking dinner, Blue got to cleaning, and so did Popuri.

As Blue polished the table and Popuri folded laundry nearby, the young man caught her yawn.

_She seems really worn out today... _

Ellen, who was standing at the stove, heard the loud yawn and looked over her shoulder at her friend, a frown on her face. It seemed she thought the same thing Blue did.

"You look tired, Popuri. You sure have been a godsend, with your help an' all... Why don't you go out for a bit? Dinner'll be a while."

Popuri grabbed the next shirt that needed folding and shook her head. "No, Ellen, I couldn't leave you two alone to do all these chores. I'm fine."

"I insist, go out and have some fun. Don't you agree that that's what she should do, Blue?"

Blue nodded slightly. That was about as kind as he could get. Ellen smiled in approval.

"See? Both of us think you deserve a break. Go on, Popuri -- Blue will finish the laundry."

With a greatful smile, Popuri stood up, hugged Ellen, and then, to Blue's surprise, went over and hugged him too. Blue blushed deeply, and Popuri giggled before waving one last time and heading out the door.

* * *

Dinner had been finished for an hour, and Popuri had not showed up. Her plate sat at the table, untouched.

"Blue..." Ellen called from the sink. "I'm getting kind of worried. I'm gonna finish the dishes, so could you find Popuri for me?"

"Why? She probably just lost track of time..." Blue grumbled as he put Popuri's meal in the warmer.

"Come on, Blue... Please? For me?"

Blue sighed heavily, put on his boots, and trudged out the door.

"Thank you," said Ellen before Blue shut out her voice by closing the door.

Blue looked in every place Popuri enjoyed, and could not find her. When he looked all over town and still saw no sign of her, a creeping feeling of worry slithered through his stomach.

"POPURI!" he called to the darkening sky.

Blue found himself near Mt. Moon. He headed onto the mountain path, when a sound reached his ears. He stopped and listened... It was...a girl crying?

Blue crept quietly in the direction of the sound. Following his ears until he reached an old Mora tree, Blue found Popuri. She lay face down under the tree, sobbing.

"P-Popuri?" Slowly, he approached her and touched her shoulder. It was then that he noticed her intoxicated scent. She was drunk.

Popuri didn't respond to him, just kept crying.

"Popuri!" Blue hissed, gently shaking her shoulder. She finally noticed, and responded by sending a fist in his direction, which caught him in the chest. However, the blow was a weak one, and didn't have much of an effect.

Now in a sitting position, Popuri looked at Blue from teary, bloodshot eyes. She sniffed and wiped them.

"W-whatdya want..." she sobbed.

"Popuri, just what in the name of hell are you doing out here? And you're drunk, you reek."

Popuri let out a wail and threw herself onto Blue's lap. He cringed uncomfortably.

"H-him...I saw 'im..." she blubbered into his leg. Blue could hardly understand what she had just said.

"Who's 'him'?" he demanded.

"L-Louis..."

Louis... He was a young man that visited the Junk Shop on weekends to work on inventions, and was good friends with Ann and Michael. Curious, Blue asked about his relation with Popuri.

"H-he...is m-my ex..." she whimpered, "B-but that...that was a bad relationship...all...we did was yell...a-at eachother... T-then he dumped me...but today I saw him...and I told him what a jerk he was...h-he just pretended like...he didn't know me..."

Blue sighed and replied, "Well, forget about it. Let's get you back to the house."

"N-no...! L-leave me alone..."

"Popuri, cooperate with me here, will you?" Blue stood up. She slid off his lap, and he extended a hand to her to help her up.

"FINE...FINE..." Popuri yelled, shakily grabbing Blue's hand and unsteadily getting to her feet.

"Can you walk ok?" Blue asked.

"Y-yeah, 'course I can..." Popuri took a step forward and would've fallen, had Blue not caught her.

"Obviously, you can't," Blue snapped. He tried to steady her, but it was a hard thing to do.

_I'll probably just have to carry her or something... _he thought.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Popuri turned to face Blue. She draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned heavily on his support, staring into his eyes with a look Blue had never seen from her before.

"I like you... You...you're what a man should be..."

Out of the blue, Popuri kissed him. Blue just stood there, stunned. When he finally realized what she was doing, he couldn't bring himself to break it off.

_Why! Why can't I...I..._

And then it was over, and Popuri nearly fell again. Blue stabilized her once more, but he felt he needed a little support himself.

Popuri giggled drunkly and leaned her head on his chest. "You're cute, too..."

Blue swallowed nervously. His face felt hot, and his heart beat hard and fast.

_Calm down! _he told himself, _It's not like that meant anything. She's drunk, for crying out loud!_

Blue looked at Popuri, and seeing that she seemed on the verge of passing out, he lifted her up and slowly carried her away from Mt. Moon.

* * *

Blue returned to Blue Sky Ranch and couldn't find Ellen. He figured that maybe she was checking up on the animals again or calling the hospital, so he didn't bother looking for her.

Blue carried Popuri up to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. She was out cold. Blue stared at her unconcious form, and began to wonder if perhaps Ellen wasn't the only girl he liked... Maybe it would be a good thing to like Popuri. If he could just get Ellen out of his mind...

But some things are impossible, and love doesen't let go easily.

Blue turned to see Ellen standing in the doorway, just watching him with a strange, strange expression.

* * *

* * *

Kurt sat in the mines, his back against the wall. He came here often now, but mostly only during the times he knew Joe and Woody would be too busy to go looking for him. But it was nightfall, so there was always the chance one of them could be looking for him then. Kurt was well aware of the fact that they had been trying to find him.

Since the incident with Joe and Wendy, Kurt refused to stay home. He wandered aimlessly around with his broken heart and his anger.

_Besides, _he would think, _I'm such a loser now that Woody won't want me back working anyway. It's not like my work is even good..._

He only saw Joe the few times he returned home, which were late at night. He hadn't seen Woody at all. In fact, he hadn't seen much of anybody...

Kurt finally left the mine and stepped into the warm night air. He was hungry, and decided to try his luck sneaking into the house to get something to eat, then leave immediately afterward. But those plans were shattered by an unexpected meeting...

When Kurt had nearly reached home, a voice called his name. He turned to see Nina heading towards him, and instantly felt wary.

_She's a fool if she thinks I forgot about what happened between her and I. A crazy, crazy fool... _Kurt thought, his eyes narrowing.

Nina stood before him, panting from the run. Then she looked Kurt in the eye with a sad expression.

"I've been looking for you for a while now, but you haven't been around... Woody and Joe are pretty worried. I think everyone is," she said.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Kurt mumbled, bowing his head and continuing on.

"W-wait!" Nina grabbed his arm, and Kurt quickly shook her off. He turned to face her.

"Look, I don't want to ever see you again, Nina! Just fuck off!"

Nina took a step back, her green eyes lowered in hurt. A small hand stopped to rest over her heart as she said with such honesty, "I also wanted to apologize about what happened on the beach. I don't know what came over me..." Her eyes raised to gaze into Kurt's. It was amazing how she could pull sympathy like that just by batting her eyelashes, because she made Kurt feel like the guilty one so very easily...

"Ok, whatever. Let's just forget about it. I'd rather be alone right now," he said grumpily.

"But...don't you think that perhaps you should go home?" Nina asked.

"I'm going there now. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, and then leave again."

Nina and Kurt stood in awkward silence for a moment. Finally, a strange light lit Nina's eyes, and she looked at Kurt and said, "You know, I'm making dinner tonight. You seem reluctant about going home, so...want to eat at my place?"

_This could easily turn out like the last time she 'asked you out', you know, _said a voice in the back of Kurt's mind.

But then, he thought, what was there to lose now? Not caring what happened, Kurt listened to his stomach and accepted Nina's offer.

Upon arriving at Spring Farm, Kurt saw that Nina's mother wasn't around.

"Where's Liz?" he asked.

Nina smiled pleasantly and said, "Oh, she went to go visit Michael from the Junk Shop. They've been awfully close lately."

Kurt shrugged and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there. Take a seat!" said Nina with a chuckle, gesturing to the kitchen table. Slowly, Kurt seated himself and stared at the polished wooden surface of the table. Nina started to set up her cooking supplies, and began to make dinner in silence.

Kurt rested his chin on his arms and let out a sigh. It had been a long time since he had been so depressed, and it was the first time he had ever faced a broken heart, let alone such a brutal one. Something in his mind told him he was being foolish, that he should try to move on, but Kurt was in no mood to listen to his conscience.

It didn't take long for Nina to finish cooking, and in moments a plate was set before Kurt. He blinked his way back to reality, thinking that he must have zoned out. Nina sat down across from him and said, "I hope you like it. I've been practicing my cooking a lot lately, and I think I'm getting better!"

Kurt took a bite -- it was pretty good; Nina certainly wasn't a mediocre cook. But he suddenly found that he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, so Kurt merely picked at his food. Nina took notice, and frowned.

"Are you ok, Kurt?"

And that's when it happened. Kurt couldn't stop himself...he just had to cry. And everything that went from there was something of a blur... It was only seconds until Kurt found Nina's arms wrapped around him comfortingly, his head on her breast. She had her face in his hair and said soothing words to him, like a mother to a child. Kurt was drawn to the behavior like a moth to light, having been starved of affection. He didn't think of it that way at the time, but Nina used his vulnerability to her advantage.

She kissed his lips, and he couldn't help but kiss her back. The kisses became desperate, kisses of two people drawn to the loneliness of the other, desiring warmth.

And then the activities resumed in the bed, in a night Kurt would never forget. He and Nina undressed eachother wildly, with Kurt pressing Nina against the mattress, kissing her with such frequency and force that one would have to wonder how she could still breathe. Her fair legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, inviting him to go all the way. An image of Wendy flashed in Kurt's brain before he shook it away and accepted Nina's proposal.

Kurt and Nina passionately entangled themselves around eachother, with Nina shrieking loudly in ecstacy.

"Harder..." she gasped.

Kurt put all his anger and heartbreak into an energy he used to pleasure Nina. Not a moment passed where one or both of Kurt's hands weren't exploring her body, almost as if searching. Kurt pressed Nina up against the headboard of the bed, pinning her there as he went in deeper. Nina let out another cry, and came. Her orgasm triggered Kurt's seconds later, and he slid off of her.

The only sound was Kurt and Nina's mutual heavy breathing for a while. Nina gazed at him lovingly, but Kurt could only look her in the eye briefly. He decided not to think about what he had just done.

Nina reached out and stroked his cheek gently. Kurt shuddered, catching that strange look in her eyes again...

"You will always be mine...always," she whispered, green eyes glinting like fire in the darkness.

* * *

* * *

As Joe stood in his kitchen washing dishes, he still couldn't shake Wendy's news from his mind.

"An arranged marriage..." he muttered to himself, his head lowering.

Joe had always thought arranged marriages were terrible. They weren't fair... And Wendy had said that her mother had a legal document forcing her into it. But at least Kai was against it, too.

There were many things to worry about these days. Kurt and Wendy, mainly. And Joe was beginning to worry about Woody, too -- he was under so much stress. Joe blamed that on himself.

_If only I didn't have feelings for Wendy... _he thought miserably.

Joe finished the dishes, and gazed out the window. The sky was dark, and Kurt was out... The young apprentice decided to go see if he could find his brother. But most of the time, no matter how hard he searched, Kurt eluded him. But tonight was different...

Joe hadn't even been outside for five minutes when he spotted Kurt leaving Spring Farm. Joe charged fullspeed at his brother, calling his name. Kurt froze.

"Kurt! Kurt, I finally found you..." Joe breathed, relief washing over him. He reached out to grab Kurt's arm, but Kurt stepped back.

"K-Kurt..."

Fury was the only light in Kurt's eyes. He gave Joe a cold, stone-hard stare, and said, "I've had enough of you, Joe. Just go away!"

"Kurt, please...you're my brother. We've always been there for eachother, ever since we were kids. The thing with Wendy and I was a drunken accident. Please don't let an accident ruin what we have..." Joe begged.

"Accident or not, I don't trust you anymore! Even though you were drunk then, you could still talk clearly enough, so you obviously still had the power to stop yourself from making out with the only girl I've ever loved! I know now why you were acting strange: you have feelings for Wendy! And certainly you two have been having affairs behind my back!"

"No, I --"

"Shut up, Joe! I hate you! Just go away!"

Joe fell completely silent. Hate...that was too strong of a word. And Kurt sounded like he meant it... Without another word, Joe turned and slowly made the small trek back to the Woodshop.

When he got there, Joe immediately went to bed. But his longing for things he couldn't have kept him awake.

_Why can't things be like they used to be...?_

* * *

The next day, Joe slowly finished his work and what would've been Kurt's, last night's encounter still fresh in his mind. He felt guilty for going to see Wendy the other day...but it was as he told her: he couldn't stay away from her. But if he saw her any more, then Joe feared he would lose Kurt forever. And as his brother, Kurt was more important...right?

Joe finished work quickly. No one had placed any orders for anything, so there was less work than usual. Joe decided what he could do to get his mind off of things. This time, he decided against a walk, for something odd, usually involving Jamie, always seemed to happen when he did. Then the idea hit him: Callaway Cafe.

It was a small cafe opened all day, run by a young, baby-faced man named Carl, and his only waitress, a young woman who also looked younger than she was named Katie. Joe thought they were nice, inviting people, and the food and company was great.

_Company...I could use some of that right now... _Joe thought, so he left for the cafe.

Katie and Carl were there, as always, along with Ellen, Martha, and a burly but friendly young man named Bob. They were regulars, as Joe was.

"Hey, Joe!" greeted Carl, coming around the counter. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

Joe grinned weakly, shrugged, and sat down at the counter.

"Been better..." he replied.

Katie flicked her long red curls over her shoulder and made her way to join Joe and Carl.

"Is something wrong, Joe? You do seem really depressed..." she commented.

Joe delved into the whole story of his woes, every last detail. He figured it was alright to confide in Katie and Carl, as they had no reason to hate him for his secrets. Both of them looked sympathetic when the long tale was finished.

"Oh, Joe...a love triangle... Man, I'm really sorry," Katie said earnestly.

"Yeah, is there anything we can do?" Carl asked.

Joe smiled. It was nice to finally see that there were people who understood.

"Well, I just wanna know your thoughts on all of this," he told them.

Katie sat down on the bar stool next to Joe, deep in thought. Joe and Carl averted their eyes to her to see what she was going to say.

"...I think Wendy needs to decide what to do about all this. Maybe neither you nor Kurt are right for her, if things turn out like this, to be honest," she said. But then the young waitress shrugged, looking peppy again.

"Sorry if it's crappy advice. I'm not much of a romantic," Katie added. "What do you think, Carl?"

Carl sighed heavily, ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and replied, "I think you should break it off with Wendy. If she can't decide between you and your brother, then she isn't right for either of you. I think family should come over love, personally."

Joe took in the advice, but their thoughts were easier said than done... Love was too hard to let go of that easily. Joe's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Callaway Cafe's door bell, which meant a customer was coming in. Everyone looked to see who it was, and then the whole room fell silent. There stood Dan, beaten and bruised horribly. He walked with a slight limp, and went over to sit down at the bar stool.

"Get me a cup of coffee..." he ordered Carl.

"Dan, what happened?" Katie gasped, looking him up and down.

Dan sat up straight to address the whole cafe.

"Eve's crazy boyfriend Ray, that's what. Did any of you know that she moved in with him the other day? I went to the house to confront her about it, and then he came and started beating the shit out of me!" he exclaimed.

"W-what? But...Ray's so nice... Why would he do something like that?" Ellen responded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself!" snapped Dan. "If it weren't for Eve, he prob'ly would've killed me!"

Carl came back with the cup of coffee and hesitantly offered it to Dan, who snatched it up and drank eagerly.

"When did this happen?" Joe asked.

Dan swallowed and set down the mug. "Just last night."

_I better tell Wendy about this... _Joe thought.

* * *

Joe arrived at Wendy's farm with the excuse of telling her about what Dan had said, but he knew in his mind that it really was partially an excuse to see her, which he felt rather bad about. Joe spotted her in the fields, talking to her animals, and swallowed nervously.

"W-Wendy?" he called out.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Joe!" Running up to the apprentice, Wendy gave him a small, shy smile.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Joe put his hands in his pockets and looked sideways, as he always did when his feelings for Wendy were strong in his mind.

"I was at the Callaway Cafe, and, umm... Well, Dan came in, looking really beat up, and he said that Eve had moved in with Ray, and when he went to confront her, Ray beat him up..."

Wendy's eyes widened. "What?"

"I..."

She pointed to the house, looking serious, and said, "Come on, we'll go inside. Tell me more about this."

The two of them talked in the livingroom, and Joe confessed everything Dan had said. Wendy looked thoroughly concerned. But the topic ran out of steam quickly, which left the participants in awkward silence... And then an entirely different topic arose.

"You know..." said Wendy. "This arranged marriage thing...I'm really worried about it. I have to tell you that if...if I can't get out of it, then...I think I'm gonna run away, Joe."

Joe's eyes widened with alarm.

_R-run away?_

His heart thumped, and he quickly shook his head in disagreement with the statement.

"Wendy, don't. I'll help you get out of it. But don't run away from it if things don't work out as you planned, please don't..."

Wendy looked Joe in the eyes, her face blank.

"I don't have feelings for Kai," she said slowly. "I can't marry someone who I don't like in that way. I like...I can't d-decide, I..." And the faltering words were followed by a kiss.

Joe remained still as stone when Wendy's lips met his. And then he accepted it, wrapping his arms around her.

One thing always leads to another...and it did in this case.

* * *

* * *

Jamie stood in front of the Sanatorium and sighed.

_Why did I agree to do this...?_

Ever since the day Alex had discovered Jamie sobbing alone and suggested she stay in the Sanatorium, Jamie had given a great deal of thought to it. Her emotional pain was getting to be too much to bear, and the physical pain was a whole other load of stress. Figuring there was not much else to lose, Jamie finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed to the idea.

Alex had told her that Mayor Theodore would take care of the funding nessecary to fix the farm. Even Jamie had to admit, the mayor had good priorities, and was a man definately worthy of everyone's respect. Then Alex said that the physical repair of the farm would be done by Gwen, Bob, Nina, and Wendy, all of whom had agreed. Jamie had bitched about his decision, but naturally, Alex had completely ignored her.

So there she was, ready to make an attempt to help herself. Alex walked alongside her, carrying her single bag, as Jamie hadn't packed much. The moment they set foot in the building, a young woman hurried out from behind a hospital curtain, looking rather flustered.

"Alex! You're early!" she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry, Gina. It's just that, well...everything is ready, so I decided to bring her down now."

Gina was the owner of the Sanatorium, not to mention its only live-in worker. She was a shy, modest woman, a little on the homely side, and rather plain. Gina had long blue hair that she usually wore in two braids, and small, round glasses that framed round brown eyes.

"But listen," said Alex, "Can I have a word with you for a second?"

Gina blushed and nodded. Even Jamie knew that there was something between them.

Alex looked over at Jamie and said, "Go and have a seat. We'll be back in a moment."

Jamie grunted and sat down in the lobby, staring at the wall. She was nervous about staying in the Sanatorium... She could already feel that she was going to get even more sick of Alex, and perhaps Gina, too. And then there were the bad habits she had picked up. For some reason she couldn't explain, Jamie was afraid to eat normally again. And then there was the cutting...she had done that more avidly for the past two weeks, and wasn't sure she could stop now.

Finished with whatever conversation they had just had, Alex and Gina reentered the room. Gina pulled on a pleasant smile and said, "I'll show you to your room then."

Alex picked up the bag and followed Gina up the stairs. Jamie tagged along behind them more slowly, feeling regret over her agreement to do this.

Jamie's new room was the first one by the stairs. It was small, but it had a decent bathroom attached. It was fixed up nicely, but in a way, Jamie still noticed that there was something hospital-like about it. Despite Gina's efforts to make it a nice place, Jamie didn't like it, although she thought that she'd probably dislike a million dollar suite if one was offered to her.

"We'll leave you to get settled," Alex told her. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Really. You don't have to. I insist," Jamie retorted, glaring at Alex. She really didn't want to see him again the same day.

Alex caught on easily to the sarcasm and smiled a little bit.

"Well, I think that perhaps I should anyway," he replied. And then he and Gina left.

Jamie sighed and unpacked what little she had. Everything was 'safe' -- Alex had checked both her bag and her pockets before taking her to the Sanatorium.

After everything was settled, which didn't take long, Jamie stretched out on the bed, exhausted.

_But then again, when am I not tired these days? _she thought, rolling her eyes.

A sudden pain met Jamie, and she groaned and cringed. It was in the area between her hips, like a menstural cramp... But if it was one, then it was pretty bad. Jamie tried to rest for the next hour, but the pain kept plaguing her. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice Alex come back in.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you alright?" He strode over to the bed.

Jamie took a deep breath and slowly sat up.

"I-I don't know..." she admitted.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know... Feels like a strong menstrual cramp or something... But I'll admit...I haven't had a period in a long time," Jamie mumbled.

Alex looked concerned. He replied, "We'll go to my office. I have a couple things to take care of, so you'll have to wait a little while before I can get to you, ok?"

"Whatever..."

"Now, do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah...I think so... It faded a little."

Jamie slowly made her way to the clinic, with Alex hovering by her side. When they got there, he insisted she sit down in one of the lobby chairs before heading off to his office, saying that he'd call Jamie when he was done with what he had to do. Jamie breathed deeply to try to possibly ease the pain, but then she became aware that she wasn't the only person in the room. The sound of a shuddering breath drew her attention to the other side of the room, where a beautiful young woman sat in tears. She had long, wavy blonde hair and pink eyes...she looked familiar. And then Jamie recalled her name -- it was Eve, the waitress at the Moonlight Cafe. And her crying was getting on Jamie's nerves.

"Look, what's your problem? I'm in pain here!" Jamie snapped. Eve looked up quickly, and it seemed that she had also just realized she wasn't alone.

"J-Jamie? Is that you?" she asked, wiping her eyes and cocking her head slightly.

Jamie snorted and looked away. "Well, who else would it be?"

"It's just that it's been a while and all..."

Jamie grunted, and then things were silent. Eve broke it before long by crying again. Jamie growled and put her hands over her ears. At that, Eve grew angry.

"Look! You don't have to be such an outrageous bitch! Everyone in the village knows that you've been having problems in your life, but you aren't the only one!" she spat.

"Ok, so what's YOUR problem? Did you break a nail?" Jamie sneered in retort.

A tear rolled down Eve's cheek, and she shook her head vigorously.

"No! I think I might be pregnant, that's what! So before you go and feel sorry for yourself, just know that other people might have worse problems!"

Jamie moaned slightly and cringed forward with the arrival of more pain, and Eve silenced quickly. When Jamie had recovered slightly, she looked up at Eve's concerned expression and smirked bitterly.

"Maybe you should practice what you preach before you judge the severity of others' problems..." said Jamie coldly. Eve backed off and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm...sorry... I shouldn't have acted like that toward you..." she sighed. "I'm just scared, that's all. If I'm having a baby...I...I don't know what I'll do."

Jamie shrugged slightly and rested her chin on her fist.

"Do what you want," she grumbled. "If I were you, I'd keep the baby, if you really are pregnant. A child could put meaning in someone's life, I guess..."

Jamie glanced up...and saw Eve smiling.

"Do you...really think so?" the waitress asked.

"I dunno. Nobody knocked me up, so I can't say anything from experience."

"Jamie?"

"What now..."

"I really don't know what's going wrong in your life, but I can tell it's bad just by the look in your eyes. I'm sure Alex has told you that you can go to him for help, but just know that you can ask me and the rest of the townsfolk too, ok?" said Eve gently.

Jamie nodded slightly. She was appreciative of the fact that Eve wasn't so pushy like the other people she had talked to lately. She didn't press for details in Jamie's life like Joe and Alex did.

Martha came out of an examination room, and looked at Eve with comforting sympathy.

"Eve, are you ready?" she asked.

Eve took a deep breath and stood up. She went over to Martha and said to Jamie over her shoulder, "Wish me luck..."

In spite of herself, Jamie said, "Good luck."

Eve flashed her one more smile before disappearing into the room with Martha.

_That girl ain't so bad... But whatever... _Jamie thought, hugging her legs to her chest as she breathed through another round of pain. Where was Alex, and what was wrong with her?

As if called by her thoughts, Alex walked in.

"Ok. I'm ready. Are you still in pain?"

"Yes..." Jamie grimaced. Alex saw her look of pain, and made to help her up, but Jamie shrugged him away and made her way to the office gingerly.

Once they were there, and Jamie was laying down comfortably, Alex began to try and find the problem, glancing down at a clipboard every so often. At last, he seemed finished.

"Well? Where the hell is this pain coming from?" Jamie asked.

Slowly, Alex replied, "Well...earlier, you did say that you haven't menstruated in a while. Your monthly cycle is probably unhealthy due to your poor physical health... This would seem to be Primary Dysmenorrhea, but I think there's a great chance it's Secondary Dysmenorrhea, so I'll have to look into this further."

"And just what the hell is Dysmo-what-the-fuck?"

"Dysmenorrhea is menustral cramping. Either yours is more severe because of the problems in your cycle and the irregularity, or in the case that it could be Secondary Dysmenorrhea, then there is a problem, potentially a disorder, with your reproductive organs," Alex explained.

Jamie let out a puff of air and stared at the ceiling. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to run a very in-depth examination."

"This crap again? Dammit... Just leave me alone. Whatever's wrong with me, it's not too bad, I'm sure."

"Jamie, we already went through this! You have to cooperate with your medical care, or I can't help you. As the doctor, I know what's best for this situation."

Jamie pushed herself into a sitting position to look Alex in the eye.

"I don't want to have to deal with this!" she protested.

"Jamie, your acting like a child again. Now, you've cooperated thus far today, so can you please just keep it that way? I'll be as quick as I can, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Fine! Hurry up and do it so I can get out of here!" Jamie snarled.

Alex sighed. "Very well. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to undress."

Jamie's heart thumped, and she turned her head quickly to stare at Alex.

"Excuse me! Did you just ask me to take off my clothes?"

"Yes, I did, and I would like you to do so now so we can carry out the examination."

"B-but...why?"

Alex was beginning to look quite annoyed.

"Jamie, please just do it," he said. "Now, I told you this was a thorough examination, and I meant it."

Jamie argued, "How do I know you're not going to take advantage of me when I'm standing naked before you?"

Alex set down his clipboard and reached down to get his bag of supplies.

"Because I'm a doctor, and if I sexually assaulted my patients, then I wouldn't be a very good doctor, now would I? Now Jamie, I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Ok, ok, fine...!" hissed Jamie. Slowly, she undressed herself.

_Well, this is the first time I've been naked in front of a man... And I'm not really liking it, _she thought.

Alex began the examination. Jamie felt nervous the whole time, not to mention incredibly awkward. It felt strange to be naked before another person, especially a male.

"Ok," Alex finally said, "I'll test the results and let you know as soon as I can. You can redress now."

Just as Jamie grabbed her clothes, she heard Alex gasp from behind her. Quickly, she turned to see what had surprised him, and then she saw it: Dia was standing in the doorway, her green eyes wide. When she saw Jamie look at her, Dia turned and fled. Jamie hastily got dressed, while Alex stood in silence.

"Was she there the whole time?" Jamie whispered.

His dark eyes wide in confusion, Alex shook his head slowly and replied, "I honestly don't know... But...f-forget about it for now. Go back to the Sanatorium and rest, Jamie. And please...don't be too much trouble for Gina. And if Dia asks you anything about this, tell her the truth: it was an examination."

Jamie nodded and left.

* * *

Nightfall. Jamie lay on her side, trying to go to sleep. She saw the meal Gina had left for her sitting on the bedside table, but as usual, Jamie didn't have an appetite. She rolled over to face the other way angrily. Sleep wasn't coming... It was weird to be in the Sanatorium, and Jamie's addiction to her cutting was crying out for attention.

A click...someone had just opened the door. Jamie quickly sat up.

"Who's there?"

"Your worst nightmare..." hissed the newcomer.


	6. Behind These Eyes

_**Dah-dah-DUN! At long last: chapter 6! Sorry it took so long. But I've been busy with my friends who love me so much they don't wanna leave me alone. :P **_

**_Oh, look. The daily warning has just flown by. It reads:_**

**_Today's chapter of Love and Iniquity contains beating up preggos such as dear Eve, swearing, sexual mentions, and eating disorder stuff._**

**_Whee, Eve is pregnant. Eve is gonna have a baby! Ray is mean! Well, I kind of like him in the game. But you know who I DON'T like? Nina. I think I've made it that clear. I hate Nina. I just do. I used Nina, you know -- I got her up to 8 hearts so I could trigger the Blue Feather event, but instead, I gave the Blue Feather to Jamie, who is the best Harvest Moon character of all time! But I really like Kai and Steiner, too...they're so hot. I got stood up by a guy last week, so I guess getting hormones racked up over hot Harvest Moon dudes eases the annoyance._**

**_Oh, and Kurt is hot too. Same with Dan. And Cliff. AndGray. Damn, I'm a slut._**

**_This chapter was fun to write. And I must say, thank you, people, for telling me which characters you like best. The results are in!_**

**_Fave Female Character: Jamie_**

**_Fave Male Character: Kurt_**

**_Hooray! My personal fave is definately Jamie. There's just something fun about writing her segment. I hate emo things, but writing about Jamie's emo life is really...I dunno how to put it... Fulfilling? That sounds weird._**

**_Well, I'll leave you to the chapter now. Please review._**

**_Danke._**

* * *

* * *

****

_**Chapter 6 -- Behind These Eyes**_

Joe had walked out the door without saying so much as a good-bye. But Wendy hadn't had anything to say either, then. They had done what they had vowed not to do: slept together. The next morning, Wendy lay in bed, still feeling the horribly haunting beauty of it all.

It was a cloudy day. A storm was most likely coming. Wendy got up and dressed, and without any breakfast, set out to do her morning work, her head aching dully with her self-berating thoughts. Wendy wondered how she was going to tell Eve about it...

Wendy's chores were second nature to her, and it didn't take long for her to get them done. She went back to the house to try to find something to occupy her time so she wouldn't have to think about Joe. Wendy wondered what he was doing now, and if he was thinking of her... And then she thought of Kurt, wondering if he would find out about it. Would Joe tell? Probably not, but there was always the possibility...

There came a knock at the door. Happy for a potential escape from her misery, Wendy flew to the door and opened it to reveal a very anxious-looking Eve.

"Eve! Hey, w...what's up?" Wendy asked, stepping aside to let her best friend in.

Eve walked into the house and stopped in the middle of the floor, sighing heavily. She looked tired, and rather pale...

"Eve, are you alright?" Wendy asked.

Eve gave off a chuckle... A rather nervous chuckle. Wendy became concerned.

"Eve...did something happen?"

Then Wendy remembered what Joe had told her about how Ray had beat up Dan. The young farmer ran to her friend's side and squeezed her hand.

"This is about Ray and Dan, isn't it? And you moving in with Ray?" she asked softly.

Eve looked at Wendy, her expression one of surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"Dan told Joe...Joe told me..."

Wendy swallowed nervously. _I should be telling Eve about what I did last night... _she thought grimly.

Eve sat down on the couch and twirled a lock of her curly blonde hair around a pale, slender finger.

"Don't worry about that..." she said weakly. "And besides, this is something much bigger."

Wendy sat down next to Eve and frowned. "Is it bad?"

"...No...I don't think so...it's just... Well, complicated, I suppose..."

"Well, what is it?"

Eve's hand clasped and unclasped nervously in her lap. After a few minutes of what seemed to be Eve fishing for the right words, she said, "I've been sick lately. Throwing up and tired... At first, I didn't think much of it, but then I got this weird premonition... My period was a little late, but not enough to be able to determine much, though regardless, I went to the clinic and got a pregnancy test..."

The words rolled around in Wendy's mind and out of reach of her comprehension. She shook her head slowly.

"Eve...?"

"Wendy, I'm pregnant."

Wendy was lost for words. She searched Eve's face, trying to see if she should react with sympathy or happiness, but Eve appeared devoid of any emotion.

"You're pregnant...?" Wendy repeated. Eve nodded and looked away.

Wendy reached out and hugged Eve tightly. Perhaps sympathy and understanding was the proper reaction? Success, for Eve returned the hug.

"It's ok," said Wendy. "You have me for support!"

They broke apart and Wendy smiled, trying to cheer Eve up.

"And besides, Eve," she said, "It'll be nice to have a baby around. There hasn't been a baby born in Flowerbud Village for years. You've started the next generation."

Eve laughed slightly and gave off a small smile. "I never thought of it like that..." she admitted.

"Does Ray know?" Wendy asked.

Eve suddenly looked afraid. She shook her head and quickly said, "No, I haven't told him yet. I...want to put that off as long as I can."

"Why...?"

"Ray, he...he seems to have a quick temper, judging by what happened with Dan. I don't want to anger him. He might not be ready for a baby. We might run into money trouble," said Eve.

_This doesen't sound right... Eve shouldn't be afraid of Ray, _Wendy thought.

"I'm sure your Uncle Duke would help you with any finance problems, right?" the farmer asked.

"Ha. Not after I quit."

There was something Joe hadn't told Wendy: that Eve had quit her job.

"Wait, you QUIT your job!"

Eve seemed shocked. "Joe...he...he didn't tell you that?"

"No... Eve, why did you quit?"

Eve's hands clenched into fists angrily as she replied, "Uncle Duke cut my pay. He's furious at me for sleeping with Ray. I quit to help Ray full-time."

"Oh, Eve..."

There was silence. Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing... Her best friend was throwing her life away, but she thought it best not to say so aloud. All she could do was be supportive and watch from the sidelines...for now.

* * *

Eve had just left, and Wendy was just about to go out and do her afternoon farmwork when the second knock on the door was heard. It was Bob, a young man who took care of the shipping of goods in town. He was extremely tall and ridiculously muscular, with buzzed black hair and small, dark eyes. Despite being of monstrous size, Bob was very kind, and not intimidating at all once you got to know him. Wendy wondered what business he had at the door.

"Oh, Bob. Hey. What's up?"

Bob laughed a little and replied, "I take it you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Didn't Alex tell you? You, me, Gwen, and Nina are supposed to go fix up Jamie's Ranch."

The memory came back, and Wendy's flushed in embarassment. "Oh, that's right... I'm so sorry, I did forget. I was just about to do my afternoon work, but that can wait. Let's go." The two of them set off.

"Say, where are Nina and Gwen?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, they're already there getting to work. I was there for a little while myself, and I can see why four people are needed to fix it."

"Why?"

Bob looked grim as he said, "You'll see."

At last, the pair reached the run down ranch. Wendy could see what Bob meant as she explored. Jamie really had let the place go, something that was surprising for a woman who was once so determind to be the best.

"This is terrible..." Wendy murmured, shaking her head as she stared at the withered crops.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" said a second voice. Wendy turned to see Nina.

"Oh, hey Nina."

Nina's eyes flashed in a strange, cold sort of way. Wendy found that surprising, as Nina was always very friendly...

"Yes, hello Wendy," the other girl said coldly, extending a hand. Wendy shook it hesitantly.

Bob walked up to the two girls and was about to say something when a wail was heard from the barn.

"Ohhhhhh, guys! Come here!" the source of the noise moaned.

Wendy, Nina, and Bob ran to the barn, where they found Gwen standing before the stable, looking miserable.

"What's up? You ok?" Bob asked, worried as he went to her side. Whatever she was staring at, he saw too, and frowned.

"Oh, jeez..." the burly young man said with a heavy sigh.

Wendy and Nina joined the two to see what the commotion was. The source of Gwen's unhappiness came from the sight of Jamie's sickly-looking horse lying dead in its stable. Wendy knew why Gwen was so sad about it -- Gwen was probably the biggest horse lover in Flowerbud Village.

"The poor thing..." Gwen sighed. Her brows furrowed angrily, and she turned to face her company, saying, "I gotta wonder, just what the hell is Jamie's problem! To starve her animals like that! What's she in the Sanatorium for, anyway? Brain damage?"

Wendy told Nina, Bob, and Gwen what Joe had discovered about Jamie. They looked disturbed by the information.

"Sounds really messed up," Nina commented.

"So is she crazy or what?" said Gwen.

Wendy replied, "No...she's not crazy. She just sounds really, I don't know...depressed."

"I saw her not too long ago..." Bob said slowly. The girls turned to look at him.

He went on, "She didn't look too good to me. It looked like she had dropped more than 20 pounds, she looked pretty ill."

Gwen looked slightly sympathetic. To Wendy's confusion, she caught a trace of what seemed to be a smile on Nina's face. But it vanished quickly.

The work on Jamie's Ranch proved to be very time consuming, but Wendy found it a good way to forget about her troubles. She found it easy and fun to talk to Gwen and Bob, and opened up to them. However, Nina seemed to have something against Wendy... Wendy would look up from her work only to find Nina giving her the oddest smirk...and then she would look away again.

At the end of the work day, Wendy decided to confront Nina and question her on just what her problem was.

"Look," the farmgirl snapped, dead-serious in tone, "You've been acting weird towards me all day. Did I do something to _offend_ you, or what!"

Nina smiled in a sickly-sweet way that made Wendy gag with the fake vibe from it all.

Nina replied, "You? Offend me? No, you haven't offended me, Wendy. You've only given me something I've wanted most."

_What in the name of hell? That makes no sense! _Wendy thought.

"Nina...what are you talking about...?" she asked slowly.

"One woman's trash is another woman's treasure. Maybe you shouldn't have taken your old treasures so lightly, hm? Now, I must be going. I should get back before that rain storm hits. See ya around!"

And off Nina went, leaving Wendy standing in her tracks, trying to comprehend what she had been told. Wendy had heard some pretty nasty rumors about Nina, questioning her sanity, but this...this was something that could probably prove it all to be true.

* * *

* * *

Eve had just arrived back from Wendy's, and found herself home alone. She thought that perhaps Ray was out fishing somewhere in town. Eve couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he didn't so much as leave a note... But she wanted to be alone, anyway.

Eve went into the kitchen, deciding that she should make something small to eat for the sake of the baby, though her nausea left her with a little less than an appetite. Looking into the fridge, she saw that it definately needed to be stocked. Eve settled for some soup crackers she found in a cupboard, and then sat down at the table with them so she could think.

Eve had gone to Wendy's to give her the news of her impending motherhood. It was nerve-wracking, for Eve wasn't sure what her best friend's reaction would be. Thankfully, Wendy promised support, which was just what Eve wanted, and the only thing she could ask for.

Eve put a hand on her flat stomach, finding it hard to believe how much it would grow in a matter of only a few months.

_This isn't going to be easy, _she thought grimly. _But for some reason, I can't help but really want this baby. _A small smile formed on Eve's lips. She remembered what Jamie had told her: that a baby could put meaning into someone's life. Eve found a statement like that surprising to come from a woman like Jamie. She really wasn't all that bad...

Then Eve wondered how and when she was going to tell Terry and Duke. Maybe she could just not say anything, and their only clue would be her swollen stomach until a baby suddenly appeared one day. Eve didn't think that Duke deserved to know. But she was too ashamed of herself to tell Terry, who she had already let down tremendously...

But who she feared telling most, sadly, was Ray. The sight of him beating up Dan burned clearly under her eyelids. She had never seen anything so brutal... And after that, Eve began to notice how short his temper was. When something didn't work, it got slammed with a fist. She didn't want to be the next thing that didn't work.

But he was the father -- that gave him more than just every right to know. But there was a slim chance Ray was ready for fatherhood and all the financial issues that accompanied it. He and Eve were already on a tight budget, with Ray making only a small amount of money and Eve making none at all. As much as she hated to admit it, Eve regretted quitting her job, cut pay or not.

Eve's nausea didn't allow many soup crackers, so they were put back in the cupboard after a very short amount of time. Her fatigue slid in, and she went to go lie down on the couch, only to fall asleep for a long time. The sound that awoke her was the sound of Ray returning home.

Sitting up slowly, Eve rubbed her eyes and looked at Ray.

"Hey. You're back," she commented softly.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" asked Ray, setting down his fishing pole. He seemed rather tense...

"Like shit still. But not completely horrible," Eve answered.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"No..."

There was silence. Ray walked into the bedroom to dress for bed, and Eve followed him.

"Ray, where exactly did you go?" she asked.

Ray rummaged through his drawers in search of pajamas. With a small glance over his shoulder, he said, "Lots of different places. But there's a storm going on out there, so I had to come back."

"That's a little vague..."

Ray let out a puff of air, rolled his eyes, and spun around to face Eve. She took a step back.

"Look, Eve, you don't need to know where I've been all the time. If it means so much to you, I was visiting the various fishing spots in town. Don't act so suspicious of me," he said flatly.

"I...I wasn't... I was just wondering..." Eve replied meekly. A nervous feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. His intimidating temper was coming around again...

There seemed to be more Ray wanted to say, but he bit it back and continued looking around in the dresser.

"Eve, what did you do with my pajamas?" he asked suddenly.

"I didn't do anything with them," Eve replied. It was the honest truth.

Ray turned to angrily face her again. "Well, they didn't just get up and walk away."

The small fear in Eve's brain was growing. Trying to maintain her dignity, she said, "Of course they didn't. But I didn't have anything to do with their disappearance, alright?"

A sour look crossed Ray's face; the same look that he always got when something really got him mad. He stepped up to get closer to Eve.

"You were the last one who did anything to those pajamas when you did the laundry," he reminded her.

"Ray, this is ridiculous. It's a pair of pajamas -- don't get so upset!"

_This is crazy, _Eve thought. _We can't fight over something so completely and utterly STUPID!_

"It's my only pair!" Ray argued.

Eve swallowed nervously, shrugged, and went to leave the room while saying, "Sleep in your underwear. It's no big deal."

Eve gasped as a tight hand clenched around her arm, and she was pulled back. She turned her head to look at Ray in fear.

"Eve, don't you DARE walk away from me! This isn't over!"

"Ray," Eve squeaked, her voice trembling slightly, "I don't like your temper... You react too strongly to everything. What you did to Dan was terrifying, and...I just can't be around you when you get like this. It scares me... You never acted like this when we first met..."

And that was what caused Eve's fear to come true. A look of fury crossed Ray's face, and he shoved her with horrible force, sending her head-first into the dresser, which still had drawers open, adding to the force of the collision, one so hard that for a brief moment, her conciousness was lost like a light switch being turned off and then on again. Every little knick knack fell from the top, and most shattered when they hit the wood floor.

The breath knocked out of her, Eve sat in a daze of shock, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, the young belle found that her boyfriend had left the room. Still unable to believe what he had just done to her, Eve got up and dashed straight out of the house and into the storm.

Eve hated and feared storms, but at the moment, she hated and feared Ray even more. Lightning and thunder crashed overhead, and the rain poured down, camoflauging the tears that ran from her eyes. At first, she ran blindly through the darkness, trying to figure out where she could go. Not Terry's, and certainly not Duke's place -- that left Wendy's.

Eve's fear of storms nagged at her as she desperately pounded on her best friend's door.

"Wendy! Wendy, are you there! Open the door!" she cried.

No answer, and all the windows were dark.

_Where could Wendy be on a night like this? _Eve thought.

She pounded relentlessly on the door, even when she knew that it was a useless thing to do. Eve finally gave up, and just sat on the soaking wet ground, her back against the door. She lowered her face to her hands, trying to block out the memory of what Ray had done, but that was just too hard. Eve worried about the baby. That blow hadn't damaged it, had it?

_No...surely it didn't... Nothing hit your stomach. It should be fine... _her mind said, but Eve had doubts, and that just added to her present anxiety.

Eve wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block out the cold, wondering when Wendy would be back and where she was. As if she could read her mind, Eve suddenly looked up and saw Wendy fast-approaching her.

"Eve!" Wendy called over the noise of the storm. Eve stood up.

"Eve, what are you doing out here?" the farmer gasped.

Eve swallowed, realizing that she hadn't taken the time to think of a proper excuse for her sudden appearance. But luckily, it came to her quickly.

"Ray's out of town working on something for his show. The storm started, and you know how I feel about storms..." she said in as casual a tone as she could muster.

Wendy seemed to buy it. She replied, "Yeah, you've never been too happy on days like this. It's freezing out here, so let's go in... It's not good for the baby if you stay out here like this. You can spend the night."

A cheerful smile crossed Wendy's bright features as she added, "We'll have a sleepover."

Eve forced a smile too as Wendy opened the door and let the two of them in. Eve stood on the welcome mat so she wouldn't get water all over the floor. She was soaked, not to mention freezing. Wendy quickly noticed and got Eve a towel, then sat her down on the couch.

"How long did I leave you out there?" Wendy asked, a guilty look on her face.

Eve smiled reassuringly and said, "I don't know exactly, but it wasn't long. So stop looking so worried. But where were you, anyway?"

"Me? Oh, I was at Jamie's all day."

Eve gave Wendy an odd look. That sure sounded weird. She said, "What were the two of you doing? Sitting down for tea and crumpets?"

Wendy sighed and replied, "Well, actually, Jamie's in the Sanatorium. I was there with Nina, Bob, and Gwen. We've been drafted to fix up the place. And it's gonna take a lot of work, 'cause it's a total dump."

Wendy launched into a story about some strange behavior on Nina's part, but Eve wasn't listening. Her insides felt numb from the stress of the event back at her home.

"Eve?"

"Huh?" Eve snapped back to reality.

"You look a little sick. Is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah...it's fine... Just my hormones. Say, do you mind if I retire early? I'm...pretty beat..."

"Of course. I understand... But are you sure you're ok?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

The next day promised another storm. Eve woke up and looked at Wendy, who was laying next to her, for they were sharing Wendy's bed. A moment later, Wendy's eye fluttered open, and she grinned jokingly.

"I love you, Eve. That was the best sex ever last night. That is why I'm allowing you to share my bed with me."

Eve laughed and hit Wendy with a pillow.

"Stop with the perverted jokes, Wendy," she said.

There was a loud knock at the door. Wendy groaned and put her face in her pillow.

"Who is it this early..." she mumbled.

With a sigh, Wendy slid out of the bed and went to go answer the door. Eve lay back and stared at the ceiling, still feeling shaken from the previous night, but considerably better.

"Eve!" Wendy called from downstairs. "Come here!"

Wondering who was at the door, Eve got out of bed and descended the stairs, but stopped halfway. Ray was in the doorway, looking up at her with a meek, regretful look.

"Hey, Eve... I, uh...came to take you back home."

Eve swallowed and forced herself to go the rest of the way downstairs, but her legs felt weighed down. Wendy looked from Ray to Eve curiously.

"Thanks for everything, Wendy. I'll see you later," said Eve, giving her friend a small smile before heading off with Ray.

The walk home was silent. Ray seemed to know it was best that he keep his mouth shut. Eve felt the same way.

* * *

* * *

Blue leaned against the kitchen counter, deep in thought. The only sound he heard in the eerily silent house was the sound of pouring rain, which was coming from outside. Blue didn't like rain much -- it left him with very little work to do. He had already done what needed to be done.

Ellen was in the city visiting Hank again, and Popuri was upstairs still asleep, depsite the fact that it was almost noon. She was probably still recovering from her alcohol consumption of the previous night.

Blue couldn't get the kiss she had given him out of his mind. The feel of her lips was imprinted on his, and he couldn't make it go away. He was certain that he liked Popuri...

Just then, Popuri herself came downstairs, looking very haggard and baggy-eyed. She didn't even look at Blue as she sat down at the table.

"How're you feeling..." he grumbled.

"Awful. I don't have very high alcohol tolerance..." Popuri replied quietly.

"That was a pretty stupid move you made yesterday."

"I know."

The rain resumed the spotlight at the only sound. But then the awkward silence was broken when Blue noticed a small, private smile on Popuri's face.

"You seem happy all of a sudden," he commented.

"You know..." Popuri said nervously, "I vaguely remember...um...kissing you. Did I?"

Blue's heart thumped, and his cheeks flushed. His answer was forced from his tight throat.

"Um...yeah. Yeah...you did..."

Popuri looked at Blue slowly, and blushed. Their eyes met.

"That wasn't completely an accident..." she admitted. "I'm, uh...I...jeez."

Popuri giggled nervously before saying, "I have to admit...I really like you, Blue. And I think you know in what way."

Blue's breath caught in his throat. She liked him? No girl ever liked him, at least not one he liked back. And for once, Blue found the thoughts of Ellen put in the back of his mind.

"I..." he started, but could not finish his sentence, for a wet and disgruntled-looking Ellen walked in. For the first time in a long time, she appeared angry.

"E-Ellen! How'd you get back?" Blue asked, bewildered.

Ellen's eyes narrowed slightly and she answered, "I took a bus. I was worried sick when you didn't pick me up. I thought something have happened to you!"

Blue looked at the clock and cringed. He should have picked up Ellen almost two hours ago.

Sheepishly, he turned back to his cousin. "Ellen, I --"

But Ellen stormed from the room and up the stairs. Popuri and Blue exchanged bewildered glances before Blue set off after her. He found Ellen in her bedroom, sitting at the foot of her bed and staring listlessly at the floor.

"Ellen, I'm really sorry, ok?" he said honestly.

Ellen didn't look up as she replied, "It's ok. I'm not mad about it, just glad you're ok..."

She seemed so upset. So it was something else she was mad about?

"Um...are you ok?" Blue asked softly.

Ellen said nothing.

"Ellen...?"

She finally looked up, tears in her eyes. Blue felt uneasy.

"Something...something...erm...morally wrong is going on..." she admitted in a voice hardly above a whisper.

That reminded Blue of his feelings for her, but he swallowed and forced the thoughts away in order to focus on finding out what Ellen meant.

"Ellen, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Ellen just shook her head vigorously, refusing to say more.

"Ellen, I don't understand what you're telling me!" Blue insisted.

"You would only hate me if I told you..."

Blue didn't know what to say. Was Ellen in trouble?

"Blue," Popuri called from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you."

With one last glance at Ellen, Blue went to the door, wondering who it could be, while the other half of his mind wondered what Ellen was talking about. To Blue's surprise, his guest was Ann. She stared down at her shoes, and her cheeks were red. Popuri left the room.

"Ann. What do you want?" Blue snapped.

Ann's blue eyes met Blue's. She said, "Look, what I'm about to say sounds really dumb. And...I guess I'm sorry about that. But anyway, lately, my dad...he's been pressuring me about finding a man...and...well...you're the only one who's ever expressed even the slightest interest in me."

"What the hell are you saying, Ann?" Blue asked, but something in his stomach told him he already knew.

"I want us to get back together."

* * *

* * *

It was the night they had slept together when Nina officially made Kurt her boyfriend, and he obliged, only in a futile attempt to escape his own heartache. But his love for Wendy and the pain she gave him could not be pushed away by Nina. And so far, she didn't seem to notice that.

The next day, Kurt left Spring Farm, wondering why Liz never returned and caught them the previous night. Nina kissed him several times before finally letting him go. Again, Kurt didn't want to go home and face Woody. Not after what happened the last time he did.

His head throbbing with all the excessive emotion, Kurt didn't even realize that he was walking by Wendy's farm. He stopped and stared around.

_What the hell am I doing? I gotta get out of here, _he thought, turning to leave.

"Kurt!"

Kurt swallowed and shut his eyes tightly. He knew that voice anywhere. And in seconds, Wendy was next to him.

"Kurt...uh...hi..." she said awkwardly. Kurt grunted.

There came a period of awkward silence until Wendy unloaded the request trapped inside her.

"Kurt...please...come in for a minute. We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You cheated on me with my brother. I think that's rather self explanatory," Kurt told her. He rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, please..."

Kurt didn't know why, but he agreed to it, and the two of them went to the house. Wendy paced back and forth anxiously, while Kurt sat on the couch idly, waiting for her to speak, though he was just as nervous on the inside.

She turned to him at last and said, "This isn't easy for me, either. You can't imagine what I've been feeling."

"Lust?"

"Stop that... Look -- there's been a lot on my mind lately. And I'm gonna let it all out, and you damn well better keep your mouth shut until I'm finished!" Wendy searched Kurt's eyes for confirmation, and he gave her a little nod.

"My whore of a mother is setting me up to an arranged marriage. My fiance and I have agreed to find any way we can to break off the deal, but our parents have a legal document on the whole thing. If Kai and I can't do anything, then this could be my last chance to reach through to you, 'cause I dunno if I'm gonna be whisked off to a different home or what. So listen -- Kurt, I've always been nuts over you. You were the most important thing in my life. But I wasn't at the point where I was in love, and you could never change that, and neither could I. I realized that I had had a few minor feelings for Joe, but they started growing...and...he had them for me, too, which was why he was acting so miserable. Joe and I never dated, and I never cheated on you, so now you know. But we were just hanging out one day, and we went to grab a couple drinks down at the Moonlight Cafe. We both got drunk, and things happen...which you saw when you walked in. But I stand by what I said before: it was an alcohol-induced action. But even after you left me, the feelings were strong, I'll admit. But I still am crazy for you, Kurt...but I'm crazy for your brother, too; I won't lie. And now I can't decide what I'm going to do. You're both too good for me, so...I..." Wendy faltered.

Kurt stared at her, and a pang of sympathy wiggled in his stomach. She was honest the whole time, he knew her well enough to be able to tell. However...there was one thing left he needed to know before making his final judgement on the whole situation.

"Wendy, one more question: did you sleep with Joe?"

Kurt could nearly see her heart stop and her eyes glaze over. Everything she felt and thought was always expressed through her large brown eyes, and now was no exception. The sympathy in Kurt was replaced with anger.

"So you did..." he stated dryly. Wendy looked helpless and ashamed, drowning.

Kurt stood up and made for the door.

"Well, it doesen't matter, I guess. After all, I'm Nina's boyfriend now. At least she doesen't have to decide between two men. She won't hurt me like you did," was the last thing he said before slamming the door behind him.

Kurt stormed quickly away from the farm, unable to rid himself of a feeling of mixed disgust and anger. His feelings of betrayal were at their peek, and he now couldn't imagine ever understanding Wendy's story. Blindly, he made his way home, desiring to be alone in his room.

When Kurt entered the Woodshop, Woody was there, sitting at his desk and rubbing his temples in a stressed way. The sound of the door jerked him back to reality, and he turned to look at Kurt in a tired way that made him seem years older.

"Kurt. You've been gone a while," he said blankly.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and walked to the stairs.

"Stop. Come back here," ordered Woody.

Kurt stopped and slowly turned his head to look questioningly at Woody.

Woody let out a sigh. He said, "Look, I know there's some real big deal going on, and it involves you and Joe. I'd like to know exactly what it is."

_He does have a right to know... After all, I've never seen the poor man so stressed..._

So Kurt spilled the whole bucket of deal on Woody, every last detail. And when the tale of love gone wrong was over, Woody's face was cold and exasperated.

"All this nonsense? Over LOVE! That's incredibly stupid!" The older man stood up.

"Kurt! You and your brother have lost all your pride in work over Wendy! I am not asking, I am TELLING you to cut all romantic ties!"

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna listen to what some fossil tells me about my love life!"

Woody's face reddened, and he was about to say something else, but his granddaughter Gwen, who often visited the shop, came in from the kitchen.

"Hey! What's going on here?" she asked.

Still fired up, Woody turned to Gwen and snapped, "Gwen, it's none of your business!"

And then granddaughter and grandfather began their own duel of words. Kurt snuck up the stairs. He stopped and stared at Joe's closed bedroom door before shaking his head and finishing the trip to his own. Once there, he slammed and locked the door, and leaned against the wooden surface with a sigh.

"I was wondering when you'd be back..." said a voice.

Kurt looked up and saw Nina sitting on his bed.

* * *

* * *

Joe lay on his bed, hands pressed firmly over his eyes. He felt more miserable than ever, now that Kurt hated him. And the regret of sleeping with Wendy went unrivaled.

_What's more important... Brotherhood? Or Love? _he thought. _I thought I knew the answer...but now it's eluding me..._

Joe recalled the sound of Kurt's door slamming, and decided that his younger brother must be home. He had to talk to him...

Joe left his room and knocked on Kurt's door. No answer. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Luckily, Joe had been picking Kurt's lock ever since they were young children, so he retrieved an old bobby pin from his room, and broke into Kurt's room. The sight before him made him gasp out loud: Kurt and Nina were there on the bed, heavily making out. They both heard the gasp and pulled away quickly, looking at Joe in shock. After he recovered from the shock, Kurt's expression turned icy. He kissed Nina and said, "I'll see you later." And then he roughly brushed past Joe and left the house.

Joe blinked stupidly a few times, comprehending what had just occured, and then realized that Nina was still on the bed, looking surprised herself.

_I gotta know what's going on here... _Joe thought.

"Nina?"

Nina looked up.

"Umm..." Joe shut the door. "Do you think we could talk for a moment?"

Nina shrugged a little and said, "Sure...I suppose."

"How long has this affair between you and Kurt been going on?"

"It was recently started, right after he dumped Wendy." Nina smiled.

Knowing his brother, Joe suspected that Kurt was only using Nina as a way to make Wendy jealous, or to escape his own feelings...or both.

He said, "Look, Nina... I know you've always been rather fond of my brother, but are you sure this relationship is right?"

Nina was rumoured to be creepy. Joe could feel something odd about her, and wondered that if she was secure enough for a relationship.

Nina giggled a little and replied, "Are you kidding me, Joe? This relationship is the best thing that's ever happened to me! If it were to end, someone would wind up getting hurt, it's that good."

Joe froze. That wasn't exactly a normal thing to say. Before he could question her further, Nina left.

_'Someone would wind up getting hurt'? That's not right. Not right at all. I think Kurt needs to know._

It had happened that Joe discovered Kurt had been spending most of his away-from-home time at the mines, so that was where he went. Sure enough, his brother was there, doing absolutely nothing.

"Joe! What the hell are you doing here!" Kurt snapped angrily.

Joe just cut to the chase. "So you've become involved with Nina, have you?"

"Why the hell would you care?"

"I care about it because I care about you. Kurt, what are you THINKING! The girl is nuts! Do you know what she just told me? She said that if your relationship were to end, someone would get hurt. Now, does that sound like something a normal person would say?" Joe asked.

Kurt hesitated. He looked uncomfortable, and said in an uncertain voice, "She's just enthusiastic..."

"Come off it, Kurt. Nina's a nut. I think you should break it off before things get too dangerous. Kurt, I can help you with it!" Joe pleaded.

"Whatever! You don't understand, and apparently, neither does Woody! Now get out!"

Joe was getting sick of Kurt's behavior. He was reaching the last straw.

Blowing up on his brother, Joe yelled, "For the love of God, Kurt! You're a man, start acting like one! You're acting like a bratty child, and everyone is FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

Without waiting for a reply, Joe left his brother in the mine. Once he was outside and well away from it, Joe took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Everything was getting out of control...there had to be some way to stop it. But who would understand such drama? Who had a life worse or so similar that they could give good judgement on the matter, and be a good enough confidant? And Joe couldn't help but feel he knew one person who, perhaps with some coaxing, might be able to do at least some of those things. There was no one else, after all.

Joe's journey to find her lead him to the Sanatorium.

"Is Jamie here?" he asked Gina, who was talking to Dia in the lobby.

"Huh?" Gina turned around and smiled invitingly. "Yes, she is. I'll show you to her room."

Once there, Gina stopped Joe right outside the door and said, "I'll come and get you when the time's up. You can't stay very long... Sanatorium visits must be kept short in order to assure minimum stress on the patient."

"Oh, ok."

Gina left Joe, and he entered Jamie's room. He found her sitting at the window seat, staring out the window with a distant look in her blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

It seemed that Jamie hadn't heard him come in, and she jumped in surprise and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want..." she said in a low tone.

Joe looked her over -- she didn't seem much different, but the cuts on her arms were healing, and that was a good thing.

"I needed someone to talk to. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you any more questions, ok?" he said gently. Jamie's eyes didn't soften at all whatsoever.

Joe let loose and told her the entire story. After he was done, he searched her expression for any sign of some sort of emotional reaction, but there was none.

"Why did you just tell me all that?" she asked.

Joe scratched his head, and slowly said, "Well, I...you know...you've had, uh, lots of life experiences too, so...I thought that perhaps you might understand mine without thinking it was too weird."

"...So basically, you're saying that since _my_ life is so screwed up, _your _screwed up life would seem less intense."

"No, no, I --"

"Whatever." And at last, Jamie showed an ounce of softness. She looked down at her lap.

"It's been a long time since anyone talked to me like an adult, much less a confidant. Come to think of it, I've never really been anyone's confidant."

Joe smiled. Jamie looked up at him questioningly.

"Well, I think more people should treat you with respect. And I'm sorry I was so pushy about your life earlier. It really isn't any of my business, I guess I was just worried."

"Worried? About me?"

Before anything else could be said, Gina came in to tell Joe that his time was up. He smiled at Jamie and left. Joe didn't even get to see her blush.

* * *

* * *

Jamie was still chilled by the night Dia had come into her room, calling herself 'Jamie's worst nightmare'. She had said that if she ever saw Jamie naked or too close to Alex again, there would be pain worse than death. Jamie had been shocked and, admittedly, frightened, for she was the vulnerable one, and knew that despite Dia's sickliness, she was stronger than Jamie at the current time. But regardless, Jamie had argued that Alex was her doctor, and despite the fact that she wasn't very fond of him, he was allowed to see people such as herself naked. She added that it was nothing but an examination, and that Dia was out of her mind.

But that was what had gotten Dia even more angry. She told Jamie that she meant the threat, and would torture and kill her. That had freaked Jamie out more, and she had yelled at Dia to leave, and the sickly girl did. Jamie had avoided her since.

It was now a few days later, and Joe had just left the room. Jamie just stared at the door, surprised that he had trusted her and confided in her like that, while she couldn't even trust herself. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it made Jamie feel good inside, for once.

_Maybe he's not SO terrible... _she thought.

Jamie looked up and saw Gina come back in the room.

"How are you feeling, Jamie?" she asked.

_Is that all anyone asks me anymore?_

"Same as always," Jamie answered bluntly.

Gina adjusted her glasses and looked at Jamie seriously, and said, "You know, you still haven't been eating. You didn't touch your food yesterday at any meal."

Jamie was getting sick of Gina's and Alex's comments about how she didn't eat enough, and replied sarcastically, "If you want me to eat that stuff, then you'll have to stick a tube down my throat."

Gina took the insult to her cooking skills seriously. She glared hard at Jamie.

"Well, if you don't start listening to Alex's orders, then you very well may have a tube down your throat, Jamie."

Anger flared in Jamie. Gina was really plucking the strings, so the annoyed rancher let out a stream of the word's dirtiest curse words, only to have Dr. Alex come in and hear most of it.

Gina's cheeks were bright red with anger, and she stormed from the room, yelling at Alex, "YOU DEAL WITH HER!"

Alex appeared puzzled, and closed the door behind Gina.

"Jamie, what just happened between the two of you?" he questioned.

"It was nothing but Gina being a bitch," Jamie answered simply.

An annoyed look crossed Alex's face.

"Jamie, please, show more respect to Gina and myself. We're only trying to help you."

"No, you and Gina are just overbearing! That's probably what brought Dia to insanity."

Confusion clouded Alex's eyes, and he said, "What are you talking about?"

Jamie decided it best not to tell Alex about what Dia had done. That would only make him more involved in her life.

"N-nothing..." she mumbled.

Alex shrugged, still looking unconvinced, but dropped the subject and picked up the old one. "Now, do you mind telling me what happened with you and Gina just now?"

Jamie sighed heavily and said, "Fine. Gina was just scolding me for skipping meals, like everyone seems to do lately."

Alex went down and sat on the bed, suddenly looking very tired.

"She's just concerned, you know," he said, "And she has every right to be. Is there any specific reason why food makes you uncomfortable?"

What was there to say? Jamie starved herself as punishment. But that would only make Alex dive deeper into her case. So her only answer was a shrug.

Alex looked Jamie straight in the eyes and said, "Jamie, I know you're unhappy, and it's probably why you've starved yourself. You used to be at a healthy weight of about 130 pounds, and now you're down to barely 90. That's a 40 pound weight loss, which is definately something to be worried about. I've considered the possibility that you may have anorexia, or are fast-developing it."

Jamie was disgusted by the accusation. She shook her head and replied, "No, no. See, anorexia is something dumb teeny boppers develop to try to look like supermodels. I'm not trying to do that, genius!"

"I know you're not. Jamie, anorexia is an eating disorder that generally affects teenage girls and women of about your age, sometimes even men. People that have it eat nothing or less than 500 calories a day, much like you do, the majority of the time. In most cases, it starts from insecurities with weight and body image, as you said, but that's not the only reason. Some people do it to punish themselves or others. Perhaps that's why you do it?"

Jamie angrily denied it. This conversation was making her increasingly uncomfortable. But Alex didn't seem to buy Jamie's refusal of the accusation, and went on to say, "I can definately see that you have Depression. I have a friend who is a psychiatrist in the city, and he said he'd be willing to talk to you. He'll be here in about three days. I think he'll be able to help you in the areas that I can't."

Jamie shook her head vigorously, making her outrage plain on her face. Why did Alex always have to trigger her rage like that!

"No! I refuse to see some dumb shrink!"

Calmly, Alex said, "I suspected you wouldn't be happy about the idea. But Jamie, it's part of your recovery. You can't become healthy until you eat normally, and you can't eat normally until you're happy. It's a cycle that I'm trying to help you break, and the psychiatrist is going to help too. Don't you want to get better?"

Jamie felt the strong urge to just break down and cry, but she fought it back enough to reply, "Stop it. You're not going to be able to help me, because I'm too far gone. I'm better off dead."


	7. Blood

_**I am soooo sorry for the crappy last part of the chapter, but you see, I'm out the door right now, and won't be back for the whole weekend. So a rushed chapter is better than no chapter for longer, right?**_

**_No time for the warning -- I gotta go! Enjoy, and review!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 -- Blood**_

With a sigh, Wendy slammed the mail box shut as she headed for the house, the evening sun warming her cheeks. She looked down at the box's contents, now in her slender hands: a letter and a package.

_Harvest Goddess pray they contain SOME sort of good news... I could sure use it... _Wendy thought with a heavy sigh.

More misfortune had come, though of a different sort. Before her trip to the mailbox, Wendy had been at her chicken coop, only to find three hens missing. The coop showed no signs of any escape: no holes, no cracks, the door was shut. But who in the world would want to steal Wendy's chickens? That was baffling. And those hens had been there that morning...

Wendy looked down at the package, wondering who it was from. It was rather big, but light... It was then that Wendy caught a faint trace of some foul scent in the air. She sniffed, at first thinking that the wind was blowing it in from somewhere, then realizing that the stench was coming from the package.

_Strange..._

Wendy entered her kitchen and decided to open the letter first. It was from Kai... It read:

_Wendy,_

_I'm down in Mineral Town now, working at my shack. The profit has been kind of slow, but I'm trying my best. How are your profits coming along? _

_I promise, I will try as hard as I can to find a way to stop this insanity. Moms sure are crazy, huh? We should just send them to the circus. Anyway, you have to meet me halfway with this, ok? _

_Write back and tell me of your earnings._

_Sincerely,_

_Kai_

Wendy had to smile a little bit. Kai was a warm and friendly person with humor, and that showed in his letter. She just didn't want to marry him...

Then the farmer took a deep breath and turned to the mysterious package.

"Ok...what's YOUR deal...?" she muttered to herself, beginning to open it.

When all the tape and bindings were removed, Wendy recklessly tipped the box upside down and dumped the contents on the table. At first, she could hardly believe what she saw.

Still dripping blood on the table lay the headless corpse of a chicken, complete with feathers, albeit blood-stained ones. Resting nearby, having also come from the box lay a small note, and scribbled on it was: _This is all you're worth. If you try to claim what is rightfully mine, it will be YOUR head next!_

No name. No address. Nothing.

Wendy's wide brown eyes absorbed the contents in disbelief until it finally sunk in, and she couldn't take it. To the bathroom Wendy fled, and she just barely got to the toilet in time to throw up.

When she was done, Wendy clutched the sides of the bowl, breathing heavily. The memory of the stolen chickens passed through her mind like a faint breeze. Perhaps it was...? Could it be?

Wendy regained her senses. The harsh reality was that she was in a dangerous situation with a madman. Her stomach still churning from shock and disgust, Wendy burst back outside into the evening, and made a break for Mayor Theodore's house. Her small fists pounding the door, Wendy screamed the mayor's name, but there was no answer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that before you hurt yourself!" a voice loudly said. A large hand grabbed Wendy by the elbow, and she screamed and struggled to get away.

"Wendy! Get a hold of yourself! It's me, Bob!"

Wendy stopped struggling and started crying, her heart pounding. She didn't care if she was overreacting or not...fright had her blinded.

Bob held Wendy by the arms firmly, trying to calm her down. The concern in his prominently-featured face was evident.

"Wendy, what happened?"

Wendy managed to choke out the whole story of the three missing chickens and the gruesome package from the anonymous sender. Bob looked horrified.

"Show me," he ordered, grim determination in his small, dark eyes.

The idea of facing the "present" again was one of the last things Wendy wanted to do, but she knew she had to. Bob was a capable man -- probably the strongest in the village. She would have to tell Theodore later...it seemed he was away, anyhow.

As she reentered the kitchen, Bob at her heels, Wendy held her breath in anxiety. She felt nauseated again, only this time by the heavy scent of rot in the kitchen. The young woman would go no further than the doorway.

Bob spotted the mess and paused. After a heavy, pregnant silence, he let out a small sigh and hesitantly approached the table, plucking the note from its surface. He read it, then again, and then once more.

"This is serious stuff..." he murmured, shaking his head.

Wendy let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah...I kinda figured..." she said, her voice shaky.

Bob turned to look at her seriously and said, "Well, it's apparent why you tried to notify Mayor Theodore. He's away on private business, and won't be back 'till tomorrow. We'll make sure he finds out right away... Something needs to be done. Now we know that there's someone dangerous in Flowerbud Village. Who woulda thought...?"

Bob seemed lost in some kind of memory for a moment before making his way back to reality and continuing, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Wendy thought about the possibilities. She didn't know anyone crazy enough to do that, and she didn't have any real enemies...that she knew of, anyway. And the note made no sense. Who could she have stolen from?

"N-no... I...I don't know who would want to do this..."

Wendy sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. What was going to happen now?

Bob opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when there came a loud banging on the door. Wendy's heart thumped. She was jumpy from the experience, and judging by the look on his face, Bob was too.

"I'll get in...just in case...you know..." Bob scratched the back of his head and went to the front door. Wendy cautiously peeked in from around the corner.

Thankfully, it was only Joe.

"Is...uh...Wendy there?" he asked.

Bob nodded to her as the relieved farmer plodded into the room, looking exhausted. Joe looked from Bob to Wendy, finally sensing that something was amiss.

"What's up with you guys?"

Wendy stuttered, wanting to explain, but unable to find the words. Bob looked at his watch and said, "Listen, Wendy, I gotta go. I'll be sure to tell Mayor Theodore as soon as possible, ok?"

Wendy only nodded weakly. Bob nodded in farewell to Joe, and left the house.

Wendy was on the verge of tears. Joe was quick to be at her side.

"Wendy...? Hey...what's wrong?"

The young woman could look at the gruesome sight on her table no more. Explaining the situation seemed useless now too.

"It's on the kitchen table..." she murmured, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Joe looked puzzled and concerned, and went to see the problem.

Wendy held her breath, waiting to hear some sort of shout from the kitchen, but there was silence. She wanted to see Joe's reaction, but she couldn't look back in there again...just couldn't.

In a few moments that felt like a few months, Joe was back in the room, holding Wendy in his arms, his face pale with disgust.

"I'm afraid someone's stalking me...this...I..." Wendy faltered."I checked the note and the box, everywhere. There's no address to be found.

"Wendy pulled away from Joe and went to seat herself heavily on the couch, her head aching."I'll go clean up...then I'll be right back," said Joe, disappearing into the kitchen again.

* * *

Joe spent the night that night. His and Wendy's sexual encounter from a few days ago was still fresh in their minds, torturing and haunting, but to prevent it from happening again, Joe slept on the couch. But as the sun rose in the sky and peeked through the curtains, yet another surprise was revealed.

Wendy slowly made her way down the stairs, feeling not the least bit rested as the result of a night of little sleep. The voice of an unexpected guest opened her brown eyes, however.

"Yeah. I figured I meet see something like this..." Kurt said bitterly, staring down at the sleeping body of his older brother on the couch.

"K-Kurt!" Wendy hurried down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Joe's eyes opened, and he stared up at Kurt in shock. "Kurt...?"

Kurt looked from Wendy to Joe coldly. "Have a nice sleepover?"

Wendy shook her head slowly, her heart pounding. He was getting it all wrong...

Joe sat up angrily and said, "Look -- there's been some trouble. I spent the night here, ON THE COUCH, to ensure Wendy's safety. You don't need to go around spying on all of us, Kurt! You are WAY out of line!"

"So are you! You're not as much a brother as you are a traitor! I can't trust any of you anymore!" Kurt spat.

A look of mature, irritated authority set a fire to Joe's face. Body rigid in determination, he stood up and with no visible cringe or regret, delivered a hard, angry slap to Kurt's cheek. Kurt barely looked surprised, and Wendy screamed out loud when he grabbed Joe by the collar and shoved him, sending his older brother crashing over the coffee table. It was a hard hit, and Joe lay there, wincing in pain.

"Joe!" Wendy cried, tears of stress in her eyes. She ran to the young man, Kurt's angry stare piercing her back like a knife.

Joe gently brushed Wendy aside as his anger took control and he yanked Kurt to the ground, and the two were immediately upon eachother, brutally locked in fight.

"NO, NO, NO! STOP IT!" Wendy screamed, the tears pouring freely as she clutched at whoever she could grab in a vain attempt to stop the battle.

Her voice louder and shriller than anything Joe and Kurt had heard before, Wendy sobbed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Wendy felt her throat raw from that short but extreme outburst. She put a hand to it and whimpered, her posture sagging weakly from the sobs that racked her body. Kurt and Joe broke apart and watched her for a moment in confusion.

"Get out...please..." she whispered. Not waiting or wanting to see their reactions, Wendy suddenly and angrily slammed a fist on the ground to better illustrate the seriousness in what she had just said. Kurt and Joe quickly left without so much as a last glance from Wendy.

* * *

She couldn't smile, she couldn't think. Wendy blindly and slowly did her farmwork, like a robot. But something inside her snapped, another chord of frustration, and she thrust the hoe she was tilling the soil with to the ground and fell to her knees, feeling like she was bleeding inside. Her face felt hot, and her head ached. It was a feeling not unlike a fever, only brought on by stress, in this matter... She wanted to cry again, but her eyes were so dry they burned.

"Hey, Wendy. Are you really that forgetful? We have work to do!"

Wendy hadn't realized that anyone had approached. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and slowly turned to look up at her unexpected guest. Nina stood above her, gazing down at her with that cold hatred masked behind a sickly sweet exterior. Her fake smile made Wendy's insides churn even more.

"What am I forgetting, Nina...?" she replied, not bothering to hide her dislike for the other girl.

The right corner of Nina's lips turned up in a smirk, and she extended a hand to Wendy.

She said, "There's more work to do at Jamie's. Come on, now...get up."

Wendy ignored Nina's hand and pulled herself to her feet. In silence, the two girls walked off down the road. Looking around, Wendy noticed that the streets seemed eerily empty.

"Where is everyone?" she asked softly.

"Most of them are down at my house. Mom is holding a small party. I...didn't want to stay, though. I'd rather be helping Jamie. Don't you agree?" Nina smiled at Wendy, her green eyes flashing with that strange light again. A shudder rippled down Wendy's spine, and she merely shrugged in reply.

Suddenly, Nina stopped walking, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Wendy demanded, stopping also.

"I forgot that I was planning to bring down some fertilizer from Spring Farm...damn. Wendy, you go on ahead -- I'll see you there, ok?" said Nina.

"O...ok..."

Nina turned on her heel and strode back down the direction from which they came. Wendy glanced up at the gray, muggy sky, folded her arms under her breasts, and continued on to Jamie's. The town seemed dark and abandoned, with most people away at Spring Farm and the sky threatening rain like that. Wendy suddenly felt very nervous as she remembered yesterday's incident.

Wendy spotted Jamie's Ranch up in the distance, and quickened her pace. But she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings, and found herself tripping over a branch left in the road with a scream. However, before she could meet the ground, a pair of hands grabbed her arms from behind. Wendy's heart thumped, unsure of how to react. She turned to face the one who had saved her, but before she could, something hard and heavy collided with the back of her head.

A flash of red, then it faded into blackness.

* * *

* * *

It was almost like the day where Ray had thrust Eve into the dresser had never happened. The only sign that Ray even remembered the event was the look of sorrow and regret on his face when he came to pick up Eve from Wendy's the next morning, and the new tension between him and Eve. It was now three days later, and not a word about it had been shared between Eve and Ray. But that wasn't what Eve wanted -- she thought it was such a matter that needed to be addressed. She felt that before she could tell Ray about his impending fatherhood, she had to have answers.

Eve and Ray were sitting down to lunch. Things had been tense between the couple, and they ate in silence. In Eve's mind, she battled herself on whether or not to confront Ray. And then it just spilled out of her...

"You know, we haven't talked about what you did to me three days ago. You haven't forgotten about it, have you?" Eve said haughtily, setting down her fork and looking straight at Ray.

Ray avoided Eve's eyes for a moment. He sat stock still before finally looking up at Eve with an expression she had never seen before. He looked much older, and very, very tired. But his irritation was as clear as his eyes, and that made Eve uneasy again. She wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have said anything at all to spare Ray of the grief this seemed to be causing him. But she knew that if she wanted answers, she couldn't back down. And she planned not to.

Slowly and heavily, Ray answered, "Look...Eve...I'm sorry about it." The annoyance in his face and tone glowed more as he added, "Now let's just drop this subject."

"But --"

"Shut it."

Eve felt a knot of anger in her chest. She retorted, "I don't like you taking that tone with me! If you really loved me, you'd show me more respect!"

Ray narrowed his eyes and shot back, "Stop talking to me like some little kid!"

"No, hear me out -- what's happened to you? You aren't the man I fell in love with. Your temper still frightens me... It's like you're two different people at once, Ray! You can't keep doing this to me! What if we...we start a family? Would you keep doing this?"

Ray clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. His eyes burned into Eve's.

"Why would I think about something like that! We don't HAVE a family! And there's nothing off about my behavior! It's just YOU!" he yelled.

"Correction -- we ARE going to have a family because I'M pregnant! And this baby isn't safe if you keep doing this! It's part of the reason why I put off telling you!" It seemed that it was the right time to say it. But Eve feared that perhaps she had just gotten herself and her unborn baby into a whole heap of trouble...

_Damn, damn, damn...if he hurts me...then..._ Her heart pounded.

But Ray didn't seem to have any intention of inflicting pain on her again. As Eve watched his reaction to the news, she saw shock, and then, oddly enough, he looked fit to cry. A hint of panic could also be detected.

Eve couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she felt more sorry for herself.

_No getting around it -- this baby'll probably mean the end of our relationship, _she thought. As her throat tightened, Eve got up and stormed out of the house, not wanting Ray to see her cry.

Eve set her sights to Rose Square, where she sat on a bench and cried all she wanted. After all, it seemed no one was around. The young woman hugged her knees to her chest and stared bleakly at the cobblestone ground of the square, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_I wonder... _she thought. _Was it always doomed to be this way? I love him, and don't think I can stop... Maybe it IS my fault he does these things... How can I fix it...?_

"What's with the waterworks, princess?"

Eve looked to see Dan come and take a seat next to her. Despite the rude words, he truly looked concerned. But Eve was definately not in the mood to deal with him, not now.

"Go away, Dan. Don't you ever get the message of when you're not wanted?" she told him, wiping her eyes, trying to stop her tears.

Dan's eyes met hers, and for the first time, Eve saw him looking gentle and sympathetic.

"Well, I don't check my answering machine," he replied with a small smile.

"Just go away..."

"Hmm...I'll think about it if you tell me why you're sitting here, alone and crying."

Eve turned her head away and brought her legs closer to her body. One part of her was angry at him for being so pushy, but the other was greatful for his attention, concern, and company.

She said, "It really isn't any of your concern."

"Hehe. Well, I'll sit here until you tell me."

_What a PRICK..._

They sat in silence. Dan seemed the most irked by it, therefore he cracked first.

"Ok...if you tell me what's wrong, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Eve turned to look at him, thinking he probably wasn't serious. But the look in his eyes...so sincere. She sighed, figuring that even if he did tell, everyone was eventually going to find out anyway. She would just tell him about her impending motherhood, and nothing about how Ray had hurt her.

"I'm pregnant. There," she said.

Dan looked taken aback. Eve stared him down, and when he recovered, Dan was obviously biting back some nasty comments, likely about Ray. She had to give him credit for keeping himself under control.

"So you're pregnant..." he said slowly. Eve nodded.

"Wow..."

"Go ahead and laugh," Eve snorted, looking at the ground again.

"It's not funny," Dan replied plainly.

"Then it's pathetic. I want this baby, and then...it might ruin my relationship with Ray. Not that you'd care..."

Dan sighed loudly and heavily, and shrugged.

After a moment, he said, "So...you're pregnant..."

Eve rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm leaving before your stupidity zaps away all my brain cells."

Dan stood up quickly, gently grabbing Eve by the shoulder as he apologetically told her, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all... But listen...since you seem upset, how about we go for a walk? Maybe I can help you clear your head about."

Eve glared at him. "By reaching down my skirt? Uh, no thanks," she replied.

"It's a purely innocent suggestion, I assure you," Dan insisted.

Eve sighed, wondering what she was getting herself into. But she felt a lot of loneliness, and any company, even Dan, was secretly inviting to her. And so, she agreed.

Dan kept true to his word -- he didn't try to pull anything on Eve. They made small talk, but to Eve, it felt a little awkward, like she shouldn't be walking with Dan. She wondered how he was feeling... It seemed there was something he wanted to say. After a little while of his dodging around an unknown subject, Dan finally got to the point he wanted to make.

"Look, Eve...I really can't say I agree with the decisions you've been making, but...I guess...I just have to learn to respect them. I really like you, you know that." Dan let out a bitter chuckle and said in conclusion, "But I guess I just have to let you live your life, huh?"

Eve had never expected to hear something like that from Dan, though he had done a lot of unexpected things that day... She wondered, did he really mean that?

But before anything else could be said, a nightmare came true. There was Ray, storming towards them, looking furious. Eve didn't need to think twice to guess that he had taken Dan's visit with Eve the wrong way. Fear washed over Eve.

"Crap..." Dan murmured under his breath.

Ray was before them in a matter of seconds, his face red. He rounded on Dan, yelling, "You! I thought I told you to never show your face near me or Eve again! You dirty bastard!"

And then he was upon Eve, shouting at her, "You cheating, filthy whore! How could you do this to me?"

Eve felt like crying all over again. She shook her head in disagreement.

"N-no..." she whimpered. "We...we weren't..."

Dan stepped in front of Eve, looking at Ray in defiance. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Ray pushed Dan aside with easy and roughly grabbed Eve by the arm, so tightly it hurt. He began to drag her in the direction of home.

Dan made his attempt to follow, but Eve glanced back at him and shook her head vigorously. She didn't want him getting hurt agian.

Ray's pace was quick, and Eve could hardly keep up. Her frequent tripping only made Ray tighten his grip on her and move faster. Eve felt like she was being sentenced to death, her mind whirling with the possibilities of what he would do to her now...his bad side was definately out.

When they got to the house, Ray pushed Eve roughly inside, and slammed and locked the door.

"YOU!" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "JUST TODAY, YOU WERE TELLING ME THAT MY BEHAVIOR WASN'T HEALTHY FOR THIS RELATIONSHIP, AND THEN YOU GO AHEAD AND CHEAT ON ME! YOU'RE SO STUPID, EVE! ARE YOU PUTTING OUT OR SOMETHING?"

Eve wrapped her arms defensively around herself, forcing herself to look at Ray. She shook her head, protesting, "No, no! Ray...please...we were just going for a walk... I love you! Why would I cheat on you?"

"BULLSHIT, EVE. YOU'RE CARRYING _MY _CHILD, YOU'RE LIVING IN _MY _HOUSE, THEREFORE YOU BELONG TO _ME_! THE DAY YOU FIRST SLEPT WITH ME WAS THE DAY YOU SWORE YOURSELF TO ME, AND ME ALONE! IF THERE'S A CHEATING WHORE IN MY HOUSE, THEN THE HABIT HAS TO BE BROKEN!"

Eve broke down and cried. Her heart beat so hard and fast from the fear that she thought it might give out, and her insides ached with the blow he had dealt to her with his words.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" she sobbed.

Ray's eyes narrowed further. "Bull," he snorted.

Eve screamed and struggled to get away as Ray seized her by the arms, shoving her onto the couch. Gripped by terror, Eve did the only thing she could think of to do, which was defend the baby. When Ray let go of her arms, she wrapped them around her stomach. She couldn't let the baby die...

Ray was upon Eve, pinning her to the couch, slapping her over and over again, beating her with his fists as he shouted insult after insult, but Eve couldn't hear him over her pleading and screaming. There seemed to be no escape from the physical pain, and she began to feel dizzy, drowning in all the blows. Her begging proved ineffecitve, and she sobbed as stinging pain racked her body with each hit. But she didn't use her arms to defend the rest of her, only her stomach. To Eve, the baby mattered more, even though the pain was terrible.

When it got to the point where Eve lost the strength to to scream and struggle and nearly fainted, she felt Ray finally stop and slip off of her. Moaning, Eve fell off the couch and landed lightly on the floor, her eyes closing. Her body felt like it was throbbing... The smell of blood was in her nostrils, and Eve only vaguely realized that her nose was bleeding.

She couldn't tell if Ray felt anything at all about what he had just done, for before she could even look at him, he snatched up his fishing pole and left the house, locking her inside.

* * *

* * *

Blue had been quite surprised when Ann had come to his door the previous day, suggesting they get back together. Blue had told her he'd consider it; however, the answer was leaning more towards 'no'. As much as he'd like an escape, he would rather sort out his feelings for Ellen, and maybe see if Popuri could replace her in his heart.

Blue also recalled the other day when Popuri admitted that she was interested in him. The farmhand wasn't one to share his feelings much, but he would never deny that that made his heart leap. Popuri was pretty, and kind. But Ellen was so many things too...

It had only been a day since Popuri brought up the subject, but she had continuously been dropping hints, trying to get Blue to give her an answer. He knew her scheme, but he didn't know how to put the answer into words... Blue was always one to have trouble with that.

But he finally got his chance. He and Popuri were milking cows together, when Popuri sighed heavily and exasperatedly, turning to face him.

"Look," she said. "You really don't like me like I like you, huh?"

Blue swallowed nervously, his cheeks flushing. An opportunity to admit the truth had come, and he thought it best that he take it.

"You're wrong..." he started. "I...I _do _like you."

He couldn't face her. The back of his neck felt hot; he could feel her eyes on him. And then she giggled.

"Blue. Please, turn around and face me," said Popuri.

The room suddenly felt very hot to Blue. He wanted to get out of there, the heat of his embarassment and insecurities was like suffocation. But quietly, he obeyed Popuri, turning to look at her.

"I know you're shy, but I really think we could take this somewhere," she told him.

"W-what do you mean?"

Popuri blushed and laughed nervously. "I mean, well...that maybe we could have a steady relationship..."

_This is VERY different from how Ann and I got into a relationship...! _Blue thought as his heart gave a large thump. He jumped to his feet, while Popuri looked at him with both shyness and confusion.

"Blue...?"

Extremely embarassed, Blue shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "I...I...I gotta go..."

He fled the barn, leaving a confused Popuri behind him as she called out his name to his back.

Once he was well away from the farm, Blue slowed his pace and plodded along, head bowed.

"I fucking suck when it comes to women..." he grumbled.

And that's when he saw something: up ahead on the path, lying facedown on the ground, was the body of a woman. Blue could see blood glistening on the back of her head. He paused, his heart nearly stopping.

_A...a dead body!_

But perhaps whoever it was wasn't dead? It took Blue a few moments to work up the courage and slowly approach. He gently knelt beside the limp body of a petite young lady. It took him a moment, but he recognized her -- it was Wendy, the young woman who had come to Flowerbud on behalf of The Exciting Ranch Plan. She was lying face down in the road, a large wound on the back of her head. Nearby was a fairly large rock, covered with blood. Blue instantly knew it was the weapon used.

He stared down at Wendy, his throat growing dry. His blue eyes nervously averted to the middle of her back to see if she was breathing...at first, he thought she wasn't, but on closer observation, she was breathing.

"Thank the Goddess... She's alive..."

Blue knew he needed to get Dr. Alex right away. But what was he to do? Leave Wendy here and fetch Alex, or carry her to the clinic? The wound on her head looked nasty, and he didn't trust himself to carry her without hurting her more. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby and seeing the streets were abandoned, Blue dashed off to the clinic.

He ran so fast that he nearly collided with the young doctor as he was leaving the clinic.

"Blue! I was just going to pick some herbs... Is something that matter?" Alex asked, frowning.

Panting, Blue stuttered, "W-Wendy...I found her...lying out in the m-middle of the road... She's hurt..."

Alex's eyes widened. "Show me."

In moments, they were back by Wendy. Alex knelt over her, is expression one of deep and disbelieving thought. His eyes traveled from the wound to the rock and back again.

"It would seem that the weapon is this rock... As long as we carry her gently, we should be able to get her back to the clinic unharmed. You grab her legs, I'll support the head."

Slowly and carefully, Alex and Blue lifted Wendy. Blue studied Alex's face...he seemed to know something. But he kept his mouth shut on the way back to the clinic.

Once there, Wendy instantly underwent treatment for the injury.

"She may have a concussion," said Alex without looking at Blue. "We'll be able to tell more when she wakes up." He sighed, suddenly looking very depressed.

"Are you, uh...ok?" Blue asked.

Alex glanced at him. After a moment, he replied, "According to Bob, Wendy recieved some sort of blackmail. It seems that there's someone dangerous in Flowerbud, and we need everyone to be on their guard."

Blue swallowed. Flowerbud was so peaceful...sheltered from the hard world the city people knew. How could it become infected like that? Surely a resident wasn't the cause of Wendy's injury...

Alex suddenly gave a bitter chuckle. Blue looked at him quizically.

"It seems that all our farmers are running into some medical problem, huh? Jamie, Wendy, Ha --"

Blue glared at him, knowing the last name on his list. Alex caught his angry look and shut his mouth.

"Sorry..." the doctor murmured.

Clearing his throat and regaining his business-like composure, Alex said to Blue, "Well...thank you for alerting me to this. You best go home now... And be VERY careful on the way back."

Blue grunted, nodded, and headed out of the clinic. He was shaken by the news that Wendy had been blackmailed. This meant that there was probably some freak lurking in unsuspecting Flowerbud Village. What if...?

"Blue! There you are!" It was Popuri, running down the road toward him. No longer distracted by gruesome tales, Blue felt his cheeks flush as the pretty young farmhand stopped before him.

"You were gone so long... I was worried."

Blue searched her bright eyes, trying to see if she really meant what she said. It would seem that he did...

_She really cares for me, huh...?_

Blue sighed. "I'm ok. Let's go back...there's new danger out here."

Popuri looked confused, and remained standing still as she tried to figure out what Blue meant.

"Come on." Blue gently grabbed her arm, avoiding her gaze, and the two of them returned to Blue Sky Ranch. Once they were inside the barn, Popuri asked the question.

"What's so dangerous now?"

Blue scratched the back of his head and began pacing. "Erm...when I was out...I...I came across a girl named Wendy, another farmer of this area... She...was unconcious on the ground with a wound on the back of her head."

Popuri gasped, but Blue ignored her and went on.

"...I think the weapon was a rock; there was one bloodstained one laying nearby. So I got Alex, and he's taking care of her... But we have to careful from now on. Some sicko is out and about."

Blue finally looked at Popuri to see her final reaction. At first she looked sickened, and then she smiled a little and blushed.

"I'm not worried," she said.

"Hm?"

"You're very capable, Blue. I trust you to protect Ellen and I."

Although the statement was embarassing to a modest person like Blue, it did remind him that Ellen needed to be picked up from Hank's. He didn't want her hitchiking or anything all the way from the city.

"I, I gotta go pick up Ellen... S-see you in a little while..." Blue quickly left, once again disgruntling Popuri.

The ride home was quiet. Of course, that was party because Ellen hadn't been the same that day...well, not after Blue had caught her crying for reasons she would not speak of. Today she seemed depressed.

"Uh...how's Hank?" Blue asked, feeling awkward.

_Odd. Usually, I'm never one to try and spark a conversation..._ he thought, shaking his head slightly.

"He's doing better." That was all she said -- plain and simple. The rest of the ride was quiet.

They returned to the house. Popuri was not there to greet them; Blue guessed she was either in the barn or at the chicken coop. Blue told Ellen about the new danger, but what was surprising was the fact that she said she wanted to go out and pick cooking herbs alone at Mt. Moon right after Blue had warned her.

"But...Ellen..."

Ellen smiled weakly and said, "Do you want to eat or not?"

"Ellen, no."

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

It was not like Ellen to show defiance like that... Blue crossed his arms. Before he could protest any more, Ellen walked past him and out the door.

* * *

Blue became worried when Ellen was gone quite a bit past the time it usually took her to pick herbs. Popuri was getting worried too. She didn't have to tell Blue -- he went looking for her anyway.

Blue headed down the path to Mt. Moon, looking left and right on his way just to make sure he didn't find a similar sight to the gruesome one he had seen earlier. Thankfully, the road to Mt. Moon was a clear path.

"Ellen! Ellen, where are you?"

Blue reached the foot of the mountain and looked up. He gazed around it, seeing nothing for a time...

But a look further to the west revealed something that made Blue scream. There she stood, Ellen, on the high rocky surface, preparing to purposely fall to her own death.

* * *

* * *

Kurt sighed heavily as he knocked on Nina's door. It seemed she was the only person who wanted him around lately. After a moment, the young woman appeared at the door, looking slightly out of breath. She smiled when she saw Kurt.

"Oh...Kurt. Listen, uh...mom's got me doing some chores right now. Think you could wait up in my room 'till I'm done? It won't be much longer, maybe like five minutes," said Nina.

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

Up to Nina's bedroom he went, where he sat on the bed alone. He looked around at the perfectly clean room, noting how good a house keeper Nina was. But today, something wasn't right...

Kurt sniffed the air. A sickening scent met his nostrils...the smell of rot. The source seemed to be...the closet?

_Weird..._

Kurt debated over whether or not he should snoop. But the smell was nagging at him...the scent of death. And just what exactly was it doing in here?

Kurt made up his mind, and hesitantly approached the closet, quietly opening the door. In turn, he was blasted by the horrendous smell, for there, hanging in the closet, were the gutted bodies of two chickens, to which flies had already found their way.

With a horrified cry, Kurt stumbled back, falling hard on the ground. He stared at the closet, bewildered. It was at that moment that Nina stepped in.

"Kurt, are you ok!" she cried, kneeling beside him. She looked at the closet, and at the dead chickens in it. Kurt gaped at her, awaiting a reaction. But Nina went unfazed.

_So...s-she did this...! She didn't even try to lie to me and say she didn't! _Kurt thought, in utter disbelief.

"W-what...what is with this!" he demanded, shrinking away from Nina's touch.

With a calmness that was chilling to the bone, Nina plainly stated, "They're for a personal project I'm working on. It's none of your concern, really."

Kurt didn't wait to hear if she had anything else to say, for in seconds, he was on his feet and making a break for the door.

"Kurt! Wait!"

The door was shut before Nina could protest further.

Kurt returned home, not know where else he could go or wanted to go at the moment. It seemed Woody wasn't home -- but Joe was. Kurt's older brother was sitting at the kitchen table, looking miserable. Kurt made to avoid him, but a serious, urgent look from Joe prevented that.

"Kurt...I want to have a calm conversation with you about what happened yesterday. Something bad has happened, too."

Kurt stiffened, and slowly turned to face Joe.

"Go ahead," he said to his brother. "I'm waiting for a better excuse."

Joe paused a moment, looking at Kurt wistfully. He finally said, "The reason I spent the night at Wendy's was because she recieved a threatening note in the mail, along with..." Joe hesitated, looking very disturbed. "The body of a headless chicken. Wendy told me she thought it was one of hers, because three of her chickens at gone missing earlier."

Kurt felt his face pale as the sight of the two gutted chickens in Nina's closet flashed in his mind. He suddenly felt sick.

_N-no! Nina's a little weird, but she's not THAT sick! _he thought miserably.

Joe expression darkened dramatically further, leading Kurt to believe that the real bad news was only beginning.

"Yesterday, someone attacked Wendy, and she was found unconcious in the road. She's got a concussion."

Pain hit Kurt's heart. It was the same kind of pain one feels when someone they care about is hurt...

And Kurt now knew he still loved Wendy.

Joe had left for the clinic, even inviting Kurt to come along, but the apprentice stayed behind to do some productive thinking. Laying back on the couch, Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

_I don't know if I'll ever stop loving Wendy, even if it is just hurting me. I can't get around the fact that Nina is only my escape...I don't even like her as a friend, let alone a lover. Joe was right that day in the mines when he told me Nina was potentially dangerous. I can't go on being with her. I have to tell her it's over -- tonight._

Tonight came all too soon. But Kurt knew that at the moment, he wanted to be liberated of Nina once and for all. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but that was impossible. As Kurt knocked on the door for the second time that day, his stomach did flipflops.

Nina answered again, her green eyes glowing with sadness as she saw Kurt. "Come in...I'm just doing some cooking."

Nina lead Kurt to the kitchen, where he sat down and she continued cooking, chopping up some vegetable.

Kurt swallowed, looking around. "Where's Liz?"

"Mom's at Michael's house again. She'll be back later..."

"O-oh..."

A silence formed, growing more and more tense, until finally, Nina exploded.

She whirled around to face Kurt, tears in her eyes.

"Kurt, I'm...I'm so sorry about earlier... You shouldn't have had to see that..."

_This is my chance -- now or never..._

Kurt stood up, took a deep breath, and said, "Nina, look... I...I don't like you in the way I've been letting on... I'm sorry, but I think we should end this..."

Repulsion, anger, and despair flooded Nina's face. She let out a squeak and trembled.

"N-Nina, I..."

Kurt gasped as Nina suddenly grabbed the sharp knife she had been cooking with and placed it to her neck warningly.

"NINA, DON'T!"

"Are you sure you want to leave me? Are you quite sure!"

Kurt watched her shake, and he felt himself begin to shake too.

"If you say yes, it will kill me. Literally," Nina warned, a twisted smile forming on her lips.

Panic flared in Kurt's mind. There was only one answer to that...only one choice she had left him with.

"I-I'll stay with you, Nina. Honest...I...I will..."

Nina nodded, satisfied, and brought the knife away from her neck. Kurt relaxed a little, thinking she was done with it.

But instead, Nina stabbed the palm of her hand.

Her green eyes narrowing to slits, she said to Kurt, "That is your warning. I don't like it when men hurt me..."

* * *

* * *

It was about nightfall when Joe arrived at the clinic to visit Wendy. Alex gave Joe permission to visit her, and he immediately went to her room.

Wendy looked pale and tired, laying in that hospital bed with the bandage around her head.

"Hey, Wendy...how are you feeling?"

Wendy looked up at him and smiled bitterly. "Like I had a rock smashed into the back of my head."

Joe sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Glancing at her sheepishly, he said, "I got really scared when I learned what happened to you."

"I'm ok..." Wendy replied in a weak voice. "It's a concussion...I'll get better."

"Whoever it was could have killed you, attacking you in that way."

"...They didn't, though...that's what matters."

Joe and Wendy sighed at the same time.

Hesitantly, Joe asked, "Wendy...did you...happen to see who attacked you?"

"No... But maybe I did, and just can't remember..."

Alex came in then, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Joe...I gotta cut this short though. The clinic's closing."

Joe immediately went to bed upon arriving at home. He had been tired constantly lately as a result of the stress. The moment he hit the pillow, he was out...at least until around midnight, when he felt someone holding onto him.

* * *

Joe brown eyes popped open and he saw Kurt sleeping next to him, holding onto his arm. Flashbacks hit Joe -- as children, Kurt would always crawl into bed with Joe when he was upset.

Turning on the light, Joe gently nudged his younger brother awake. Slowly, Kurt returned to the world of conciousness, and looked blearily up at Joe.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt released his hold on Joe's arm and sat up. Joe saw with concern that his younger brother was fighting back tears.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"...I don't...I don't wanna talk about it..."

Joe sighed. He hated how Kurt always kept in the things that bothered him, and when they did come out, he would always react to the extreme.

"Kurt, you're lying."

Kurt wiped his eyes roughly and shook his head. "Please don't make me talk about it."

Joe stared down Kurt, trying to get him to admit something, but Kurt held strong. Joe gave in at last, and made to turn off the light, but Kurt said, "I'm sorry, Joe."

Joe paused, and turned around to quizically look at Kurt. "Sorry for what?"

Kurt cleared his throat and steadily said, "I've been acting like a jerk to you... I want to take the things I said back -- I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want to hate you."

"I don't hate you, Kurt."

"Then do you forgive me or not?"

"Of course I forgive you... And I'm sorry too -- Wendy was supposed to be yours." Joe crossed his arms. He then admitted, "I think I'm gonna break it off with her. Things are getting...too far."

Kurt answered, "If you do that, then neither of us can have her. I can't now..."

Joe waited for Kurt to elaborate on that, but to no avail.

"Turn off the light," said Kurt. "I'm tired."

The light clicked off, and, too tired to think, Joe drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

The next day, Joe took a trip to the Sanatorium to visit Jamie again. He had heard that no one but Joe had bothered to visit her, with Jamie not being the most popular resident of the village due to her cold nature.

_That's just wrong... Jamie isn't less than anyone else, even when she says she is, _Joe thought as he headed to the door.

Joe caught something out of the corner of his eye -- he looked, only to see Jamie herself heading away from the building. Surprised, he ran to catch up with her.

"Jamie! Hey!"

She ignored him, and kept walking. Joe noticed that she moved with a limp...

When he finally caught up to her, Joe asked the rancher if she was alright.

Jamie finally stopped, looked at him, and said, "I'm fine -- I just tripped and hurt myself a little. Now go away."

"What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine! I just want to be left alone." Jamie glared hard to further her point, and stared to walk away again.

"But Jamie --"

"SHUT UP!"

The young woman broke off at a run, leaving a puzzled Joe behind.

* * *

* * *

Early in the day, Jamie had met with Alex for another one of the checkups she so hated. It was during that time that she had tripped on some wires on the floor, slightly injuring her leg. Alex had helped her up, and upon examination, concluded that Jamie's leg would be fine.

But upon her return to the Sanatorium, Jamie was confronted by Dia, who once again, was misinterpreting things.

Stopping Jamie almost the moment she walked in the door, Dia demanded, "There you go again -- I saw you in Alex's arms."

Jamie blinked. _She must mean when he helped me up..._

The rancher pulled on her best sneer and retorted, "Dia, you fool, I tripped and hurt my leg. Alex helped me up. Simple as that."

Dia rolled her eyes, her irritation obviously growing. "It's not only that -- I've seen the way you two look at eachother."

"That's crazy! Look, there is NOTHING between Alex and I! Ok!"

Dia stepped forward, and snapped, "Liar! Tell me the truth!"

Jamie grew slightly nervous, remembering the last time she had had a run-in with Dia. She looked around. "Where's Gina!"

"Quit changing the subject! You're a suspicious person, Jamie; I knew that the moment you walked in here for the first time. Alex is mine, and mine alone -- don't interfere!"

"I'M NOT! Back off! What the hell is your problem! Alex wouldn't like a person like you!"

Dia's face reddened and as hard as she could, the sickly young woman kicked Jamie on her injured leg. Jamie shrieked and crumpled to the ground, wincing.

"I hope your leg gets better," Dia taunted.

Before Dia could do anything else, Jamie pulled herself to her feet and left the Sanatorium. She had had her encounter with Joe upon her exit, and after escaping him, Jamie sat on the beach, alone.

She sighed, watching the sand sift through her fingers. Jamie's blue eyes met the gaze of the ocean.

_I wish I could be pulled out like the tide... I hate the way my life is going. But did it ever have any direction at all...?_

Jamie sat there miserably for the rest of the day, occasionally falling asleep. She didn't want to go back to the Sanatorium -- being there made her feel even worse about herself. After all, in Jamie's mind, the Sanatorium was a place for the weak.

During one of her naps, Jamie was shaken awake by a very angry Gina.

"Jamie!" the young nurse yelled. "We've been looking all over for you! Why did you leave!"

Jamie ignored the question, brushed Gina away, and stood up.

"Alright, fine. I'll go back, if only it'll stop you from spazzing more."

Jamie headed back to the Sanatorium, a fuming Gina at her heels.

The feel of her bed was the only welcome thing Jamie had experienced that day...but she couldn't sleep. She often got stomachaches at night, which made sleep hard to come by. And this was another one of those nights.

"Hello again."

Before Jamie could pinpoint the source of the voice, a hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off the bed painfully.


	8. Dearly Beloved

_**Here it is: the REAL chapter 8! Dah-dah-DUN! I had to cut it short 'cause I'm going to the school dance, and have to leave here soon.**_

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_Oh, daily warnin' time._**

**_Swearing, beating people up and stuff._**

**_Warning said._**

**_Oh yeah, and I got Harvest Moon DS, finally! It rocks. _**

**_There was more I wanted to say, but I don't remember it... Ah, well. Just enjoy the chapter._**

**_Please review._**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_(By the way, the divider button isn't working for some reason, which is why I'm making the separations with the letter 'O'!)_**

_**Chapter 8 -- Dearly Beloved**_

Wendy swallowed and stared out the window at the evening sun, delicately snaking its way through the window and kissing her face. Her dark eyes squinted slightly against the bright orange light, but she didn't mind it. It was warm, comforting.

Wendy shut her eyes and sighed, trying to ease her headache by preventing herself from thinking. But as always, that was something hard to do. Since the attack from a short time ago, her runaway train mind mostly thought of who could it possibly be that assaulted her. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that someone was out there, hating her for reasons she didn't know, attempting to end her life while her back was turned.

The event had scared Wendy. Already, she found herself very uneasy almost constantly. The slight, gentle rustle of the leaves in the wind was enough to make her jump. She hoped that the paranoia she couldn't help would go away after a little while.

_After all, it only happened two days ago... I...I'll feel better._

She had mentioned her fears to Alex, who assured her that she would be completely safe while in his care. She was trying her best to believe him. But Wendy's ever-persistent conscience told her that she wouldn't rest easy until the culprit was caught...whoever that may be.

"Hey... How are you?"

Startled by the sudden yet gentle voice, Wendy's big brown eyes flashed open, and she quickly looked to see Kai step into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"K-Kai...?"

Kai grinned sheepishly. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry... You weren't sleeping, were you? Did I wake you up?" His grin melted to a frown.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking," Wendy assured him, smiling warmly to further her point.

Kai looked relieved. Smiling at her in return, he strode across the room to come to sit in a wooden chair beside her bed.

Finally, a simple thought came to Wendy. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly; maybe a little bitterly.

"What's up?" Kai questioned.

"Word travels fast, huh? Kai, you live so far away... I've only been in this clinic for two days. How did you find out about me?"

"The doctor called your mother, who called my mother, who told me... Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Wendy was silent with thoughtfulness for a moment. She then stated, "That's really nice of you. I'm glad you care."

"Well, I consider us to be friends. Don't you?" Kai met her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

A look of words unsaid crossed Kai's handsome face. Wendy took notice, and questioned the young man as to what it was he seemed to want to say.

"I don't want to trouble you with this now, but I have to ask... We are still going through with ruining our mothers' plans, aren't we?"

Wendy would have sat bolt upright to prove her point even more, but her head hurt too much. She replied loudly, "Of course! They have no right too --"

Kai chuckled and said, "Ok, ok, just making sure. Don't hurt yourself!"

His seriousness darkened his face once more after a moment, and he went on to say, "My business has been really slow. I'm earning money, but at a sluggish rate. I'm gonna probably have to take on a second job before we can hire a lawyer or something... I'm sorry that I probably sound like an ass when I ask this, but er...how are your finances coming along?"

Wendy sighed. She didn't want to discuss the matter at the moment, but she knew it was important. She softly replied, "Things have been going well. Go ahead and get that second job, just in case. I think I can eventually pay for over half of what we plan to do. I still have a ways to go myself though."

"Alright...that's good. But take it easy, ok?"

"I will."

The young farmer wondered that perhaps her guest's true intention was to just check in on her finances. After all, she had not been able to reply to the letter he sent her asking about it. Yet Kai seemed very sincere. Wendy decided to believe he did care...he was a good person, after all.

Both Wendy and Kai set brown eyes on the sunset. Something in Kai's expression seemed to relax. A small glimmer of happiness gave his handsome face an extra glow aside from what the sunset did.

"You seem content," Wendy commented with a giggle.

"Yeah... Yeah, I am... The sunset makes me think of the girl I love; the one I told you about." The young man turned to face his injured companion. "I love her, Wendy. I love her more each day."

He flushed, and added apologetically, "I sound pretty corny. Sorry. But I mean it all."

"Go on. There seems to be more you want to say about it," Wendy urged, smiling slightly.

Kai nodded, relaxing again. He went on, "She's beautiful. She said she'll do anything to help us stop the wedding, but I don't want her to get involved. I'm afraid she'd be in danger if Mom found out..." Kai's fists clenched.

"It's like I can't break free from my mother! She has a hold on me, an iron fist that she can manipulate my entire life with! I'm sick of it!" he cried angrily. "I could tell from the look on your face when we first met that your own mother grates on your nerves. But you don't know what it's like to have a mom like mine. Ever since I was little, she..." He faltered, swallowing.

Wendy remembered when she first laid eyes on Kai's apartment. The sound of glass crashing, and yelling...those were the first things she heard before going inside, as her mother hesitantly stood at that door, her hand on the knob. Both of them had heard the awful noise. And although her mother would never want to say anything bad about Julia, Wendy knew that even Freya's dull wit could detect that something was very violent and dark in Kai's relationship with his mother.

It was apparent that Kai didn't want to elaborate on his past and present with Julia. He reverted back to the topic of love.

"You mentioned that you had something of a love of your own," he stated, grinning mischeviously.

"Huh?" Wendy was pulled from her deep thought.

"Are you in love, Wendy?"

_Dammit! That's the last question I wanna hear... I should have seen this coming though..._

Wendy hid her discomfort as best she could, and answered, "I don't know. It's...a long story. Let's leave it at that, ok?"

Kai blinked, looking a little surprised. "Well, ok..."

There didn't seem to be much else to say. Wendy's eyes traveled to the clock. She looked at it frequently, not wanting to lose track of time in the monotonous clinic.

Kai's eyes followed Wendy's gaze. When he glimpsed the time, he jumped up.

"Man, I really gotta start heading back to Mineral Town, or I'm not gonna get to work in time tomorrow...! I really hope you feel better, Wendy."

"Thanks, Kai... Have a safe trip back."

Kai kissed Wendy's cheek and left, shutting the door behind him. With his leave, the lonely silence picked up where it had left off. Wendy realized that even his slight company was enough to keep her happy. The clinic was a lonely, drab place. But it held safety...and that was what mattered then.

Wendy lay back on the bed and sighed, hoping someone else would burst through the door.

_Eve hasn't come to visit me yet... Maybe she hasn't heard about what happened. _

It hurt a little that her best friend had yet to visit. Wendy excused it as her being busy with taking care of herself. The child she carried inside her would be her first, after all. Surely Eve was nervous... But...

Wendy shut her eyes.

_I have to stop thinking so much._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The young woman's mind felt hazy. It took Wendy a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes flicked open, and she gasped when she spotted a new guest at her bedside. Seconds later, she relaxed. Just being too jumpy.

But the visit certainly was a surprise. There, looking solemn, regretful, and mournful, then surprised when he saw Wendy was awake, sat Kurt.

"Kurt...?" Wendy whispered.

Kurt's lips twitched and his eyes flashed, as if he didn't know whether to smile or cry. Wendy sat up quickly to study him further. He looked ill.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

_Sick or not, he's still so handsome... I miss him. A lot. _Wendy's face creased to a sad expression at the thought, but Kurt didn't seem to notice, even when he turned to look directly into her eyes.

He chuckled at her question, wearing a strained sort of smile, and said, "Look at yourself. And you're asking if _I'm_ ok?"

Wendy didn't know what to say. Luckily, Kurt spoke instead, albeit slowly and uncertainly.

"I...I wanted to make sure you were ok..." he said softly, staring down at his lap.

Something was definately bothering him. Wendy knew him well enough to tell... Yes, there had been a time when the two could tell what the other was thinking. A distant train of thought in the back of Wendy's mind thought that perhaps that was love.

Being able to read Kurt like a book, Wendy could tell from looking at those beautiful brown eyes that his thoughts were far from her and the clinic. There was definately something else bothering him.

"Kurt, you seem upset."

Kurt's face turned towards hers again. And Wendy's heart broke...there were tears in his eyes. Tears she never though Kurt could make. They didn't fall, but threatened to.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied softly.

"Kurt..."

"Please. Just let me sit here with you, in silence or talking about anything other than the problems in our lives. I had to come here today...I miss you, Wendy. And I miss your light, too."

Wendy's hand gently touched his, and he held onto it. Like that, they could pretend that nothing bad ever happened.

But that was just a lie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eve stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her anxious, pale, bruised face staring back at her. Three large, dark bruises. Painful reminders of Ray's violent turn. Eve quickly patted more makeup on them, but it was no use. They were so dark that it would never work, and touching them hurt.

Eve's stress was high ever since the beating Ray gave her the other day. They had not spoken a word to eachother since. They still shared a bed, but couldn't face eachother. When Ray wasn't looking, Eve would glance at him. Sometimes, he looked guilty, and she wondered if those were the times when he reflected on what he did to her. But other times, he seemed just as happy and calm as ever, and that hurt more than all the lumps and bruises. Was love supposed to hurt?

That night they made love on the beach was almost like a contract, tying Eve and Ray together...maybe forever. She couldn't help but love him, even still. Love and fear him at the same time... It was as if his heart was locked inside her. And the chest containing it took the form of a tiny, unborn child.

Eve touched her stomach, fearing for the baby. It was their lovechild. Didn't Ray know that, Eve wondered?

_Didn't anyone ever tell him that a baby is born from the magic of love, a passion deeper than anything, as my mother told me? _she thought.

Eve sighed, staring again at her reflection. How badly she wanted to go visit Wendy in the hospital... But she knew Wendy would take notice of the bruises. And what if her friend assumed the worst? And sadly, the worst was true. Eve knew it would cross Wendy's mind... It pained her, but she refused to see her friend until the bruises were light enough to be covered.

_But is that selfish? _Eve left the bathroom, frowning at the thought.

She sat down on the bed to rest her fatigued body. But suddenly, the phone rang. Eve paused, wondering whether or not to reach over and pick it up off the nightstand. But it stopped after two rangs, and she heard Ray's voice in the other room, meaning he had taken the call on the other phone. Not particularly caring who it was, Eve settled down to get the rest she desired.

Moments later, the sound of the door opening pulled Eve's eyes open. There in the doorway stood Ray, his tan face pale, his blue eyes wide and shocked. The expression made him look young, innocent, and very afraid. Eve's love for him made her worry, and she immediately jumped out of bed.

_That phone call! What's going on?_

"Ray? Ray, what's the matter?" She hurried over to him.

Ray looked her way, but didn't seem to really see her. Weakly, and almost incoherently, he answered, "...That was my brother... My father has had a stroke."

Eve's hand fluttered to her chest. After processing the information, her heart went out the man she loved. Eve didn't know what to say.

"Ray...I'm sorry," was all she could think of.

Her delicate, slender hands moved from her chest to Ray's, her forhead resting on it softly. Ray's arms wrapped around Eve, tightly embracing her. She could feel him tremble slightly as his face lowered to her wavy blonde hair.

"I'm going to go back to my old village for a little while to see him. The stroke is bad..." he mumured in a choked voice.

Eve knew she had to let go of what he did to her. Ray needed her now, and she loved him.

"Go back to him. I'll take care of everything here."

Ray pulled back and smiled at her weakly, brushing a strand of hair from her face, not seeming to see the bruises.

"Thank you, Eve. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Yes, I love you, _Eve thought, _But forgiveness or not...I just wish you would admit to doing wrong. Can't you see I'm in pain?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll be back in a few days. I'll call you when I get there," Ray said, kissing Eve, his bags in hand.

"Ok. And good luck," Eve replied.

Ray turned and left. He was headed to Flowerbud Village's exit, where a car had been arranged to take him back to his village. Eve watched him until she could no longer see him. She then went back inside the house, closing the door softly.

The solitude she now had was good but lonely all at the same time. She would have nothing to fear, and time to recollect her wits after the incident... But it was lonely without Ray, all the same.

The loneliness...there was a lot of it. With that in mind, Eve returned to the mirror to make a last attempt at covering the bruises. She needed Wendy so bad her heart ached, and of course, Wendy needed her. But if Wendy saw the bruises...

Eve hadn't been at the mirror long when a knock sounded on the door. But it was late...

"Damn, what would someone want at this time of night?"

Regardless, the young belle went and answered the door. Staring back at her, his dark eyes darker than usual, was Eve's somber-looking Uncle Duke.

"U-Uncle Duke? What are you...?"

"Eve...I've wanted to have a word with you."

Quietly, Eve stepped out of the doorway and let her uncle inside.

Duke cut right to the chase, leaving no time for awkward silence.

"Eve, I'm worried about you. Terry's worried about you. Despite your dishoner to our family, we still want what's best for you."

A tiny flame burned inside Eve. She knew what type of conversation this would be. And if she could, she planned to end it as soon as possible.

"Uncle Duke --"

"Let me finish.

I know how you're thinking you don't want to hear this... But this time, I beg you, think about what I say! Eve, you're throwing your life away for a man you haven't known long enough! Return home to me, where you belong. You're like a daughter to me... If you only just return, we can pretend nothing ever happened."

Eve's fists clenched and unclenched. She hated people who pretended that nothing ever happened. In Eve's mind, you could move forward from the past, but not pretend it never happened...that was the way of a weaking, a fool. No...she would not leave Ray.

"Uncle Duke, you're right: I DON'T want to hear this. I love Ray. I'm...I'm happy with my decision. I want my child to have a mother and a father; I want him or her to have a better childhood than mine, with two parents."

Young Eve bit her tongue when the color suddenly drained from Duke's face, and she realized that she had never told Duke about her pregnancy.

"Eve...you're...?"

"Yes, Uncle. I'm pregnant with Ray's child."

Eve could see a muscle in Duke's jaw twitch. Lines appeared in his forhead, and she thought she saw an angry vein pop out by his temple.

"A child! Eve, what are you THINKING! It's much too soon! How could you...! Why...!" Duke sputtered, stiffening.

Eve sighed heavily, exasperatedly, and plopped down on the couch with a great weariness. Her head fell to her hands. Eve's frustration was nearing its peak.

"Don't you get it! I WANT this baby! I'm happy I'm pregnant!"

Duke's voice sharpened, got louder: "Oh! And just what does Ray think of this!"

Eve avoided her uncle's dark, penetrating eyes, so he wouldn't see she was lying. "He's happy about it. He wants to be a father."

"I told you just now that I want this child to have both parents. If I do things your way, then that won't happen, will it?" she added shrewdly.

Duke's swell of energetic anger seemed to deflate. He was left looking older, much older, and tired to boot. He opened his mouth to say something, but it shut again... Then he finally let out a soft, "That's not true, Eve."

"I don't want to hear any more. I'm sorry, Uncle Duke...but I have to ask you to leave."

Soundlessly, Duke turned and walked off. Eve stared at the closed door, making sure it wouldn't open again to reveal him with another bout of fight, but no such thing happened. Eve's shoulders slumped, and she relaxed. Her tired eyes flicked around the room, taking in the vast emptiness. That same feeling of relief crept up into her heart.

She could feel safe for a few more days...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"ELLEN! NO!" Blue screamed, his blue eyes wide at the horror of seeing his cousin up on that cliff, ready to fall to her death. His heart pounded out frantic exclamations, unanswered questions... How could Ellen so suddenly turn suicidal.

"ELLEN, STOP IT!"

His second plea got her attention. Ellen gasped and stared down at Blue, a nervous hand fluttering to her throat. Blue could see her mouth his name.

"Stay where you are!" he commanded. When it seemed Ellen would obey, he began to make his way up to her.

The climb felt like a dream. Blue found it hard to process that his pure, intelligent, happy, hard-working cousin would do something like that. He shook his head, feeling dizzy. At last, she stood right in front of him, her back turned, shoulders slumped and shaking with sobs. Blue reached a hand out to touch her, wondering if she, or any of this were real...

"Ellen...?"

Ellen turned slowly. It was a very stiff, forced-looking movement, as if it hurt to do so. Blue saw the tears pouring freely from her wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling, and that made his heart feel ravaged. He suddenly felt very dead inside.

High, squeaky sobs emitted from Ellen throat, and she flung herself into Blue's muscular arms, and everything felt even less real. Weakly, Blue wrapped his arms around her, held her close against his pounding heart.

When he spoke, it sounded to him like it was someone else. "Ellen, why would you do this?"

Ellen just shook her head and sobbed. Blue decided that for the time being, he would rather not know the reason. Finding a bit more strength, he gently lifted his hysterical cousin into his arms and carried her back to safety.

Popuri was all questions and worried faces when Blue came back. She expressed her fears and concerns and worries nonstop, but Blue hadn't listened. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Stop asking questions right now," he told Popuri, his voice trembling. As if he had pressed an off switch, Popuri backed off, her face drawn taut with a worried frown.

Blue carried Ellen all the way up to her room, and laid her down on the bed. A bitter, dark look crossed her usually bright and happy face, and she turned away from Blue.

_You have to find out why, even if you don't want to. It could happen again, _his conscience warned. Blue knew there was no easy way out.

"Ellen, I need to know why you tried to do that. What's wrong? What have you been hiding?" he whispered.

"I'm bad...I'm unholy," Ellen murmured thickly, shaking her head vigorously.

"Why are you saying that?"

"No! I can't tell anyone!"

"ELLEN!"

Ellen looked up at Blue, shocked and unnerved by his harsh tone. He bit his tongue, feeling regretful. But it angered him to see her letting herself suffer and die quietly, unknown to everyone else.

The door flew open suddenly. Blue jumped, his heart jerking up quickly. In the doorway stood a determined-looking Popuri. Her eyes seemed bright with a sort of anger, and her lips were tight with annoyance, maybe with a touch of regret.

"Blue, I know you told me to back off, but Ellen's my best friend. Now what happened!" Her pink eyes flashed from Blue to Ellen, then back to Blue again.

Ellen had turned away from both of them yet again. With a last look at her, Blue turned and pulled Popuri out to the hall, shutting the door behind him so Ellen couldn't overhear.

His stomach churned. How badly he wanted to awaken from what felt like a terrible nightmare... He half-believed it was only a dream, but couldn't fully accept that lie. Facades were useless, after all.

"When I went looking for Ellen, I...I...found her on Mt. Moon..." Blue took a deep breath and finished, "She was about to throw herself off of it, Popuri."

Popuri looked utterly blanked. At last, the lines and tautness of horror creeped onto her lovely face, and she looked ready to cry.

"Ellen...? Try to kill herself...? Are...are you sure?" she whispered.

Blue's silence was answer enough. Popuri dashed back into Ellen's room. Blue peeked in after her, making sure she wasn't going to once again assault someone with questions, but she just clung to her best friend, crying.

Blue's stomach gave a violent churn, and in seconds, he was in the bathroom relieving it of its contents. Once that was over, the young ranch hand groaned, took off his hat, and ran his hands through his thick blonde hair.

"This can't be happening..." he groaned as he stormed down the stairs and fled from the house, not wanting to face the confinement any longer. He had to get some air...

Seating himself under a tree not far from Spring Farm, Blue tried to regain his composure. He had to be strong for Ellen and Popuri, or else...

"Blue?"

Blue spun around to face Ann, staring down at him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"What are YOU doing out here?" Blue fired back.

Ann must have sensed Blue's distress, and didn't take the retort to heart. At least that's what Blue thought at first... Apparently, she had other things in mind.

"Have you considered what I asked the other day? About us going out again?"

Blue could have slapped her.

"I wish you wouldn't ask me that now! There's too much going on!"

Ann looked ashamed. "You do seem upset...I'm...sorry."

Blue turned away from her to look straight ahead broodingly. Ann continued to linger just behind him, and his skin prickled with rising levels of annoyance.

"Ann, what more do you want from me! I already said no!"

A glance had her hurt expression instantly made Blue feel guilty. For once, she wasn't expressing her dislike of rejection through insults, and he had to give her credit for that.

"...Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry."

Their eyes met. Seeing now that she had his full attention, Ann said, "I think I understand. I don't want to push myself on you. Really, I don't. It's just that my father...he's...well...been pressuring me to become a wife. You're the only one who's ever been interested in me in this town." She chuckled bitterly, adding, "But if we were to get back together, we would probably just drive eachother totally crazy all over again, huh?"

Blue swallowed, looking down. At times, he had wished he could love her. But in truth, he didn't have eyes for her at all anymore. "Yeah... Just let me go. I can't give you what you need."

And he knew that Ann was a strong girl. She didn't need him. But back waiting for him at home were two women who did need him, just as much as he needed them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt watched Wendy sleep in that hospital bed, his emotional hunger in his eyes. It hurt seeing her lying there, looking so tired and frail. He was just glad it hadn't been a worse injury. The assault she had recieved could have proved to be potentially fatal... He wondered, who would do such a thing?

Purity seemed to seep into the very air around Wendy. She had such warmth and grace, Kurt envied her and couldn't help but love her still. He now fully realized his foolishness and all he had thrown away for the sake of his once-bloated ego, which had now crumbled from all the trauma.

Kurt was trying his best to avoid Nina, and was succeeding, but barely. Sooner or later, he knew she would find him. But he wanted to prolong that day as long as possible. The sight of the knife in her hand was still fresh in his exhausted, pained mind, a scar he knew would never disappear completely.

Kurt remained sitting at that bedside for quite some time, going over all the things he had so foolishly thrown away. Wendy, Joe, Woody, his job, his pride...and all over his own anger and jealousy, anger and jealousy he should have let go of a while ago.

"Kurt? I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's getting late," Dr. Alex softly stated from the doorway, lit up by the moonlight that was now pouring through the window.

Kurt stood up quickly, fully realizing how long he must have been at Wendy's bedside.

"Sorry...wasn't paying attention to the time," he explained apologetically.

Alex nodded with a small smile, and bowed out of the room.

"You're leaving...?" came Wendy's small voice from the bed.

Kurt looked down at her. Injured or not, she still looked beautiful in the glow of the moon.

"Yeah. It's late. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, ok?" he said gently.

"Ok. I'm glad you decided to come...please forgive me for all that's happened, Kurt."

"...It's ok."

Kurt quietly left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon returning home, Kurt once again came face-to-face with a desperate, angry, and fatigued Woody. But Kurt was sick of the fighting, now that he felt so emotionally drained. Contrary to his prior belief, it was he who was in the wrong, not Woody.

"Please, Woody...I don't want to fight you. I've been an idiot, and I'm sorry. But please, don't talk to me right now."

Without looking back, Kurt ascended the stairs to his bedroom, which he thought to be his only place of solace. A lump formed in his throat as he collapsed onto the bed, and his vision blurred with burning hot tears that refused to fall.

"Ohhh, what have I done? I've been horrible...and now things will never be normal!"

Feeling as vulnerable as he did the day his parents died, Kurt wrapped his arms about himself tightly and rolled to his side to stare at the wall. His bottom lip trembled. It felt to bad to feel so weak...

"What have I become?" he whispered into the darkness.

An image of Nina flashed in his mind's eye. She had him under her thumb. He couldn't leave her...if he did, who knows who would be in danger?

_Joe paused a moment, looking at Kurt wistfully. He finally said, "The reason I spent the night at Wendy's was because she recieved a threatening note in the mail, along with..." Joe hesitated, looking very disturbed. "The body of a headless chicken. Wendy told me she thought it was one of hers, because three of her chickens had gone missing earlier."_

Kurt's throat tightened when he relived the memory. Wendy's attack...the blow to the back of her head...Joe's continuous warnings and hints that Nina could be that sick...

Kurt was trapped. He just knew it. There was no one he could turn to.

He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his arm. He gasped with surprise, and turned his head quickly, only to see his brother. Joe seemed just as surprised by Kurt's sudden reaction.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Woody said you didn't look too well. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Both brothers relaxed. Joe gently laid his hand back down on Kurt's arm and rubbed it soothingly. Kurt moved closer to his brother, for it felt wonderful to have that touch again.

"I don't want to lose you as my brother, Kurt. We were always there for eachother as children. I don't think we should let that change," Joe said.

Kurt nodded weakly. He had, after all, just been thinking the same thing, the thought brought to him on his wind of sudden revelations. But he was too tired to speak.

Luckily, he didn't have to, for Joe spoke again, "I've decided that I've been a fool. Kurt, I'd rather have the love of my brother over Wendy's love. I'm going to let her go so you can have her."

_I can't leave Nina. Someone will get hurt, _Kurt thought, his heart thumping. He decided it best to avoid the topic, just as he had avoided Nina.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'm ashamed of myself. But please...I don't even want to hear the word 'love' right now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joe failed in his search for sleep. His mind, running and pouring like a waterfall, kept him awake and constantly anxious. His heart ached for Wendy, and he thought back on what he had told Kurt earlier in the night.

_"I'm going to let her go so you can have her."_

It was the best choice, he knew. Joe finally felt that the closeness he and his brother had was returning, and he wanted to do nothing to mess that up. Family love was more important than romantic love, wasn't it?

Joe finally drifted into a light, uneasy sleep. Traces of haunting dream scampered through his mind, but they were suddenly pierced by a flashback.

_"Oh...oh lord...a-are they dead!" With his heart pounding, Joe got on his hands and knees, crawled the last few inches to the sprawled figure, and stared. Luckily, he could see even breathing...so the person was alive. Yet, he could not see the face, for whoever it was was lying sprawled on their stomach. The person was dressed in an oversized poncho striped in various dark, purple-like colors, and wore a purple bandana around their neck. Shineless lavender hair assisted in masking an identity. Slowly, nervously, Joe flipped the person on their side, and saw that it was a girl. He remembered her now...this was Jamie. Joe frantically checked her over, and discovered that yes, she was still breathing, and also had a heartbeat. Yet no matter how he moved her, she remained unconcious._

_Lights of panic flashed in his mind. What would he do with her? Did she have injuries that he couldn't see, and best not be moved? But it was so hot outside, and she was dressed a little too warmly for the weather...so it wouldn't be so good to leave her there in the heat. Joe decided on doing the latter, so he hoisted Jamie into his arms, and was taken by surprise on how light she was. He stared down at her face._

Jamie.

Joe's eyes opened and he slowly sat up, his brow furrowed.

"Where did that come from?" he said to himself.

He remembered the day he found Jamie...it had been one of his more interesting days. But why did it return to him in the dream world?

Joe lay back down, thinking deeply. He felt sorry for Jamie. A sickly, emotionally-broken girl with no friends or family...she was destroying herself, drowning.

_"...So basically, you're saying that since my life is so screwed up, your screwed up life would seem less intense."_

_"No, no, I --"_

_"Whatever." And at last, Jamie showed an ounce of softness. She looked down at her lap._

_"It's been a long time since anyone talked to me like an adult, much less a confidant. Come to think of it, I've never really been anyone's confidant."_

_Joe smiled. Jamie looked up at him questioningly._

_"Well, I think more people should treat you with respect. And I'm sorry I was so pushy about your life earlier. It really isn't any of my business, I guess I was just worried."_

_"Worried? About me?"_

Joe smiled at the memory, wondering if he had ever helped at all to ease a little of her pain. And then he thought that perhaps the reason he had dreamed of her was to remind himself that there were people worse off than himself. It gave him a little more courage to think that although he was letting Wendy go, he still had family who loved him, family who were more important. Not everyone did.

But even still, Joe felt strangely haunted by his memories of Jamie. Those catty blue eyes always in pain, her limp violet hair; her pale, thin face and frail physique were all etched in his mind. There had to be a way he could help Jamie... Joe wondered if he could eventually be the friend she so needed. He did, after all, care about her as one whether she knew that or not.

Joe mentally made plans to try and visit her again the next day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joe woke up and immediately resumed his work with Woody. Even Kurt was working again. For that one day, it seemed as if nothing had changed, despite the fact that none of them chatted. Joe noticed that Woody and Kurt seemed just as worn out as he felt, and with good reason.

There had been a lot to catch up on, and the work took most of the day. It was evening by the time Joe managed to finish all that needed to be done. With few parting words to Woody and Kurt, he set out for the Sanatorium.

It was a nice, warm evening, yet no one was outside. Joe shook off the creeping vines of loneliness as he walked along. But finally, he came across another...

Passing through the Square, Joe spotted Dan, sitting alone on a bench sulkily. He looked up quickly when he saw Joe approach.

"Hey, Dan. It's been a while. How are you?" the apprentice greeted warmly.

Dan didn't even make an effort to smile as he simply replied, "I've been better."

Joe studied him. Dan's navy eyes lowered again, narrowing in anger at some secret thought.

"Something the matter?" Joe asked hesitantly.

Dan looked around, seemingly making sure they were alone.

"I do suppose I need someone to confide in," he said heavily. "Fine. Hear me out?"

"Sure..."

Wondering if perhaps he was getting involved with something not worth his time, Joe slowly went to sit next to Dan.

Dan's face turned sour as the words spilled out of him, and Joe took it that he wasn't used to sharing his feelings. "I'm real worried about Eve... You know she's going out with that Ray guy, right? I don't like the way he treats her. She and I were just walking and talking the other day, when Ray storms up and orders her home. And you know how he got so violent on me a little while before that...

That Ray is bad news. He's hurting Eve for sure. Everyone is against their relationship, and with good reason. Eve's pregnant for Goddess' sake! If he's hurting her, I..." His fists clenched, and he said no more.

"Do you really care about Eve that much?" Joe was surprised. Here was a compassionate side of Dan he never knew.

"Yes, I do! More than anyone knows!" Dan insisted loudly, turning to Joe with such honesty in his eyes that he could have convinced the Harvest Goddess herself.

"I may not be a saint, but I do care for her more than any girl I've ever met. I'd treat her a lot better than Ray would..." he added.

_Is Ray really like that? He seems so nice... But you really can't ignore Dan's side of the story._

"Everyone in this village seems to have a deep, dark secret nowadays. Nothing's as it should be." Joe didn't mean to say that...it was one of those thoughts that caught the wind of word.

"You know what? You're right. This isn't the friendly little town it used to be..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie screamed and hit the floor hard when her assailant grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of bed. Wincing at the pain of the impact, Jamie squinted up into the darkness to see who it was, and found no surprise in seeing that the culprit was Dia.

Her green eyes flashing in a crazed sort of way, Dia sneered, "I haven't forgotten how you insulted me earlier. Jamie, you bitch! Rot in hell!"

Dia was on the ground with Jamie, pinning her down on the ground, slapping her repeatedly. Jamie tried to scream, but Dia covered her mouth, landing fists on every area she could as Jamie struggled, trying to get away. Dia was sickly, but Jamie was more so now, and in the back of her mind, she knew she had no chance.

Panting, Dia paused the brutal beating, and both of her hands flew to Jamie's neck.

"You're crazy! Leave me alone!" Jamie snarled, her words hoarse from the choking pressure on her wind pipes.

Dia leaned in close to Jamie's face.

"Oh, am I the crazy one? I'm in here for my poor health. You also are here for yours, but not just for that...you're here for your mental instability, Jamie. Didn't you know?"

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

Jamie tried weakly to throw Dia off, but as she anticipated, it didn't work, and she knew she would soon faint if Dia didn't release her neck.

Dia grinned savagely. "You stupid, anorexic whore. I don't know what Alex sees in you," she said, seething.

"Alex doesen't see anything in me! He's my doctor! There's nothing between us!" Jamie insisted. Her vision was growing fuzzy.

At last, Dia released Jamie and shoved her away quickly, as if Jamie had just burnt her. Jamie sat up, rubbing her neck and gasping for breath. Dia stood up and observed, a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're pathetic... So very weak," she said.

"Get...out..." Jamie wheezed.

But Dia did not budge. A smirk as bright and piercing as her eyes lit her face like a neon light as she went on to say, "I hope you learned your lesson. Until you do, this will keep happening."

"You can't manipulate me."

"Can't I?"

"I'll tell Gina," Jamie warned.

The wan girl let out a gasp as Dia seized Jamie's hair with both hands, pulling their faces so close their noses touched. Jamie felt nearly blinded by Dia's eyes, lit with that frightening, insane light.

"Gina's my best friend. She hates you. Now, if you were to tell her, who do you think she would believe?" she hissed.

Jamie said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" Dia demanded, shaking Jamie so hard and rough that Jamie thought Dia's pull her head right off.

"..Y-y-you..." she stuttered weakly.

Dia stopped the shaking, leaving Jamie very dizzy. Her expression calmed again.

"Dizzy?" she taunted.

"Just go away!"

The last thing Jamie remembered was Dia's cold, angry frown before her head was slammed into the floor. Then everything went dark.

Jamie awoke shortly afterward, though she wasn't sure how much later. Dia was gone -- Jamie lay alone on the cold, hard floor, the scent of her own blood filling her nostrils, her whole body burning in pain. The pain she had in her head was the worst. So bad, in fact, that that pain mixed with the smell of blood nauseated her. Jamie struggled to her feet, her legs shaking violently. With the heavy support of walls and any objects she could find, Jamie made her way to the bathroom, just barely making it in time to heave the acid from her empty stomach. She hadn't eaten anything, after all.

When that was over, Jamie fell to her knees, resting her head on the lid of the toilet. Pained and exhausted, she fell asleep there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning came, and Jamie's alarm clock was Gina's scream. The depressed rancher groaned, her blue eyes trying to focus on the rigid form of Gina.

"Jamie, what have you done!" breathed the shocked nurse.

_What have I done...? _said the words in Jamie's aching head.

"What are you talking about...?" Jamie asked weakly, her memories of the previous night still existing fully, though they were fuzzy.

"What do you mean?" Gina cried shrilly. "Look out yourself! You're injured all over!"

Jamie tried to pull herself to her feet enough to see herself in the mirror. Seeing her patient's unsteadiness, Gina helped.

Gazing at her reflection, Jamie realized that Dia must have done more damage than she though. She was covered in dark bruises and cuts made by fingernails.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Gina demanded.

"I-I didn't do this to myself!" Jamie insisted, her eyes watering up.

Gina looked heavily annoyed.

"If you didn't do it, who did?"

_"Gina's my best friend. She hates you. Now, if you were to tell her, who do you think she would believe?"_

Jamie swallowed, remembering Dia's words. It would be pointless to tell the truth. Jamie and Gina clashed all the time, and Jamie knew her voice would not be heard in this.

_Let them assume. Maybe I should have been the one to do this to myself, _she thought bitterly.

Not hearing a reply, Gina half-carried Jamie to the bed. Her energy-deprived legs didn't seem to want to work right. Jamie was laid down in the bed with orders to stay there. Gina said she was going to get Alex. Jamie didn't say anything, knowing it wouldn't help.


	9. Six Feet Under

_**Dun dun daaaa! Here's the REAL chapter 9. Damn, I'm slow. I'm sorry...**_

**_I'm pretty proud of this chapter. And look! It has graphic sex! Hooray._**

**_By the way, the event at the end of Jamie's section is the beginning of the same event in Joe's part between him and Jamie._**

**_Oh yeah, and the daily warning:_**

**_Today's chapter contains some seriously messed up shit. Swearing (as usual), graphic sexual content (oh baby), and abuse._**

**_Rawr. You have been warned. But you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like the seriously messed up crap in it, right? Heh._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry it took so long._**

**_Right now, I'm listening to the new song "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanesence. It seriously reminds me of this story... I feel a theme song coming on. Hee._**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 -- Six Feet Under**_

Wendy awoke to the bright light of the hospital curtains being thrown open.

"Huh...?" She yawned, her round brown eyes slowly opening to greet the new day. But who was letting in all the light? The young farmer looked over and saw Gina the nurse standing beside her.

"Are you awake?" she asked kindly.

Wendy pulled herself to a sitting position and nodded, noting that her head felt even better today.

"The doctor has given permission for your release. You're free to go any time," Gina said with a pleasant smile.

The few days Wendy had spent in the clinic felt like years. This news was most welcome.

"I am?"

"Yes, that's right."

A realization hit Wendy and she groaned, slumping back down.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Gina asked worriedly, moving closer.

"My farm's gonna be a wreck when I get back, because I haven't been there to take care of it..." Wendy mumbled, eyes rolling exasperatedly.

Gina let out a humored sigh, and Wendy turned a quizzical eye to her.

"Honestly, the town wouldn't let that happen. People were taking care of your farm as well as Jamie's in your absence. Everything should be fine. And speaking of Jamie's farm, you don't have to go back to working there for a while. Alex said that it would put too much strain on you. We also reccomend that you find someone to help you with your own chores." Wendy couldn't help but notice that as Gina said all this, she would grimace ever so slightly with every mention of Jamie's name. This piqued her curiousity, but she was against pressing for answers.

"Well...thank you, Gina. And tell Alex I said thanks if I don't get to see him before I leave," Wendy replied, getting out of bed to prepare for the day and pack her things.

"I will," Gina called back over her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

It felt so good to be outside again, and it felt even better to finally see her house after the time spent in the clinic. With a smile, Wendy ran to it the moment she saw it up ahead. 

A check in the coop, barn, and field revealed that Gina had kept true to her word -- everything was fine. Wendy sighed out her previous fears, and went to check on the area near the house. But, in step with all that had happened lately, Wendy discovered another unpleasant surprise. Oh, where had the sun gone?

Freya stood near the front door, biting her nails, her face creased with worry. She snapped to attention when she spotted her daughter approaching.

"Mom...? Wha...what are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

Freya's hands flew up in the air dramatically, and she ran to her daughter, flinging her arms about the young woman in a choking hug.

_Drama queen, _Wendy's mind scoffed.

"Oh, dearest, you're alright! So sorry I didn't visit earlier. But there's been an emergency!"

Pulling back from her mother, Wendy felt her heart give a thump as she wondered just what horrible thing reached out to scratch her life now, for this "bad news" surely involved her.

"What is it, mom?" Wendy said weakly.

Freya sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head sadly. "Wendy...Kai and his mother had an argument. Hours later, he went missing. We can't find him, and there's been no word from the police as of yet."

A wind of shock buffetted Wendy's stomach. Kai was missing? It took her a long, silent moment to digest this information. But it soon turned to anger...

It was Julia's fault. Wendy knew how she was, whether Freya saw it or not. And for Kai to abandon everything and run away, then who knew what horrible thing she had done? There was never any justice lately, and feeling every ounce of Kai's pain, Wendy's fists clenched as she confronted her mother.

"I can't blame him! Julia is horrible, mom! Remember when we first went to go meet them? The sound of the glass shattering, and then Kai bursting from the apartment a moment later? Mom, she was throwing things at him! I talked to Kai -- Julia abuses him! Of COURSE he ran away!"

Freya gasped, a slender hand fluttering to her throat. Wendy briefly thought that perhaps her words had gotten through to her mother, but if they did, she never did get full confirmation. For sadly, Freya stepped up to the plate in Julia's defense.

"How DARE you Wendy! Julia would never, EVER hurt anyone! And certainly not her own son! She and I have been friends our whole life! Julia is not violent!"

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Wendy fired back. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, KAI SHOULD'VE BEEN KEPT AWAY FROM JULIA A LONG TIME AGO! THE WOMAN IS A FILTHY, EVIL BITCH!"

Freya looked as though she longed to slap her daughter. An angry red flush crept into her face, one identical to Wendy's. Staring into her mother's eyes, Wendy hoped that she was nothing like her beyond the exterior.

"YOU LYING LITTLE WHORE! JULIA WOULDN'T --"

"Get out, Mother. Leave."

"What?!"

"Leave!"

Wendy couldn't take it any more. Her whole childhood, her mother's attitude had worn her down, and even as an adult, she was still being haunted by the woman. She was afraid of what she might do if Freya didn't get out of her face as soon as possible.

"Wendy!"

"I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HATED YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, SO I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! LEAVE!"

Freya turned white as a ghost. All the fight fled from her face, leaving her looking like a lost child. The words had stung her harder than intended. Before Wendy could offer a single utterance of apology, Freya turned swiftly and strode away. And then she broke into a run, and was gone from sight soon after.

Wendy pushed away any guilt. Her horrible mother had been asking for it, right? She didn't know if she believed that. But regardless, there were more important things to think about then. Sitting herself down near the front door, Wendy found herself once more on that runaway train she called her mind.

Kai was missing, run away of his own will... In a way, Wendy felt a little betrayed, like he was also running away from the issue of the arranged marriage, leaving her to work alone in stopping it. But if he was gone, then would there be a marriage? But if the police found him...?

And just what had Julia done to send him packing? Kai didn't seem like the type who would face away from a problem. He wasn't a coward. But Wendy thought that perhaps she still had more to learn about him. She wanted answers.

But still, she knew there was nothing she could do to help his life, when she couldn't even keep a hold on her own.

* * *

"Oh, Wendy's going to be so mad at me...!" Eve cursed to herself, hurrying along to the clinic. The bruises she had were finally healed enough to be covered well, and Eve was eager to see her best friend. 

At her speed, it didn't take long to reach the clinic. Eve knew that she shouldn't push herself so hard, being pregnant, but she yearned to see Wendy so much that that did not stop her.

Alex noticed her the moment she burst into the clinic.

"Eve! You're early. Your prenatal appointment isn't until noon," he said, his eyebrows raised.

Eve had forgotten about the appointment. But she disregarded that fact, and quickly asked to see Wendy.

Alex smiled awkwardly and said, "Well...you're a little late. She was released just this morning."

"Damn!"

Eve turned and ran out of the clinic, not paying attention to Alex's preaching to her back, telling her to slow down for the sake of the baby.

* * *

Eve was at the house sooner than she expected, but was deeply winded from the constant running. Luckily, she didn't have to walk much further to find Wendy -- the farmer was sitting near her front door, so deep in thought that she didn't notice Eve huffing and puffing her way to her. 

"Wendy! Oh, dear lord, I'm so sorry!" she moaned, falling to her knees in front of her friend.

"H-huh?!" Wendy snapped out of her daze, looking up with an expression of shock. But it dissipated once she realized it was Eve. She laughed slightly and said, "I thought you had forgotten me."

Eve felt extremely guilty, catching the slight look of hurt in Wendy's eyes.

"Oh, Wendy...I'm sorry. I was going to visit you as soon as I heard you were at the clinic, but...something got in the way."

"Like what?"

Eve swallowed. It was her dark secret, and she vowed to not let Wendy find out.

"It's...a long story. Don't ask."

Wendy looked puzzled, but saw from Eve's face that it would not be right to press further into the matter. Instead, the two women embraced.

"I missed you, you know. Jeez...next time I get the back of my head smashed up by a rock, please come to see me."

Eve didn't find Wendy's joke funny, but she promised regardless. When that was said, she adjusted her position so she sat beside Wendy.

"You know, if you keep thinking so much, you're going to burn a hole in your skull. You seem so troubled again. What's bothering you now, Wendy?"

Wendy sighed heavily. "You remember how I told you about Kai, right?"

"Yes."

"He ran away after a fight with his mother. Like I told you before, the woman's obviously abusive, and I guess I'm just...worried."

Eve frowned. This was serious business.

"And you haven't heard from him since he ran away?"

"Well...he came to visit me in the clinic a few days ago, but I don't know how long he's been missing... Er...my mom didn't get a chance to tell me. Don't ask about it, I'm still trying to forget it."

Eve sighed. "Well, he sounds like a strong guy. I'm sure he'll hold up. But still, you should keep an ear out for word from him -- he _does_ seem to trust you. I'll help in any way I can." She smiled reassuringly, trying to boost Wendy's confidence. It worked, and Wendy smiled back.

"Thanks, Eve. I don't know what I'd do without you. You give the best advice, y'know?"

Eve giggled. "That's what I'm here for. But you need to get a load off your mind."

She stood up straight, and took on a joking British accent as she said, "So therefore, I bid you to accompany me to a glorious prenatal check up."

Wendy laughed and stood up too. "You're so weird. But yeah, I'll go. When is it?"

"Noon."

"Sounds good. Now let's go inside...I'm hungry."

As they walked, Eve touched her still-flat stomach gently, praying the appointment went well. What if there was something wrong with the baby? She didn't want to think about that, and put on a confident smile for Wendy.

_She needs it more than I do._

* * *

The check up went fine, to Eve's relief. Martha was pleased to say that the baby was healthy. A load off her chest, Eve and Wendy left the clinic. 

"You know, I was wondering something," Wendy said as they walked.

"Mm?"

"Shouldn't Ray have been the one to go with you? It's his baby, after all."

The mention of her boyfriend's name gave Eve a feeling of both dread and love. It was a confusing feeling, but she shook it off and replied, "Ray is on a trip back to his home village... His father had a stroke and might die."

"Oh! Oh, man...I'm sorry."

Eve sighed. "Yes... Ray's pretty upset about it."

"Tell him I'm sorry, will you?"

"I will. He'll be glad to hear that."

When they reached Wendy's place, the farmer announced that she had to get to work. Eve decided to go her separate way home, to do some cleaning and then get some rest. The two friends bid eachother farewell, and then Eve was off.

She immediately set about to housecleaning once she arrived home. The house felt empty without Ray. A certain darkness was lifted, but there was still that loneliness one gets when they miss their lover.

Then came a surprise...

Eve was cleaning the kitchen when she heard the back door open behind her. She let out a shriek and spun to face whoever it was, only to see Dan stepping in the back door. She was infuriated.

"Dan! Just what the hell are you doing, sneaking into the house!? This isn't your property!" she fumed.

Dan raised his hands defensively as the door swung shut behind him.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have, but I gotta know...is Ray really in his hometown right now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, he is. But it's not like that's any of your business, Dan! You can't just go and sneak into people's houses like that!"

"I had to see you. I was worried. I should've knocked, but I was afraid that you would lock the door on me if I did..." He grinned nervously.

"Well, you're certainly more welcome to sneak in," Eve sarcastically answered, rolling her eyes.

"I told you, I was worried -- I needed to see you were ok."

"W-what?"

Dan? Worried about her? She had a creeping, dreadful suspicion as to why, and this was confirmed by the brazen vineyard worker.

"Look, Eve," he started heavily. "I see the way Ray treats you. Remember the other day when we were just going for a walk? That had me scared for you, when he burst in like that. And I haven't seen you since then. You can't deny that he's..."

"He's _what_?" Eve snapped, eyes narrowing.

Dan sighed deeply, his navy eyes darkening. "That he's got a mean streak a mile wide. Maybe I'm taking stabs in the dark, which I doubt, when I say this, but I think he's hurting you."

Eve's heart threatened to pound away her rib cage.

"Why...why would you say something like that? You don't know Ray."

"I know him enough to see he's violent. Remember how he beat me up? You can't tell me that that's not viol --"

"Well, you've got it all wrong!" Feeling suddenly self concious, Eve turned away to resume wiping the table. But in seconds, Dan was standing before her again, studying her face with a strange look in his eye that made Eve extremely nervous. Angrily, she slammed the wash cloth down on the table.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can stop staring at me like a creep any time you want!"

"Hold on..." Dan murmured. He went over to the kitchen counter, pulling a paper towel or two from the roll.

_What in the name of hell? _Eve thought.

He wet the towels under the faucet, and to Eve's shock, he was suddenly upon her, vigorously wiping her face.

"OW! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed, pounding at his chest and struggling to get away. And yet, he held her too tight for escape.

Finally, he was done with the strange deed, and Eve was released. She stumbled back, panting, her hair wild from the struggle. It took her a moment, but she finally caught on to Dan's intention. The icy fingers of dread yanked her insides as he stared at the now-uncovered bruises on her face. He must have caught a trace of them when he eyed her.

He stared at her now with a look she had never thought he was capable of: heart-broken sympathy.

"Oh, Eve...no..." he murmured in a tone close to anguish as he reached out to stroke her bruised cheek.

Eve felt herself tremble. Uncovering the wounds uncovered the memory of where she got them, and that made her feel sick. She slapped Dan's hand away, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"No! Leave me alone! I know what you're thinking, but you're WRONG! You're always wrong! I crashed into the door when I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oldest lie in the book, Eve. You wouldn't be crying right now if you had just innocently crashed into a door."

Eve furiously wiped the tears away. "You have no proof."

"This is proof enough! You can't hide it from me -- you got those bruisnes from Ray. Eve, leave him! He could kill you, and he could kill the baby too!"

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Eve screamed, covering her ears and fleeing from the room. But Dan pursued her, grabbing her arm with a gentle yet firm grasp. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"I'm going to tell the authorities about Ray!" he threatened. "What he's done is illegal! It's abuse, Eve! You know that!"

She could hold back full-blown sobs no longer. Eve sank to her knees and wailed. This confrontation was her nightmare.

"NO! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! HE'S NOT! PLEASE...GO AWAY!"

She saw from his stung, sympathetic eyes that her pleas had been taken to heart, and her secret would be kept -- for now. That she could trust.

Dan knelt on the floor beside her, taking her into his arms. Eve, the fight inside her gone for the time being, crumpled against him like a ragdoll.

"Calm down...take a deep breath. Don't cry," he said, his voice tight with surpressed pain.

Eve took deep breath after deep breath. It took a while, but the tears finally dried up and were gone. Dan then helped her to her feet.

"You go rest. I'll take care of the cleaning."

She could look at his face no longer. Nodding weakly, Eve turned and locked herself in her room. She wished she could stay there forever, and not have to face anyone again.

* * *

Blue stared at the ceiling, hands clasped over his stomach as he lay in bed. On the walls of the room danced shadows, created by the glow of the single candle on his bedside table. The blinds were drawn -- not that it mattered, for the sky was just as dark outside anyway. 

A feeling of guilt sat in the pit of Blue's stomach. He hadn't had the courage to go see Ellen all day...and it was just the day after the suicidal incident. But he couldn't face her for fear of what he might feel, might do. Or maybe it was the fear of seeing her in a state of weakness and depression that he just couldn't face. But no matter what it was, it kept him away from her door.

Blue was glad Popuri had been understanding about the way he felt, even if he didn't give her a good explanation. She assured him that she would watch after Ellen that day. She didn't seem mad when Blue told her he'd rather spend the day away from his cousin, and yet, she had not come to him with a single report on Ellen all day. He hadn't even seen Popuri since early in the morning, as he set about his work alone.

Blue rolled onto his side to face the clock. The hands pointed to about 9 P.M. With a groan, Blue pulled himself out of bed, grabbed some pajamas from his dresser, and headed off to the bathroom to shower. He felt like a zombie throughout the entire process. He was tired and emotionally drained. But even in his own state of unhappiness, he fully knew how selfish he was being. That just made him even more tired.

* * *

Fully-clothed in his pajamas, Blue returned to his bedroom to end the miserable day. He listened as the rain lashed outside, figuring it must have started while he was in the shower. Running a hand through his wet blonde hair, Blue sighed and bent to blow out the candle, but was stopped by the arrival of Popuri. 

"Blue?" she called softly from the doorway of his bedroom. The sudden voice startled Blue slightly, but you wouldn't have been able to tell just by looking at his blank face. He turned away from the candle, letting it flicker away again in order to face Popuri.

"Erm...yeah?" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He felt his face heat up -- Popuri hadn't even bothered to put a robe on over her small nightgown, as she usually did.

Popuri caught his embarassed expression and flushed herself. "Oh, sorry, I --"

"Don't apologize...i-it's ok. I don't care, really," he mumbled, looking sideways at the floor.

Popuri took a deep breath and wrapped her arms about herself. After a long spot of very awkward silence, she said, "Ellen's still not herself. She won't tell me what's wrong. I don't know what to think."

"...Wish I had the answers myself."

"Blue, do you think we should, well...tell someone else about this?"

Blue met her eyes, hardening his face so much that Popuri winced. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Popuri blinked away her look of apprehension and said firmly, "I mean someone professional. Suicide is a big deal. And I heard Alex just called in a new psychiatrist temporarily..."

"But then what would that do to Ellen? Word spreads so fast in this town. Everyone would know about this incident in a few days' time!"

Popuri studied him, her eyes narrowing slightly. Softly, she said, "Are you feeling that Ellen would be embarassed? Or is it actually _you _who would feel more embarassed?"

Blue's words got caught in his throat. He had a creeping suspicion that Popuri might be right. He sighed and looked away again.

"This is hard, I know. And you're her cousin, so it's probably worst for you right now. But if there's anything I can do to help you, not just Ellen, then let me know."

Blue's heart thumped out a melody of affection for Popuri right then. Maybe she caught it in his eyes -- he never knew. But she was there by his side in a second, touching his arm.

"I'm sorry if I got harsh with you there," she said gently.

"It's alright..."

Her hand did not leave his arm. Blue felt the heat return to his face, and his throat felt a little dry. He wanted to look into her eyes, to see what she was feeling right then, but he was too nervous. But he didn't have to look, for he found out when she stood on tiptoes, cupped his face, and kissed him dead on the lips.

Blue felt a heat generate in him, one that he felt before in such situations, but it was never this strong. A tingling shiver ran throughout his whole body. Slowly, his arms wrapped around Popuri's waist and hugged her closer. And the kiss started to blossom into much more.

Her lips parted and then closed around his mouth. Slowly, uncertainly, Blue opened his mouth also, and the two young adults were pulled into a makeout.

Blue was living through a part of him that he didn't know existed. It was like being someone else, but it was a wonderful feeling. It felt like he was a spirit, watching the scene from above as this needy, lusty new Blue began to remove Popuri's nightgown. It dropped to the floor, and was kicked away by Popuri, who now stood almost naked against Blue, wearing nothing but her panties. Not for long, for those were discarded too a short moment later.

Still passionately intertwined, moaning and soaked with sweat, Popuri and Blue fell back on the bed. The moment they hit the mattress, a voice inside Blue advised him to go no further, but the masculinity in him snuffed that caution out like the candle that had just burned itself out on the bedside table.

Popuri slipped her hands beneath his shirt, sensually running her hands over his chest in such a way, it made the skin prickle like nothing else ever had. Blue moaned, eager for more as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Neither of them paid any regard to the fact that they were throwing their virginities out the window, to be carried off by the breezes of passion.

Breathing heavily, Popuri let out a deep sigh and rubbed her cheek against his bare stomach. Her hand ran over his hair and she pulled herself up to kiss him deeply on the lips. Blue rubbed her back up and down, as though praising her. His right let found its way on top of her rear, puling her down so their hips touched.

Blue manhood began to ache for fulfillment. Both of them were panting even harder, caught in the heat of it all, but Blue felt the strong, primitive instinct in him scream for the real unity, the true physical connection of a man to a woman. Like a devil on his shoulder, this instinct guided him through the next few minutes as he pulled off his pajama pants, thrusting them roughly to the floor, followed by his boxers.

He kissed Popuri's sweaty, blushing face hard, pleading for permission to continue on. A nervous first-timer's look lit her pink eyes, but she nodded. It changed then -- she seemed eager enough, but scared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly, willing him to do what he felt he needed to do.

Blue tried to be gentle, but it was too hard. He forced himself into her, and Popuri let out a small cry of pain. Something physical inside her broke, and Blue realized that he had pierced and broken her virginity. The break was followed by the warm, wet feeling of blood. They both froze, realizing what had just happened. Popuri remained frozen, and all the pleasuring and lust in her seemed to have evaporated in shock. Blue felt bad, but he couldn't control himself -- he had to cum. Once he had finished, they both collapsed on the bed, with Blue panting. Popuri pulled herself away from him as quickly as she could, got dressed, and fled the room.

"No, no..." Blue moaned to himself, shaking his head and staring back up at the ceiling again in deep remorse.

What had he done?

* * *

Kurt awoke early the next morning, with Joe still asleep on the opposite end of the bed. Quietly, so as not to wake his brother, Kurt slipped out of bed, washed, dressed, and headed down the stairs. But a most unwelcome surprise caused him to freeze midstep. 

There, standing in the doorway talking to Woody, was Nina. Unfortunately, Kurt had not seen her soon enough to quiet his footsteps, and both Nina and Woody turned to look at him.

"Ah, Kurt -- just in time. Nina's here to see you. She proposed that the two of you go out somewhere, and I suppose it's alright."

Woody's eyes were expectant -- Kurt knew that he had no idea of what truly lay in Nina's heart. His eyes slowly, sheepishly turned to Nina herself. Her smile was false, for her eyes shown with a warning light, her look just as expectant as Woody's. She knew Kurt had been avoiding her, he could tell.

But there wasn't time to think of an excuse.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurt demanded as Nina strode up ahead, holding his hand tightly as they headed down the path to Sunny Lake. 

"Somewhere private," Nina snapped.

At their pace, they reached the lake in no time. Nina didn't waste a second in getting to the point. She rounded on Kurt, quivering with anger, her green eyes wide and firey.

"Thought you could avoid me, huh?! You promised yourself to me, Kurt, you promised!! Are you having second thoughts again!? I thought we cleared that up! And if this has _anything_ to do with Wendy, then I'll --"

Kurt's heart thumped. He didn't want Wendy involved at all, so he interrupted by saying, "Look, Nina, I'm sorry! I just needed a break, ok? I'm sorry..."

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

Kurt flinched. This was definately getting out of control. He regretted getting out of bed.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Nina's shrill cry shattered his thoughts.

"Remember...?"

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID WOULD HAPPEN IF WE STOPPED THIS RELATIONSHIP?! DON'T YOU?!" That crazed look in her eyes was returning as her unreasonable rage expanded like a tidal wave.

"Y-yes, I remember... I'm not saying I want to break up with you," Kurt insisted. His heart ached with a trapped feeling. He DID want to be rid of Nina, more than anything. But he knew that that was impossible, with the present state of things.

"WELL, DON'T AVOID ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER...AGAIN!"

Kurt was getting angry and annoyed himself. Nina was acting like a tyrant, so he told her so, and loudly added, "WHAT ABOUT THE WORDS 'I'M SORRY' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

Nina wrinkled her nose in infuriated disgust and delivered a short, hard slap to Kurt's cheek. He winced, reminding himself that it wasn't like he hadn't expected that. Gingerly, he touched his bruised cheek and look away regretfully.

It was like Nina changed personalities...again. In the next instant, she had her arms wrapped around Kurt's neck, and was gently kissing the bruise.

"You know I love you, right?" she said.

"Yeah...yeah, I know..." Kurt whispered, a lump of despair forming in his throat.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Nina had him in a death grip, spending the entire day glued to him by the hip. Kurt was glad Wendy and Joe weren't around to see, for he was so very ashamed of his imprisonment to the crazed Nina. At last, she had to leave to make dinner for her mother. She kept insisting he join them, but Kurt lied and said that he had to help Woody with some building. But in actuality, it was Kurt's day off. 

The sky was a deep evening red by the time Kurt was free of Nina and back at home. But he had barely gotten in the door when Woody was upon him.

"Kurt, listen...my mallet broke, and we're running out of nails. I'm going to need to ask you to go to the city and get some supplies, ok?" A wallet was showed into Kurt's hands.

"But...how am I gonna --"

"Blue Sky Ranch has been renting a truck, remember? Ask them to borrow it."

Kurt stared at the wallet silently. The city...it would be a nice place to take a break from Flowerbud Village, which seemed to be growing more dark and depressing by the day.

"Look," sighed Woody. "I'm sorry about springing this up on you, Kurt. I was going to ask Joe, but I don't exactly know where he is at the moment. Please, do this for me."

"I-it's fine, Woody. I'll head out now." With a sigh, Kurt turned and left again.

When he reached Blue Sky Ranch, he found a rather melancholy-looking girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes. He remembered her as being that ranch hand from Mineral Town that came to help with Blue Sky Ranch after Hank's accident -- he had met her once before, but forgot her name. He explained his need for the truck to her, but she simply nodded, her face darkening. Kurt vaguely wondered why she seemed so sad as he climbed into the truck and drove off.

Though everyone was sad lately. But there was no magical pill to cure the pain.

* * *

Joe entered the house, feeling refreshed from his visit with the other villagers at the Moonlight Cafe. He had spent the day relaxing, and this time, it had actually worked. 

At first, the house seemed empty, until he found Woody out back measuring a lumber tree. Joe smirked to himself -- Woody loved his work so much, he even did it on days off.

"Hey, Woody?"

"Mm?" Woody didn't turn to face him as he continued measurements.

"Where's Kurt? I just got back from Moonlight Cafe, and he's not in the house."

"Oh, so that's where you were... Well, we need a new mallet and some other supplies from the city. I was going to ask you, but I couldn't find you, so I told Kurt to go instead. He should be home soon," Woody replied absentmindedly.

"Oh... Where was he most of the day, anyway? Haven't seen him at all."

"He was with that cute little girlfriend of his."

Joe's throat went dry, and felt constricted. He managed to force out, "With Wendy?"

Woody finally looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "No. Nina from Spring Farm."

That only made Joe feel worse, but in a different way -- the worried way of a brother.

"What? Nina? Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah...didn't you know?"

"I...nevermind. Thanks, Woody."

"...You're welcome."

Joe turned on his heel and strode away from the house, Woody eyeing him curiously.

* * *

Joe sat down at the kitchen table, contemplating what to do. Kurt was with Nina, even still? Joe knew how much Kurt loathed Nina. And Joe had already expressed his suspicions that she was dangerous. And yet... 

Joe shook his head and stood up. He had to find out what was going on. Kurt wasn't around to question, so that left only one option: asking Nina herself about it. The idea made Joe apprehensive, but if his younger brother was in some bad situation, he had to know.

Joe reached Nina's quickly. She answered his knock on the door, looking mildly surprised.

"Oh, Joe. I didn't expect you. I'm just washing some dinner dishes...come on in."

"Thanks," Joe muttered, stepping inside. Nina lead him into the kitchen, and pulled out a chair for him. Once he was seated, she went back to dish washing.

"I want to talk to you," said Joe, his tone dark. He couldn't tell if Nina caught on or not.

"About what?" she asked airily, not looking away from the dishes.

Joe drummed his fingers on the table, fishing for the right words. He thought it best not to be too outright about it.

"About you and Kurt. I...uh...didn't know you two where still together," he said slowly.

"We are."

"How are things between you and my brother?"

"Wonderful. We're very much in love," Nina said sweetly, glancing over her shoulder at Joe to throw him a smile. Joe felt even more disgusted with her for lying.

"What did you and him do today?" he pressed on, still trying to sound as casual as possible.

"We went for walks, talked...that sort of thing," replied Nina. "Why do you ask?"

"...Just making sure my brother's happy, is all."

Silence.

"Are you suspicious of me for some reason?" Nina asked suddenly.

Joe was caught off-guard, but quickly recovered. "No, not at all. I just want my brother to be happy."

"Well, now you know he is," Nina said, a little edge coming into her voice. "I'd like to continue this chat, but I have chores to do. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Joe didn't need to be told twice. He hated being around Nina, and so he got up and left without another word.

* * *

"Dammit..." Joe grumbled to himself, kicking a rock on the path to the Sanatorium. He decided to visit Jamie again, for he knew that no one else was. 

He had found his trip to Nina's fruitless. He guessed he hadn't asked the right questions. Or perhaps it was Nina who was at fault. She hadn't given him the right answers, had she? Regardless, there was little new information. Joe guessed he would just have to ask Kurt about it later.

When Joe reached the Sanatorium, he found Gina behind the desk, staring at the wall with a euphoric, dreamy expression. Joe's sudden appearance startled her.

"Oh! Joe...h-hello."

Joe looked her up and down -- she looked awfully fancy. He guessed she was going somewhere special, but he knew it wasn't any of his business, so he just got straight to the point.

"May I see Jamie?" he asked.

Gina expression darkened. "I'm sorry," he said. "Jamie's very ill right now. We can't let her have visitors at the moment."

_What? _Joe began to feel worried.

"Well...is she going to be alright?" he asked with a frown.

Gina rested her chin on her fist, avoiding his eyes to stare at the wall. "We don't know. I'm sorry," she replied vaguely.

_Gina's hiding something... _Joe thought with annoyance.

"Well, may I ask what exactly is wrong with her?" he questioned.

Gina seemed to be getting nervous. She stood up, wrapping her arms about herself as though she were cold.

"I'm sorry, Joe, but I must respect the confidentiality of my patients. That's private information between myself, Alex, Jamie, and Dr. Laye," she said softly.

"Dr. Laye?"

"She's a psychiatrist who just came here."

"Oh..."

Gina finally looked straight at him. "Have you any other business here?"

"No...that's it..."

"Alright then. Have a nice night."

A plan was forming in Joe's mind... "You look very nice tonight, Gina. Going somewhere?"

Gina blushed and giggled girlishly. "I...kind of have a date tonight."

Joe smiled as honestly as he could. "Oh, really? Well, good luck tonight."

"Thank you!"

Once he was out of the building, Joe sat nearby, where he could not be seen, and waited for Gina to leave. He had to know just what was wrong with Jamie.

The length of the wait surprised him. The sun went down...it began to get a little cold. Joe was sitting for so long, his bones began to ache. How long was it? He wasn't sure. But finally, it happened: Alex walked into the Sanatorium, and a few minutes later, he left again with Gina on his arm. Joe could see her blushing even from his faraway position. He smiled slightly to himself.

When Gina and Alex were fully out of sight, Joe crept to the Sanatorium. He hadn't seen Gina lock it, and he was correct -- there was nothing to hamper his entrance.

Joe remembered where Jamie's room was -- up the stairs and down the hall a little ways. Quietly as he could, so as not to alert anyone else who might be staying there, Joe crept up the stairs and to Jamie's room. As gently as he could, so as not to make a lot of noise, he opened the door, slipped inside, and listened to the soft 'click' as it shut behind him.

Up ahead in the dark room, he could see the sillhouette of Jamie in her bed. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not, so he softly called her name into the darkness. Apparently, she was awake, even if she did not bother to sit up.

"Who's there?" she demanded. There was a fear in her quiet voice that Joe had never heard before.

"It's me...Joe," he said, moving closer to get a better look at her.

She was laying on her back, looking up at him with a strange expression. Joe was shocked -- she looked so severely battered. He stared at her, wide-eyed, and realized her nose was bleeding too.

"Oh my God, Jamie..."

He nearly leapt upon the tissue box, grabbed a bunch, and handed them to her. Jamie seemed confused.

"What are you --"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"O-oh..." She seemed to tremble as she took the wad of tissues and placed them over her nose, pinching it to stop the blood flow.

Joe kneeled beside her so they were a little closer to eye level.

"Jamie, what happened to you?" he gasped.

Jamie wouldn't answer, she just turned her head away.

"Gina told me you're really ill, but..."

"Do you believe that or not? You can, if you want to..." she said weakly, her voice trembling. Joe caught sight of her hands shaking as she gripped her nose.

Joe had a thought that made him uneasy. But he knew he wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

"Jamie, did you do this to yourself?"

That seemed to make her even more upset, and her blue eyes took on a desperate look that lit the darkness with a candle of despair.

"Go ahead. You can believe that, too. Everyone else thinks so." Her voice was even quieter now, but the words had a sharp, bitter sadness to them.

He moved closer to her frail form, knowing that if she spoke any quieter, he would not be able to hear her. He saw her stiffen slightly. And yet, for once, she did not ask him to leave.

"Jamie, please...what's been happening to you?"

Her shaking worsened to the point where Joe feared it may be caused by something physical. But she refused to answer the question, just shook her head.

To get a better look at her, Joe gently turned her face to his. She let out a noise of protest, but he didn't let her turn away again. She stared straight into his brown eyes with her wide, teary, haunted blue ones, and Joe saw with sadness that she had two black eyes. A tear escaped and ran down her pale, bruised cheek.

It was Joe who broke the connection their gazes had formed when he looked away and let go of Jamie, suddenly feeling very, very sick. Jamie seemed like she was drowning in her own misery, and it was then that Joe realized he was the only one who truly cared enough to help her.

"You don't have to tell me what happened just yet, Jamie," he said, rising to his feet. "But I will find out eventually. Things can't go on like this. I know we don't know eachother well, but I'm not going to let you die here. I know you don't like me, and we're completely different, but I'm going to do what I can for you, if only you'll let me. I can't watch anyone waste away and die."

Jamie rolled over to face away from him, her tremoring continuing. Biting his lip, Joe gently touched her shoulder and left.

He would have a talk with Alex tomorrow. Something was more wrong than he thought.

* * *

When Joe returned home, he was exhausted, but couldn't get Jamie out of his mind. A look at the clock showed that it was already 11 P.M. 

"What?"

Joe looked at it again. All the clocks in the house read the same...he hadn't realized he had stayed out so late.

Joe looked throughout the house, and found Woody already asleep. But Kurt was nowhere -- and Joe realized with a sick feeling that he wasn't home yet.

He sat on the couch and waited...and waited...

Yet Kurt did not return.

* * *

Jamie lay in bed miserably as she awaited Gina's return with Alex. Her eyelids burned with angry, painful tears, for they all believed that she was the one who had beaten herself. They would never suspect Dia. 

_Never dear, polite, mild Princess Dia...never, _thought Jamie bitterly. Her hands gripped into fists.

Alex must have seen the situation as a state of utter emergency, for he and Gina returned much sooner than Jamie had expected. She heard them come in -- yet Jamie kept her eyes closed, hoping they would think she was asleep so she wouldn't have to face them.

Alex strode swiftly to her bedside, looking her over. "You can open your eyes, Jamie. I know you're awake."

_Damn..._

With a heavy sigh, Jamie's blue eyes fluttered open to meet Alex's darkly concerned brown eyes. She let him look her over without putting up even the slightest fight. There was no point in trying to stop him. Meanwhile, Gina stood in the corner with a grim look on her face...an almost disgusted look.

Jamie didn't expect to feel the way she did about Alex's next reaction. She watched as disappointment fell over him like a cloudy veil. Jamie caught a trace of hopelessness in the lines on his face, and she could look him in the eye no more.

"Jamie...did you really do this to yourself?" he asked quietly.

She didn't answer. There was no point.

"This is serious stuff... Jamie, if things go on as they are, then we can't help you here. I'd be forced to send you to a different hospital in the city. Is that what you want?"

Jamie felt her insides tighten with fear at the thought. "No..." she replied in a voice so small, she thought she sounded like a little girl.

Alex didn't say anything else, just got to work cleaning and dressing the wounds. But there was more to be said when he finished. His tone took on a little bit of a brighter note.

"Do you remember me telling you about that psychiatrist?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Jamie grumbled.

"She's late due to important business, but she finally arrived." He added, "Her name is Dr. Laye."

"Wonderful," was Jamie's sarcastic reply.

"Gina, if you please, go fetch her now," Alex unexpectedly said over his shoulder.

"W-what?" squeaked Jamie as Gina turned and strolled off without a word. "Alex...!"

"You need this and you know it," Alex said sternly.

Jamie closed her eyes. It was the only thing she could do to stop the tears from coming.

* * *

"So, we finally get a chance to talk. It's nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm sure Alex has already told you who I am." 

Jamie refused to look Dr. Laye in the eye. Something told her that this was a candidate for the most negative hilight of the already pitiful day.

Dr. Laye was much older than Jamie, but certainly not old. She looked to be somewhere in her late thirties to early forties. Dr. Laye was a rather heavy woman with long, brown hair and a kind smile. She had a gentle, patient, welcoming aura about her, but Jamie vowed not to open up too much -- she had, after all, never wanted to talk to a shrink.

When Jamie didn't answer Dr. Laye's greeting, the psychiatrist gave a nervous little cough and cut to business.

"Jamie, your doctor is concerned not only about your physical state, but your mental health as well. He tells me he thinks you can be diagnosed with anorexia and depression, and he has asked me to come here and help you get yourself out of this. But I can only help you if you let me. Now, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that ok with you?"

"No, but I know you'll do it anyway."

Patiently, Dr. Laye said, "I only want to help. It would be nice if you gave me answers, but I can't force you to do anything. That is up to you. But although that was a blunt thing you just said, it's true: I'm going to press my luck and try asking." She smiled weakly, but Jamie didn't smile back.

She went on, "You're very unhappy, aren't you?"

Jamie gave her a look. That was answer enough. Dr. Laye frowned in a mothering, sympathetic way.

"I thought so. Do you know how long you've felt this way?"

"I dunno. Haven't kept track of time," Jamie mumbled. But it was an honest enough answer, for she really hadn't paid much attention to time.

Dr. Laye jotted something down on a notepad that was sitting on her lap.

"And did you stop eating well because you became depressed?"

"What do you think?"

Dr. Laye sighed, yet it was not an impatient one. Jamie wondered if she had had worse clients. "I was asking you," she said gently.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably, growing a little nervous. "I guess."

"Ok. Just relax, you seem a little tense," said Dr. Laye with a soft chuckle. But her seriousness returned.

"Jamie, do you think you're fat?"

Jamie snorted. She never thought so. Dr. Laye was just trying to pin that whole anorexia thing on her. Jamie wanted to prove that she didn't have some teeny bopper's issue.

"No, I don't," she answered.

Dr. Laye wrote something else down, then asked the question, "Are you unhappy with your appearance in any way?"

"I don't give a damn about things like that."

"Alright then. Have you been starving yourself to gain attention?"

"Attention is the last thing I want, ok!?" Jamie snapped.

"Ok, I understand. Calm down."

Their gazes met briefly. Dr. Laye's was still kind and warm, and for that reason, Jamie could not keep looking at her. She closed her eyes, annoyed.

"Now, let me ask you this: did this problem with your diet start because you were trying to punish yourself in some way?"

Dr. Laye was now getting closer to the truth...MUCH closer. Jamie swallowed and refused to answer. But that silence was an answer all in itself, for Dr. Laye wrote yet another thing down. Jamie didn't have to wonder what it was.

"Ok then... Anyway, do you feel as though you're unworthy of something in some way?"

"W...what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you dislike yourself?"

This was getting too far, in Jamie's mind. She wasn't going to stand answering any more of these questions. Dr. Laye was smarter than Jamie originally thought she was, apparently.

"Look, I'm tired. Can we continue this some other time?" she said quickly.

To her surprise, Dr. Laye rose and said, "Alright. I don't want to upset you. In the meantime, try to get some rest. I'll talk to Alex and see when I can come back again." And with a kind smile, she turned and left, shutting Jamie's door gently behind her.

Jamie stared at the closed door for some time, soaking up the eerie silence that now filled the room. She tried to think of it as peaceful. Tried to think of the silence as a good thing.

In the end, her stressed mind and body won out, and Jamie fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Get up, you whore! Guess who's going to be my punching bag tonight?" hissed a cruel female voice in the darkness. Jamie let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Moonlight was pouring through the windows, illuminating the angry, rigid form of Dia, standing over her bedside. 

"D-Dia...!"

Dia smirked bitterly, and said, "Welcome back to the world of the living, sleeping beauty."

Jamie quickly backed up against the headboard of the bed, inching away from Dia as much as she could, the previous night's horror still fresh in her mind like an open, bleeding wound.

"Dia, what do you want?!" demanded Jamie, though she already could guess the answer.

"It's been a stressful night. Gina and I got into a fight... Over what, that is none of your business. But it's a good thing you came to the Sanatorium, for now, whenever I'm stressed, I can take it out on someone other than myself!" Dia fiercely grabbed Jamie by the shirt, pulling her forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

"Dia, please...don't," Jamie begged. She felt disgusted with herself for lowering herself to pleading, but it seemed to be the only option, futile or not.

"Try and stop me."

Jamie was yanked off the bed and landed in an awkward, painful position on the hard floor. She let out a gasp of pain and tried to get up, but Dia pushed her back down before she could, and struck her across the face. She did so again and again, growling curses, while Jamie begged her to stop. But Dia wasn't letting up, and Jamie's head began to swim from the stream of blows dealt to it. She dared to let out a scream, but Dia covered her mouth, glaring at her warningly. Jamie struggled, but Dia held her down on the floor, putting all her weight on the weaker girl. It was like last night all over again.

"You little wretch! Don't you DARE scream!" she hissed, digging her nails into Jamie's face to further her point. Tears of pain welled up in Jamie's eyes, and she tried to escape again. It didn't work, as she had anticipated.

Dia punched her in the face and let out a cold, short laugh. Jamie let herself go limp...she was wasting strength by fighting back, and decided to just let Dia have her way...

* * *

By the time Dia was through with Jamie, the rancher was on the floor, unable to stand. This was the second night in a row that Dia had come in and beaten her. It wasn't as hard as the first time, but still far too much like it. 

_If things go on like this, then I really am going to die... _Jamie thought, staring at the floor.

She let out a gasp as Dia gave her a hard kick on the side. "See you later, whore," she sneered. "Thanks for being my stress ball tonight, even if you are hardly worthy." Dia left.

Jamie continued to lay there, bleeding. When morning came, what would Alex say? But more importantly, what would _she_ say to him?

"Nothing..." was the answer Jamie gave herself as she slowly pulled herself up and went to climb back into bed. When she had finally wriggled under the covers, she was panting. Her already weak body trembled from the damage. Not keeping track of time, Jamie phased in and out of pained sleep. She did not know how long she layed like that.

And then something happened that she would never, ever forget.

"Jamie?" called a voice from somewhere near the doorway.

Frightened, Jamie clutched the blankets to herself more tightly.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"It's me...Joe." He walked to her bedside, most likely to get a better look at her.

He was the only light in the monsterous darkness that night.


	10. Promise

_**Finally -- chapter 10! I have to say, I'm REALLY proud of this one. I love how it turned out, especially Eve's and Jamie's parts. I hope you like it too.**_

**_Well, I kind of got to live 4 days in Kurt's shoes. I got a boyfriend who was freakishly obsessed with me. He called me 30 times total over the weekend, and 10 times on monday. I talked to him over AIM, and I had to do something, so I said, 'brb'. After a minute or so, he kept asking, 'are you back yet' over and over and OVER again! Then he said, 'if you're not back yet, I'm going to call you'. And he did. Three times in 10 minutes, which bumped the monday calling number from 7 up to the total of 10. It was like he had to know what I was doing at all times, and expected me to answer each time. Out of the total of 40 times he called, I only answered the phone twice. I mean, he's a dude: he's into aerosoft guns and biking. I'm a chick: I'm into makeup and fashion. What the fuck do we have to talk about 10 times a day? Honestly._**

**_Not only that, but he was telling me that he was in love with me, when we had only just met and hooked up friday-ish. His auto away response on AIM was 'waiting for Melissa to log on' and his AIM info just said, 'i love you always forever Melissa' (Melissa's my real name, by the way)._**

**_Then today, I found out from others that he is a lying jerk that only liked me for the way I looked, and had been saying vulgar things about me on his bus. He also tried to destroy two friendships with two girls in my class by lying to me and telling me that they were talking about me behind my back, when I found out that they actually weren't. He just said that because they didn't like him._**

**_Hehe, so when he came up to do his obnoxious little 'gush over u and stalk u' routine in the cafeteria, I turned to him and said, "I'm dumping you. So see ya."_**

**_And that was the end of my Kurt-in-Nina-relationship experience. It was...interesting. I'm definately not going to think about dating for a while. That was my fourth relationship, and frankly, I'll admit: I do a pretty shitty job at picking boyfriends. The sad thing is that 3 out of 4 of those boyfriends only dated me because of what I looked like, not who I was. That frustrates me. Boys at my age suck. I'm fourteen (yes, I know it seems way too young to be writing a story like this. And I'm not even emo or anything...), by the way. And 14 year old boys are stupid._**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 10 -- Promise**_

The next day, there was still no sign of Kai. Wendy didn't quite know whether she suspected there to be or not -- but even still, she was worried and bothered by the events. That hadn't changed.

Looking at the clock on her bedisde table, Wendy gasped, realizing she had slept in 'till 11 AM. The young farmer leaped out of bed in a flash, dressed and washed as fast as possible, and flew out the door.

_It must be some after-effect of that damn concussion! _she thought bitterly, racing to the barn to begin her chores.

"Woah there! Man, Wendy! Take it easy. We don't want you getting hurt again."

Wendy had crashed straight into Bob upon bursting into the barn. He looked at her in surprise, a small smile on his face.

"Bob? What are you..."

"Didn't Alex and Gina tell you? We'll be helping you on the farm until the doc thinks you're fit enough to work on it on your own," interrupted Gwen, stepping out from a stall.

"Oh...that's right..." Wendy murmured, the memory of what Gina had told her coming back. "Sorry for spazzing out like that. I forgot." Wendy smiled embarassedly.

"Eh, don't be," Gwen replied dismissively, waving a hand and flashing a kind smile. Bob nodded in agreement.

His tone darkened, however, when he said, "Nina was supposed to come too. But she absolutely refused to. We don't know why."

Wendy blinked. "Oh...r-really?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "It was weird. Though Nina always struck me as odd. She...really doesen't like you."

Wendy thought for a moment, remembering past experiences with Nina, and finally said, "Yeah...I kinda noticed."

Silently, they all set about to work.

* * *

Hours later, the work was done.

"You sure got your work cut out for you. This is a big farm. But that's a good thing. And your animals are in great shape." Gwen snorted and added, "Sure can't say the same for Jamie. I hope she gets out of the sanatorium soon so I can have give her a piece of my mind!"

Wendy shrugged. She felt sympathetic towards Jamie, personally. Though it was quite obvious Gwen didn't, which was why she said nothing.

"Nevermind that. We've all had a long work day. So why don't the three of us go out and get something to eat?" Bob suggested as the three of them left the barn.

Wendy agreed -- it seemed like a good way to get her mind off things. Gwen agreed very enthusiastically. Wendy couldn't help but notice the secret little smile she gave Bob.

* * *

Wendy felt awkward at the sight of Duke, Eve's uncle, praying in her mind that he would not question her about his neice. She received a solemn look from him as she, Gwen, and Bob ordered their food, but luckily, he mentioned nothing.

"How's your head, Wendy?" Bob asked suddenly.

Wendy nodded. "It's ok. I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah...that's normal. I got a concussion once when I was 13 -- fell off a horse," said Gwen.

That got Gwen and Bob talking on the subject of horses, as both were great animal lovers. Wendy took a moment to close her eyes, but it was far from relaxing. It only made her think about the incident with her mother, and how Kai was missing. And then there was Kurt and Joe...

"Wendy?"

"Huh?"

Wendy's eyes snapped open, and she looked to see both Gwen and Bob giving her looks of concern.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked, head tilting slightly.

"No...well...kind of. I-it's nothing, really, just got a lot on my mind..." Wendy muttered, shaking her head slowly.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" said Gwen.

Wendy sighed. That wasn't a bad idea...

"Well, I never told you, but...my mom and her friend Julia set up an arranged marriage for me and her son Kai. He's really nice, but we both don't want to marry eachother. So Kai and I made a plan to earn up money so we can file something against the document my mother has. But the thing is, Julia really abuses Kai, and after a fight, he ran away... I don't know where he is, so I'm kind of worried... And...I'm worried about Kurt, too...and then there's Joe...I..."

"Go on," Bob said, nodding encouragingly.

Wendy took a deep breath. "Kurt came to see my in the hospital. He's really upset. We...had broken up before then because of some feelings Joe and I have for eachother... Joe and I broke it off, but if I get into a situation with him again, I don't know if I can hold back...the feelings are still there. But I still care deeply for Kurt."

There was a long period of silence.

"Wendy, I...I never knew," Gwen stated, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Is there anything we can do?" Bob asked.

"Well...I could use some advice. I mean, what do I do? Kai could be in danger, Kurt could be in danger, and...oh, I don't know..."

"I don't know a solution, but I'll think about it. We both will," said Gwen, nodding reassuringly. Bob agreed.

Wendy smiled, feeling a little less troubled. Bob and Gwen were always so kind.

"Thanks, you guys," she said.

But before anything else could be said, the three friends spotted Dan jogging towards them, his gaze locked on Wendy. He was there in seconds, and he didn't waste a moment as he said, "Wendy, have you heard from Eve?"

"Yeah, just the other day, but...why do you want to know?" Wendy answered suspiciously.

"That jerk Ray, that's why!" Dan snapped.

An alarm seemed to go off in Wendy's stomach.

"Ray? Dan, what are you talking about?"

"That fucking dick who treats her like shit! Eve hasn't told you anything, I'm guessing?!"

People in the cafe were beginning to look over curiously. Wendy looked across the table at Gwen and Bob, but they seemed just as confused as she did.

"Dan, please...explain what you're talking about," Wendy said, heart thumping.

"I found out that Ray's been beating Eve, Wendy. She's bruised -- I saw it. She was crying and everything..." The heartbreak was plain in Dan's eyes.

Wendy swallowed, shock overcoming her. She remembered that night Eve had run to her house in a storm and spent the night.

"When...when did you see...all that..." she uttered, brown eyes round and wide as she gaped at Dan.

"Yesterday evening. I'm telling you, Ray's no good. He beat me up, and now he's taking his problems out on Eve, and in turn, taking the problems out on their unborn baby. She's safe for now, he's still out of town, but he could come back any time," Dan replied.

Wendy felt as though her heard smoldered from rage and despair. She stood up quickly and left the restaraunt, Dan at her heels, with Bob and Gwen calling her name in surprise. The eyes of every customer were upon her as she burst out of the cafe.

Dan and Wendy quickly made their way to Eve's house, the evening sun shining warmingly in the sky. But Wendy failed to notice it as the word 'Why?' repeated itself in her mind.

At last, they were nearly at the house.

"Wendy, wait!"

Wendy and Dan turned around to see Bob and Gwen running towards them, panting.

"Wendy, calm down...you'll upset Eve if you freak out about this," Bob said.

Wendy knew he was right, but it was almost impossible to calm down.

"Look," she said with a sigh, "Gwen, Bob, thanks for everything, but I don't think we should all storm in like this. I want to talk to Eve alone."

Gwen and Bob exchanged sad glances, and after a moment, they promised not to interfere, and turned and left quietly.

"You're not going in there alone, you know," Dan snapped.

Wendy glared at him. "Please, Dan. Just let me do this."

"No. I want to talk to her again too, you know."

"Dan...!"

"I'd like to see you stop me."

He strode past Wendy and up to the door, promptly knocking on it. Wendy hurried after him, disgruntled.

They waited for a while, then knocked again. Still nothing.

"Dammit!" Wendy growled, pounding on the door. "EVE, LET ME IN!"

Still silence. Both feeling dismayed, Wendy and Dan stood and waited for a while longer.

"We'll try again later..." Dan said quietly.

Wendy nodded, almost in tears, and turned on her heel swiftly, striding from the scene. She was filled to the brim with anger and sadness, and now more tired than ever.

When she returned home, Wendy angrily slammed the door behind her, tears rolling down her cheeks, wondering where Eve was and why she had tried to hide the problem from her. And it was then that she spotted a note on the kitchen table...

With a trembling hand, Wendy picked up the note. It read:

_Wendy,_

_Maybe this is the only way out. If they can't find me then they can't force us to marry, can they? But if they do, maybe the hope is gone. I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I don't know how we can earn the money to stop this shit from happening. I'll hide until some miracle comes along._

_I'll find you soon, and we can talk more about this then._

_I'm sorry._

_Kai_

Wendy let out a wail and ripped the note to pieces.

* * *

* * *

"Good girl...you didn't say a word," Ray sneered, watching as Eve peered through the blinds of the bedroom.

Eve watched Dan and Wendy leave, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Well, look at that -- Eve is showing some emotion! I thought you had no heart, Eve...seeing as you don't care that my father is dead. Not once when I called did you pick up the phone. Not...one...fucking...time!" Ray spat.

Eve spun around to face him, her face red and blotchy from crying and being hit. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Ray seized Eve by the front of the blouse and yanked her towards him.

"THEN TELL ME WHY YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, AND DIDN'T ANSWER THE MOTHER FUCKING PHONE!" he screamed.

"I didn't forget about you! Ray, there is only one phone in this house, and I was never in the room to hear it ring! It's sheer coincidence!"

"I CALLED SO MANY TIMES, YOU LYING BITCH!"

Eve trembled, staring into Ray's eyes, trying to get some sympathy. But there was no trace of human in his blue eyes...just insane rage and hate.

"Ray, but what about the baby...?" she whimpered meekly. "Please...stop this..."

"Not until you learn some respect!" Ray shoved Eve to the ground, and she let out a gasp of pain. Before she could get up, Ray had her pinned down, his faces inches from hers.

"Now...tell me why you didn't call me..." he hissed dangerously.

"I-I already told you..." Eve answered, voice quavering.

Ray grabbed her face, leaned in closer, and growled, "Your answer was bull! You were cheating with Dan again, weren't you!?"

"No!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"STOP IT, YOU'LL HURT THE BABY!" Eve lashed a slender fist out and struck Ray in the cheek.

There was a stunned silence, where Ray sat shocked. But then that rage returned, multiplied by ten.

"DON'T...YOU...EVER...DEFY ME!" he bellowed, striking Eve repeatedly across the face. Fresh tears streamed from Eve's eyes as she cried out in pain, knowing that no makeup was enough to cover these bruises...and the old ones had hardly just healed...

And suddenly, the beating stopped, and Ray backed away from her face.

"Huh...?" Slowly, wincing, Eve looked up. She thought perhaps that nightmare was over, that Ray had come to his senses.

That was not true -- it was now made worse.

Ray was bent over her, removing her skirt. Eve knew what was coming next. She screamed and kicked out, trying to get him away, but he easily overpowered her. The skirt was tossed aside carelessly, and in seconds, Eve's panties lay next to it.

A blood curdling scream rang from Eve's throat as Ray forced his length into her all the way, and she knew he intended for her to feel such pain. It was far from any act of love -- he did it out of rage, hate, and false feeling of betrayal.

Ray pleasured himself at Eve's expense, frequently hissing foul words in her ear. Eve's mind flashed to the time they first had intercourse, which was lovemaking then. There had never been such a wonderful feeling that night, which felt so long ago -- and how ironic that the man who had given her such love now gave her the most pain. She closed her eyes, wanting to die.

The only positive thing there was to say about the nightmare was that it was quick. Ray released and promptly pulled out, with Eve laying limp and broken on the ground, fearing the worst for her unborn child.

"You're a dirty slut Eve, and as so you will be treated..." Ray said darkly, roughly twisting a lock of her blonde hair around his finger.

"You don't love me at all...I know you don't..." Eve whispered in a broken tone. She would have started crying again, had her tears not all been spent.

"No, my darling, I DO love you. But I don't respect you or your whoreish ways." A rough kiss on the lips and then Ray left, leaving Eve still lying on the floor.

She rolled onto her side and hugged her knees, trembling, feeling ill. Things couldn't go on like this, they just couldn't. But there was no way out.

* * *

* * *

Blue paced through the fields of Blue Sky Ranch, the silence being absorbed into his heart like a sponge. Things had been depressingly quiet all day, because the previous night's event was still fresh in both his and Popuri's minds. He had only seen her once that day, and it was just watching her walk into the barn to milk the cows. His courage felt sapped, and he was embarassed by the fact that he was so unnerved by it all that he avoided the barn entirely.

However, Blue had mustered up the courage to watch over Ellen frequently. She still would barely leave her room. She seemed more down than usual that day, and that made Blue a little nervous. He was so afraid of what she might do if left alone...

This thought brought him to return to her bedroom and check on her once more.

"Ellen?" He pushed the door open gently.

Ellen was seated by the window. She did not speak, did not turn around.

"Erm...are you...ok?" he stuttered, face flushing. The sight of her still made his heart thump. He was relieved that he had finally gotten the courage to look at her despite it.

"I'm fine," Ellen said, ever so quietly.

"That's...good..."

There was a long, awkward silence, but Ellen did not seem to notice. Blue felt his face growing a brighter shade of red.

"Can I, uh...get you anything?"

"No thank you, Blue."

"R-right...alright... Sorry to bother you..."

Blue left, shutting the door gently behind him. He sighed, retreated to his own bedroom, and fell back on the bed, feeling tortured by his night with Popuri and Ellen's state. And although Hank wasn't getting any worse, he wasn't getting any better yet, and the pressures of running the farm were growing. It was a lot to handle.

_"Blue, do you think we should, well...tell someone else about this?" _

_Blue met her eyes, hardening his face so much that Popuri winced. "What do you mean?" he demanded._

_Popuri blinked away her look of apprehension and said firmly, "I mean someone professional. Suicide is a big deal. And I heard Alex just called in a new psychiatrist temporarily..."_

_"But then what would that do to Ellen? Word spreads so fast in this town. Everyone would know about this incident in a few days' time!"_

_Popuri studied him, her eyes narrowing slightly. Softly, she said, "Are you feeling that Ellen would be embarassed? Or is it actually you who would feel more embarassed?"_

Blue hated himself, remembering the jerkish way he had behaved to Popuri's idea about helping his cousin. He knew she had been right -- selfishness was the main cause of his reluctance to find Ellen help. It hurt so much to see Ellen like a stone, a shell of her old, bright self...

_Maybe, _he thought, _Just maybe, I _should _talk to Alex about this..._

Half of him screamed against the idea, with the other half whispering to him, telling him that he should do something now before there was another chance for a suicide attempt. Blue lay there, contemplating the pros and cons, and then finally decided that talking to Alex was the best bet. He didn't think he could handle it if Ellen died.

* * *

It was evening as Blue walked along to Alex's clinic. The summer air felt warm, with a nice breeze. He let it creep into his very being, desiring the comfort that nature always gave him. He needed some sort of reassurance, whether it be from a human or nonhuman source. And minutes later, Blue looked up to face the clinic.

"Well...here goes nothing, I guess..." he said under his breath, pushing past the doors and into the small, white building.

He heard a gasp emit from some chairs next to the door. Mildly surprised, Blue turned to see Dia, a delicate hand resting over her heart, staring up at him in shock. Blue was now made aware of the fact that in his nervousness, he had entered the clinic more than just a little loudly.

"Oh...sorry..." he grunted.

The corners of Dia's lips turned down slightly, but regardless, she said, "It's ok."

"Is Alex around?"

"He's busy discussing things with that Dr. Laye woman. He'll be out soon."

"Dr. Laye?"

"Yes. The psychiatrist." Dia let off a cold smirk, ran a hand through her short black hair, and added, "The one that's tending to Jamie."

Blue gazed at Dia's face, not liking the amused look upon it. In his opinion, there was nothing funny about someone who was ill.

"Guess you're not friends with her then..." Blue snorted quietly. The words were intended only for him, but Dia caught them, and Blue cursed his luck.

"Friends? With Jamie? She has no friends. A broke, foolish loser of a girl shouldn't have any friends. Don't you agree?"

Blue was rather taken aback by Dia's sudden arrogance. She was so quiet on any other topic.

"Don't you?" Dia repeated.

"Not really."

"Well, isn't that a foolish thought?"

Blue felt his face heat up. He wanted this conversation to end, so he looked away from Dia. And yet, she went on.

"The girl is a complete mess, you know. Stubborn as a mule, too. She just won't let anyone help her -- but I do suppose that's a good thing. We're all sick of her at the sanatorium. Her behavior is just too much to handle. I feel so sorry for Alex and my dear friend Gina... Gina absolutely despises Jamie, and Alex is getting frustrated. He's the one who brought her to the sanatorium, but I think it's hopeless. She's starving herself to death, everything like that. She is just as close to death in his care as she was living on her own. Not saying that Alex isn't a wonderful doctor, of course..."

Blue was definately not liking Dia at all. He always thought there was an air of "better than everyone else" about her...and now he knew for sure. But what, he wondered, had Jamie done to Dia to make her hate Jamie so much? Dia seemed passionate about that hate. From the few times he had seen Dia before, this was the most Blue had heard her talk.

Thankfully, Alex strode in.

"Alright, Dia, now -- Blue?" The doctor paused, looking at Blue curiously.

"I, uh...wanted to talk to you about something," Blue said quickly.

"Of course. But first, I need to take care of Dia. Can it wait a few minutes?"

Blue swallowed, thinking of Ellen back up in her room, possibly alone, if Popuri wasn't with her. He nodded.

Alex smiled warmly, nodded in return, and escorted Dia to one of the back rooms.

Blue stared at the clock and waited. True to his word, Alex arrived back minutes later, followed by Dia, who promptly left.

"Come to my office, Blue."

Blue slowly got to his feet and followed Alex to his office. The doctor shut the door behind him, and pointed to a chair. Blue took a seat, and Alex sat behind his desk.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Blue swallowed, his throat feeling dry now. This was nerve-racking... What was the best way to go about something like this?

"I hear you got a new psychiatrist in town," he said suddenly.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I did. She is very good at what she does. I'm confident in her ability to aid certain patients of mine."

"That's...good."

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Blue's palms sweated nervously. He just barely managed to force out the words, "What if...what if I knew someone who might need some help?"

"Help?" Alex frowned.

"Y-yeah... With...that, that psychiatrist..."

"Who did you have in mind that may need to speak with Dr. Laye?" Alex asked gently.

"...Ellen..." It hurt to say that. Blue felt like he was ratting her out in a strange way, but he told himself, it was better that than letting her kill herself.

"Ellen?" Alex seemed quite surprised. "What happened?"

"I..." Blue knew he couldn't talk about it, not now. Just couldn't...

"I gotta go. We'll do this another time," he said hastily, getting up and rushing out despite Alex's protests.

* * *

Blue felt humiliated as he reentered his house and pounded up the stairs to make sure nothing bad had happened while he was gone. But before he could get to Ellen's bedroom, he paused before Popuri's, standing in the open doorway.

Popuri stood by the bed, packing a suitcase. Blue gaped at her, and a look of hurt crossed her delicate features.

"I'm sorry, Blue. But this place is just too full of iniquity. It's not you -- it's this whole town."

Blue couldn't believe what he was hearing. Popuri looked away.

"It's for the best. It was a mistake I came here in the first place. Please...understand why this needs to happen."

That was impossible. In Blue's heart, another candle was snuffed out.

* * *

* * *

Kurt moaned in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable. Since when was his bed so cold and hard...? Something wasn't right. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Kurt's vision was blurred in a strange way, but it cleared after a moment. It took him a second to register the fact that he was not lying in bed at all, but in an alleyway in the city.

Kurt let out a gasp of shock and sat up, but he nearly toppled over. He was feeling strangely dazed and unbalanced...not normal at all.

He tried to remember what he was doing here, but the pieces of his memory didn't seem to be coming together right. It took him a while just to remember that he had been sent to the city to buy something for Woody. And yet, he couldn't even remember what he bought...

_I drove here to the city...but...then what?_

Kurt remembered buying something, but it wasn't what Woody wanted. But what had he bought? And why had he passed out?

He rubbed his temples, still sitting in the alleyway, still trying to remember what he had done to end up in such a sorry state. At the moment, however, that seemed hopeless.

Luckily, one thing he DID remember was where he parked his car. Kurt fished around in his left pocket for his car keys, but they were gone... Regardless, he set off to the spot where he had parked, which was easy to trace from his current location.

"No fucking way..." he murmured in disbelief as he saw, with horror, that the car was gone from where he had parked it.

"No!"

Kurt guessed he must have searched for half an hour. And yet, there was still no trace of the car, or the keys. And worst of all, it wasn't even his car.

Kurt hurried into the nearby police station and made a beeline for the desk. Two officers looked up at him curiously.

"May I help you, son?" said the older of the two, glancing up from some paperwork.

"Yes, my car...well...my neighbor's car...i-it's been stolen. I've looked, but it's nowhere around," Kurt said.

"Where did you park it?" the other officer asked.

"At the gas station down the block..."

Kurt began to feel ill again. The policemen seemed to notice.

"You ok, kid? You look kinda funny."

"I'll be fine..."

"How long has the car been missing?"

Kurt ran a hand through his brown hair, trying to think of an answer. If only he could remember a thing...

"Well..." he said, "I...I really don't know... See, I can't remember much...I passed out last night in this alleyway, and I don't know why..."

Kurt cursed himself at that. He knew that was the wrong thing to say, as the officers exchanged dark looks.

"Well then, son, there's not much we can do for you except suggest you get some help."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt demanded.

The officers looked at eachother again. Then the younger one said, "We get a lot of druggies like you in here, expecting us to find things they may have hocked to get a fix. Then they don't remember a thing."

"I'm not a druggie!" Kurt insisted.

"Look like one to me. Now, please leave. And next time, if we see you buying the stuff, we'll arrest you -- you're lucky you haven't been caught in the act."

Angrily, Kurt turned on his heel and stalked out. The only other option he had was to hail a cab. Waiting on the side of the road, he finally managed to pull one over, and got inside.

"Where ya headed?" grunted the driver.

"Flowerbud Village."

"That's about a good 45 minutes away, kid. It'll cost ya about 45 bucks."

"Yeah, ok..." Kurt went through his pockets, trying to make sure he had the money. Nothing...except...

Kurt reached into his right pocket, feeling a small box. He opened it, and saw nothing but pills inside.

"What the hell...?"

"You got the money?" the driver snapped, growing irritated.

"No, sir...I'm sorry...I don't know what happened to it."

"Dammit, boy! Then get out of the cab!"

"But I have no other way home!"

"Ain't my problem! If you go around spending money on your little habit --" he nodded to the box and continued, "Then ya can't expect rides. This is the city, kid, y'know? Transportation costs money! Now get out!"

Frustrated and worried about how he was going to get home, Kurt roughly opened the cab door, got out, and slammed it hard behind him. It drove off.

He stood there on the side of the road, staring at the small box of drugs, wondering if this was where his money had gone... Had the police officers been right? Had he really stooped that low? Absentmindedly, Kurt pocketed the box.

_Did I...did I really take something last night? Is that why I feel so shitty, why I woke up in an alley, why I can't remember anything?_

Frightened, Kurt began walking up the sidewalk, trying to think of how he was going to get home, and wondering if he really had taken something. And the pills in his pocket...what were they, and why did he have them?

_I really should throw these things out...but I won't. Maybe, just maybe, it could --_

Just then, a very beat up old car pulled up next to Kurt. The window of the driver's seat rolled down, and Joe glared at him.

"Joe!?"

"There you are. Get in the fucking car. Now," Joe snapped, with a look in his eyes that could kill.

Without a word, Kurt went around to the other side and climbed in. Joe drove off in the direction of Flowerbud.

"Would you like to tell me just WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU WERE DOING!?" Joe yelled, rounding on Kurt, who flinched.

"That's the thing...I don't know..." Kurt had rarely seen Joe so angry.

He gasped as his older brother grabbed him by the front of the shirt and jerked him closer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW!? AND WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DEAD PERSON!"

Kurt didn't know what to say. 'Sorry Joe, but I think I got hammered and passed out in an alleyway' didn't seem like the right choice. But if he didn't say something, anything, then Joe would probably kill him.

"Joe, I don't remember anything... Please, let me go, you're hurting me..." Kurt answered weakly.

"LIAR! NOW WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL NIGHT LONG!? WOODY AND I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND WE SPENT A TON OF MONEY JUST TO RENT THIS PIECE OF SHIT CAR SO I COULD FIND YOU!"

"I woke up in an alleyway and found that the car was stolen, and that all the money I had with me was gone!"

Joe looked shocked.

"What?!"

"I don't remember anything... I just woke up in some alleyway this morning..." Kurt decided to leave out the part about the pills he was keeping in his pocket.

Joe still seemed angry, but concern was creeping into his face too.

"Are you injured?"

"No..."

"Then you can't have been mugged. Though, knowing you, you're probably hiding something, Kurt." Joe shot him a glare, and Kurt became angry.

"Hiding something!? Joe, why do you always treat me like some sneaky liar?! Don't you ever trust me?!"

"Not lately, because you're like a child, Kurt. You're going out with the craziest girl in Flowerbud. Nina's probably the one that tried to kill Wendy! Don't you understand!?" Joe laughed bitterly, and Kurt saw that there were tears in his eyes. "YOU'RE A STUPID, FUCKING CHILD, KURT..."

The two brothers fought eachother until both were hoarse for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Once they were inside the house, Kurt made a break for the stairs, but Joe grabbed him roughly by the back of the shirt and shoved him face first into the wall.

"OW! JOE, STOP IT!"

Kurt tried to get away, but he was pressed so hard into the wall that he couldn't get his arms in to push himself away from it.

"I'M SICK OF HOW SELFISH YOU ARE, KURT! YOU NEED TO START ACTING LIKE AN ADULT! EVER SINCE YOU AND WENDY BROKE UP, YOU'VE BECOME SOME KIND OF LOSER!" yelled Joe.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE BROKE UP! YOU JUST LET YOUR DICK DO THE TALKING, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!"

"IT'S IN THE PAST! REMEMBER, I TOLD YOU I WAS WRONG, AND THAT SHE BELONGED TO YOU! AND YET YOU STILL CHOSE TO MAKE YOURSELF MISERABLE BY STAYING WITH NINA!"

"I HATE YOU! NOTHING IN MY LIFE IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kurt screamed. Joe pushed him harder into the wall, if that was possible, but Kurt went on, "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THAT FIRE WITH MOM AND DAD!"

Joe had had it. He released Kurt from the wall and dragged him to the floor, and an all-out brawl began.

"STOP IT! STOP THIS _RIGHT NOW_!" Woody cried as he entered the room, only to find Kurt and Joe mercilessly beating eachother. With no hesitation, he ran over to them and yanked Joe off of Kurt. It was a difficult task to keep Joe away.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT KURT! YOU'LL EAT YOUR WORDS!" he snarled, struggling against Woody.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT! GO TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!" Woody snapped, shoving Joe towards the stairs. He yanked Kurt to his feet and pushed him forward too.

"NOW!"

Both Kurt and Joe pounded up the stairs and to their individual rooms without another word to eachother.

* * *

* * *

Joe lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his insides still boiling with fury. How could Kurt say such things to him?

_"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THAT FIRE WITH MOM AND DAD!"_

Joe's eyes burned with tears just thinking about those words. They filled him with an ominous feeling of shock, despair, and anger.

He rolled over onto his side, wondering if Kurt meant that at all. The tone of voice he had used when saying it was a tone Joe had never heard from his brother before...

And what had happened with Kurt in the city? Joe hadn't been lying when he told Kurt that he didn't trust him lately. He didn't think that anyone could deny the fact that Kurt's childish behavior was getting absurd.

"Damn that stupid bastard...!" Angrily, Joe grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the wall, knowing that on the other side of it was Kurt's room. The alarm clock made a loud 'bang' as it hit, and then smashed into pieces, coming to rest in a mechanical heap on the floor.

Joe buried his face in his pillow, wishing the past few weeks were just some terrible nightmare, and that he would soon wake up.

* * *

Joe emerged from his bedroom in a few hours' time, still upset, still not forgiving Kurt. And yet, the anger had vanished, leaving him feeling numb and drained.

Quietly, he crept down the stairs. Down in the workroom, he spotted Woody, pounding a nail into what looked like a dresser in the making. The melancholy, slow-working bang of the hammer echoed across the room. Woody's shoulders looked slumped. With a pang of guilt, Joe guessed that all the emotional conflict between himself and Kurt was affecting his teacher, too.

"Woody?"

Without looking up, Woody replied gruffly, "What do you want, Joe?"

Joe flinched, his brown eyes guiltily traveling downward. Slowly, he descended the rest of the stairs.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Woody. I don't know what all I can say to you...just that I'm really, really sorry."

Woody reached for another nail, still not looking at his apprentice. "If you're so sorry, then why don't you do something to fix the problem?"

Joe was a little offended. "What have I done wrong?" he said. "Isn't it Kurt that's ruining everything for the rest of us? He needs to grow up."

"That's a selfish answer, Joe. Makes you sound just as childish as your brother. If you really thought about it, you would see that you are as much to blame as he is."

"But..." Joe faltered. Was Woody right?

"Well...what do you see that I've done wrong?" he asked.

Woody let out a bitter chuckle. In his heart, Joe had a sinking feeling that his relationship with Kurt wasn't the only one becoming more and more strained...

"You didn't seem to have quite enough resistance when it came to Wendy. She was Kurt's first, you know. You have a good heart, Joe -- when I heard about what happened between you and Wendy, I was disappointed, because I thought you had more self control than that. And I am aware that Kurt's life isn't going how you'd hoped. Maybe you need to take a step back and let him make his mistakes, and hope he has enough sense to realize them. Intervene only if things are as bad as they can possibly be. If you interfere too much in his life, Kurt is going to get upset -- he's like that, I'm sure you know," said Woody.

"Things ARE as bad as they can get. You don't know the half of it," argued Joe.

Woody didn't say anything.

"Woody!?"

He still said nothing. Irritated and more frustrated still, Joe grabbed his fishing pole and left the house. He needed to relax.

_If I don't get out of this house, I'll go insane..._

* * *

Joe arrived at his favorite fishing spot: at the river that bordered Wendy's farm. He thought about her as he took a seat on the grass: his feelings for the girl weren't dead.

He suddenly heard an angry shout to his right, and looked up in surprise to see Wendy not terribly far away, angrily chucking rocks into the river.

Quietly, Joe approached her, curious.

"Wendy?"

Wendy gasped and dropped a fistful of rocks, turning around to face Joe. "Joe! Goodness, you scared me..."

Joe frowned, seeing that her face appeared red and blotchy, her eyes puffy. It was apparent that she had been crying.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and turned back to the river.

"Fine," she answered stiffly.

"Well, you don't look like you're fine." Joe picked up one of the rocks she had dropped and chucked it into the river, watching the ripples on the surface.

"Ok then. I'm not fine. I can admit that."

Joe looked at her and asked, "Do you...need to talk?"

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in the setting sun, but he thanked the Harvest Goddess for the fact that he was no longer speechless around her, and that she seemed the same way.

Wendy sighed heavily. "Well...Kai's gone missing, and he left me a note saying that he's backing out of the deal we made to stop the contract. And...I just found out today that Ray's been abusing Eve. I've been trying to get a hold of her all evening, but either no one's home, or no one is answering the door. I'm really scared, Joe."

Joe felt bad feeling that he derived some comfort from knowing that even more people he knew were in pain. Jamie, Wendy, Kurt, Eve, Dan...the list kept growing.

"What are you going to do about Eve?"

Wendy was thoughtful for a moment. Finally, she said, "I don't know." With a bitter chuckle, she added, "Probably yell my ass off at her for sticking with Ray. I'm in shock over all this..."

Joe nodded sadly. "That's understandable. Is there anything I can do?"

"Humph. Murder Ray, that's what."

"How about I keep an eye out for her too, and we can try to get Ray framed?"

"That might work..."

Wendy and Joe stood together for a while, like two lost ships at sea, drifting further and further away.

* * *

* * *

Jamie tried to ignore Dia, tried to pretend like she wasn't there. But it was as if her enemy took any opportunity she could to look over her book and give Jamie nasty, teasing looks. Trying to block out the sight of Dia, Jamie put her own book up so it covered her face and shut most things from view. She wasn't actually reading the novel, but Gina insisted Jamie get out of her room and try to do something to take her mind off of things, yet leaving her bed to go "spend time" with Gina and Dia in the lobby only made Jamie feel worse.

Gina was knitting, and didn't notice the invisible battle going on between Dia and Jamie.

"What's wrong, Jamie? Can't read?" Dia whispered nastily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't flipped a page in half an hour. Perhaps you aren't really reading at all, hm?"

Jamie glared at Dia. "Don't you have anything better to do than wait for me to flip pages? That's sad."

Jamie knew that those words would probably trigger another beating from Dia some time later, but she didn't care just then. She had to vent.

"YOU'RE what's sad, you waste of a woman."

"Hmph." Trying again to forget about Dia, Jamie lifted the book up once more.

"Oh, going to do the 'big girl' thing and try to ignore me now, hm?" Dia sneered after a moment.

"SHUT UP, DIA!" Jamie angrily slammed the book shut, and the noise caught Gina's attention.

"What's going on?" the young nurse demanded, setting down her knitting and standing up.

"I don't know. Jamie's yelling at me, and I didn't even say anything to her..." Dia said slowly and honestly. Jamie cursed under her breath at Dia's ability to lie.

Gina glared tiredly at Jamie and said, "Jamie, you should go rest some more. And leave Dia alone."

Jamie dropped the book down next to where she had been sitting on the couch, and stood up angrily, stiffly walking to the stairs. A glance over her shoulder revealed that Dia was concealing fits of giggling behind her hand.

"Dr. Laye won't be coming to see you today, by the way. You'll talk to her tomorrow," Gina called after Jamie.

But Jamie gave no reply as she slammed her door behind her.

* * *

That night, Jamie lay in bed, fearing that Dia would come in that night to "punish" her again. On the side, her thoughts wandered to what had happened with Joe the night before. No one was ever that patient with her, not even Alex.

_But what does Joe REALLY want with me, anyway? I shouldn't trust him. Maybe I want to... But I can't, can I...?_

Jamie turned over on her side, worrying again, regretting saying the things she said to Dia back down in the lobby. Jamie didn't think her body could handle another round of abuse at the time... Every bit of movement still hurt from the other episode with Dia last night. And another beating would also be her oneway ticket to a hospital in the city, since no one believed that Dia would do such things. They all thought it was Jamie.

Eventually, Jamie drifted off, but not for long. Haunting her realm of dreams were vivid flashbacks of the attacks from Dia, and Jamie was jerked out of sleep. She lay panting in bed, wet with cold sweat. It took her a long time to convince herself that it was just a dream, but when she did, Jamie was left with an urge to flee.

_No...I can't handle another night of Dia, I just can't. I'll leave before she can find me._

Jamie kicked off the covers and, quickly and quietly despite her aching wounds, she crept out of her room and down the stairs, unlocking the front door. And then, she was free.

The night air felt cold but wonderful to Jamie. The fresh air, and the fact that she was out of the sanatorium made her feel a bit better. Without wasting any time, Jamie enlarged the distance between herself and the terrible place.

Wandering around with no real purpose or motive other than freedom, Jamie's walk took her past her ranch. She stood at the fence, staring at the slowly recovering fields, the empty house. She missed only the good times in that house, but the more painful, recent memories that took place inside it made Jamie not want to venture any closer. With a last glance at it, she continued on.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been wandering. Maybe it was an hour, maybe only 15 minutes. To Jamie, time seemed no longer existant, but that wasn't a bad thing: she was out of the sanatorium, and even her injuries bothered her less. But that didn't mean it was a perfect night...

Jamie saw something that deeply disturbed her as she found herself near Spring Farm. Her ears caught the sound of a chopping ax... But at so late a time, who would be out chopping wood?

The sound came from behind the seed shed of Spring Farm. Quietly, so as not to be heard, Jamie crept around to get a look at what was going on.

She could see right away that it was Nina using the ax -- her bright pink hair was unmistakable. From behind a tree, Jamie tried to peer into the darkness to see what she was chopping. From the sound it made, whatever was getting chopped was definately not wood.

"I didn't hit her hard enough last time... This time, things won't fail. This time, she'll get what was coming to her all along," said Nina darkly. Jamie's heart gave a violent jolt, for at first, she thought that Nina was speaking to her. But then, she realized that the words Nina spoke were intended for her ears alone.

And then, she saw it -- Jamie saw what Nina had been using the ax on. It made her sick... For grasped in Nina's tightly clenched fist hung the rotting body of a headless chicken. It was hard not to scream. So shocked that she barely cared if Nina saw her, Jamie dashed away, and only when she could no longer see Spring Farm did she stop.

Jamie finally stopped when she reached a clump of trees not so far from the woodshop. She doubled over, hands on her knees, panting heavily, her weak body trembling from the exertion. Like she had many times before, Jamie felt frustrated by the fact that her physical state inhibited her.

She sat down with her back against a tree to rest. Jamie fell asleep without intending to.

* * *

"Wake up... Jamie..."

Someone was gently tapping her on the shoulder. With a soft groan, Jamie lifted her head and slowly looked up at whoever had awakened her. A pair of soft brown eyes were staring into her sharp blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked quizically.

"Why's it matter? What about you?" Jamie replied.

Joe chuckled and said, "Like you just said: why does it matter?" He extended a hand to Jamie, and she reluctantly took it. Joe gently pulled her to her feet and said, with an expression of concern, "You shouldn't be out here in the middle of the woods. You're still badly hurt..."

Jamie ignored the worried words and asked, "What time is it?"

Joe sighed. "About one in the morning. Still plenty of time for you to get back to the sanatorium... I'll take you there, if you want."

Jamie took a step back and shook her head. "I'm not going back there right now," she snapped.

Gazing blankly at her for a moment, Joe said nothing. He just looked her up and down, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Take a picture." Jamie turned her back.

Joe laughed slightly and said with honesty, "Well, you seem to have more strength and spunk than you did last night. Funny, how we keep meeting in these situations... But if you don't mind my asking, why don't you want to go back to the sanatorium?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well, alright...I won't make you answer anything. But here...come with me."

Joe turned and started walking in the direction of his house. After a moment's hesitation, Jamie followed him, and together they entered the dark house.

Another wave of exhaustion hit Jamie, and it was actually hard to resist the urge to just curl up on the floor and go to sleep. Joe was somehow able to tell, and he quickly offered Jamie a seat on the couch. She gladly accepted.

"Hold on one second. Stay right there," said Joe, heading into the kitchen. Jamie nodded, quietly waiting for him to return.

He was back in a few seconds, baring a small plate with crackers and a glass of water. He offered them to Jamie.

"I don't want --" she started, but was cut off by Joe.

"Humor me, ok?"

Jamie sighed and accepted the plate. At first, she hadn't intended to even touch the crackers, but she couldn't help but eat every single one and finish the glass of water. But that left her feeling guilty for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Are you feeling a bit better than you were last night?" Joe asked.

"I guess..."

There was a long moment of silence. Jamie stared down at her lap, wondering if she should ask the question that nagged at the back of her mind.

"Why do you give a damn about me?" she blurted out.

Joe sat down next to her. He replied with a questioning look on his face, "I'm not the only one who does, am I?"

"Well, you are. But that doesen't answer my question. Now, why do you give a damn about me?"

Joe scratched the back of his head awkwardly while Jamie eagerly awaited an answer.

"I think you deserve a chance in life. You're horrible to yourself, Jamie, and you haven't given yourself that chance. I guess..." He sighed. "I guess I just wanted to let you see that it's there. It always hurts me to see someone's life wither and die. But that doesen't have to happen to you. I just want to help, Jamie...that's all."

"And you're not doing this because you're some kind of perv trying to get in my pants?" Jamie asked seriously, glancing at Joe.

Joe laughed. "No, I'm not trying to get in your pants. Promise."

"Well...whatever... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But I don't get what you mean about all this crap with chances."

Joe got to his feet. With a small smile, he said, "Well, before our lives are over, I promise I'll make you see what it means."

"I'll be dead before you, at this rate."

"No, you won't. Please, don't talk like that."

Joe and Jamie studied eachother silently, with Jamie trying to figure him out. Looking into his eyes, she wondered what Joe was thinking.

He broke the connection of their gazes by saying, "You should be getting back to the sanatorium. I'll take you there. And remember what I said, alright?"

Although she dreaded going back to the sanatorium, Jamie truly didn't want to be a burden. She got to her feet and followed Joe out, thinking deeply about many things as every step brought her closer to her imprisonment. Her freedom was lost, for the time being. But in its place, new insight grew...


	11. Autumn Skies

**_Tadaaaa! The latest chapter of Love and Iniquity! I hope you like it. Dramatic, isn't it? Hehe._**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 11 -- Autumn Skies**_

It had been three months -- three months since Wendy discovered Kai was missing, three months since she found out that Ray was treating Eve cruelly. In fact, it had been three months since all the big changes in her life. It was like being reborn into hell, and things hadn't improved. It was true that few things got worse, but nothing got better, so it didn't matter.

Wendy shivered slightly as she sat on the milking stool, once again performing her routine chores. It was a cold morning in early autumn, and once again, Wendy was troubled by her worries. There seemed to be a different obsessive thought for each day of the week. Today, it was Eve.

Three months ago, Wendy was finally able to confront Eve about her abusive boyfriend, Ray. The outcome, however, was not what Wendy had hoped for...

_It was the night after Dan had told Wendy about all the gruesome details he found out about Eve's personal life, and once again, Wendy was making another trip to her friend's house, her determination to get through to Eve unfaltering._

_Wendy hadn't even reached the small house when she heard the soft 'plunk' of something being thrown into the lake. She looked over, and her heart skipped a beat in surprise: there was Eve!_

_"EVE!"_

_Wendy nearly tripped over herself several times while running across the rain-soaked grass towards her best friend. Eve, shocked, turned around._

_"W-Wendy...?"_

_Wendy was by her side in a second, huffing and puffing._

_"Eve...!" she whispered, kneeling beside her friend. She put her hands on her shoulders, turning the other young woman around to face her, checking her for bruises. They weren't hard to find -- they were there, covering Eve's beautiful features like storm clouds covering a sky._

_"What are you looking at me like that for?" Eve asked dully, but it was obvious that she already knew the answer, judging by the defeated look in her pink eyes, which were raw from crying._

_"I knew it... Dammit, I knew it! Dan was right!"_

_A look of horror, grief, and anger all rolled into one briefly appeared on Eve's face, but she forced it away quickly._

_"What are you talking about, Wendy?"_

_It came over Wendy suddenly -- that terrible urge to just break down and cry, and she couldn't stop it. Wendy sank into a sitting position, her large brown eyes closing slowly, for they burned with tears. Her lip quivered, and her hands started to shake. The actual tears were quick to follow, and they came with such force that Wendy wondered if they'd ever stop now._

_"You...you're such a fucking idiot, Eve! What...are...you DOING to yourself...?! And to your baby! W-why!?" She opened her eyes again, looking mournfully at Eve, whose image seemed blurry through all the painful tears._

_Eve swallowed, shivering slightly, and not from the cold. She tried to make herself look confused._

_"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!? A-ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! EVE, YOU HAVE...HAVE TO LEAVE RAY! N-NOW! LOOK...IN...THE MIRROR! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOU..."_

_"Ray didn't do anything to me..." Eve's voice cracked, but she went on, "I'm just clumsy. This is not what you think, and Wendy, you KNOW Dan is full of shit --"_

_"FULL OF SHIT?! EVE, HE CARES ABOUT YOU!"_

_"Cares about getting in my pants, you mean! Look, Wendy...nothing is wrong -- I promise... I'm ok...really, I am... You worry too much. And if I ever gave you reason to fear for me, I'm sorry. Please, don't give any of this another thought."_

_Wendy's fists clenched, and even more tears flowed from her eyes, if that was possible. In a weaker voice, she said, "Y...you're lying to me...a-again! Can't you see that you're hurting everyone, Eve?! Yourself, your baby...your family...Dan..."_

_It was hard to see in the moonlight and through tears, but Wendy could've sworn she saw Eve pale slightly._

_"Eve, you're hurting ME too...!"_

_There was a long moment of silence, where Wendy stared expectantly at Eve. Her heart felt twisted in pain by the fact that Eve was absolutely refusing to look her in the eye..._

_Suddenly and abrubtly, Eve stood up. "I have to go, Wendy... I...I gotta do the dishes. Please, don't give any of this another thought -- nothing's wrong. I guess...I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"_

_Wendy stood up too. "Don't walk away from me...please...!"_

_Eve stiffened as she stared at her house. "Wendy, I really gotta go...just drop it. Nothing's wrong."_

_"Eve --"_

_But Eve broke off at a run towards the house, leaving Wendy utterly alone._

There were many times that Wendy considered calling the police on Ray, or telling Eve's uncle, or maybe even Dr. Alex. And yet, she somehow couldn't bring herself to do so...she knew Eve would hate her for it. Yet Wendy couldn't stop beating herself up over it all, feeling as though she wasn't protecting Eve when she needed safety the most. The two friends still saw eachother frequently, and the subject of the abuse was not brought up again. Wendy, however, still had the urge to bring it up whenever she spotted a new bruise on Eve, saw the dark circles under Eve's eyes get darker.

_That's not healthy for a pregnant woman, _she thought to herself.

But Eve wasn't the only one worrying her. Kai still hadn't shown his face, and he hadn't sent another letter. And then there was Kurt...

Wendy had considered getting back together with him...through all the dark spots that had appeared in her heart, she was finally able to feel the hole that he had left when he walked out the door. She wasn't sure she could return the words "I love you" to him like he wanted, but the impression he made deep inside her mind was strong -- Joe was the one who helped her see that.

_"I was wrong, to force myself on you... I'm sorry to him, and I'm sorry to you. I won't lie, Wendy -- there are a lot of days when I can't think of you as just a friend. But I can put that behind me for my brother's sake. He needs you, you know. He was always happiest with you."_

Wendy remembered clearly the day Joe said that...there were tears in his eyes when he did so -- tears of pain. Wendy knew that he still felt strongly for her, she could see it in his eyes. And she was afraid that one day, those feelings would come back to haunt both of them. But Wendy was so touched by Joe's sacrifice for his brother's sake. She knew then that Kurt meant more to Joe than anyone else.

_Wish my family was like that, _Wendy thought with a sigh, briefly thinking of her mother.

She knew Joe was worried for Kurt, and she was too. For the past month or two, Kurt had been acting very, very strange...

"Wendy?"

A voice!

Wendy jolted with surprise, knocking over the pale of milk. And if the sudden voice shocked her, then its owner did so even more...

"K-Kai!?"

Kai chuckled a little, almost nervously, and moved closer. "Yeah...it's me."

Wendy looked him up and down. He looked a little disheveled, a little tired, but other than that, he was ok. Relief flooded her for a moment, and she got to her feet, running to meet him...but then she stopped --

_Wendy,_

_Maybe this is the only way out. If they can't find me then they can't force us to marry, can they? But if they do, maybe the hope is gone. I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I don't know how we can earn the money to stop this shit from happening. I'll hide until some miracle comes along._

_I'll find you soon, and we can talk more about this then._

_I'm sorry._

_Kai_

That letter... Every single word of Kai's letter was still etched in Wendy's brain. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"You sent me that letter...you ran away."

Kai avoided her eyes, stuttered, then shut his mouth.

"You ran away," Wendy repeated, shaking her head. "You left, you didn't care. And this whole thing...this whole deal about us trying to break our parents' hold over us...it was all your idea, and you backed out and left me with the pieces."

Kai finally met her eyes, looking utterly guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that, Kai? You ran away and said that there wasn't any hope left. What do you want from me now?"

"Wendy, I said in that letter that we would talk about this. We can do that now, just...just hear me out, ok?"

"What is there to talk about?!"

"Lots of things...please, just listen."

A pregnant pause. Wendy mulled over her options. She guessed that if she didn't hear him out now, there would be no other opportunity.

"Alright...come on," she said softly, leaving the barn and beckoning for Kai to follow. Together, they walked to the house in silence.

Once the two of them were inside the living room, Wendy shut the door and turned to face Kai.

"Ok," she said, folding her arms, "Talk."

Kai wasted no time. "I know that letter sounds so pathetic, alright? I'm sorry about that... I was just in a bad mood, I didn't mean to say some of the things I did in that sort of tone... But I meant it -- this may be over our heads. And if they can't find me, then they can't do anything, can they?"

Anger flared inside Wendy, because this was the exact thing she was afraid he might say. She laughed bitterly. "Can't do anything?! I wouldn't put it past them! Kai, if they found you now, the court would be pissed at your reasons for leaving! And the closer to the wedding date, the worse it's going to be! Look, I don't want to marry you any more than you want to marry me, but unlike you, I'M not running away! I should've known you'd say this. You come here to 'talk', only to just repeat what's in that fucking letter of yours. Go on, preach about hopelessness all you want, 'cause if I'm alone in this, then I'll fight our mothers by myself!"

"Wendy..."

Wendy's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help. I have enough to deal with without your sob stories."

"I don't want you to be mad at me... I didn't mean -- I, I didn't want to make things difficult for you! Don't you get it?! I ran away for your sake as well as my own!" Kai insisted.

"Now, you know that's not true. And I don't want to hear anything else --" Wendy swung the door open -- "So just get the hell out of here, Kai."

But Kai didn't move. Just as Wendy was about to repeat herself, he slowly said, "I don't have a place to stay anymore, Wendy... Where am I gonna go?"

"Ha! Like I care! I don't give a damn about where you go, just GET OUT!"

'THWACK'!

A strange, sudden noise, so loud that both Kai and Wendy paused. Slowly, they looked at eachother. Wendy guessed the noise had come from somewhere near the back door. With a last glance at Kai, she strode to the kitchen.

It took her a moment to see what was amiss, but finally, she spotted it: there, on the back door of the house, was a silver slit poking through the wood, which was now cracked. Alarmed, Wendy made her way over to look at it just as Kai entered the room.

The silver slit was metal or something...and it was sharp. A feeling of dread made Wendy's heart pound, and she opened the door to examine it from the outside...

There it was, plain as daylight...an axe. Someone had just smashed an axe into her door... But that wasn't all -- attached was a note.

"Oh my goddess..." Kai murmured, stopping to stand next to Wendy.

With a shaking hand, Wendy reached out and grabbed the note. It took all her courage to read the angrily scrawled writing:

_Don't worry, Wendy -- I didn't forget about you. And I won't until you're dead._

Wendy whimpered, shaking badly, a hand fluttering to her mouth. The maimed chicken in the mail, the attacker who tried to bash her head in with a rock; it all flashed through her mind. Wendy could hear her heart pounding, and the sound was almost deafening.

"Wendy?! Wendy!" Kai's voice sounded faraway.

The icy hands of fear took over, and Wendy lost control. She burst into tears and screamed, screamed like she never did before. She fell, and someone caught her...

Wendy blacked out after that.

* * *

* * *

"You know, Ray...I think we should start thinking of names for the baby..." Eve cautiously suggested over her shoulder, as she washed the dishes.

Ray merely grunted in reply, blue eyes lowering to the table. He looked as though he were in deep concentration, like he was studying the wood of the table, but Eve knew better. Yes...he was trying to shut her out.

With a small, exasperated sigh, Eve turned around to face Ray, and pointed to her stomach, where a small but noticeable bump had appeared, for she would officially be four months pregnant in three days' time. Firmly, she said, "Look, Ray -- we're having a baby in five months, and I think it's getting a little obvious. I've accepted it, so you should too. Couldn't you at least _pretend_ like you're even just a _tiny bit _excited?"

"Eve..." Ray growled, looking at her warningly. Eve got the message, lowered her head, and turned back to the dishes. A recent bruise on her back seemed to throb as a reminder that she was not to speak out of turn. Ray was very rough with her at all times, and that problem was steadily getting worse. Even when they kissed, he seemed to find some way to hurt her.

There was only one place where Ray was ever gentle, and it was the last place Eve ever would expect: in bed. He was so gentle and tender whenever they made love... Afterward, he would cry, apologizing over and over again for his monstrous behavior -- it was because of that that Eve knew he still loved her. Whenever he cried, she would too, and Eve couldn't help but forgive him when he did it. Each time, he would swear he'd never hurt her again, and each time, a part of Eve's heart would believe him; yet the very next day, he would be back to his old ways, and she'd always wind up lying broken on the floor.

_But...he's not bad, I know he's not, _Eve thought to herself, scrubbing absentmindedly at the dishes, _He loves me, and I love him. I'm just...having trouble keeping my mouth shut, learning not to say anything he doesen't want me to. It's my own fault, really... Yet, I was born outspoken -- it's a hard habit to break. But I've got to try for the sake of the baby..._

Eve worried a lot about her unborn child. Every time she would go to a maternal checkup, she would always be half-sick with worry. Miraculously, she was always told that the baby was developing normally, and was perfectly healthy, though Alex and Martha would always comment that Eve looked too tired, that she wasn't gaining weight like she should, that she needed to rest more...yes, they always found something to pick at. Despite their concerns and hers, Eve felt she was constantly on her feet, because there always seemed to be something Ray needed her to do for him. He didn't like chores, and there seemed to be so many to do.

It was Eve who cleaned the house, Eve who did all the shopping, Eve who did most of the cooking. That was something that always bothered her: how very little Ray did to help. Once or twice, she had casually brought up the subject, hoping he would listen, but he saw through the casual tone, and saw what she REALLY meant. Eve got hurt because of that, so she didn't say anything more about it.

Alex and Martha had their concerns about Eve, but they weren't the only ones. Eve shuddered, remembering the night Wendy had confronted her about her relationship with Ray. It had hurt more than any beating to have to lie to Wendy and tell her that nothing was wrong, when in truth, _everything_ was wrong. Eve blamed that on Dan...she knew he had been the one to send the word out.

_He may have told half the village, for all I know... _she thought, sadly.

So far, the only people who seemed to know or give a damn about her secret life were Dan, Wendy, and Joe. No, Uncle Duke and Terry weren't on that list -- Eve hadn't seen them at all for the past few months. They didn't come to see her, and she was always confined to the house except for the instances when she had to see the doctor and had to do Ray's shopping.

The fact that her family seemed to have disowned her hurt. That was one of the things Eve had feared most, and now that it had happened, there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. But secretly, it gave her a little comfort that Dan and Wendy tried to reach her frequently, and even Joe did on occasion (Eve knew Dan had told him, too). Eve would always open the door for Wendy, but Dan...she didn't know if she could face him without blowing up on him, or worse -- having Ray see them anywhere near eachother. She guessed that in the past three months, she had only met with Dan twice, and those times were very brief.

Ray pushed back his chair and stood up, suddenly. Eve jumped a little, and turned to look at him.

"I'm going fishing," he grunted, striding out of the room.

"B-but --"

She could hear him grab the pole, open the front door...then she heard it slam shut. With a sigh, Eve dropped the dish cloth and went to go sit down at the table, hoping to get a few moments of relaxation now that he was gone.

Ray was gone a lot, and that was both a relief and an annoyance. It was one of the few times Eve could rest, but she somehow felt abandoned each time he walked out that door.

"No...don't think about it right now..." Eve mumbled into her arm. She began to shut her eyes, and slowly, she started to drift into sleep...

A frantic knocking sounded on the door, causing Eve to pick her head up quickly. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up just as the knocking resounded.

"Coming..." she said, hurrying to the front door.

It was Joe, and Eve could immediately tell that he meant business. He looked very worried. Before she could so much as say 'hello', Joe said, "Eve, you haven't seen Wendy lately, have you?"

"Wendy? Well...I saw her the day before yesterday, but... Is something wrong?"

"I-I dunno..."

"Well, what's happened?! You look so worried -- is she ok?"

"I hope... Can you come with me? I...I want to show you why I'm --"

"Yes, yes, of course, let's go."

Eve and Joe set off at a brisk pace, Eve's stomach churning in fear.

"Joe, can you at least tell me _something?_"

Joe swallowed, glanced at her, and finally said, "I...went to go see her this morning. All the blinds are drawn. I knocked...no answer. There are men's boots by the front door, and...t-there's a hatchet or something sticking out of her back door. Like someone took a whack at it."

Eve's eyes widened. "Did you tell Mayor Thomas?!"

"Of course I tried that! But that old man's out again, and you know we don't have any police in this town, though it's getting blatantly obvious that we need some! I even tried to break down the door myself. I panicked, I guess...I don't know what to do."

They continued on in silence, until a voice called both their names. Eve and Joe stopped, looking for the voice's owner: it was Nina. Eve noticed that Joe stiffened.

"Hey, have either of you seen Wendy?" Nina asked, making her way over to them.

Eve opened her mouth to say something, but Joe gave her a look. She backed off.

"No," Joe snapped. "And why would _you _care?"

Nina glared steadily at Joe for a moment, before she said, "I just wanted to talk to her...about something. It really isn't any of your business."

"I know it's not. But even still, we haven't seen her." Joe's voice was icy.

"Well, it looks to me like you're heading in the direction of her house," Nina commented, raising a brow.

"Well, guess what? We're not. Now, have a nice day, Nina." Joe gently grabbed Eve by the arm and lead her away from Nina. Eve could still feel the other girl's eyes on their backs.

When they were a good distance away, and Nina was out of sight, Eve whispered, "What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, come on -- we'll go to Wendy's house the other way."

* * *

The route was a bit longer, but Eve and Joe were quick, and they reached Wendy's house in good time.

_Perhaps we were TOO quick... _Eve thought, panting very heavily. Joe seemed ok, but Eve knew that the reason why the run had affected her more was because of her pregnancy. She was suddenly starting to feel dizzy, and brought a hand to her forhead.

"Hey...you alright?" Joe asked.

"Y-yeah...just a little tired..." Eve muttered.

Joe blushed embarassedly, and said, "Oh, I made you run too fast, didn't I? I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. Really."

Eve had had these dizzy spells frequently, and usually dismissed it as part of being pregnant. But sometimes, they got really bad, and no matter what, she would have to stop whatever it was she was doing and lie down.

Joe was no longer paying attention to Eve -- he was busy banging on the doors and windows, calling Wendy's name worriedly. Eve took a deep breath, trying to clear her cloudy vision. After a moment or so, she felt, with relief, that she could manage to take a few steps. Eve made her way to the back door of the house, and immediately saw what Joe was talking about. An axe really had been slammed into the wooden door...

Eve, more of her strength returning now, started joining Joe in circling the house and calling Wendy's name. Everything he had said was true: locked doors, locked windows, blinds drawn... Eve saw the men's shoes near the front door too, and her heart sank.

"Wendy! Wendy!" she cried, banging on the front door.

Suddenly, she heard foosteps inside...Eve beckoned Joe to come closer, and they both listened.

"G-guys?" came a feeble voice from the other side of the door.

_Wendy!!_

"Wendy! Are you alright!?" Eve hissed.

"Y-yeah...I just...need a moment alone, is all..." Wendy replied weakly. But her tone of voice was what made Joe and Eve worry more.

"Wendy, really -- what's wrong? Who's in there with you?" Joe asked.

"A friend of mine... L-listen, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow...'kay? I gotta go..."

"Wendy --"

But they could hear Wendy's foosteps pound away and up the stairs. Eve and Joe stood there, silent and motionless for a while, hoping that maybe she'd come back, but she never did.

"Let's just go...we'll catch her tomorrow..." Joe said, defeatedly. He began to walk away.

"But..." At first, Eve was appalled that he was giving up so easily, but then she thought: _He's right...there's nothing we can do right now... We can't break into her house or anything, and I don't think she's in immediate danger..._

Head hanging low, Eve followed Joe away from the house.

* * *

Ray was still not home, so Eve and Joe stopped at Eve's place briefly. Eve sat on the couch, while Joe paced the room restlessly.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Eve asked.

"I don't know. But I'd really like to know who's in there with her. You don't suppose she's in trouble right now, do you?" Joe said worriedly.

"I don't know...I think she would've let us in if she was, but...there's no way to really know for sure."

A long, awkward silence followed. Eve fished through her mind for something to say, and then it hit her: the question she had been dying to ask ever since Nina had stopped them on their way to Wendy's.

"Joe, how does Nina play into all this? You seemed really upset when you saw her."

A look of anger crossed Joe's face. At first, Eve thought that he wasn't going to answer, but then he said, "...Nina's not the bubbly, sweet young woman everyone seems to think she is. I don't know all the details, but she's somehow been manipulating my brother or something, I don't know... But the two aren't right for eachother. Nina's crazed."

Joe stopped, turning to look meaningfully at Eve. "Eve, do you remember the things that happened to Wendy before? The headless chicken some psycho sent her in the mail, the person that gave her a concussion?"

"...Yeah..."

"I think it was Nina. She's paranoid that Wendy's going to take Kurt back...I know she wants Wendy out of the picture."

Eve's heart gave a shocked thump.

_Nina...? _she thought, incredulous.

"Are...are you sure?" she asked.

Joe was thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah... Yes, I'm sure. It's a long story though... But I'm really scared for Wendy. I won't let Nina near her. I swear it."

Eve studied the firey determination in Joe's eyes, and a realization hit her...

He still loved Wendy.

* * *

* * *

Everywhere he turned, nothing ever failed to remind Blue of Popuri. She had left a good three months ago, and had sent no word of how she was doing, not so much as a letter. Blue cursed himself for getting attached, especially when she hadn't been there long -- he didn't realize how much his feelings for Popuri matched his feelings for Ellen. But unlike Ellen, Popuri would have been safe to love...

_But, how could she possibly love me now? _Blue would think, _I'm the reason she left._

Love... Blue had been thinking about it often. What exactly w_as _love? Was he in love with Popuri? With Ellen? It was one of those instances where Blue regretted not having many friends to talk to about it...but it wasn't like he was open to begin with.

A new day dawned, starting out like any other. Like a robot, Blue rose, ate breakfast, and did his chores so that later, he and Ellen could visit Hank.

Blue never went through with getting help for Ellen. A mixture of his own pride and his worry for Ellen stopped him from ever talking to Alex about his cousin's suicide attempt again. With relief, he saw that Ellen might not need a doctor's attention for the time being. Slowly, she was returning to the kindly, pleasant way she used to be, and for this, Blue was thankful. But there was that tiny voice in the back of his mind that wondered if she was merely faking it.

Blue was shearing a sheep when Ellen called into the barn, telling him to finish quickly so that they could go to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Yeah, uh...just a minute," Blue replied.

Both Ellen and Blue found relief in the fact that Hank was finally making some improvement. He could talk now, and the doctors were trying to bring him to the point of sitting up. However, they also expressed concern that Hank might be permanently crippled -- he claimed to have no feeling below his waist.

_At least we don't have to worry about the old guy kickin' the bucket anytime soon, now that he's recovered enough, _Blue thought, finishing up his chore of shearing. He strode out of the barn, and headed to the house to quickly shower, then met Ellen by their new rental car -- the old one had been stolen when Kurt had used it, but luckily, he had been willing (_Woody prob'ly made him do it, _Blue always thought) to pay for another one, and also pay the company back for the stolen one. After that, Blue couldn't help but feel that perhaps Kurt was irresponsible...

"Ya ready?" Ellen asked, climbing into the truck.

"Yeah..." Blue got into the driver's seat, and the two started off.

"Have you...heard from Popuri at all?" Ellen asked hesitantly.

Blue glanced at her, knowing she was only asking to be polite, to pretend like she cared. Blue often wondered if Popuri and Ellen were as good of friends as they claimed, because Ellen definately didn't seem to mind the fact that Popuri was gone, even if it did mean extra work for her and Blue.

Blue grunted a "no", his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Ellen looked sheepishly out the window, and they drove on in silence. Things were getting progressively more awkward between the pair, and Blue didn't like it.

A good 30-45 minutes later, they entered the city. It was here that Blue saw something interesting: Kurt. He was walking down a nearby sidewalk... Ellen spotted him too.

"Isn't that Kurt?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Looks like it, I guess..."

"Huh...I wonder what he's here for."

_Who gives a damn?_

* * *

Blue and Ellen arrived at the hospital, and went straight to Hank's room. He smiled as they walked in.

"Hey, you two..."

"Hi, dad," Ellen said pleasantly, moving to Hank's bedside and hugging him. Blue moved closer too, albeit slowly...he hated hospitals, and he absolutely loathed seeing someone he knew lying in one.

"How's the farm?" Hank asked.

"It's doing well. Don't worry about it at all. Blue and I are working very hard."

"That's my girl..."

Hank and Ellen conversed for what felt like ages. Blue took a seat on a chair, pretending to be absorbed in a magazine, when in actuality, he was once again thinking about Popuri.

_Maybe, I should write and apologize to --_

"Ellen?" said Hank, "Do you mind stepping out of the room for a sec? I'd like to have a private word with Blue."

Ellen looked surprised, glancing from Hank to Blue, but she obliged and left, leaving her father and cousin alone in the room. Blue wondered what Hank could possibly want... Hadn't Ellen already said everything?

"Blue," Hank said, looking serious and mournful, "I ain't around anymore to be the man of the house. I've been thinkin' a lot about it lately... The doctors are sayin' that I might never walk again. Somethin' tells me that our ranch ain't gonna last much longer. There's gonna be a lot o' changin' goin' on, because you an' Ellen need a better future than what yer bein' set up for."

"What are you saying...?"

"I care a lot about my daughter, Blue, and I don't wanna see her spendin' the rest o' her life in a small, dull place like Flowerbud. We gotta find her a husband."

Blue gaped at Hank, stunned. Questions flew through his mind like wind in a tornado.

_Why's he saying all this all of a sudden? Doesen't he give a damn about what ELLEN thinks? I can't let her get married and leave, because...I..._

"Don't you think you should let Ellen decide what she wants to do?" Blue asked, his hands clenching and unclenching angrily. It was taking all his energy not to snap at Hank.

"I love 'er, but she don't know what's best for 'er -- no woman does. Ellen needs a man."

Anger flared inside Blue... He knew he didn't have a way with girls, but he knew well enough that they weren't objects. It disgusted him, seeing Hank talk about his own daughter like that...

"Well...we can talk about it more another time. Y'all best be gettin' back to the ranch..." said Hank. He called Ellen back in, and everyone said their goodbyes (though Blue's was a little less than half-hearted), and Blue and Ellen left once more.

The drive home was less quiet, but it was Ellen doing all the talking. She expressed her relief about Hank's improvement. But Blue, on the other hand, wasn't listening -- his heart ached each time he glanced at her.

_She can't marry someone else... She just...can't..._

Blue suddenly realized that their eyes had met. Blushing furiously, he looked away, and didn't take his eyes off the road for the rest of the drive.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Blue and Ellen returned home, and Ellen promised to fix them something to eat, though Blue doubted he could choke anything down. No, it hadn't been the ordinary day he had expected it to be...and it was about to get even less ordinary.

Ellen stopped in her tracks just before she reached the kitchen. Blue stopped, too.

"Uh...somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Ellen sighed, and turned to look at him. "Blue... There are a lot of things I'm going to have to tell you eventually... They might revolt you."

"W-what?"

"But...a part of me thinks that somehow, you won't hate me at all for it." Slowly, she walked towards him.

"What do you --"

Gently, Ellen brushed her lips against his. For a long moment, they just stared at eachother, with Blue unable to believe what had just happened. But suddenly, Ellen's common sense seemed to take over -- her cheeks flushed bright red, and she turned and hurriedly went into the kitchen.

Blue stood there, staring after her, his mind blank as he touched the spot where her lips had been.

* * *

* * *

"Kurt... Kurt! KURT!"

"W-wha...?"

Kurt lifted his head, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the project he was working on. Woody was glaring at him, looking extremely peeved. Kurt could also see Joe across the room, frowning at him.

"You fell asleep. AGAIN. What's gotten into you? Honestly now!" Woody snapped.

"Sorry..." Kurt mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you said that the other three times you fell asleep today. Same with all the other times yesterday, and the day before. If you're so tired, go to bed earlier!

Now, let's forget about it for now -- I want both of you to come with me."

Joe rose and followed Woody out of the house, with Kurt taking up the rear. Woody lead them around to the side of the house.

"This should help with our need to buy supplies from the city, boys. I think it'd be rude for us to borrow someone else's car, after what happened last time." Woody shot Kurt a reprimanding look, but Kurt was only staring dully at his feet as he walked along.

"Here it is."

Woody had lead them to a brand new truck, sitting nearby the house.

"Wow...it's ours?" Joe asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep. I've been saving up to buy one for a while. Should make our job easier. Now, of course, we're only gonna use it to go to the city..."

"Still, that's great!"

But already, it was beginning to lose Kurt's attention. For the past two months, he couldn't focus on anything but sleeping...and the box of pills he kept under his bed -- the same box he found in his pocket three months ago.

Kurt still couldn't remember how he had wound up with the thing...it was from that day he was sent to go to the city, and had to borrow Blue's rental truck. The truck got stolen, and Kurt had found himself waking up on the streets, unable to remember a thing. And before Joe had come to take him home, he had found the box of pills in his pocket instead of the money Woody had sent him off with.

A month after that incident, Kurt had finally decided to start experimenting with the contents of that box. He wasn't quite sure what thought posessed him to start...maybe it was a deathwish. But all he knew was that his misery finally got him to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore, and needed some sort of escape.

In Kurt's opinion, that box of pills was the best thing that had happened to him. For two months, he had been taking one a day. That high...it was like being separated from reality, and to him, it was one of the best feelings he could possibly imagine. Things like his ordeal with Wendy, his relationship with Nina, and Joe's disapproval of his life didn't get to him anymore, because he just didn't feel like he cared. Now, he didn't notice too much of anything; he felt tired all the time, but reasonably content. When Woody and Joe would yell at him for falling asleep during the day, it was nice to hear that they sounded so far away...

"Well, come on...we gotta get ready to build that shed for the vineyard," said Woody, starting for the house again.

"You coming, Kurt?" Joe asked with a frown.

"What? Oh...yeah..."

* * *

Woody had told them both to get ready to go to the vineyard, but Kurt, on the otherhand, was sneaking up to his bedroom for a quick pill. If there was one thing he was still focused on, it was sneaking the things without getting caught -- Kurt closed and locked his door, and headed over to the bed, retrieving the box from underneath...he opened it...

He opened it, only to find that it was empty.

Panic flickered in Kurt's brain. He searched the box over and over again, even searched under the bed -- nothing. He cursed himself for not realizing that there was only one pill left yesterday.

_I'm so stupid...! If I don't get one of those in me RIGHT NOW, I'm going to be a prisoner to my mind again... Without those, I can't --_

"Kurt, what are you doing up there!? We gotta go!" Joe called from downstairs.

"J-Just a minute!" Kurt answered.

"No, seriously! WHAT are you doing in your room!?"

"Nothing!!"

"Hurry up!"

Kurt looked around one last time, half expecting the pills to just appear, but of course, no such luck. He slid back from the bed, feeling panicked and horrified. He could hardly hear his brother's footsteps pounding up the stairs.

A wave of nausea overcame Kurt suddenly, and he knew he would throw up. He jumped to his feet and fled from the room, pushing past Joe to get to the bathroom. In a few seconds' time, he was bent over the toilet, emptying his stomach.

"Kurt, are you ok...?"

Kurt groaned and wiped his mouth, turning around to see both Woody and Joe in the doorway, staring at him in shock. It took Kurt a moment to register why they looked so worried...his mind felt fuzzy, and there was an awful ringing in his ears. He opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what, but was forced to quickly shut it again and turn back to the toilet.

Joe was by his side a moment later, studying his face. He turned and whispered something to Woody, quietly so Kurt couldn't hear.

Steadily, Woody said, "Kurt...stay home. You obviously aren't fit for the work right now. Will you be alright here alone?"

Kurt swallowed and gave a small nod.

"We'd best leave you here in the bathroom, in case you have to throw up again... I'll see if we can come back to check on you a little later, but we may be busy, so it's no guarantee..."

Kurt nodded again, but barely.

"Come on, Joe..."

Woody left the bathroom. Joe lingered for a moment, hesitant to leave. At last, he gave Kurt a gentle pat on the back and left, leaving him alone.

* * *

Kurt paced his room, studying the empty box he held in his shaking hand.

_There's gotta be a way to get more... I need to get to the city as soon as I can... _he thought.

Suddenly, it hit him: the new car Woody bought. Kurt's heart leapt; he grabbed his wallet, and practically ran down the stairs, out of the house, and to the car.

To Kurt, it felt like forever, getting the car started. But at last, it came on, and began the drive out of Flowerbud at a speed a considerable amount more than it should be.

He didn't know how he ever managed to drive there, with his mind racing so bad, his body quivering as it did... Time felt blurred, but the next thing he knew, Kurt was in the city. He parked the car in a random parking lot near the edge of the city, reminding himself that if he were to park it in the bad part of the city (which was where he intended to go), it would likely get stolen, and his cover would be blown.

After parking the car, Kurt quickly started the walk to the bad part of the city. He had been there only a few times, but still remembered how to get to it. His heart thumped in anticipation -- why did the walk seem to take forever?

The bad part of the city was all one would expect it to be: covered in graffiti, cigarettes strewn here and there on the sidewalk... Groups of shady looking people eyed Kurt as he passed. Not to mention, everything in this part of the city seemed so eerily quiet...

Kurt was beginning to feel panicked again, wondering how he would be able to pick out some sort of drug dealer... He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he crashed right into a large, beefy man in a black coat. Knocked off his already unsteady balance, Kurt fell over upon the impact.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" the man snapped, turning around. Kurt didn't answer; he was too busy dragging himself to his feet.

The man watched him struggle with his weakened body, and laughed.

"Yeah, I see people like you almost every day, kid. I'll bet anything I know what you're lookin' for."

Now back up on his feet, Kurt glared at him. _How the hell would this guy know anything about me? I'm busy -- I don't need this kind of crap right now! _he thought, trying to make his way past the guy.

"Hold up there, kid." Smirking, the man reached out an arm to stop Kurt.

"GET OUT OF MY WA --"

"You're looking for a drug dealer, aren't ya? You look like you're havin' a withdrawal. You are, right?"

Kurt stopped. He didn't like the terms the man was using -- he didn't consider himself a stereotypical "druggie" like the guy was implying. But he was right when he said that Kurt was looking for a dealer.

Without wasting a second, Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and the empty box.

"I'm not a druggie... Druggies are sleazey people who do...these sorts of things...for fun... I do it to help myself forget..." he mumbled.

"Call yourself whatever you want, I don't care," replied the man, taking the box and reading the label. Kurt eyed him eagerly.

"Ah, yep," he finally said, handing the box back, "More people comin' to me for this stuff every day. It's gotten pretty popular durin' the last year or so..."

The man fumbled through his pockets, and pulled out an identical box.

"How much do you want for it?" Kurt asked quickly.

"About $20. 'Course, prices for the stuff are gonna be goin' up pretty soon here..."

Hurriedly, Kurt reached into his wallet, pulled out a 20, and thrust it at the dealer. In return, he was handed the box. Without even a 'thank you', Kurt pocketed the box, turned, and started walking away...but suddenly, the man grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back.

"What are you --!?"

"Hahaha...hold on, kid -- 'round here, these things don't _just_ cost money..."

Kurt struggled, alarmed, but found himself being dragged into the nearby alleyway. The man was a lot bigger and stronger than he was.

"Do you know what people do to pay for all those pills and shots and powders once they start wantin' 'em more and more?" asked the man, a strange new tone creeping into his voice. Kurt let out a cry as he was slammed face first into the alley wall.

"Let me go...!" he grunted, struggling.

"They sell themselves...that's what they do. Sell their bodies in exchange for drugs, or money to buy them. Most druggies do it eventually. Even young men...like you."

Kurt's heart was pounding fearfully. He could see what was going to happen if he didn't do something fast. As hard as his withdrawn body would allow, he struggled against the man's grip, trying desperately to escape... But it was still no use, the drug dealer was too strong.

Kurt's arms were forced behind his back, and he felt the man's hands travel down his front and to the buttons on his pants, forcing them open. The intruding hand reached into his pants, and grabbed Kurt's manhood tightly.

_It hurts...! _Kurt thought, shutting his eyes tightly. _I can't get away..._

He prepared himself for the worst... But suddenly, the dealer let go, and Kurt opened his eyes, wondering what happened. Then, he heard it: somewhere in the distance, sirens were sounding.

"Damn...!" cursed the guy. He shoved Kurt roughly to the ground, and ran off.

Kurt sat there for a moment, shocked, hardly able to believe what almost happened. He suddenly realized that the sirens were growing louder, and knew that if he didn't make a move, he'd likely be found out. Quickly buttoning his pants back up, Kurt fled from the alley, sneaking his way steadily out of the bad part of the city. Eventually, the sirens faded.

He stopped to rest by a dumpster on the outskirts of the city. Now, there was yet another experience he needed to forget. Thankful that the dealer hadn't taken the drugs back when Kurt resisted his assault, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and finally took the dose he longed for.

* * *

Kurt finally returned home, feeling content. Luckily, Joe and Woody still weren't back yet, and Kurt even had a few minutes to lie in bed and rest before they returned.

The first thing Joe did when he got back was run up to Kurt's room and check on him, but Kurt was already back in his drugged mindset. He didn't even know Joe was in the room until he felt someone tap him gently on the shoulder.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"Better..." Kurt mumbled into the pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes.

There was a long pause.

"Nina was looking for you...but I told her you were sick," said Joe.

Kurt didn't bother to say anything. After all...he didn't care.

"I'll...let you sleep..." Joe backed off and headed out of the room.

Kurt hadn't even bothered to open his eyes and gaze at the look of worry and fear on his older brother's face.

* * *

* * *

Joe lingered in Kurt's doorway for a moment, watching his brother sleep, wishing he knew what was wrong. Kurt's physical condition and behavior had been so abnormal for two months. Joe didn't know what to think.

With a sigh, he quietly shut the door and descended the stairs. Woody was waiting at the foot.

"Well? How is he?" the older man asked.

Joe shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "He's asleep. Still as pale as death though... I'm worried."

Woody sighed, and asked, "You know your brother better than anyone, Joe...any clue about what's wrong with him?"

Joe's throat felt dry. That's what bothered him -- he DIDN'T know.

"No... I really...don't know what's wrong..."

Woody and Joe both took a seat at the table, and sat in thoughtful silence.

Joe was extremely fearful for Kurt. His younger brother didn't talk much to begin with, but now, he would barely say a sentence. He would randomly fall asleep several times during the day, and the vacant look in his eyes made Joe shudder. At first, the symptoms didn't seem so severe, and Joe blamed it on Kurt's stress -- after all, he always thought too much, even as a child. But now, it seemed something was more seriously wrong than both he and Woody had originally thought.

Joe felt as though he were worrying for everyone. He had spent a portion of the day working on a new shed for the vineyard, but right before he left, Kurt had gotten violently ill and had to stay home. Later, when he went to see Wendy, he had found her doors and windows locked, the blinds drawn, a stranger's shoes by her front door, and an axe sticking out of her back door. He had told Eve about it, and the two had gone to investigate. Wendy had spoken to them through the door, weakly promising that she was ok in a voice Joe had never heard her use before. He returned to Eve's house after that, where they briefly discussed the problem, but Joe couldn't stay long -- Eve told him to leave before Ray got back. Joe was rather worried about Eve, too. He knew well about the abuse Dan claimed she suffered.

And then, there was Jamie...she was still in the Sanatorium. She wasn't gaining weight, and still wasn't opening up to anyone. Joe had the creeping feeling that something was happening behind the walls of the Sanatorium that few knew about...he had several reasons to believe that.

Someone knocked on the door, then. Woody and Joe looked at eachother, and Joe stood up.

"I'll get it," he offered.

Joe went to the front door and opened it. A feeling of annoyed dread teased the pit of his stomach: it was Nina who had called. It was now the third time she had bothered him that day. Once while he was working on the vineyard shed -- she had asked him where Kurt was. The second time was on his and Eve's way to Wendy's house, and for some reason, she asked where Wendy was... Joe didn't know why she wanted to know, but he promised himself that he would keep Nina away from Wendy at any cost. He was almost certain that Wendy's attacker was his younger brother's slavedriver of a girlfriend.

"What do you want now, Nina?" Joe asked her coldly.

"I want to see my Kurt." Nina usually spoke in a tone of false sweetness when it came to Joe, but now she seemed just as irritated with Joe as he was with her. She spoke icily, too.

"Didn't I already tell you that he was sick?" Joe tried to close the door, but Nina forced it open.

"Come on, no one is ever so sick that they can't say a word or two to their girlfriend..."

"You'd be surprised, Nina."

They stared eachother down. Joe was extremely sick of seeing her...once a day was already too much. He just wished she'd leave his brother alone, because she definately wasn't helping.

_If she weren't a girl... I'd punch her lights out right now... _he thought.

"Maybe," said Nina, "You and I should have a little talk, Joe... Do you think we could go somewhere private?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Please, go home. Kurt's too sick to talk to you, and I'm sick OF you."

Nina shook her head, smirking slightly, and said to him, "Don't be so hostile with me... We'll just have a word. I won't bother you after that."

Angry, Joe tried to slam the door on her again, but as she did before, Nina stopped him.

"Just. A. Word," she repeated shortly.

Rolling his eyes, Joe gave in and followed her away from the house, promising Woody he'd be right back.

Nina brought Joe back to her house. She insisted he take a seat, but Joe refused -- he didn't intend to be there that long. Both of them settled for standing in the kitchen.

"I know you don't like me, Joe," Nina began, "And I have to say, although I _did _give you a chance, I don't particularly like you either. I certainly don't find you to be the nice guy everyone says you are --" Joe snorted, but Nina ignored him and went on, "I understand that you care about your brother... But I also think that you've told him something to make him treat me like I don't exist!" Her delicate hands clenched into fists.

"I didn't tell him a thing aside from what I think of you, and about the things I think you've done. But when it comes down to it, Nina, I really don't have a shred of influence over Kurt. Just so you know, he hasn't been talking to ANYONE."

"Things you think I've done? Now...what do you mean by that?" Nina leaned back against one of the kitchen drawers, her hand resting on the handle.

Joe took a deep breath, wondering whether or not he should come out and accuse her of attacking Wendy. Would she deny it? Curiousity won out... Joe felt he needed to speak up.

"Someone's been playing some pretty horrifying tricks on Wendy," he said, searching Nina's face for a trace of evidence that she knew what he meant. Yes...he could see her lip stiffen.

_I'm sure I'm right...just look at her face... _he thought.

Joe continued, "Someone sent her a headless chicken in the mail. Someone tried to kill her. And now, someone's left a pretty threatening message on her back door. I won't tell you my reasons, but I'll ask you this, Nina: does any of this sound familiar?"

"How...how DARE you accuse me of doing sick things like that...! I would NEVER...EVER...try something like that!"

"Something tells me otherwise, you crazy, fucking bitch. This conversation is officially over."

Joe headed for the front door, but suddenly, Nina was upon him. Joe let out a cry as a kitchen knife was placed against his throat.

"What did you say to me...?" Nina hissed in his ear.

"Let...let go!" Joe gasped, trying to pull her arm away. Nina was surprisingly strong, however.

"I think you just called me crazy. 'Crazy, fucking bitch' was what you said..." She pressed the knife against the skin a little more for emphasis. "Do you think I'm crazy, Joe?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Nina let go, and Joe quickly got up and ran out of the house.

"I DON'T WANT TO EVER HEAR YOU TRY TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER AND ACCUSE ME OF ANYTHING AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" she screamed after him.

Joe kept running. But he knew one thing:

This was the final straw. He wasn't going to let Nina hurt anyone... He had to tell someone.

* * *

* * *

Jamie sat on her bed, gazing out the window, listening to Dia and Gina chatting happily in the next room. Angrily, Jamie clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms painfully.

_If only you knew, Gina, you naive little whore...if only you knew that your pal Dia was a monster, _she thought bitterly.

Jamie had been in the sanatorium for three months, and there seemed to be no hope of her being released anytime soon. She didn't feel any better about herself, hadn't gained any weight, and she knew that Alex, Gina, Martha, and Dr. Laye could see that too.

_It's all Dia's fault... If she didn't come in here every other night to mess with my head, I could at least pretend like I wasn't the psycho I really am. I'm too tired...too weak. Alex won't let me out because of all that..._

Dia frequently snuck into Jamie's room at night, and sometimes even risked during the day. She taunted Jamie, teased her and refused to leave. She often took away Jamie's meals when there were times that she actually had a slight appetite. And, as Jamie discovered, Dia was a master at torturous little headgames... Thankfully, when Dia _did _turn to physical assault, it was never as severe as the first few times she had done it. Jamie hoped that it would never come to that again, because even small wounds worried Alex. Everyone still seemed to believe Jamie was the one hurting herself. Of course, no one would think Dia would be the cause of such things...

Jamie knew that the patience of Alex and the others was growing short. Just the other day, she had overheard them talking about her, saying that her condition was out of their hands. Martha and Gina were all for sending Jamie to a hospital in the city, but Dr. Alex and Dr. Laye weren't so eager. Alex, although he seemed to be half leaning towards the idea of sending Jamie away for greater medical help, said that they should at least give her a chance. Dr. Laye, however, was completely against sending Jamie away, saying that she knew a big hospital would only make her worse, and that they should only do it if she was in extreme danger. Her opinion surprised Jamie -- she didn't think that was the best thing for a doctor to say, but she was still extremely greatful that someone wasn't giving up on her. From that day, Jamie had to admit, she liked Dr. Laye just a bit more.

She had frequent meetings with the psychiatrist, although she still had trouble opening up to her. Jamie didn't feel comfortable at all about sharing her feelings, but sometimes, she felt that she should confide in Dr. Laye more. There were times she even considered bringing up Dia, but was too afraid that Dr. Laye would completely block out the truth like she knew Gina would.

There was one person that Jamie knew for certain didn't believe that she was the cause of her own injuries, and that was the only person whoever visited her: Joe. Joe came around three or four times a week. Jamie had to admit, she liked it when he came by; he was the only person who didn't talk down to her and wasn't part of the medical field. He treated her like a friend, and although she didn't think she could say it to his face, Jamie genuinely liked him. Sometimes, he could even make her smile a little. The only other person who ever made Jamie smile was the Harvest Goddess, who she knew was still in her petrified state. It hurt to think that she may never come out of it.

The door opened, and Gina walked in with a tray of food, setting it down on a table near Jamie's bed. Jamie glanced at her, then looked back at the window.

_The moment she leaves, Dia will probably come in here and steal it. Not that it matters much... I'm 'anorexic', as they say, aren't I? _

"Jamie...please try to eat something today," said Gina.

"Close the door on your way out," Jamie replied nastily.

She could feel Gina's glare on her back, but Gina did take her words and left, shutting the door. Jamie waited a moment, waiting for the door to open again, for Dia to enter...

The door _did _open again, but it wasn't Dia -- it was Dr. Laye.

"Hello, Jamie," she said.

Jamie just stared at her in surprise. Dr. Laye didn't usually come around at this time, and she had so very much been expecting Dia to come in...

"I know I'm a few hours early," said Dr. Laye, taking a seat at the table, "But I have some business to tend to during our usual time, so we have to do this a bit earlier today. You don't mind, do you?"

Jamie shrugged. "No, I don't care..."

Dr. Laye beckoned for Jamie to join her at the table that held the tray of food, and reluctantly, Jamie obeyed.

"Well," she said dully, watching the plate of food out of the corner of her eye, half-expecting it to just disappear, "What have you come to pick my brain about today?"

Dr. Laye smiled kindly and replied, "Well, I suppose I'll start with the usual question: is there anything _you _would like to say to me today? Anything at all."

"I guess I'll give you the usual answer, in that case: no."

The thing about Dr. Laye that, in Jamie's opinion, made her different from most people was that nothing ever got to her, and she never seemed insulted by any rude remark Jamie threw at her.

_The woman is so completely unabashed by everything, it drives me nuts... _she thought.

"Well, if there's nothing you'd like to say before we begin, I think I'd like to try a different subject today, because I can tell you're getting a little sick of the things we usually talk about. Now, we never really got a chance to talk about your family much --"

"Why the hell would you want to know about _them_?" Jamie snapped. Family was a painful subject.

Still not disheartened, Laye replied, "Well, if you want the facts, it's been proven that family is often the root of...problems..."

"So, what now, are you gonna lay me down on one of those big couches and ask me about my mother? Like in the movies?"

"Well, technically...yes...minus the couch part. Would it be too much for me to ask you how your family treated you? Were they good people?"

"They treated me worse than the dog, and no, they _weren't _good people. I think that basically sums it all up."

Dr. Laye, however, didn't seem satisfied. "Have you, erm...talked to any of your family recently?"

"Not since I ran away."

Dr. Laye looked mildly surprised. "You ran away?"

"Of course. You would have too, if you lived with my parents. Really -- don't look so surprised..." Jamie said, taking a glance at the tray of food. She flinched as the memories all came back.

Jamie had run away from her home when she was 15, but up until then, not a day went by without one or both of her parents telling her she was stupid, telling her they didn't want her, saying that she was the mistake, and that she and her brother were the reasons why they didn't have enough money. Jamie had an older brother, and he hadn't been treated much better -- he, too, ran away at age 15. But since he was older, that left Jamie alone until she followed his lead 4 years later. The day he left, he had promised to write, but he did so only once. After that, Jamie guessed that he probably cared about as much as her parents did.

Jamie knew how much her parents loved to torture her... When they didn't yell at eachother, they yelled at her -- it was the only thing they had in common. Most nights, she'd get locked outside. Growing up, she had been in poor health too.

_Kinda like I am now... _she thought, biting her lip. _Only, back then, I don't think I once saw a doctor..._

"Are you alright?" Dr. Laye asked suddenly.

"W-what? Why?"

"You look upset."

"I'm ok...I just...it's..." Jamie wiped her eyes roughly, and said, "I'm fine..."

"Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

"No! Ok!? I said I was fine!"

But she knew she wasn't. A lump formed in her throat, and her lip quivered.

_Oh, Harvest Goddess... Why did I forget about all that? My family... I blocked all that out, and now this...this WOMAN..._

The first tear fell. Jamie quickly wiped it away, but more came, and it couldn't be hid.

"Jamie..." Dr. Laye's tone was sympathetic.

"Please..." Jamie uttered through the lump in her throat, "Don't...talk down to me like that..."

"I'm not intending to."

Furious with herself, Jamie continuously tried to rub her tears away. Dr. Laye handed her a tissue, and reluctantly, she took it.

_Why? Why am I letting myself cry in front of this person? I've sunk really low, haven't I?_

"Just get it all out, Jamie...it's alright..."

Not knowing what had come over her, Jamie took her advice; she truly broke down and cried, with Dr. Laye by her side, patient and reassuring.

Gently, Laye pushed the tray of food towards Jamie. Jamie realized...she was truly hungry, and ate eagerly, finally starting to calm down.

When she had finished, she looked up at Dr. Laye embarassedly.

"Feeling better?"

"A...a little..."

"That's good. Alex will be pleased... You'll get out of here in time, Jamie. You needed that release. If you let yourself cry more, I think you'd find it easier to eat."

Jamie was regretting what she had done. She crossed her arms on top of the table and rested her chin on them.

Dr. Laye asked, "Is there anything more you'd like to say about your family?"

Letting out a deep breath, Jamie thought over something that, only a few minutes ago, had dawned on her.

_Just say it, _her conscience seemed to say, _She didn't make fun of you for crying. You owe her something, and...maybe she CAN help._

"Yeah..." Jamie sighed. "There's one thing I'd like to say."

"And what's that?"

Jamie sat up straight, turning to look out the window at the grey autumn sky. Finally, she turned to look at Dr. Laye, and said, "Well... I had a brother. He ran away when he was 15, too. I think...I'd like to see him again."

She looked down at her lap, and said quietly, "I want to know what happened."


	12. Secrets

**_Here it is, everyone -- chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_But first, I'd like to say a few things about the characters you get introduced to in this chapter..._**

**_Valts is NOT a madeup character (seriously, why would I come up with a name like 'Valts'?). He is a bachelor in the upcoming Harvest Moon game called The Island I Grew Up On. You'll be seeing more characters from there, by the way. And you will be seeing Valts again._**

**_Next character that requires an explanation is Bambi. Yes...this is sort of the same Bambi that's in Hidden Fire and The Sister. It's like her in an alternate dimension or something I guess, then? You will be seeing her in this story again, along with David._**

**_Yeah, I think that's about all I need to explain then. _**

**_This chapter was fun to write; I enjoyed it, and I hope you will too!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 -- Secrets**_

_Wendy busily folded her clothes, piling outfit after outfit into one of the old, musty suitcases her father had lent her._

_"Almost done...then I'm out of here for good..." she murmured to herself, putting in the last T-shirt and zipping up the suitcase. _

_A small smile of triumph crossed her lips as she gazed at the small assortment of luggage she would be taking on her trip to her new home: merely two suitcases and a large bag. She was done with her packing, and in a few minutes' time, she would be out the door and walking to board the bus that would take her to her destination, the village of Flowerbud._

_From the pocket of her shorts, Wendy pulled out a flier entitled "The Exciting Ranch Plan". About two weeks ago, she had spotted the flier attached to the bulletin board of her town's post office. It was an ad for aspiring farmers to make a home in a place called Flowerbud Village, and start their own ranch. Wendy had grown up on her parents' farm. Despite her frequent agitation with her parents (particularly her mother), she loved the farm and had promised herself long ago that one day she would start one all her own, and at last, her childhood dream was coming true, and at the same time, breaking her parents' hold on her._

_Wendy knew her parents cared about her, but she couldn't help but find them to be extremely difficult people. Wendy's mother, Freya, was the worst of the two. _

_Freya was your stereotypical nosy, busy-body housewife who craved nothing more than speaking gossip and listening to it with the wives of the neighboring farmers. The one thing about Freya that truly bothered Wendy was her closed-minded view of women: that they were nothing more than housewives, bearers of children, servants of men. Despite Freya's attempts to ground these beliefs into the heads of her daughters, it never did work. Wendy and Freya were often in an argument, and Freya especially disagreed with Wendy's decision to leave and start a farm all her own._

_Wendy's father was a man named Erik. He was extremely handsome: blonde-haired, with light, fair grey eyes on a soft face. Wendy thought it unfair that the only thing she had inherited from her father was her lips -- aside from that, she was a replica of her mother, as was her 8 year old brother David; both were brown-haired, brown-eyed. The only child in the family who took after Erik was Wendy's 12 year old sister, Bambi._

She has all the luck... _Wendy would always think, _Looks just like him...

_Erik was a soft-spoken man who rarely talked. Wendy had realized that she knew very little about him; he hardly said a word to his children. But maybe it was better that way, because his temper was quick to ignite, and he would yell. It was frightening, when Wendy's father got mad... Because of that, she, Bambi, and David mostly stayed out of his way._

But it doesen't matter now, does it? I won't need to listen to him OR mom now... _Wendy thought, gazing around at her small, bare bedroom one last time. _I can finally be my own person.

_"Wendy?" said a small voice from the doorway._

_It was Bambi. Wendy felt a very small pang of jealousy has she gazed at the perfect, pale blonde curls, striking silver eyes, and the porcelain skin of her baby sister. But more than anything, she felt sadness, knowing that she would definately miss both Bambi and David, who, like she, had thankfully not inherited an ounce of their parents' miserable personalities._

_"Do you need any help packing?" asked Bambi._

_Wendy smiled sadly, seeing the tears in her little sister's eyes, and seeing how hard she was trying to keep them hidden by roughly wiping them away with her dainty fists._

_"No, I just finished, actually... But it'd be great if you could help me take this stuff downstairs. Maybe you can help me take it to the bus station, too?" offered Wendy._

_Bambi forced a smile, and quickly said, "I'll go ask mom right now." She turned and left the room; Wendy could hear her footsteps pounding hastily down the stairs._

It's not fair, really, that I'm the one that gets to leave and she and David have to stay here... If I could take them with me, I could, but I really won't be able to afford that... Not that mom and dad would let them, anyway... _Wendy thought, bending over her old, rather grubby bedroom mirror as she tied her hair into pigtails._

_Bambi was back in the room a moment later with a smile. "Mom said it's ok if I help you to the train station."_

_"Good. Now, let's get this stuff downstairs..."_

* * *

_"David! Come over here and say good-bye to your sister!" Freya called. Wendy thought she could detect a hint of bitter scorn in her mother's voice._

_The family was gathered on the porch in order to bid their final good-byes to Wendy. A moment later, David bounded up to them, followed by the family dog. His brown eyes were bright, and as usual, his hair was a mess. The moment she saw him, Freya tried to smooth it down; she always did._

_"You leavin' already?" he said to Wendy, looking mildly surprised, and also annoyed as his mother tugged at his hair._

_"Yeah, kiddo." Wendy bent over and kissed him on the cheek._

_"David, are you going to go with Bambi to take Wendy to the bus?" Freya asked._

_Judging by the look that crossed David's face, the answer was 'no'._

_"Eh..." he grunted, rocking back and forth on his heels._

_"It's ok, Mom, he doesen't have to," Wendy said. David gave her a small grin of thanks._

_Wendy gave each of her parents a rather awkward hug, and picked up the two suitcases. Bambi heaved the remaining bag over her shoulder._

_"Take care of yourself," said Erik. As usual, he appeared serious, devoid of any emotion._

_"Call me when you get there. Be safe," said Freya, looking bitter despite her kind words._

_"Bye everyone... And yeah, I'll call when I get there." Wendy dragged the suitcases off the porch, and with Bambi at her heels, set off down the path leading out of the farm._

_"You'd better write! And call, too!" David called after them._

_"I will! Promise!"_

_Wendy and Bambi journeyed down the path for a while, and eventually came to what was basically the only road in town, and walked along on the parched grass next to it. The area seemed empty of any life, except for the occasional house or farm here and there._

_The sisters walked mostly in silence, sweating under the hot, summer sun, until finally, Bambi said, "I'm going to miss you."_

_Wendy glanced at her. Bambi had her head bowed, so her face couldn't be scene, and Wendy wondered if she was crying._

_"You know I'll miss you too."_

_"Do you...think it's nice?" Bambi asked in her small, gentle voice._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, do you think Flowerbud Village is better than here?"_

_Wendy chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, trying to picture what the village would be like. Finally, she said, "Yeah...I think it'll be pretty nice."_

_"I'd like to see it sometime..." Bambi's voice sounded choked now._

_Wendy frowned at her little sister, whose face she still could not see. If her hands weren't busy dragging along two large suitcases, she would have hugged her._

_"You will," she said. "I'll try to convince mom and dad to let you and David come. Who knows? Maybe we could arrange something a little more than just a visit, something more permanent. But it's no guarantee, ok?"_

_"Ok..."_

_At last, they reached the tiny and rather grimy bus station. Bambi took a seat on the bench that sat just in front of the building, setting the bag down next to her. Wendy put the suitcases down too, and jogged into the station to buy her ticket._

_"One ticket to Flowerbud Village, please," she said to the old man behind the counter, and handed over the money. The man looked rather surprised._

_"Flowerbud, eh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Huh... Haven't had anyone from the town comin' here to buy tickets to go to the village for quite some time. No one seems to ever leave this place or travel much, eh? I suppose I admire ya then, missy." He accepted the money and handed Wendy her ticket._

_"Good luck, kid," he said, smiling a little._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Wendy left the station and took a seat next to Bambi and the luggage, wiping the sweat from her brow. Bambi glanced at her, then looked back down at her lap. Just as Wendy had suspected, she looked to be on the verge of crying. She gently grasped her little sister's hand, and Bambi turned her head to look up at her._

_"I'll miss you...and David, too. But you have to be strong, because now you'll be the big sister in the house, and you have to look after David, ok?"_

_"I will..."_

_"And don't ever, not even for a single second, let the things Mom and Dad say get to you. We both know they're full of crap."_

_Bambi giggled, but briefly. "I know. I won't let them get to me."_

_"Good." Wendy smiled and squeezed her hand, and finally, Bambi smiled back._

_Then it came -- the loud sound of the bus as it roumbled up to the station. Wendy's heart skipped a beat as the realization finally hit her: she was leaving this dreadful little town!_

_Wendy put the bag Bambi had been carrying over her shoulder. Bambi stood up, and the two embraced tightly._

_"I'll call as soon as I get there."_

_"You'd better!" Bambi wiped her eyes again, which, as Wendy could see when they pulled apart, still shown with tears. But thankfully, an encouraging smile lit her little sister's face._

_Grasping one suitcase in each hand, Wendy climbed onto the bus, and handed the driver her ticket. She then proceeded to the passengers' seats, and set about to stowing her luggage into the compartments. Wendy glanced around and saw, with no surprise, that the bus was empty except for a sleeping old man and a young woman cradling a baby. The woman glanced at her and gave a friendly smile, and Wendy smiled and nodded back, taking her seat._

_"You all settled in? We best be off then," grunted the driver. A second later, the bus began to roll away from the station. _

_Wendy looked out her window at the tiny, western town she was leaving behind, and immediately spotted Bambi, running after the bus as it drove away. Feeling a small lump in her throat, Wendy put her hand up to the glass of the window. After a moment, Bambi stopped running, and settled for just waving after the train. Wendy waved back, wondering if her little sister could see her doing so -- she hoped she could. She kept staring until Bambi was out of view._

_With a sigh, Wendy sat back in her seat, pulled out the 'Exciting Ranch Plan' flier, and read over it for what must've been the hundredth time. After a while, she closed her eyes and dozed off._

* * *

_The bus hit a sudden bump, which jolted Wendy from her sleep._

_"We're arrivin' at Flowerbud in about a minute or so," said the driver._

_"Oh...!" Wendy sat up straight and looked out at the window._

_Wendy could immediately tell that Flowerbud Village was going to be beautiful. Unlike her hometown, the grass was lush and green, and flourished under the hot Summer sun. There wasn't a single thing barren about the area -- it was full of tall, green trees, flowers, inviting-looking houses... Wendy was in awe._

_At last, the bus stopped on a dirt path in front of a sign that read 'Flowerbud Village'. Wendy's heart beat furiously, and her stomach felt as though it were rolling around in excitement. She hurriedly picked up her bag, and began to unload her luggage from the compartment. The driver got up to help her, and together, they lugged it all off the bus._

_"You gonna be able to take all this into the village without any help, miss?" he asked._

_"Oh, I'll be fine. Thank you, sir."_

_"Anytime. Hope you enjoy it here." He smiled, tipped his hat, and headed off to the bus. It began to drive away._

_Wendy stared at the entrance to the village, hardly able to believe that she was finally here. She picked up her bags and set off into Flowerbud._

_"I'm free...finally free."_

* * *

Wendy felt herself falling from her memory-filled dreamland... Her eyes popped open, and she immediately wished she were still asleep, for the feelings that met her when she awoke were so strange. Her stomach seemed so empty that she felt as light as air, her throat was dry and scratchy, her head ached, and there was a dull wringing in her ears. Her skin pricked unpleasantly. 

Slowly, she sat up despite her body's protests. She realized that she could not remember much of what happened after discovering the ax in her doorway... All Wendy had was a vague memory of telling Eve and Joe not to worry from behind the door... But the rest was blank, and Wendy had a strange, creepy feeling in her stomach, and her heart was pounding.

"Oh, you're up... How are you feeling?"

Wendy looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway. He promptly made his way to her bedside. Wendy felt surprised to see him, but then she remembered his arrival...when was that? Did he come earlier that day, or yesterday? Wendy felt even freakier, realizing that she didn't even know what time it was, or even what day.

Not even thinking to confront Kai about the fact that he was still in her home, Wendy quickly asked, "Kai, what happened? I feel feverish...I can't remember what happened."

Kai gently urged her to lay down, and said, "After you saw the ax in your door, you had a pretty major panic attack. Then it seemed to be wearing off...a couple of your friends came by, and you managed to tell them not to worry, but then it all kicked back in and you had another one. You fell asleep after that..."

_A panic attack...so that's what happened... _

"What time is it?" Wendy asked.

"It's 10 A.M."

"Oh..."

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Odd. I feel like I have a fever or something..."

Kai felt her forhead with the back of his hand in a parental sort of way. "You're warm. You probably are under the weather..."

Wendy looked up at his hand, and smirked a little. "You'll make a good father someday."

"Oh...sorry 'bout that..." Kai took his hand off her forhead. "Anyway, can I get you anything? You're probably dehydrated...you, uh...threw up quite a bit..."

"I'm sorry... And yeah, a glass of water'd be nice."

Kai quickly got her an ice cold glass of water, and Wendy gulped it down greatfully. Kai sat on a chair at her bedside, looking deep in thought.

"Kai?" Wendy set the glass down on her bedside table.

He looked up quickly, seemingly jolted from his thoughts by her voice. "Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about that..."

Kai looked puzzled. "Sorry? For what?"

"For freaking out on you. I must've scared you... I've just been under a lot of stress lately, and...I dunno...I guess I just kinda lost it there. And thanks for taking care of me."

Kai smiled slightly. "You really don't have to apologize, I understand what it's like. I used to have panic attacks a lot as a kid."

His face took a sudden, serious look, and he said, "But listen... That note you got, and the ax in your door -- you need to tell the police or something, and as soon as possible."

Wendy's stomach gave a lurch at the memory. "I know... It's, uh...not the first time something like this has happened. I won't lie: I'm scared shitless."

Despite feeling shaky and clammy, Wendy kicked off the covers and got up, gingerly going to the dresser to get dressed.

"Woah, wait, what are you doing?" Kai stood up.

"You just said I should go tell someone. I need to go see the mayor."

"But you're sick..."

"Well, being sick is better than being dead, which'll be the case if I don't tell the authorities, huh? I'll be fine."

Kai sighed as Wendy dragged herself to the bathroom to tidy up and get dressed.

* * *

"Mayor Thomas? Are you there?" Wendy knocked on the door of the mayor's house, pulling her coat more tightly around her. She shivered in the cold autumn air, and longed to be laying back in bed. 

"Hold on a moment," called a voice from inside.

Relieved that this time he was home, Wendy lowered her fist and waited. A moment later, Mayor Thomas opened the door. He was a short, aging man, barely even taller than Wendy herself, who was quite petite herself. He look at her in surprise, pushing his small, round glasses up further on his nose.

"Wendy? Well, it's certainly been a while! Come on in."

"Thanks..."

Wendy stepped into the house, and sighed with content, for it was well-heated.

"Let's go have a seat, shall we? You look exhausted..."

"Yeah...I got the flu. Sorry for looking badly."

Thomas escorted her to the living room, where they took seats.

"Well, what can I help you with, Wendy?"

Wendy sighed deeply, hesitant to begin. Thomas noticed her discomfort.

"Is everything alright?"

Wendy's hands began to work nervously in her lap. She didn't feel comfortable reliving everything that had happened, but at last, she began to relay to Thomas every violent event that had happened to her. It seemed that with every word she spoke, the mayor looked more shocked and appalled. At last, Wendy was finished, and leaned back in the chair, feeling even wearier.

"Oh, my... Wendy, this is...so very..."

"Please tell me that we can get some police in here... That's all I need to hear."

"I'm afraid that as of now, we don't have the finances to establish a police station in the village, though I regret not doing so a long time ago... But I will definately arrange an investigative team from the city to come look into things. And in the meantime, we can organize a village watch group."

Wendy rubbed her aching forhead. Thomas' proposal sounded good enough...

"Alright..." she said.

Thomas looked at her seriously from over the tops of his glasses. "In the meantime, I think it best that you pay special attention to locking your doors and windows, and don't leave your farm if you don't have to. I also suggest that you get some company when you can. Get your friends to look after you."

Wendy laughed weakly. "Oh, trust me, they're already doing it."

"And another thing..."

"What's that?"

"If something else happens, tell me immediately. If I'm not around, then tell my daughter, Maria. You shouldn't have waited so long to tell me all this..."

Wendy stood up and replied, "I'm sorry... And if something happens, I promise I'll let you know as soon as I can. I better go though..."

"Right. Will you be ok walking home alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Thomas escorted Wendy to the door, and bid her farewell, once again reminding her to watch out for herself. Thanking Thomas, Wendy set off for home.

* * *

Kai was waiting in the living room for Wendy when she returned. 

"What happened?" he asked, looking up.

Tiredly, Wendy took a seat next to him, and said, "He's going to contact the city police and organize a neighborhood watch...not that that does much, but it's still something..."

"Oh..."

Wendy noticed that, as he did earlier, Kai seemed very distracted. In fact, he almost looked upset.

"You look so serious," she commented, glancing his way.

"I was just thinking about what you said yesterday..."

"Huh?"

Kai turned and looked her straight in the eyes. Wendy saw the fear and worry glinting in them.

"What you said about if I get caught running away. What'll they do to me?" He ran a hand through his dark hair, suddenly smirking bitterly. "The funny thing is, is that I'm actually more afraid of what my mom'll do to me instead of the police."

_That's right... Kai left because of an argument with his mother... I just KNOW that woman's not right..._

Wendy nearly came out and asked Kai what made him leave in the first place, but decided against it.

"You know what? I'M the one who's being a burden, Wendy... I really should leave. You told me to do so yesterday, and I didn't listen... I'm sorry..."

Half of Wendy agreed with him, remembering his nasty letter, thinking of what could happen if she was found housing a runaway. But the other half felt sorry for him, and greatful that he had helped her when she had a breakdown. It was the latter side that won out.

"No, Kai...you can stay for a while."

"What? But you --"

"I know what I said yesterday. But I owe you one, really, I do. And I also remember you saying that you had no place to go, so..."

Kai smiled, looking genuinely greatful. "Wendy...thank you."

Wendy smirked slightly, closed her eyes, and replied, "You're welcome...but don't get too comfortable -- you aren't stayin' forever."

It was nice to see Kai looking so relieved...

And yet, Wendy couldn't help but feel she had said the wrong thing.

* * *

_Eve stood before a quaint and small, yet elegant building in the midst of Flowerbud Village, and took a glance at the tiny, wrinkled piece of paper she held in her hand._

_"Yes...this is the right address. Here I go, then..."_

_With a deep breath, she strode up to the door, and hesitated for a moment, wondering if perhaps she should knock._

No... _Eve thought, _It's a cafe. You don't knock for entry in a cafe...

_She gently opened the door, and the sound of classical music and the scent of roses met her senses. It was a nice place, decked with flowers, well-polished tables, paintings on the walls... Eve felt a little relief from the fact that it was pleasant -- after all, this would be her new home, for the time being. She wondered where the living area of the building was..._

_Eve would be staying with her Uncle Duke in his cafe in Flowerbud Village, working as a waitress. This was something that had been arranged a long time ago; she and her uncle had discussed the arrangement at length through letters. Eve decided it would be a nice change of scenery and pace compared to the city life she had lead for the greater portion of her young life. Not only that, but it would also give her a chance to look after her grandfather, Terry, who also lived in the village to work on protecting its wildlife. Eve, however, didn't approve of his way of life; she didn't see it fit for an aging man. Duke and Terry were the only remaining members of her family... And Eve was very close to Terry ever since she was a little girl -- if anything should ever happen to him..._

_Eve shook the thought from her head and made her way up to the counter. There, stood her uncle. Eve noted that he looked good for a man in his 50's -- he looked sophisticated, well-groomed, straight-postured... Though, she hadn't really expected any less, for Duke had always been a man of class for as long as she could remember. She had not seen him in person for many years, though._

_Duke was standing there, talking to a girl sitting at the bar counter who looked to be about Eve's age with brown hair tied into pigtails. He didn't notice his niece's arrival until the girl looked over at Eve and smiled._

_"Oh! Welcome, miss, but I'm afraid the cafe doesen't open for another half hour..." said Duke._

_Eve grinned slightly and replied, "No, Uncle Duke, I'm not a customer. It's me -- Eve!"_

_The girl sitting at the counter looked from Eve to Duke, who seemed quite taken aback._

_"Eve! Is that really you? My, how you've grown!" Duke walked out from around the counter to shake her hand, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You've become quite a beautiful young woman, I see!"_

_He turned to the girl at the counter, who was watching politely, and said, "Wendy, this is my niece, Eve. She's going to be working here." Duke looked at Eve and said to her, "And Eve, this is Wendy. She's running a farm here in town -- she's new to Flowerbud also."_

_"It's nice to meet you," said Wendy warmly, a kind smile lighting her youthful face._

She seems like a nice girl, _Eve thought to herself. She returned Wendy's smile, and replied, "Same to you."_

_They shook hands. Duke beamed._

_"Your stuff should already be in your room, Eve -- I put it there as soon as it was delivered yesterday."_

_"Thank you, Uncle Duke..." _

_A question that Eve had been planning to ask finally resurfaced in her mind, and she quickly asked, "Oh, by the way -- where's Grandpa?"_

_Duke scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "Uh, well...let's see... Admittedly, Eve, I haven't seen him around much lately -- he's probably up in the mountains though. But you know how he is, always preferring the company of nature over people..."_

_Eve fretted that maybe her grandfather's lifestyle was worse than she had originally feared. She sighed heavily, and Duke immediately sensed her unhappiness._

_Hastily, he said to her, "Listen, Eve...why don't you just rest for today? Your trip must've been long, and --"_

_"No, I'd actually like to start working immediately."_

_"What? Are you sure? I mean, I haven't even shown you how things work around here yet..." Duke ran a hand through his slicked-back hair in a rather nervous way._

_"I've worked as a waitress before in the city. It's nothing hard," Eve replied, her tone one of finality._

_Duke gave in, but still seemed reluctant. "Well...if you insist... But at least take the next half hour to rest and prepare."_

_"Alright."_

_Nodding to a door on the wall just behind the counter, Eve's uncle said, "Through there's the house section of this building. Your room is at the very end of the hallway to your right."_

_"Thank you..."_

_Suddenly, the door of the cafe burst open, and Duke, Wendy, and Eve all turned to see a young man with curly, sandy blonde hair rush in and hurry up to the counter. He was panting heavily -- Eve guessed he had been running. His boyish face was flushed._

_"Mr. Duke, I'm so sorry! I'm late! But I'm ready to work right now, I promise you!" he gasped._

_Duke appeared to be angry. "Carl, I told you that you needed to be here an hour ago! What in the world was holding you up!?"_

_Eve crossed through into the living area, quietly shutting the door behind her before she could hear this Carl's explanation. She didn't want to nose into business that wasn't hers._

_Eve followed Duke's instructions and made her way to her bedroom, wondering what life was going to be like from this point on._

* * *

_Eve left the back of the cafe... It was now open. She surveyed the scene from behind the counter, and saw with surprise that the small place already contained a decent amount of customers._

_"Are you sure you can handle this tonight? You must be tired."_

_Eve looked to see Duke standing next to her, looking slightly concerned. She smiled at him reassuringly and replied, "Yes, I'm sure. I told you, I have experience -- it's not hard at all!"_

_"Well, if you say so. You can start by taking orders, by the way."_

_Eve glanced over at the kitchen section and saw Carl working at the stoves. Duke followed her gaze, and said, "That's Carl. He's going to be working here, too."_

_"Oh..."_

_Eve then set about to work. As she had anticipated, there was nothing difficult about the job. It was just another waitress job like any other..._

_"Excuse me, uh...miss."_

_Looking to see who had hailed her, Eve spotted a young, dark-skinned man with long black hair. He had a handsome, striking face, and was eyeing her with a pair of piercing dark eyes. It was he who had called her._

_"Yes, sir? Is there anything you would like?" she asked politely, heading over to him._

_"Yeah -- you."_

_Eve felt her face turn hot._

The nerve...!

_"Very funny." She curtly turned on her heel and strode away, feeling offended._

_"My name's Dan, by the way!" the man called after her, laughing. Eve ignored him._

_It hadn't been the first time something like that had happened to her -- far from it. She often found herself recieving unwanted attention from all sorts of men. It was something that had always bothered her, but she had learned to ignore it. But even still, it made her uncomfortable._

_Glaring to herself, Eve picked up a couple of plates from the kitchen to take to some of the customers. But once again, she found herself lost in thought... Not paying attention, Eve tripped over her skirt._

_"Woah -- !"_

_"Easy there...!"_

_Someone had helped her catch the plates. Eve saw that it was Wendy, the girl she had met earlier._

_"Oh...thank you... I'll admit, I'm a clumsy one..." she said, flushing embarassedly._

_"Heh, trust me, there ain't a person alive that's as clumsy as me. But no wonder you tripped -- you got an awful lot of plates here... Would you like any help?"_

Wow...people in the country are a lot nicer than in the city... _Eve thought, surprised at Wendy's offer._

_"I...couldn't ask you to do that. This is my job," she said. "But thank you..."_

_"No, really, I wanna help. This is your first day, so...yeah. Plus, I'm bored -- so just humor me and give me something to do, ok?"_

_Eve sighed and smiled. "If you insist."_

_They delivered the food to the customers, and after that task was finished, Eve had a free moment. She sat at the bar counter next to Wendy, and gazed around at all the villagers as Wendy told Eve all their names._

_"It's a lot more crowded than I expected it to be," commented Eve._

_"Well, people were pretty pleased to hear that a restaraunt was opening up in the village. I mean, truthfully, there's not a whole lot going on in this place. You really need a hobby to survive around here if you aren't busy, or the boredom will kill you. Well...that's what Kurt from down at the woodshop told me..." Wendy blushed, causing Eve to grin._

_"So, I take it this Kurt is hot?"_

_Wendy blushed harder, and giggled as she replied, "Yes, extremely."_

_Eve looked around at all the people again... And there, sitting alone on the far side of the cafe, she spotted someone she had not noticed before... A young man with long brown hair, tied into a ponytail. His skin had a healthy tan, and Eve's heart gave a loud thump when she looked at his eyes -- the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen._

_"Hm? Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Wendy._

_"Who's...who's that?"_

_"Who?"_

_"That guy right there." Eve pointed the man out._

_"Ohhh, him... That's Ray. He's kinda like the village celebrity or something, from what I hear. A pro-fisherman, I think."_

_"Oh..."_

_Eve watched him for a moment, until Wendy broke the silence by saying, "He's pretty cute, huh? See, that's one huge advantage to living in Flowerbud: the men are hot. A lot of them are single, too -- I think Ray is also, in case you were wondering."_

_It was Eve's turn to blush._

* * *

Eve looked out the window she was supposed to be cleaning, daydreaming about the past...about when she first came to live in Flowerbud and met Wendy, Dan...and Ray. 

She sat there, feeling a little guilty for taking a break from her housework, but she was tired. Outside, the rain was pouring down in sheets and buckets, and rain always made her feel sleepy. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled.

Eve could hear the television going in the other room. The stormy weather had tied Ray down indoors... She was hoping that because of this, he would spend his time with her, but no such luck, apparently -- by the looks of things, the only thing in the house that was going to hold Ray's attention today was the television set.

Leaning back in her chair, Eve shut her eyes and focused only on the sound of the rain.

_No... _her mind said, _If you fall asleep, you'll fall behind on your chores. Don't even think about it._

She opened them again with difficulty...she hadn't slept well last night. Eve had kept herself awake with terrible thoughts about what could be happening to Wendy, and the things Joe said about Nina... Sighing heavily, Eve forced herself to get back to cleaning the window, hoping that if perhaps she could finish her chores early, she could go make sure Wendy was alright...

Then suddenly, Eve felt it -- a strange, tiny thumping in her belly. A little startled, Eve put her hand to the spot, and soon realized what it was: the baby's first kick.

A feeling like no other blossomed in her heart, and she felt in awe over what was happening. Quickly, she dropped the window-wiping cloth and hurried into the next room.

"Ray!"

Startled, Ray looked up. "What?"

"The baby started kicking...!"

An odd expression briefly flitted across Ray's face -- it looked to be a strange mixture of anger and surprise. Eve waited to hear him say something, but he did not reply, and merely turned back to the TV. She saw him sink a little lower in his seat, saw him stiffen slightly... And that made her furious.

Rolling her eyes, she stormed over and shut off the TV.

"Hey -- !"

"Did you comprehend what I just said, Ray!? OUR baby kicked for the first time! Shouldn't you be happy to know that it's healthy, that it's ok?!"

Ray was beginning to look livid. He stood up and snapped, "Yes, I heard you! No big deal -- babies kick inside their mothers all the time! And why _wouldn't_ it be healthy?!"

Eve's eyes stung with tears at the harsh, insensitive words, but she vowed she wouldn't cry.

"It might not be...because..." she faltered, realizing that if she gave him the honest reply, she'd be putting herself in a dangerous position: at his mercy. And then that was always another chance for her worst fear to come true, for something might happen to the unborn child.

Deciding to just give up the fight, Eve defeatedly turned and headed back into the other room -- but Ray grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She realized, with a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that it was too late to just walk away.

"You didn't finish what you were going to say, Eve... Now, why wouldn't the child be healthy?" Ray asked, a dangerous note slinking into his voice.

"It's nothing..."

Eve had a creepy feeling that Ray already knew the answer to his own question, and was just toying with her, but it was a brief thought.

_He's not like that... He loves me...doesen't he? He wouldn't mess with my head intentionally... No, he wouldn't..._

Ray spun Eve around to face him. "Tell me," he said, warningly.

Eve shook her head, biting her lip. "It's nothing!"

Ray had had it -- he finally exploded.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IN THIS RELATIONSHIP IS?! DO YOU!?" He shook Eve roughly, refusing to stop, and she let out a shriek, alarmed by his sudden violent outburst.

"IT'S YOU, EVE! YOU AND YOUR SNEAKY, SECRETIVE WAYS! YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING, YOU'RE NEVER OPEN WITH ME! WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER LOVERS!? DO _THEY _HAVE THE SAME DAMN PROBLEM WITH YOU?!"

"I don't have any other lovers...! Please, let go of me...! That hurts!" Eve cried. Ray was shaking her so hard that she was getting dizzy.

He stopped, but before Eve could even take a breath, he struck her across the face and shoved her into the coffee table. Eve hit the corner of it and gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Terribly dizzy, she merely sat there for a moment, trying to suck in a breath of air.

"Get out. And next time that stupid thing kicks, don't make such a big deal out of it."

Shakily, Eve pulled herself up and turned to go back into the other room, feeling extremely humiliated. Gingerly, she started to walk away, until Ray loudly said, "When I said 'get out', I meant out of the house, you know..."

Eve gaped at him, shocked that she was being kicked out. But it took only one glance at his clenched fist for her to realize that he meant business, and so she quickly changed course and stumbled out the front door, into the pouring rain. Ray slammed it shut behind her.

Dazed, Eve took a few steps and turned to look back at the house, hoping that by some miracle, the door would open again and Ray would apologize for what he had done. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, half-expecting that to happen, but of course, it never did. A crack of lightning seared the sky as Eve began to walk aimlessly away.

She fell to her knees somewhere near Suny Lake and buried her head in her hands as the heavy rain began to soak her through to the bone. Her blonde locks finally fell free of her loose ponytail, and hung like a curtain around her head. At last, Eve let her tears break free.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying, but soon, she realized she was suddenly not alone. Alarmed, Eve looked up, and with a jolt, saw Dan approaching slowly, dressed in a rain jacket.

"Eve...?"

"Please...just go."

Eve knew that Dan wasn't about to listen to that, and her assumptions were correct. He stopped next to her and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I, uh...just needed to get out of the house." Judging by the look on Dan's face, that wasn't fully the truth, but she decided not to press the matter further.

"Now," he said, "How about you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Eve..."

Eve angrily pushed the strands of wet hair from her face and snapped, "HAVEN'T I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR MANY TIMES THAT I WANT _NOTHING _TO DO WITH YOU!?"

Dan seemed unfazed. He replied, "I know. But it's not like I listen to that or anything."

Eve looked away from him.

"Well, it looks like you're not speaking to me, huh? But I guess I can guess what happened without your help. Let me start by saying that it was something Ray did, wasn't it?"

Eve said nothing.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I could easily launch into a whole lecture about how terrible Ray is, and how he's endangering you and that baby, but I think it's pretty obvious that you don't need that right now. At the moment, I think we just need to get you out of the rain...it's unhealthy."

"I'm fine..." Eve grumbled.

"You're a terrible liar, y'know? Now, up you go..."

"Hey!"

Dan seized Eve beneath the arms and pulled her to her feet. He took off his rain jacket and handed it to her.

"I don't need that," Eve said stiffly. "And I don't intend to go anywhere with you."

"Now you're just being childish. Come on, you know I'm not all THAT bad... I only want to help. If you won't accept my help for _your _sake, the least you could at least do it for your child's sake, couldn't you?"

Eve wasn't willing to admit it, but he had a point. She did not reject him as he went ahead and threw the jacket over her shoulders and began to lead her away from Sunny Lake. She wondered where he was taking her, and was surprised to feel that she trusted Dan a little...

At last, they reached Paradise Orchard -- Dan's home. He lead her inside.

Ronald, Dan's boss and the vineyard's owner, was busily rinsing off grapes at a sink, but looked up when Dan and Eve entered. He appeared surprised, but merely said, "Hola, Eve..."

Eve waved at him weakly. Dan proceeded to usher her to what Eve guessed was his own room.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll go get you a towel," he said.

Looking at his face, Eve saw that he appeared very grim and solemn.

"Alright..." she muttered, looking down at her lap and pulling the jacket more tightly around her.

Dan left for a moment, but returned quickly, holding a towel. He handed it to her.

"Here."

Eve accepted it greatfully, and set to work drying her hair. But as she did so, she felt it again...the baby's kick. Eve dropped the towel and put a hand to her stomach suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm fine... The baby just kicked..."

Then, without warning, Dan placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. Eve stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, I feel it..." he said.

Eve didn't say a word... And didn't push him away.

* * *

_"I'm home..." _

_A 15 year old Blue entered the city apartment he lived in with his parents, and took off his heavy winter jacket. Looking around as he hung it up on the rack, Blue realized that he was alone... His parents weren't home like they usually were._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_No answer. Confused, Blue began to search the apartment, seeing nothing until he spotted a note taped to his bedroom door that read:_

There's been a problem at work -- your father and I are going to go take care of it. We should be home an hour or so after you.

Love,

Mom

_His unease lifted, Blue plucked the note off the door, read it again, and then went to go throw it in the wastebasket. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the couch to relax...it had been another long day at school._

_Blue turned on the television, not knowing what else to do. He wasn't much of a fan of TV, but with heavy winter storms raging outside, there really wasn't much to do. Not that there ever was, anyway... He lived in the city, but longed for the country._

_"The storm should be continuing on until --"_

_It was the weather channel. Blue switched it. He couldn't even tell what channel he had turned to now, for the screen went fuzzy. It was the same thing with the next channel, too... It cleared briefly, but all Blue really got to see was a winter storm warning banner flashing across the bottom of the screen, and then the static was back._

_The lights flickered. Blue sat up and looked around... They flickered again, and went out -- so did the TV._

_"Power outage..." Blue muttered, rolling his eyes. With a bored sigh, he got up and headed for his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. There was absolutely nothing to do...he shut his eyes._

_He lay there, motionless, eyes closed...but he did not fall asleep. Blue merely laid there, thinking. Outside, he could hear the wind howling._

I hope mom and dad are alright... _he thought, rolling over on his side to look at the clock. Thankfully, it was the kind of clock with hands, and didn't run on electricity. It showed the time to be just a little after five._

_Blue got up and looked out the window. The snow was fierce; he could hardly see. All he could make out were a few cars on the road, and they were driving very, very slow. Butterflies began to form in his stomach as he thought about his parents driving in such weather._

_Blue began to pace the room restlessly, wishing the power would come on. It was already getting dark at this time of day._

_For a good chunk of time, Blue just lounged around in his bedroom, deep in thought. Finally, he checked the clock again. It was now about 5:30._

Don't worry so much...Mom and Dad are fine. Besides, they said they'd be home an hour after you. Give them another 30 minutes or so, they'll be here... _he thought, gazing dully at the clock._

_The minutes dragged by, and Blue found himself unable to ease his fears. He had a bad feeling in his gut...no matter how many times he tried to shake it off, he couldn't help but feel as though something would go wrong. Meanwhile, the storm continued to rage outside..._

_Another glance at the clock... It was past 6. His anxiety intensifying a little, Blue headed into the kitchen, hoping to use the phone to call his parents' work, only to realize that the power was still gone. He groaned and slammed it back down on the receiver, crossing his arms and staring at the floor. After a moment, Blue returned to his room to just sit and stare at the clock._

_The minutes ticked by, and each one seemed more threatening than the next. 6...6:15...6:20...6:30...6:45..._

_His heart pounding, Blue got up to look out the window, hoping to see his parents' car pulling up to the apartment -- but no such luck._

_"C'mon you guys, where are you...?"_

_Then, somewhere outside, Blue heard a loud noise...it was the screeching of tires, the sound of metal ripping. He froze, an odd, icy feeling suddenly clenching his heart._

_That had been the sound of an accident._

_Blue didn't know what made him do it -- it was almost as if he couldn't control himself. But he found himself running from the apartment, down the hall, down the steps, bursting out the front door into the merciless storm._

_He flung himself down the sidewalk, slipping on the ice on occasion. He could see the accident when he squinted through the snow that was buffetting his eyes. He pressed on towards it, just as sirens began to sound..._

What are you doing?! _part of his mind seemed to scream, _You're being ridiculous! It would NEVER be your parents...!

_Blue finally found himself standing before the accident -- two cars had apparently crashed into eachother, and were so badly battered that one could hardly tell they were even cars... He wasn't the only one looking; many passerby had gathered, too. He could hear some of them whispering..._

_"Move along, move along!" barked an officer, forcing people away._

_It was then that Blue finally got a look at the people in one of the maimed vehicles._

_"No..."_

_His worst fears had been realized... There they were, looking almost as battered as the cars themselves, but still recognizable._

_His parents._

_Blue's stomach gave a horrible lurch._

No, no, it's not them, it's not... It can't be... But...

_"MOM! DAD!" he cried, making a break for the car._

_"HEY!" An officer stopped him._

_"LET ME GO! MY PARENTS...THOSE ARE MY PARENTS!!" Blue was struggling wildly against the officer, trying desperately to break free and run to the car. Every second, his feelings of terror intensified._

_"Your parents...?" The officer looked stunned at first, then grim. However, he didn't let go of Blue._

_Blue took another wide-eyed look at his parents in the car, and suddenly began to feel very, very dizzy... He felt himself slipping... Vaguely, he could hear policemen shouting, footsteps hurrying towards him..._

_But then everything went dark._

* * *

Blue shuddered at the memory. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he had forgotten he was supposed to be eating his dinner...but he wasn't so sure he could eat anything. 

Blue nearly looked up from his plate, but remembered that Ellen was sitting across from him, so he kept his eyes downward. He was certain she was doing the same.

_I still can't believe what she did yesterday... She KISSED me... _he thought.

Several emotions were battling for dominance in his brain, and it was giving him a headache. Blue didn't know if he wanted to feel happy, scared, angry, confused...

But, did all this mean that Ellen shared the same feelings he had for her?

_That's wrong, it's sick...she's your fucking COUSIN!_

Blue managed to steal a furtive glance at Ellen. Thankfully, she didn't notice. She was busy slowly moving her untouched food around on her plate, a tense expression on her face that made Blue guess that they were having similar thoughts.

The tension was like thick fog, getting denser and denser... Blue wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. Ellen must've been thinking about it too, and apparently, she was the one who broke first.

"Blue, listen..." she said suddenly.

His heart thumping, Blue dropped his fork and looked sheepishly up at her.

"I know we're both thinking the same thing. I'm...sorry for what I did yesterday. But in all honesty...I...I know I should regret it, but I just can't feel that way."

It took all the strength he could muster, but softly, Blue replied, "M-me too..."

This was obviously not the answer Ellen had been expecting.

"What? You don't regret that?"

Blue's hands clenched and unclenched nervously -- it was a nervous habit of his.

"No...I don't."

Ellen actually smiled. "I didn't think you would...this is...erm...this is so very --"

"Perverted?"

Ellen blushed. "...Yes..."

Blue's heart was pounding so badly that he feared it would give out. Where, he wondered, would this conversation go?

"Can I ask you something, Blue?"

"S-sure..."

"The reason you were so cold and tense around me...was it because of these...um...emotions?"

Blue was silent for a moment. At last, he said, "Yeah...partly..."

Their eyes met.

"You came here when you were only fifteen," said Ellen. "I remember that day... It was a few weeks after your parents died in the accident. Even back then, you were shy and quiet. It used to irritate me. I'll admit, sometimes it still does, because ever since I started having these feelings, I wanted nothing more than for you to be open with me..."

"W-wait -- how long have you had feelings for me?" Blue asked, surprised.

"...A long time."

Blue nodded and swallowed forcefully...his throat suddenly felt very dry. This was happening too quickly; it was too much to take in at one time. But then a suspicious thought began to creep into his mind... There was something he knew he needed to ask.

"When Popuri was here...you knew something was up between me and her, didn't you?"

Ellen bit her lip for a moment, and with a deal of hesitation, replied, "Yes, I did... I saw you and her together..."

"I-I'm sorry though! I didn't mean to..." she quickly added.

Something began to dawn on Blue when he heard that answer...

"When you tried to kill yourself... Did that have anything to do with her?"

Silence.

"Ellen, did it?"

"...Yes..."

Blue sat there, feeling like the pieces of the puzzle were at last coming together. And yet, he didn't want them to... But it was much too late to stop it now.

Everything finally started to sink in for him. His face felt hot, his hear beat harder than ever. He jumped up from the table, he needed to get some air...

Ellen stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Let me go! I just...I just need to figure this all out...!"

"Blue, please, listen to me: I love you. I shouldn't, but I..."

Blue stared at her, wide-eyed. His worst nightmare and his greatest dream were coming true at the same time...

_Get away from her, NOW! When it comes to women, you cause nothing but hurt... Popuri left because of you...she was your only chance for a normal relationship... You need to get out of this as soon as possible! Stop being stupid!_

"I can't talk about this now...!"

Blue shook her hand away and fled the room, pounding up the steps, not bothering to look back at the hurt expression he knew he'd see on Ellen's face.

He entered his bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it wearily, his headache increasing.

_This isn't right, it's not normal... Guys don't WANT their cousins... Hank would kill me if I dared to try anything, especially since he wants Ellen to get married... _he thought frantically.

Blue felt that his life was being blown away from his control. Things couldn't go on like this. He thought hard about what to do...

And then he began to think that maybe Popuri's decision to leave wasn't a bad one. Maybe running away was an ok solution to a problem.

_Maybe... _Blue thought, _I should take a leaf out of her book..._

_Maybe I need to get out of here._

* * *

_Kurt and Joe stood by a window at the far side of the woodshop, quietly working on a few furniture projects that needed to be done. _

_It was a nice, peaceful summer's day like any other. Kurt found it a little boring, but relaxing nonetheless... He was deeply involved in his work, not really noticing much of anything. But, as far as he could tell, Joe was just the opposite: Kurt's older brother seemed restless and bored, as he usually did on days like this. It also seemed he was a little behind on his work._

_"You'd better hurry with that --" Kurt paused to briefly pound a nail into wood -- "Or Woody'll have your ass."_

_Joe laughed slightly, but didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. He was looking out the window, obviously trying very hard to see something interesting. But, of course, nothing interesting ever seemed to happen in Flowerbud..._

_Kurt was aware of the sound of the door opening -- they had a customer. Woody immediately set about to greeting the person. However, Kurt didn't bother to look up, being much too involved in his work, while Joe, on the other hand, looked over eagerly._

_"Well, well!" said Woody. "You're a new face."_

_The newcomer giggled slightly -- it was a girl._

_"Yes, I just moved here... I came for the ranch plan," she said. "My name's Wendy."_

_"I'm Woody. That old ranch plan, eh? Well... We we all thought no one was going to respond to that. It's good to see someone took interest. I hope you'll like it here."_

_"It's nice so far. And I'm sorry if I interrupted any of your work... I've just been going around and getting to know the village a little," said Wendy._

_Joe nudged Kurt painfully in the ribs._

_"Ow...!"_

_"Kurt, babe alert! This farmgirl's a cutie," Joe hissed to him. "Look!"_

_"I'm busy!" Kurt snapped._

_Joe nudged him in the rib again, only harder. With an annoyed growl, Kurt set down his hammer and turned to look._

_Joe wasn't kidding -- the new girl _was_ pretty. She was very petite, and had shoulder-length brown hair that was let down. She had sparkling brown eyes on a rosy-cheeked face. There was a youthful, sunny look about her that Kurt had rarely seen in a girl that age._

_"Well?" Joe whispered, grinning._

_Kurt just grunted, blushed, and began to turn back to his work, when --_

_"Here, I want you to meet my apprentices. Kurt! Joe! Come over here!" called Woody._

_Joe quickly jumped up, and dragged Kurt to his feet._

_"Chill, would you?!" Kurt hissed._

_Joe, of course, paid no mind, and together they walked over to greet their new neighbor._

_"This is Wendy, boys."_

_Joe smiled pleasantly and shook her hand with enthusiasm. "I'm Joe, and this is my brother Kurt."_

_"Hey..." Kurt greeted softly. He shook her hand...it felt warm and soft. He prayed he wasn't blushing._

_"It's nice to meet both of you," said Wendy in a friendly tone. "I hope I see you both around pretty often."_

_"I'm sure you will," said Joe, tossing a teasing grin at Kurt. "Kurt would like that, wouldn't you, bro?"_

_Kurt wanted very badly to kick Joe, and it took a good deal of effort to stop himself._

_"He's just an idiot, don't mind him..." he told Wendy, feeling flustered._

_Wendy giggled. "Well, it's been nice meeting all of you. I'd better be going now though...I don't want to hold you guys up. See y'all around?"_

_"You know it!" said Joe. "And good luck with the farm!"_

_Kurt just nodded stupidly. His and Wendy's eyes met briefly, and then she turned and left. He actually hated to see her go..._

_But at least now that she was gone, he could kick Joe._

* * *

Kurt groaned and opened his eyes, only to find himself laying on the couch, covered with a blanket. 

"Must've dozed off..." he grumbled to himself.

He still felt as though he were sleeping... The pill was once again making him tired, but the dazed feeling was less intense -- it was as if he was only getting half the high today, and that was an irritating feeling.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Woody had just entered the room.

"I'm fine, why do you ask...?" Kurt yawned, clutching the blanket tightly around himself.

Woody's expression seemed puzzled. "Well, you said you weren't feeling well earlier, and after that episode you had yesterday right before Joe and I left to go to work..."

"Oh... Well...I'm fine..."

"You don't look it."

Kurt wished Woody would just go away and leave him alone. Why did he and Joe have to try and pry so much into his life? He felt a sudden prickle of anger.

"Get your eyes checked then!" he snapped, rolling over to face away from Woody.

The older man lingered for a moment, but at last, Kurt heard his footsteps slowly leave the room.

He tried to go back to sleep, thinking that since he was so tired it would be easy, but found that that wasn't quite true. He was tired, but couldn't fall back to sleep... It frustrated him more and more.

Kurt tried to clear his mind, which wasn't as empty as it had been lately, and that only made him more annoyed. Progressively, he began to feel less tired, and found himself wanting something -- and he knew what it was.

Another pill.

Kurt sat up, thinking about it... It always took only one to get him through a day, so why did he want more? But he didn't give himself long to think about it. Almost as if he were being controlled, Kurt got off the couch and started to sneak upstairs. He looked around, making sure no one was around. Confirming that there wasn't, he broke off at a sprint for his room, and locked the door behind him.

Kurt reached under the bed and pulled out the box that he had come to love, and quickly took another pill. He sat there for a moment, feeling slightly uneasy at what he had done.

_One extra doesen't hurt anything. It's fine... _he thought. Satisfied with that, Kurt once again stowed the box under his bed and headed back to the couch, hoping to resume his sleep.

He was beginning to feel himself relax... Slowly, he dozed off again...

* * *

Someone was shaking Kurt awake. 

"Stop...!" he groaned.

"Wake up!"

The voice sounded far away... Kurt opened his eyes -- his vision seemed doubled at first, but then it righted itself. But even then, something didn't feel quite right.

Joe was kneeling in front of the couch, looking at him.

"About time," he snorted.

Kurt's stomach gave a lurch...he felt so strange.

"What is it...?" he moaned, eyeing Joe wearily. Everything seemed slightly blurred.

Joe looked worried as he studied his younger brother's face.

"Wow...Kurt...are you alright?"

"F-fine... Just...tired."

Joe frowned. "Listen..." he said, "Woody and I have been worried about you lately... You're not yourself."

Kurt hardly heard him...the room felt like it was tipping. Joe started saying something else, but Kurt couldn't really hear it.

"Kurt? Are you listening to me?"

He heard that, though...

"Wha...? Yeah...I hear you..." he replied sleepily.

"Anyway, Woody and I were just talking. We both think it best that I take you to see Alex."

Kurt grinned slightly, replying, "Yeah right... But guess what...? I'm not sick... So you must be joking..."

Joe looked puzzled. "Seriously -- are you ok?"

"Hm...?"

"'Cause you're acting really odd, Kurt."

"I'll tell you what I told Woody earlier -- get your eyes checked..." Kurt said. For some reason, that comment seemed much funnier now than it did earlier. He laughed.

Joe now appeared alarmed. Then he glared, as though he had just realized something particularly horrid.

"Kurt, are you drunk?"

"What...? No! Stop being stupid, Joe..."

Joe sniffed him, and blinked in surprise. "You don't smell like alcohol..."

"Why would I?"

Joe shook his head and said hastily, "Well, come on -- you definately need to see Alex."

"Go away, would you...? I'm tired..." Kurt yawned and tried to turn away from Joe, but his older brother suddenly seized him by the back of the shirt and yanked him off the couch.

"Ow!"

Joe was getting irritated, and even seemed scared. "Kurt, I'm serious. You need to see a doctor. NOW. So get off your ass and start walking, or else I'm going to drag you there."

"I'm not going..." Kurt mumbled, trying to crawl back onto the couch.

Joe fiercely grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. It was so fast that Kurt lost his already-shaky balance, but Joe caught him and held on tightly.

"Stand up," he ordered.

"Let go of me..."

"STAND. UP."

With difficulty, Kurt planted both feet on the ground, but he didn't feel like they could stay like that for long... The room seemed to blur, then sharpen in focus again.

Joe dragged him to the door, where he put on his own coat, then thrust Kurt's coat at him. Kurt found it strangely hard to get it on, and before he could even finish doing so, Joe was pulling him out the door and into the rain.

"You can't make me do this...!" Kurt whimpered, trying to sit down. But he couldn't, for Joe roughly yanked him upward and held onto him tightly.

"Grow up! And seriously, you're _scaring_ me right now!"

Getting to the clinic seemed to take forever, and Kurt began to doze off several times during the trip. Each time he did, Joe would give him a shake, and they would continue on.

At last, soaking wet and cold from the rain, the brothers entered the clinic. Alex, who was sitting at the front desk, looked up immediately when they entered.

"Oh, Kurt...Joe." He stood up and walked over to them. "Is something wrong?"

Feeling another bout of sleepiness, Kurt began to droop over again. He felt dizzy and weak...

Joe was frowning worriedly as he hoisted Kurt up again. He said to Alex, "Yeah...something's up with Kurt... I don't know what's going on. He's really freaking me out right now... I thought he was drunk, but..."

Alex looked surprised, then confused. He bent over, studying Kurt's face.

"Kurt?"

"What!?" Kurt snapped, rubbing his eyes and trying to push Joe away; but Joe's grip was tight.

Alex turned back to Joe and said, "Come on, let's take him into the back."

The two of them lead Kurt to one of the clinic rooms and sat him down on the bed. Kurt moaned and began to fall forward, but Alex quickly pushed him back up.

"Kurt," he said, eyeing him seriously, "Have you been drinking anything?"

"No...I already said that...!" Kurt replied.

Joe hovered nearby, looking pale.

Alex checked Kurt over, then asked, "Have you been taking any kind of medication?"

"I don't have any meds...now stop gawking at me like that...!"

"Well, have you been taking anything you weren't prescribed?"

Even in his state, Kurt knew better than to tell Joe or Alex anything about the pills. They had become his most heavily guarded secret.

"No..." he growled.

Alex looked at Joe. "I think we'd better do a drug test," he said.

Anger suddenly overcame Kurt. Roughly, he pushed Alex back.

"Kurt, what in the name of hell!?" Joe's eyes were wide in shock.

Alex looked surprised, too.

"LEAVE ME ALONE...BOTH OF YOU...! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG... JUST FUCK OFF...!" yelled Kurt, trembling slightly.

Joe clenched his fists angrily, started to stutter something, then shut his mouth, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Kurt..." Alex said gently, "Please, we're only trying to help..."

Kurt was so very, very sick of it all. He raised a fist threateningly at Alex, but Joe grabbed his arm and forced it back down, and once again, Kurt fought to get Joe to let go of him.

Alex sighed, looking weary as he said, "I can't do anything without his consent... I'm sorry, but if a patient refuses treatment, there's nothing I can do. Maybe you should just leave him here, I can watch him until he calms down, and then we can try --"

"I'M...NOT...STAYING HERE!" Kurt screamed, kicking at Joe. He got him in the shin, and Joe recoiled with a hiss of pain.

Alex started to approach again, but Joe held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't..." he said. "I'll just take him home for now..."

"Joe, you really shouldn't --"

"I'll bring him back later, I swear."

"But he could be --"

"Thanks for the concern, Alex, but I don't want to burden you with this... I-I'm sure he'll be ok... I'll bring him back later, when he's calmed down..."

Before Alex could object again, Joe was ushering Kurt out of the clinic.

* * *

"Lay down and get a grip!" Joe snarled, pushing Kurt down on his bed. They had finally arrived home. 

Kurt whimpered; he had felt sick to his stomach and drained after the incident at the clinic. "Joe..."

"Don't talk to me." Joe began to search his younger brother's bedroom.

"What are you doing...?!"

"Looking for whatever it is you're high on," Joe replied curtly.

"I'm not...!" Kurt insisted weakly

"THEN WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH YOU?!" Joe screamed so loudly that Kurt fell completely silent.

There were tears in Joe's eyes as he then said, "I don't have any other idea about what's wrong with you! It's either drugs or that you're going insane or something, I DON'T KNOW! And all of this is driving _me_ insane...! We've always understood eachother so well all our lives, so why can't I get you now?! I hardly know who you are anymore!"

Kurt's insides stirred. The words cut deeply, and even more so right now; everything felt so much more extreme, and he couldn't quite pinpoint why... He found himself crying.

Joe took a deep breath and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

_It wasn't that Joe disliked Summer -- but it was overly-hot days like this one that just seemed to drain all your energy, along with all the fun. Not to mention that there was absolutely nothing to do that day anyway, and no woodworking lessons from Woody. _

_A sixteen year-old Joe wandered about town, hot and miserable with boredom. He wished he could go back home, but Woody had insisted that he and his younger brother Kurt spend the day outside, since it was so "nice". But Joe knew that this was obviously Woody's way of getting alone time._

_"This is cruel and unusual..." Joe groaned, trailing a stick along a wooden fence as he walked along aimlessly._

_He looked around, vaguely wondering where Kurt was. Probably at the mines... His younger brother always loved going there; but Joe, on the other hand, could think of about a million other places he'd rather be. But now, standing in the hot sun, the cool mines didn't sound quite so bad..._

_"Oof!"_

_Joe winced...he had just crashed into something hard and wooden. Looking up, he saw that it was the town gate._

Wow... I guess I walked further than I thought...

_Joe shrugged, lingered for a moment, and then decided to try to return home and ask Woody to come inside. But suddenly, a noise caught his ear -- footsteps. He turned around._

_Joe's eyes met the sight of a girl of about his age, trudging along, a bag slung over her shoulder; she was heading right for the town's gate. His interest was immediately piqued, for it had been so long since someone had come to the town. Who was this stranger?_

_"Hey there!" he called._

_The girl stopped dead and looked at him, surprise written all over her face. She obviously hadn't noticed Joe standing there. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just stood there, now looking hesitant, even cautious._

_Joe stared at the girl, wondering what to make of this lack of greeting. Should he approach her?_

_"Ummm...hey?" he said._

_Finally, she moved slowly toward him, and Joe could now get a better look at her._

_She had fair skin that had pinkened slightly from the harsh sun. She had the most piercing eyes Joe had ever seen -- they were almost cat-shaped, and were sky blue. Her lavender hair was so long, he guessed it must have been a few years since she got it cut. This girl had a rather weather-worn and weakened look about her, as though she had been walking for quite some time. Joe couldn't help but feel highly curious about this stranger..._

_"'Scuse me..." she said, rather gruffly. "Is this Flowerbud Village?"_

_"Yeah, it is... But, uh...who are you?" Joe asked._

_At first, he thought the girl wouldn't answer; she was looking him up and down with a cautious look on her face. But at last, she quitely said, "I'm Jamie."_

_Joe put on a cheerful smile for her, and replied, "I'm Joe. It's nice to meet you."_

_Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "Sure..."_

_"Um, well, what brings you here? Nobody ever really comes here often, you know. Well, except for festivals and stuff..."_

_A sudden determination lit Jamie's blue eyes, and hastily, she said, "Doesen't matter. I just gotta talk to the mayor."_

_Joe blinked. "The mayor?"_

_"Yeah. Know where he lives?"_

_"Um, yeah... I guess...I'm obligated to escort you there then, eh?" _

_With a look of deep concentration and determination on her face, Jamie glanced at him, then her surroundings, and finally said, "...Sure."_

Well... _Joe thought, _At least I have something to do now. Though, she doesen't exactly seem friendly...

_Together, the two teenagers walked along, mostly in silence. It felt very awkward. Joe fished around in his mind for something to say..._

_"Umm...hot day, isn't it?"_

_Jamie snorted. "Nice choice of small talk," she said._

_Joe blushed slightly. _

Nice girl... _he thought, rolling his eyes._

_"Ok, then...can I ask what you're doing here?" he asked, still trying to sound cheerful._

_"Didn't you already ask that a few minutes ago?" _

_"Erm..."_

_Jamie hoisted her bag higher up on her shoulder, and said, "Well, I'm surprised you couldn't guess why I'm here."_

_Joe just gazed at her, confused._

_Jamie lifted up the bag slightly, nodded at it, and said, "I'm a runaway."_

_"O-oh..."_

_"Yep..."_

_Awkward silence. Joe quickened his pace slightly, hoping to get them to the mayor more quickly so the uncomfortable conversation (or lack of) could end._

_At last, they reached the mayor's house. Joe let out a breath._

_"That's it," he said._

_Jamie headed for the door without a word of thanks._

_"Uh...I'll be seeing you around, then?" Joe called to her._

_Jamie paused. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at him, a rather bored look on her face._

_"I guess..."_

_She turned and headed for the mayor's door. Joe lingered for a moment, then decided to head home._

_He'd had enough adventure for one day..._

* * *

Joe pounded down the stairs, wiping his eyes furiously with his fist and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. But that was hard...he could still hear Kurt crying from upstairs. 

Woody nearly pounced on Joe the moment he seat foot on the first floor.

"What in the name of hell is going on!?" he demanded, looking questioningly at Joe, then at the top of the stairs.

Joe took a deep breath, and quietly said, "Let's go into the kitchen...I'll tell you everything."

A particularly loud cry sounded from upstairs, and Woody looked positively alarmed.

"Let's GO..." Joe grumbled moodily, heading off to the kitchen. Woody hesitated a moment, then followed.

They sat down at the table, and Woody quickly asked, "What's happened to Kurt?"

Joe lowered his eyes to the table. His insides seemed to be churning so bad that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to answer, but he managed to say, "I decided I'd take him to the doctor...just like you suggested..."

He paused to try and force down the lump in his throat again, but it was nearly useless. The whole time, he could feel Woody's eyes on him.

Joe went on, "I went to get him, and he was so...I dunno...weird. I thought he was drunk or something... Wasn't, though... I literally had to drag him to the clinic, he couldn't even stand upright."

He drew a shaky breath, trying to calm himself.

"Go on," Woody urged, looking more worried as each second passed.

"We finally got to Alex's. Alex suggested we do a drug test, but Kurt freaked out and actually hurt me. Alex said that I should just leave Kurt under his supervision, but I..."

"Brought him back here?"

"Y-yeah..."

Joe looked up at his mentor. The older man looked angry, worried, and shocked, all at the same time.

"Why didn't you leave him with Alex, Joe!?" he snapped.

Joe looked down again, trying to keep his face hidden. He said, "I...I don't know why. I know I should have. But I just couldn't...I really, really don't know why."

Woody sighed heavily, and they sat in dreary silence for a moment.

Steadily, Woody said, "So...Alex thinks he's on drugs?"

"...I guess..."

Woody looked upward at the ceiling. "What's he doing up there now?"

"Crying..." Joe muttered.

Woody stood up suddenly, and Joe's head snapped up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I want a look at your brother for myself."

"J-just leave him alone for now, ok? Just let him vent," Joe said hastily.

Woody gazed at Joe, looking rather perplexed as he said, "You're handling all this in a strange way, Joe. And personally, I don't think it's appropriate."

The older man sighed and took his seat once again. "But I'll follow your advice and let him be for now..."

Joe let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He knew Woody was right, he knew he was going about things in the wrong way. But he couldn't quite explain his reasoning...

_Maybe I'm just not fully accepting that there's something really wrong with my brother. Woody's right, I should have just left him with Alex, but I...I don't know. It didn't seem right to leave him there... After all, I'm his big brother, I'm the one who's responsible for him, not Alex... _Joe thought.

A dull ache was kicking up in his brain. The house suddenly felt very, very stuffy... He needed some air.

"Woody? Do you mind if I..."

It was as if Woody knew his thoughts. "Go ahead, Joe...take a breather."

Throwing Woody a greatful look, Joe promptly got to his feet and strode out of the house. Once out in the cool autumn air, he quickly took a spot sitting beneath a nearby tree. His face falling to his hands, Joe did nothing for a few minutes but sit there and listen to himself breathe, trying to ease his nerves.

"Kurt...what's going to happen to you...?"

He sighed heavily, leaning back to gaze upward at the sky. He wondered...how many of the issues that had entered the lives of him and those he loved caused by he himself? Was he too forceful on Kurt, and now his younger brother was pushing him away? Was he frustrating him, making him into a self-destructive person?

_No, _said a voice in his head, _You're not responsible for Kurt. It's not your fault._

_Or is it? _argued the other part of his mind. _Someone's to blame. And you're his biggest influence... He's always looked up to you... At least until now, of course..._

"Ugh!"

Joe knew he needed something to get his mind off of things. But lately, it were as though the only distractions were other problems, and naturally, that didn't serve as any help at all. He felt like he was worrying about everyone; it was that thought that lead him to the idea that he had best go check up on Wendy, and see what had happened the day before. He knew it wasn't going to help the pain in his head, but he hadn't any other ideas.

Stomach churning, Joe started off.

* * *

"Wendy? You there?" Joe knocked on the door. 

He knew she was there; her shoes, along with those of the mystery man, were right by the front door. But there was no answer coming from the inside of the house, and his worry for her was once again kicking into high gear.

"Wendy?"

Joe tried the doorknob, and to his surprise, found that it wasn't locked. He paused, surprised, and wondered if he should just go ahead in... It seemed wrong, but he knew that if something was wrong, he had to intervene.

He stepped into the house, and at first, all seemed quiet...but then, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, his heart thumping, Joe edged his way to the kitchen.

Two people were there. Much to his relief, one was Wendy -- she looked pale and ill, but unharmed, and was sitting at the table. The other was a tan, dark-haired young man, pacing about the kitchen.

"W-Wendy?" Joe stuttered.

The man paused, and Wendy turned quickly; both looked shocked, almost alarmed. Even after Wendy had obviously registered who had just entered her kitchen, her face still didn't lose its tension.

"Joe...? W...what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were ok, I mean...well...you sounded so strange yesterday. I'm sorry for just bursting in like this, but the door was unlocked, and..." He smiled weakly, and finished, "All that stuff the other day just kinda freaked me out a bit, so I was worried..."

Wendy gave him a brief smile, blushing slightly, and then she and the stranger exchanged a significant glance. Joe stood awkwardly in the door, eyeing the man curiously.

Wendy followed his gaze, and hastily said, "Oh, I'm sorry...forgot to introduce you two... Joe, this is Kai. Kai, this is Joe."

Silence.

Wendy laughed slightly, almost nervously. "Ok. I get it... That doesen't exactly explain things..."

She turned to Joe, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Joe, Kai is the man my mother is trying to force me to marry. And Kai, Joe is...a friend of mine..."

Kai smiled at Joe and nodded. "Well, uh, it's nice to meet you."

Joe forced himself to smile back. "You too."

_So this is the guy that she's supposed to marry...?_

He knew Kai was just as much against the marriage as Wendy, and yet, he couldn't help but feel a streak of bitterness towards him. What if they _did _wind up married? This was the man she would be forced to spend the rest of her life with... He had half a mind to ask what Kai was doing in her home...

Joe shook the thought from his head, and averted his mind to the more important matters on hand.

"Well, I need to know: what happened yesterday?"

Wendy paled further. Kai frowned and ran a hand through his brown hair. It looked as though no one was going to answer, until...

"I got another threat from the person that's been harassing me..." Wendy said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked almost as though she would burst into tears. She opened her mouth to say something else, but all that came out was a faltering stutter.

Apparently sensing her unwillingness to discuss the event, Kai solemnly said, "Someone smashed an axe into her back door, and left a threat note. She said it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She talked to the mayor about it, and he's going to get some investigators to check into things. In the meantime, there's going to be a neighborhood watch or something, so hopefully everything'll be ok..." Kai didn't sound convinced, however.

Joe gazed at them both steadily, his skin prickling in fright.

And then he knew: he had to speak up about what was on his mind.

He needed to tell her about Nina, before it was too late.

* * *

_The screaming... Every day, it seemed to get louder, and raged longer, almost like wildfire. A particularly loud, pained cry cut the night air like a knife, and an 11 year old Jamie cringed at the sound. It felt as though she were the one inside that house, feeling every blow of the belt... She knew that feeling all too well, after all._

_The sounds abrubtly ceased; all she heard then was something heavy hit the floor inside. Jamie shivered, drawing her arms more tightly about herself. It was a cold night. She still wasn't used to that cold, despite not having been inside her own home for three days. But this was not unusual..._

_She waited expectantly. Silence... Then, at last, came the sound of the back door opening. Jamie hurriedly crept towards it, ducking low to ensure that her parents would not see her through the windows._

_From the back door emerged a 15 year old boy, trembling slightly, his shirt clutched in his hand. His white hair, fairly long, fell over his face, looking disheveled as though he had been in a struggle -- and Jamie knew he had. The boy's already pale skin glowed even whiter in the night, and Jamie knew that it wasn't just because of the moonlight._

_"Valts...?" she said, voice cracking. "You ok...?"_

_Valts did not reply to that, just grunted, "Come on..."_

_He gently nudged her forward, and together, they streaked away from the house, across the rolling farmlands. At last, they stopped at a good distance away; the only sign of the house was a dark sillhouette on the horizon, dotted with the tiny, gleaming lights of the windows._

_His hands shaking, Valts fumbled to pull his shirt back on, wincing in pain at the material touched his wounded back. He did not, however, make a sound. Jamie watched all the while, biting her lip._

_"You ok?" she repeated, her voice weak._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."_

_"You don't sound fine."_

_"Don't worry about it, sis."_

_Jamie opened her mouth to say something again, but faltered. Though, even if she had wanted to, Valts quickly said, "We gotta get moving again, we need to be at the road."_

_Silently, they set off again beneath the moonlight. Valts' pace was quick, too quick. Jamie had to run to keep up._

_A road soon loomed before them, like a black ribbon on the horizon. They stopped next to it, sitting down._

_"Listen: you'd better take good care of yourself, alright? You need to hang in there when I'm gone," said Valts, glancing at his younger sister._

_Jamie glared at him, her heart giving an angry thump at the words. "I'd be able to if you weren't leaving me here all alone with THEM... Please, just take me with you! I'm going to go insane here, if you leave me on my own!"_

_Valts sighed heavily, looking sorrowful. "I told you why I can't do that now. I couldn't support the two of us, but I'll try to arrange something when things are more stable. For now, you're better off here, and --"_

_"Better off?!" Jamie snapped, "They're going to kill me! I've been living in a damn barn, because I can't get in the house! And you know what?! I like it better there than being in the house with Mom and Dad! So if you think that I'd be worse off with you, then --"_

_"Jamie, please...don't. I'm sorry. But you have to think about ME, too... I need to get out of here," Valts replied firmly._

_"I don't have to think about you. You're thinking about yourself enough to make up for that."_

_The siblings stared at eachother calculatingly._

_"You have a sharp tongue for an 11 year old..." Valts finally said, looking almost amused._

_Jamie crossed her arms and turned away. She heard Valts groan with annoyance over her shoulder._

_"Don't be mad at me, ok? I'm leaving... I don't wanna leave with things like this."_

_Jamie didn't move. Valts gave in, and let her brood. Silence fell like a blanket over everything._

_As she sat there, Jamie's thoughts flowed hard and fast, like a waterfall. Worry after worry pelted her brain..._

_Her brother was leaving. Her only friend in the world, her only family member that loved her, the only person she could ever relate to... And now he was being swept out of her grasp. What if something happened? What if she never saw him again? And with him gone, that meant that every cruel punishment her parents dealt would be directed at Jamie, no one else. Thinking about the future that was now transitioning into the present made her stomach churn..._

_Before she could stop it, Jamie's lip trembled. Her eyes burned... A lump choked her throat._

I'm gonna be really, really alone now...

_Her breathing quickened... She knew what was coming, and it was coming too quick to stop. Valts immediately caught on, too._

_"Jamie?"_

_Jamie felt a hand rest on her shoulder. That did it -- she broke down in angry, sorrowful tears, and threw herself onto her brother's lap._

_"Don't leave me here!" she sobbed._

_Valts rubbed her back soothingly._

_"Stop crying..." he softly said._

_Jamie knew that right now, that wasn't possible. She clutched Valts around the waist tightly, and continued to cry._

_"Jamie..."_

_A sudden, bright light appeared in the distance. It drew closer, and brighter, and finally got to the point where it was so strong that Jamie had to close her eyes._

_Car headlights._

_The vehicle stopped before them. Gently, Valts eased Jamie off his waist, and got to his feet. _

_"Jamie...it's my ride. I have to go now."_

_Jamie scrambled to her feet, blue eyes wide and pleading. She shook her head vigorously, whimpered, "No...please, don't... You know I need you here..."_

_Valts looked at the waiting car, then back at his sister. They looked eachother in the eyes, but only briefly; Valts lowered his in shame._

_"You're a strong girl. You can hold your own, Jamie... I know you can. But I need to do this."_

_Head lowered, Valts turned from her and walked to the car. Jamie reached out her hand, her mind screaming at her to grab him by the back of the shirt, pull him back, beg and plead that he stay... But she didn't. Defeatedly, Jamie's hand fell back to her side._

_The car rolled off into the night. Jamie stared on as the headlights grew fainter and fainter... Finally, she could no longer see the car._

_Valts was gone._

* * *

Jamie awoke with tears on her cheeks. She lay there for a moment, a hand on her forhead, trying to calm down... 

"Snap out of it..." she muttered.

Wiping her tears away, Jamie sat up -- but then froze in shock. There, near the doorway, stood Dia.

"Crying in your sleep, hm?" she said.

Jamie glared, the thump of her heart quickening. She said nothing.

"What were you dreaming about, Jamie?" Dia moved closer.

"None of your business."

"You best watch that temper of yours..." Dia smiled coldly. She firmly grasped Jamie's face in her hand, and forced the girl to turn her head to look at her.

Angrily, Jamie slapped Dia's hand away.

"Get out of my room!"

Dia smirked, and chuckled lightly. Roughly, she pushed Jamie off the bed, sending her crashing into the bedside table. Jamie winced, letting out a sharp gasp of pain, but quickly got to her feet.

Dia took a step forward, obviously intending to strike again, but the sound of the door opening made her stop. Both girls quickly snapped their attention to the door.

It opened, and Joe stepped in. He looked from Dia to Jamie, surprised.

"Uh...sorry... Did I interrupt something?"

Dia shook her head hastily. Without wasting a moment, she swept past Joe and out the room without a word. Joe looked after her, confused.

Jamie stared at him. She could honestly say that this was the happiest she ever was to see Joe... If only he knew.

"You and Dia having a fight or something?" he asked in a mildly curious voice.

Jamie ran a hand through her hair anxiously, fumbling for the right way to answer that.

"Uh, yeah..." she said, perhaps a little too quickly, "Something like that..."

"Well, I won't pry. Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by, and --"

Alex suddenly entered the room.

"Oh! Joe... Didn't know you were here," he said.

Joe smiled. "Yeah, just came for a visit..."

Alex looked at Jamie quizically. She realized that she must look strange, standing so stiffly in the middle of the room... She forced herself to relax.

_Dia's gone... _she thought, exhaling.

"Well, Jamie, I was going to give you a checkup, but seeing as you have company, I'm sure it can wait..." Alex said.

Then suddenly, he looked from Jamie to Joe, then back to Jamie, and smiled in a way Jamie had never seen him smile... It looked almost devious.

"What?" Jamie asked shrewdly.

"You know," said Alex, "I think you could do with some fresh air... So, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if, oh, I don't know... You went out for a walk with Joe?"

Joe's cheeks reddened; Jamie was sure hers did, too.

"Take me for a walk? I'm not a dog, Alex."

"Now, I never implied that... It would just be good for your health, and you'll feel better, too. In fact, I'll make it a doctor's order."

Jamie stuttered, preparing to object, but stopped. Her eyes and Joe's eyes met, but briefly, for she looked away.

"Go on, get your shoes and coat on, Jamie. Get some fresh air."

* * *

As she crunched along through the Autumn leaves with Joe, Jamie had to admit, Alex had been right: getting out of the dreaded Sanatorium did make her feel a bit better. And she couldn't deny the fact that somehow, being with Joe made her feel safe. 

"I gotta say, I definately like Summer better than Fall..." said Joe. He grinned, and added, "Though the leaves look nice."

"Yeah..."

Together, they hiked along the riverside, both enjoying the quiet. Although it didn't feel awkward, Jamie somehow thought it best that they at least made small talk.

"How have you been?" she asked softly.

Joe sighed, suddenly looking very grim. Jamie regretted saying anything.

"Well...not great, to tell the truth..."

"Why?"

Joe stopped and stared out at the river for so long that Jamie had concluded that he would not reply. She, too, gazed out at the water, but her attention quickly snapped back to her companion when he spoke.

"It's my brother. Something's up with him."

"Like what?" asked Jamie.

Joe sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Jamie noticed that suddenly, he looked much older...

"Kurt's been really out of it for a couple months now. He's gotten really lazy, unfocused... He gets really tired, and'll just fall asleep on his work. I thought maybe it was stress, but I don't know now, because something happened with him earlier today that really scared the shit out of me.

Woody suggested that I take him to see Alex, so I did. Kurt was asleep, so I went to go get him up so we could go. He acted so strange, I thought he was wasted or something, but he wasn't... He was just acting really weird, I had to literally drag him to the clinic, and he kept going in and out of consciousness on the way... Alex suggested a drug test, but then Kurt freaked out, shoved Alex, and kicked me. Still got a bruise on my shin from it."

Jamie looked at him, her eyebrows raised, not really knowing how to react at first. Then, she asked, "Do you...have any idea what's the matter with him?"

"Alex thought it was drugs... Maybe it is... But I've been thinking, and I don't know how he'd get a hold of something like that... But whatever is wrong, it's killing me."

Jamie felt a strong pang of sympathy for Joe... He always seemed so strong, like there was nothing ever really bothering him. But now, she was starting to feel that he was just as human, just as imperfect and troubled as anyone else.

Joe asked seriously, "Jamie... You don't think we'd have to send him away, do you? To a hospital or a rehab or something?"

Jamie was, admittedly, taken aback by the fact that he was honestly asking for her opinion. She blushed slightly, and thought for a moment about how to answer that.

"To be honest..." she said, glancing at him, then looking back down, "Maybe..."

Joe sighed heavily, and smiled weakly at her. "Can I ask you something else?"

"S-sure..."

"If he has to stay in the Sanatorium, will you look after him for me?"

Jamie blinked. Here was another surprise...

"Yeah..." she said, "If it comes to that, I will... Though, admittedly, I'd like to get out of there myself..."

"You will."

Jamie looked up at Joe.

He said, "You'll get out, you'll get better."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever quite understand how you can have so much confidence in me when I'm so...so..."

"So what?"

Joe's full attention was on Jamie, she could see it in his eyes. And she liked seeing that alertness. Rarely before had anyone ever listened to her, and her alone.

Swallowing, she said, "So much of a wreck."

Joe frowned. "Give yourself a little credit, Jamie. I don't know how you see yourself, but it's certainly not the way I see you."

"And how do you see me?"

"As a strong person who's just stumbled a bit."

Jamie blushed deeply. With a jolt, she saw an amused look light up Joe's face, and realized he had noticed.

"You're blushing..." He grinned.

"W-well...no one's...really been that nice to me, I guess..."

Joe grinned even more. "I made you blush."

Jamie couldn't help it -- she let herself crack a small smile.

"Come on," Joe said with a laugh, "Let's keep walking."

Together, they set off once again.

It was turning out to be one of the best days Jamie had had in a long time.


	13. Thoughtful and Thoughtless

**_Voila! The REAL chapter 13! Hope everyone enjoys it. _**

**_I only just got Microsoft Word (I had been using just plain old Wordpad). I started writing Love and Iniquity in it instead, and according to MW's page count, Love and Iniquity is almost 500 pages long! So, W00T!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it: chapter 13!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Thoughtful and Thoughtless**_

The next day, Wendy's physical state had improved slightly, but she still didn't feel like doing much of anything aside from moping and the pouring rain and thunder that raged outside didn't help her mood or soothe her body. She wasn't up to do any sort of farm work, but thankfully, this led her to discover one advantage of Kai's staying with her: he did everything for her that day. She insisted that it was her job, and that he needn't have anything to do with it, but his argument proved strong, as he reminded her that he owed her greatly for allowing him to stay in her house; and although Wendy was a modest girl, she couldn't deny in her heart that he _did_ owe her.

The farm girl sighed, wrapping a blanket tightly around her shoulders as she shuffled toward the phone, deciding to spend a miniscule portion of the day's superfluous free-time by making her weekly phone call to her family.

After her mother's last visit and the fight that had ensued, Freya had not once answered the phone when Wendy called. Usually, it was David or Bambi; mostly Bambi. Erik spent too much time out in the fields to have much association with the phone.

As Wendy listened to the ring of the phone clutched in her cold hand, she was not surprised to hear the gentle voice of her 14-year-old sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bambi. It's me."

"Wendy… How are you?"

Wendy knew she could go on endlessly about how wrong everything was going, but knew better than to let it slip to her precious little sister that she was in danger from a madman that lurked somewhere in the village. She smirked bitterly, thinking about how awful it would sound to say such a thing.

Swallowing, Wendy forced a cheery tone and answered, "I'm good…you?"

"Fine…"

Wendy frowned. It all started a few weeks ago: Bambi's voice seemed to grow weaker and sadder with every phone call.

"Well, you don't sound fine…"

A nervous laugh sounded on the other side of the line, and Bambi answered, "You say that every time. And every time, I tell you that I'm just fine. Everything's good, so don't worry, ok? You need to focus on your work, not on me."

"But still…"

"Aw, you worry too much, Wendy… I promise you, everything's fine."

"And David?"

"He's…he's doing ok."

Wendy sighed, unconvinced; but regardless, she said, "Alright, I guess I'll take your word for it… Anyway…is mom still mad at me?"

"Have you heard from her at all?" Bambi asked.

"No."

"Then, I'm guessing she still is."

Wendy laughed weakly. In truth, she found nothing funny about it, but had to try and lighten the mood a little. Unfortunately, that plan was failing miserably.

There was a pregnant silence, which ended more suddenly than Wendy predicted it would when Bambi suddenly said, "Wendy?" The voice she used hinted at something urgent.

"Yes?"

"Umm…well… I was wondering if…umm…" Wendy could hear Bambi take a breath on the other line as she finished, voice cracking slightly, "I was wondering…w-would David and I be able to stay with you any time soon?"

The moment the question was spoken, a surge of worry and guilt hit Wendy in the chest. She remembered promising the idea to her sibling a long time ago, saying that perhaps once she was more financially stable, they could live together. Guiltily, she realized that not only was she not as stabile as she had hoped to be after all this time, but she had also forgotten the promise. There was also the factor that she already had a roommate, and had yet to see if Kai would stay long enough to affect her financial situation, whether it be for the better or for the worse.

Regardless, Wendy was far too concerned to give Bambi a refusal at the moment, and weakly replied, "W-well…I'll see about it… That's a promise."

"…Sorry for asking…"

"No, don't apologize! It's not like I said 'no'! I just need to get a few things settled first, that's all… It hopefully won't take more than a month." Wendy worried that that would turn out to be a lie, but she had to say_ something_.

Bambi sounded a little skeptical, but a little relieved, too. "Alright… Thanks, sis."

"But I gotta know: why did you bring this up all of a sudden?"

Wendy could almost hear Bambi tense up through the silence.

"…I…just think it would be good for David."

Wendy's heart began to give off a series of heavy, worried thumps that seemed to almost make her ribs shake. Where, she wondered, did David play into all this?

"Is David ok?"

The silence that followed was too long for Wendy's comfort.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's…he's ok," Bambi answered meekly.

"Because if there's something wrong, then you need to let me – "

"I hear Dad calling, Wendy. I gotta go. Love you."

"But –"

Bambi hung up before Wendy could utter a word of good-bye. Wendy just gaped at the phone, drifting back into her thoughts, until the device began to beep deafeningly, and she slammed it back down on the receiver.

Something was most definitely wrong. Yet, what _wasn't_ going wrong? Wendy had the uncomfortable suspicion that something was going on behind her back at her old home, and it wasn't pretty. But what, she wondered, could she do about it now? Her heart seemed to sink in defeat, and almost as though it were a reflex to seek comfort, she grabbed the phone once more and dialed Eve's number.

_Well, I hope SHE'S ok… Damn that Ray… _

There was no answer. Wendy groaned and slammed the phone down.

Thunder boomed outside. Wendy glanced out the window, faced with nothing but a sheet of rain so thick that it was impossible to see anything, and the occasional flash of lightning. She felt utterly alone and miserable. She needed to talk to someone, to confide in someone about the uneasy phone conversation she just had… The person who always satisfied that was Eve. Wendy found herself literally squirming in her seat with anxiety for her family and for Eve, too. Her friend hadn't answered the phone…and for that, as usual, Wendy couldn't help but fear the worst. Every time the phone went unanswered when Wendy called Eve's place, she would always venture to the house herself, just to make sure she was alright.

_Don't be stupid. You're sick, and it's pouring down rain. Not to mention the threat of you going off alone: have you forgotten that someone somewhere in the village is bent on killing you? And besides, Eve has enough to deal with without you burdening her… _nagged half of Wendy's mind.

_But, _the other half proceeded to argue, _I always check on her when she doesn't answer…always. There's the possibility that Ray's really hurt her. And while I doubt there's much I can do to help her without losing her trust for good, I can at least show her I care by dropping in…_

Wendy's desire to seek out Eve was foolish and reckless, she knew that. And yet, the rather unwise side of her mind won out, and she found herself grabbing a raincoat, shoving her feet into boots, and forcing her tired body into the storm.

Being outdoors was, of course, nerve-wracking as a result of her last encounter with her mysterious predator, but Wendy proceeded onward as though the ominous thought meant nothing, too lonely and desperate to stick around at the house.

_You should have just gone to Kai… He's only out in the barn …_

_But Kai's not Eve. And while I trust him, I really don't feel 100 percent comfortable with having "girl talks" with the guy._

Wendy winced, thinking of Kai. She hoped that he would not realize she was gone, for surely he would chew her out for it. The thought was almost funny, actually, as Wendy remembered the fatherly, almost overbearing side of Kai one wouldn't expect to exist. He didn't look like the type.

It was difficult to see in the rain, and that increased Wendy's discomfort. Not knowing what was lurking out there – it sent chills up her spine. But she pressed on.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the distance: a silhouette up ahead. It surprised Wendy; she took a few steps back, squinting in the rain, trying to see who was there so as to ease the frightened butterflies racing around in her stomach. The figure paused, and with a feeling of cold dread, Wendy realized she had been spotted.

"Umm…hello?" called the figure.

The voice sounded familiar and unthreatening, but this fact was taking a while to register in Wendy's mind. She stood rooted to the spot, unspeaking, prepared to flee.

"…Wendy?"

"W-who is it?" she finally demanded.

"Blue…"

He stepped closer, and this was confirmed. Wendy let herself ease.

"Blue… Sorry about that…hard to see, y'know?"

Blue gave a curt nod, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Wendy could tell that he was soaked from the inside out, and wasn't even wearing a raincoat.

"What are you, umm…doing out here?" he asked, awkwardly, as usual. Wendy knew Blue was notoriously reserved.

"I was going to see Eve…"

"Hm."

"And you?"

"What?"

"What are _you _doing out here?" asked Wendy.

"Oh…" Blue swallowed, his eyes flicking towards the ground in an ashamed sort of way. "Just…looking around at things for a last time."

Wendy blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Blue was visibly squirming in what seemed to be either discomfort or outright hurt, maybe both.

"I'm leaving," came the curt reply.

"Leaving?"

Blue gave a slow nod.

Wendy mulled his answer over in her mind. Why would he want to leave? Wasn't Hank still in the hospital, and hadn't the girl that had been helping out at Blue Sky Ranch left? If Blue were to leave, then Ellen would be alone.

"Why are you leaving?" Wendy asked, frowning.

Blue looked almost irritated as he replied, "It's some long, complicated shit, and I'm not about to relay the tale to anyone. No one's business but mine, see."

"But Ellen…?"

The look on Blue's face made it seem as though Wendy had just slapped him, and for a moment, she regretted prying. Yet, the emotion didn't last long: she wanted to know what would happen next.

"Ellen's a tough girl. Everyone knows it –" Blue looked doubtful as he stated so, however – "And she can take care of herself. I'm just holding her back."

_How horrible… There can't be a good enough reason for him to just run away like that, _Wendy thought, eyebrows furrowed at Blue in disapproval. His eyes caught her face and he winced.

"Listen, it's not –"

"Whatever your reason for wanting to leave is, it can't be so bad that you'd just leave a young woman to run a huge ranch by herself! Why would you do that?"

"Now you're prying _way_ too far into my business. So see ya." In a rough, jerking motion of finality, Blue yanked the visor of his hat over his eyes, and proceeded in the opposite direction of Wendy.

"Hey!!" she called after him.

He paused. Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but to her surprise, he spoke first.

Blue's tone seemed angry and remorseful, and the sound of it was absolutely biting, and yet, it was full of sincerity; he said, "Check up on Ellen when you can. Please."

Wendy's mouth closed, and all she could do was stare at the red flannel back of Blue's shirt as he trudged away. She shuddered in the cold, and pulled her raincoat more tightly about herself, thinking about all that had happened just now with repulsion.

_How weak can one man be? _she thought.

A disdainful shake of her head sent droplets of water flying from her hood as Wendy resumed her journey to Eve's, her gait taking on a rather sharp edge.

How much worse was the village going to get? Everyone really _had _seemed to have lost the things that once kept the Harvest Goddess among them.

* * *

"Hey! HEY! Is anyone in?!" 

Wendy's fist beat hard on the door of Ray and Eve's house. She was certain that she had been knocking for at least two or three minutes, and still, no one answered. However, she could see the lights on inside.

"HEY –!"

Her call was disrupted by the sudden jerk of the door opening, and Wendy found herself face-to-face with a tired and angry-looking Ray.

"Are you trying to break the door down or something!?" he snapped.

"Well, it took you long enough to answer…" Wendy knew she sounded cold, but didn't care. She felt she had every right to behave in a cynical manner around Ray.

"Why are you here? It's storming."

"I came for Eve."

Ray's blue eyes flashed with a look Wendy could not fully read, but it definitely sent a chill up her spine.

"She's not here right now," he said steadily.

"She hates storms, you should know that! Where would she be out in the middle of one?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Wendy smirked slightly. "Liar is a bit harsh. But yeah, I guess it could work here."

Ray's cheeks flushed angrily, and he retorted, "Look, I don't know what your problem's been with me lately. But I'm not lying: Eve's not here."

"Any idea where she _might _be, then?"

"Why are you sounding so accusing?! And if anywhere, I thought she'd be at _your _place!"

"Well, if she was, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

An icy silence complete with a stare-down ensued.

"Look, believe what you want, but I'm telling you, Eve is _not _here!" Ray finally said, and he slammed the door before Wendy had a chance to reply.

Infuriated, she banged again, but to no avail. Wendy wasn't quite sure how long she stood there before realizing her defeat, and it was then that she trudged home with tears in her eyes, as she had done so many times before when it came to Eve.

* * *

_Everything was dark. Everywhere Wendy looked held nothing but blackness, not an inch of which was different than the next. She stared down at her hands…they glowed eerily white in such deep darkness. She couldn't see anyone but herself, and yet, she felt watched._

"_Wendy…" The voice suddenly called out to her; gentle, caring, and beautifully familiar._

"_Kurt? Is that you?"_

_And then he was there, holding her in his arms, just as white as she was. It felt so real…his scent, the touch – it was almost overwhelming. Slowly, she embraced him back, thinking about how long it had been since they last held each other like that._

"_Do you love me?" he murmured into her hair._

_Wendy's heart immediately sank as she recalled the argument that had led them to the breakup. Her throat seemed to clench in dreading anticipation._

"_Kurt…" she whimpered. "Please, I'm just not –"_

_Kurt recoiled from her so suddenly that she barely saw him do so; it was lightning fast._

"_You don't, do you?" he asked darkly._

"_I-I don't know! I hardly know what love IS!"_

_If looks could kill, Wendy knew that she'd be long dead from that expression of utmost pain and loathing in Kurt's brown eyes. _

"_Please…I'm sorry…" _

_Wendy sank to her knees, gazing downward at the everlasting darkness so as to avoid looking him in the eye. But when she looked up again, Wendy saw with a jolt that Kurt had disappeared; completely vanished._

"_Kurt?"_

_She stood up quickly, looking around, only to once again face nothing but the dark, but Kurt's scent still lingered. Her skin prickled uneasily._

"_Kurt?" she called again._

_Someone or something gently grabbed her hands, which were lying clenched at her sides. Wendy look to her right to see David clutching her hand, his face listless and sad. She looked to her left to see Bambi on the other hand, looking just as hopeless._

"_Bambi, David…" she breathed. "Are you --?"_

_They flickered into nothingness like a light going out, leaving her alone. It felt cold as ice where their hands had been just moments before._

"_N-no… Please, come back…"_

_Suddenly, that icy cold feeling spread from her hands and traveled through her whole body, bringing on a terrifying sensation. Wendy opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She looked down at herself, only to find that her ghostly white figure was fading into the black…she was flickering out…_

_She opened her mouth again, and –_

"NOO!"

Wendy sat up, panting, bathed in a cold sweat. She looked down at her hands: they were normal. She was not ghostly white or fading, and yet, it took her a long moment to absorb that.

It was a while before Wendy calmed down, looking around – she had forgotten where she was, but soon reminded herself that she had taken a nap on the couch. Her heart slowed at last, and her mind cleared even more. She knew she had not had an ordinary nightmare. No…it must have been one of those night terror things she heard about... Its effects still had not left her: that icy chill lingered, and Kurt's scent remained in her mind as if she really had just held him in her arms. Her heart gave an ache at the thought.

Wendy padded to the kitchen and got a glass of water, stopping to stare out the window at the rain, which had let up a little. The darkness outside reminded her slightly of the darkness in her dream, and she shuddered, wondering its true meaning.

_It's probably just from you worrying so much… All this stress isn't good, _she told herself.

With a sigh, Wendy went about closing all the curtains in the kitchen, feeling unsettled.

* * *

Dan's hospitality was surprising to Eve. She had spent the night at the vineyard upon his insistence. That surprised her even more, and she couldn't help but be angry with herself. Eve knew the more logical thing would be to go to Wendy's house, but she couldn't face her friend, couldn't let her see the wounds… Wendy worried greatly about the people she cared for, too much, in fact; anyone close to her knew that. And the last thing Eve wanted to do was put more in Wendy's mind. 

And so it went: Eve slept in Dan's bed, and he sent himself to the couch. Eve had been wary throughout the night, half-expecting him to enter the room and jump on her, but he remained respectful, much to her relief. Despite the assurance of safety, Eve suffered through another sleepless night, her mind on Ray; and when she did sleep, her mind replayed the day's horrific event. It was torture.

When morning came, Eve remained in Dan's room. A solemn and tired-looking Dan brought her breakfast on a tray (again, Eve was shocked by the courtesy), but she refused. This lead to an argument on the health of the baby, and at last, Eve took a few reluctant bites and left it at that. Sulkily, Dan had left the room. Eve couldn't help but notice how tense he seemed.

Now Eve sat by the window, staring out into the storm, her mind racing without truly focusing on any one thought. Oh, how her heart ached… She rested a hand on her chest and sighed, trying but failing to remember a time she had felt so miserable. At last, Eve finally knew what it meant to be heartbroken beyond the point of tears.

She was so deep in thought that the sound of the door opening almost made her scream. She wildly turned about, only to see a rather alarmed-looking Dan standing in the doorway, looking surprised himself.

"Uhh…did I scare you?" He still looked irritated.

Eve ignored the question and turned back to the window. Her ears pricked at the sound of Dan shutting the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rather dully.

"Fine," Eve lied.

Though she didn't turn to look at him, Eve could hear a slight smile in Dan's voice as he replied, "What did I tell you before? You're one hell of a terrible liar, Eve."

He slowly walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. Eve slid further away, and Dan sighed.

"Don't I get a 'thank you' for getting your ass out of the rain yesterday?"

"No." Eve stole a glance at him. He looked hurt.

"Why do you sound so mad at me?" he asked, a slight edge in his voice.

"I do not. Actually, I'd say that _you _sound mad at _me._"

"Why would you think I was mad?"

"You've been tense all morning. Don't think I haven't noticed," Eve said coldly, turning to look at Dan fully.

Dan blinked, stuttered something, and then closed his mouth. He sighed, looking very solemn again. Slowly, he said, "Ok…guess you realize things better than I give you credit for. I _am _mad, but not at you."

"Really…" Eve snorted doubtfully.

"I'm being completely honest with you. It's Ray I'm mad at, not you. Though, it would certainly help things if you were, oh, just a bit more…agreeable, per say… I mean, you were acting fairly decent yesterday, and now you're back to snapping at me. Is it hormones, or what?"

Eve glared daggers at him. There was no way she was going to let this sleazy gambler tell her she was hormonal…

Standing up abruptly and as gracefully as she could manage, Eve said icily, "Thank you for the hospitality, but I'm not going to stick around and have you make fun of me. Good-bye."

She intended to make a smooth, abrupt exit, but Dan ruined that plan by grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Then he was on his feet, too.

"Where are you going!?" he snapped.

"Anywhere but here! Now let go of me!"

"You have a tendency to forget you're pregnant. You aren't very cautious of your safety, are you?" Dan replied, firmly pulling Eve towards him.

"What are you doing!? LET. GO."

"Make me."

They glared at each other. Eve felt extremely uncomfortable; their faces were, at most, four inches apart.

"I want to leave," Eve growled.

Dan's navy blue eyes softened. "Eve…just think for once, would you?"

He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes, causing Eve to flinch badly at the sudden approach of a hand. This seemed to make Dan's mood deflate even more.

"Ray's made you afraid…"

Eve angrily jerked away, and Dan let her go. They stared at each other for another moment; Eve looking infuriated, Dan looking wistful.

Unable to handle looking into Dan's eyes any longer, Eve turned and sped out of the room. Apparently, this caught Dan by surprise, and he let out a cry and made to go after her, but Eve made sure she was the quicker one. She dashed out into the rain ahead of Dan, making sure she had as much distance on him as possible.

Eve ran on and on, until at last, her pregnant body protested loudly, and she bent over, hands on knees, panting. A quick look over her shoulder told her, much to her surprise, that she had lost Dan. She sighed with relief…

A loud crack of thunder made Eve jump badly, and reminded her that she was out in the middle of a thunderstorm. She felt her knees get weak…she hated being out in storms. Eve looked from left to right, frantically trying to think of where to go, and only one option reigned clear: Wendy's.

_What would she think if she saw me, though? I probably look terrible. She'd freak… _Eve thought. _But I can't go home…Ray kicked me out…_

A lump began to rise in Eve's throat, but another loud crack of thunder cut her emotional moment short, and she ran for Wendy's.

* * *

Practically the moment Eve made the first knock on Wendy's door, it whipped open, and she was dragged inside by a frantic Wendy. 

"Eve!! Oh, Eve, you're ok!!"

Eve found herself wrapped in a chokehold hug, and gasped for breath.

"Wendy, I'm ok! You can loosen up a bit!" she hissed.

"Sorry…"

Wendy let go, and Eve rubbed her neck tenderly. Wendy's face was both anxious and relieved, and Eve forced a smile.

"I was looking for you earlier! Ray said you weren't in… Where were you!?"

Eve felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart, then a feeling of panic – she hadn't thought of what she would tell Wendy about where she was…

"Umm…" Eve swallowed nervously. "I was at the clinic for a checkup." She could hear how weak and unsure her voice sounded, and hoped Wendy wouldn't notice.

Apparently, she was in luck, though Wendy did look slightly puzzled.

"Oh…" She seemed to be in thought for a moment before visibly snapping back into reality and running out of the room.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Eve asked, frowning and watching her back as she left.

"I'm getting you a towel, you're soaking wet! Hold on!" Wendy called over her shoulder.

Eve smiled slightly to herself, shaking her head, and taking a seat on the couch. Instinctively, her eyes closed, her head laying on the back of the couch in exhaustion. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"So, I take it you're Eve."

The sudden voice was surprising, and Eve's eyes flicked open quickly. She sat up, and turned to face the direction of the voice – there, by the stairs, stood a young man she had never seen before.

He had deeply tanned skin, and curious brown eyes set in a handsome face. His hair was sleek and jet-black.

"Who are you?" Eve asked, eyes widening slightly as she wondered why, exactly, this stranger was in Wendy's house.

At that moment, Wendy entered the room, a towel in her hand. She caught sight of the young man, and froze. His eyes flicked towards him, and they shared a significant glance. Confused, Eve looked from one to the other.

"Eve, this is Kai," Wendy said, looking at the floor. Eve could tell by her tone that this was an introduction she wasn't too happy to make, and grew suspicious.

"And he is…?" she prompted.

"Kai's the one my mother wants me to marry. He ran away, came here, and is going to be staying for a little while." It sounded almost rehearsed.

Eve raised a brow. This was new news…

"Oh?"

Kai stifled a laugh, but Wendy squirmed visibly. Hastily, she said, "It's nothing _wrong _or anything! He ran away from home, and needs a place to stay… It's not a long-term thing."

Eve was still a little shocked, but she forced a smile to Kai and laughed a little as she said, "Whatever, Wendy… Well, it's nice to meet you, Kai."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Everything was quiet for a moment, until Eve suddenly caught sight of Wendy's concerned brown eyes fixated on her face.

"Wendy?"

Wendy looked away quickly, her face bitter. Eve was confused for a moment, wondering what Wendy saw…but when she felt her face and was met by the sensation of pain, she remembered that she was bruised. She felt her throat tighten up.

"Kai," Wendy said suddenly, "Could you give us a moment alone together?"

Kai glanced from Eve to Wendy, then nodded and left obediently.

When he was gone, Wendy took a seat next to Eve on the couch.

"I was worried sick about you, you know," she said seriously.

Eve avoided her eyes, and replied softly, "I'm sure you were."

"I wish you'd leave Ray."

Eve said nothing.

"He did that to you, didn't he?" Wendy pointed to a bruise on her face.

Eve didn't no whether to lie or not. Surely, Wendy would see right through the façade if she did, but she couldn't outright rat on Ray…she just couldn't.

Wendy's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Maybe…maybe it's best that someone let Duke know about all this…"

Eve looked up abruptly. "Don't tell him anything. He hates me now. My life is none of his business."

"He still cares about you! And your life is the business of everyone who loves you! And – !"

"Just drop it…"

"But…"

"Wendy, please…just drop it. _Please_."

Wendy bit her lip as Eve's eyes bore into hers, serious, yet pleading.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice, "But I just wish you'd listen to me, because I care… But…I don't want you to hate me…I don't want to lose your trust."

Eve felt a pang of guilt. "I don't hate you. I could never."

"You would, if I took the proper measures to save you from Ray..."

"I don't need to be saved. I love him." The tone of that was one of finality so strong that Wendy flinched and dropped the subject.

Before the tense silence could extend for too long, Eve decided to change the subject by saying, "What's been going on lately?" It sounded like pathetic small talk, she knew that, but conversation had to start somewhere…

Wendy eyes darkened, a bit dramatically. Eve instantly knew that something had happened, but didn't need to prompt her friend to explain.

"A lot, actually," Wendy said, hanging her head. "I talked to my little sister on the phone this morning…"

"And?"

"Something's wrong. See, a long time ago, when I first decided to move here, I promised her that I would one day find a way to have her and my brother David live here. But…I forgot that promise, for a while. This morning, she brought it up again. When I asked why, she said it would be good for David. And you'd have to hear her voice lately: she sounds so sad…something's definitely not right. And now I'm worried about David, too."

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"Hell no! Mom's still not talking to me, and Dad never talked to any of us kids much. So, I really don't know what's been going on lately. I haven't even _seen _Bambi and David for a year..." Wendy sighed. "Bambi won't tell me anything."

Eve frowned, and slowly reached out to grasp Wendy's hand. Wendy accepted the kindly gesture gratefully.

"Did you say she could live with you?" Eve asked.

"I told her maybe in a month…but I only said that so I wouldn't have to say no. I _do _want my brother and sister to stay with me, but now with Kai being here and all…and there's also the fact that I don't have a whole ton of money at the moment…_and_ the freak who's stalking me…"

Eve squeezed Wendy's hand. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Don't even say that. You have enough to worry about."

"Well…"

"Look, you listen to me bitch and moan, and that's enough."

Eve laughed. "Ok, fine."

"And while we're on the subject of woes, I got another one…" Wendy said heavily.

"Fire away."

"I had this nightmare… I was just standing there, alone in the dark, and then Kurt was there… We hugged, and it was so weird, because I could _feel _him, I could smell him; it was like he was standing right in front of me, like it was real. But then he accused me of not loving him, and disappeared… And then Bambi and David were there briefly, but they disappeared…then I started to disappear, and it felt like I was covered in ice or something, I don't know how to explain it… It was just really, really weird. I've never had a dream like that before…"

"Well…" said Eve, frowning slightly. "It could be a result of all the stress you've been under lately."

"Yeah, I figured as much… It was just really strange, though…I had to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad you did… I have to say, though: that's the first time I've heard you mention Kurt in a while."

Wendy stiffened slightly, cheeks reddening.

"Do you miss him?" Eve asked.

Wendy looked down at the hand that remained in her lap for a while before speaking.

"…Yes, I think I do. I haven't seen or talked to him for a really long time, though. And I heard he's with Nina… I'm sure he's forgotten all about me…"

"I doubt that. He really, really loved you."

"That's why we broke up: I didn't love him back. That, and the fact that I screwed his brother… So, it probably wouldn't have worked out, then…" said Wendy, her voice soft and sad.

"Just because you didn't love him then doesn't mean that it wouldn't have happened eventually."

"Maybe… But I still slept with Joe. I'm still ashamed about that. And I still have some feelings for both of them...but when I look back on everything, I miss Kurt the most. I mean, Joe and I still are friends, so that helps things, but I wish Kurt and I could at least have that. I have more memories of being with Kurt than of being with Joe. Kurt and I had a _real_ boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, and I miss those times."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea…"

"Well," Eve said, leaning back, brow furrowed in thought as she wrapped her mind around the situation, "I guess the first step would be to at least _see _Kurt…"

Wendy laughed nervously. "That sounds a lot easier than I think it actually will be."

"It's a start."

"That's true…"

A mutual sigh from both girls sounded.

"Why the long faces?" said a voice.

Wendy and Eve looked up to see Kai leaning in the doorway. Wendy smirked slightly, rolling her eyes.

"You weren't eavesdropping, were you?" she asked.

"Nah. Things just sounded like they were winding down, so I decided to see if you ladies finished with the 'girl talk'. You did, right?"

Wendy looked at Eve, who nodded.

"Yeah," said Wendy, "We're done."

"That's good… 'Cause I'm gonna take you girls to that little café; the one by that old bridge."

"Café Calloway?"

"I think that's what it's called, yeah."

Wendy raised a brow. "You have money?"

"A little…" Kai said, rather hesitantly.

"Ok…so, you have enough to buy three people lunch, but not enough to take a bus out of here?"

"Ouch…a little harsh. But what you just said is exactly correct, actually. I'm telling the truth."

"Still, I don't know…"

"Aw, come on – I _still _owe you, Wendy. And you friend here looks like she could use a pick-me-up, too. Come on."

Wendy still looked hesitant, so Kai flashed them both a pleading smile.

"Please? Just humor me."

Wendy sighed, and turned to Eve. "Should we humor him?"

Eve smiled weakly. "Why not?"

* * *

As it turned out, Kai was right when he believed that a trip to Café Calloway would be a good way to lift Eve's spirits. For the first time in a long time, she got a chance to interact with friends from the village that she hadn't seen for so long, and even found herself feeling uninhibited for a time. Wendy's mood improved, too. 

The only problem Eve faced were the interrogations (which were near-constant, for a little while) on where she had been for the past few months. Her excuse was being busy preparing for the baby, and although she knew it sounded like a poor excuse, no one else seemed to notice.

Aside from the occasional awkward question, however, Eve greatly enjoyed herself. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the people she was now face-to-face with, and the fact dawned on her that for the past few months, her social life had dwindled to a non-existent state. It was surprising to see how many people insisted they missed her…yet it was comforting, too.

But as Eve was finishing a cup of herbal tea when things began to take a downhill turn. A sudden, fierce bout of dizziness dealt a blow to her head, and she quickly set down the mug, almost dropping it. Her forehead immediately fell to her palm as she took a slow, deep breath, trying to make it go away.

Her gaze flitted briefly to Wendy, who was talking animatedly to Kai, then around at the rest of the café. No one was paying any attention to her.

_Good… _she thought. _I don't want anyone to worry…_

"Eve?"

She realized she had spoken too soon, as her eyes rose to meet the concerned face of Katie.

"Are you ok? You look really pale," the young waitress noted.

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy; part of being pregnant." Eve forced a smile.

"Ah, ok. I admire you: I doubt I could stand being pregnant for more than a month." Katie flashed her a grin, and headed off to another table.

Eve resumed trying to ease the dizzy spell, but nothing seemed to work, and she felt herself growing fainter by the second. This was definitely worse than her typical dizziness, she decided.

_I should get out of here and lie down… _she thought.

"Wendy…?" she said weakly.

At first, Wendy didn't hear her soft voice, so Eve was forced to repeat herself.

"Hm?" Wendy turned to face Eve, and so did Kai.

"Can we leave soon…?"

"You look terrible. What's wrong?" Wendy looked truly worried now.

"Just a dizzy spell…it should pass, but even still, I'd better find a place to lie down. Just in case."

Wendy looked back at Kai, who nodded.

"I'll take care of the bill and all that. You just take Eve back to the house," he said.

"Right." Wendy rose to her feet, extending a hand to help Eve; Eve took it gently, and pushed herself up.

That did it, though – the movement was all it took to worsen things, and Eve had barely taken two steps before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

Eve slowly felt herself drifting back into consciousness… At first, it felt as though she were just waking up from another night of sleep; but then her mind returned to her. She had been at Café Calloway…and then…? Eve moaned and forced her eyes open. 

"Eve!! Harvest Goddess, you scared me…along with everyone else in the café!"

Wendy was standing at Eve's bedside, clutching Eve's hand. Eve looked around, and saw she was in the clinic.

"What…?"

Kai was soon by Wendy's side, frowning. "You collapsed on your way out of the café."

"Oh…that's right…" Eve now recalled the sudden blacking out after she had stood up.

The third person that appeared at the bedside was Dr. Alex, and the grim look on his face immediately set Eve's heart thumping to a worried beat.

"Good to see you awake," he said.

Eve took a deep breath, trying to calm herself in preparation for the bad news she feared she might receive.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked, closing her eyes tiredly.

"A good 45 minutes or so, I believe…"

"And the baby…?"

"It's ok for now."

"'For now'?"

Alex sighed, and turned to Wendy and Kai. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with her?"

Wendy's eyes were alight with fear, and she bit her lip, looking from Eve, then to Alex before nodding and reluctantly leaving the room. Kai followed.

Eve forced herself to sit up, and raised a hand to silence Alex as he made a move to protest.

"What's going on with me?" she demanded.

Alex sighed heavily. "Well…I wouldn't say you're in immediate danger, so that's a good thing. But there're definitely issues we need to discuss.

I know it's been brought up to you several times, Eve, but you really have to listen to what Martha and I have been continuously telling you: you need to take better care of yourself. The problems caused by that are kicking in, and part of the reason you collapsed today was low blood sugar. The other reason was fatigue. I take it you haven't been sleeping well?"

Eve looked down at her lap. "No, I haven't…" she admitted.

"Any particular reason?"

"…No…"

"Well, that's something you need to work on, too. I don't know how you live your life when you leave the clinic after checkups, but you really, truly need to make more of an effort to care for yourself; do you understand? How often do you rest?"

"Probably not as much as I should, to be honest… I'll admit that."

"Take it easy for the next few days. Get more calories into your diet. You can go home for the day, but I'm going to schedule an appointment with Martha for you tomorrow."

"Alright…"

"With that being said, you're free to leave now. Dizzy spells are normal during pregnancy, but none that are this severe. So if you get anymore, come here immediately."

"I will. Thank you." Eve stood up gingerly, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Eve?"

"Yes?" Eve turned to face Alex again.

The doctor's dark brow was furrowed in a deep frown. "I'm concerned about you. So is Martha. So, if you need any help –"

"I understand. Thanks for your concern…but I'll be fine. Have a good day, Dr. Alex."

Before anything else could be said, Eve promptly left the room, feeling anxious.

* * *

It had been one of the toughest mornings Blue had ever faced. His plan of leaving Blue Sky Ranch was vague and full of holes, but he hoped it would be efficient enough. 

Step one was to convince Ellen to take the car by herself to visit Hank in the city, so that he could prepare more easily with her absent. It took some persuasion (Ellen knew how to drive, but was uncomfortable with it), but he at last had her convinced that she could do it. In truth, he wasn't too worried about her in the car – her discomfort made her extra cautious, and Blue felt that that was a good thing. The slow pace she was likely to take could even buy him more time.

The second thing he did was finish the chores for the day so Ellen wouldn't have to do them later, and it helped take his mind off the gut-wrenching guilt of what he was about to do. After that, he retrieved his stash of saved money from beneath the floorboard by his bed.

Then came the last and most emotionally exhausting part of the process: writing Ellen a farewell note.

_Ellen,_

_I hate myself for this, and I know I'm a coward. But if I stay here, things are just going to get even more over our heads. I love you, and not in the way I should. You need to find someone else, and you can't do that with me around. Hank can help – he's been planning to find you someone, and I hope he makes the right choice. You can do better than me._

_We CAN'T be together. I'm sorry. But I can't stay here now, knowing what I do._

_I don't intend for this to sound like I'm blaming you. I don't blame you for anything. But I do think we need to be far apart._

_Now, I don't know where I'm going, or if and when I'll come back. I'll really, really miss you, and for the last time, I'll say this openly: I love you. Maybe, we'll see each other again when things are straightened out for both of us._

_I might call you when I get to wherever it is I'm going._

_-Blue_

Blue had sighed, and stared at the note for what felt like hours; yet in reality, it was no more than a minute. He had then headed upstairs for a last time to pack his belongings.

After packing and a last walk around the house, Blue grabbed his things to leave for the weekly bus that came around to Flowerbud, only to get a glance at the clock: he was done and hour and a half earlier than he had anticipated.

An idea had formed in his mind – he was hesitant to go through with it at first, but at last, sentimentality won out, and he decided to take a last look at the village.

It was during this rainy excursion that Blue had come across Wendy, who, much to his annoyance, interrogated him. At first, he had a mind not to answer, but then decided that since he would be around no longer, it wouldn't hurt to give her a few details. Naturally, she replied with scorn. Blue tried not to let it get to him, telling himself over and over in his head that what he was doing was the best, that it was for Ellen's sake… And thus, he made Wendy promise to keep an eye on his cousin before leaving, deciding that he best head to the bus whether he was early or not.

Waiting at the rain-soaked bus stop, Blue discovered just how long a single hour can feel when your mind won't stop racing. Every time a guilty thought had entered his mind, he pushed it away, telling himself that his plan was only for the best…

* * *

In the present, Blue sat by the window in his own bus seat, watching the rain streak and lash at the windows. Everything was silent, minus the rumbling of the bus as it bumped along on its way to the city, for Blue was one of only three passengers. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted; wondering, in spite of himself, how Ellen would react when she saw that note… 

Blue must have dozed off, for the next thing he knew, the bus gave a particularly violent jerk that opened his eyes with a start. He realized, with a glance out the window, that it was stopping. Blue hastily grabbed his things and headed off the bus, paying the driver.

It wasn't raining in the city, although it was cloudy. Blue sighed, and took a deep breath of its air, which was distinctly different from Flowerbud Village's. Behind him, he could hear the noise of the bus rolling away.

The sea port, his next destination, was about a block away – an easy walk; Blue's small amount of luggage helped to ensure that. He checked his watch and seeing, with relief, that he was making good time still. He headed off at a brisk walk towards the port.

The sea port did not sport the same clear, crystal-like water as the waters of Flowerbud Village did. Blue was reminded of how uncomfortable he was in cities ever since he had moved to Blue Sky Ranch a long time ago. With a heavy sigh, he entered the building where he could buy tickets for a trip away from the city…

But the moment he entered that crowded building full of busy people, all of which seemed to know exactly what they were doing, he suddenly felt completely and utterly lost.

_Damn…I should have planned this out more…_

Blue's throat felt dry has he pushed his way through the crowd to look at the chart which stated what boats were going to where. But all he saw was a list of a dozen or so places he had never heard of with boat rides at outrageous prices.

"Damn. Where the hell am I going?" he groaned aloud.

A small, tinkling laugh behind him made his skin prickle as he wondered if he had been heard. He whirled around, only to confirm that he _was _right – he _had _just been laughed at. A young woman was standing there, smiling at him, though not unkindly.

She looked to be about his age, with shoulder-length red hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes set in a pretty, rosy-cheeked face.

"You look like you could use some help," she said in a cheerful voice.

Blue was a little taken aback, his mind going blank for a second. When it returned, he swallowed and quietly replied, "I don't know…maybe…"

"Well, what don't you know? Hehe…are you lost, or not?"

Blue sighed, flushing in embarrassment at his predicament. Frowning down at the ground, he gave a curt nod.

The girl came to stand beside him, and pointed up at the list of destinations.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

Blue flushed even more, thinking how it would sound if he told her he hadn't any idea. He had half a mind not to reply to her question, but regardless, he gave his reluctant answer.

"I…I don't know."

The girl looked at him, puzzlement bright as day on her pretty face. "You don't know where you're going?"

"No…"

"Well, uh…hmm… Ok, so that complicates things a bit… Then –"

"Look," Blue said, "I just need to get out of here. If I could just find the cheapest trip to take…"

"Oh! That'd be Sunshine Island. That's where I'm heading."

"Sunshine Island…?"

"Yeah, that's where I've been living. I came out here to visit my parents, but now I'm headin' back. It's a small place. It was abandoned for a while before a couple of folks washed up on it and made it livable again. There're still not too many people there, so if you decide you want to go, everyone would really appreciate it…"

Blue sighed heavily. "Works for me…"

"Excellent. Come on, I was just about to buy a ticket myself… You have money?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't be able to pay for your ticket anyway. Come on, follow me then…"

Blue followed his cheery savior through the crowd, crashing into several people on the way. He hadn't imagined that a sea port could be so crowded…

Suddenly, the girl stopped before the ticket counter, and Blue nearly crashed into her.

"A ticket for Sunshine Island, please," she said to the lady behind the counter, smiling all the while as she handed over her money.

When she was done, she stepped aside for Blue.

"Uhh…same for me…" he grumbled, fumbling through his pockets, and handing the money to the woman behind the desk.

"The boat leaves in about 15 minutes," said the ticket lady in a bored tone.

"Ok. Thank you, ma'am," the girl replied politely before guiding Blue away once again.

"You've…er…done this before, I take it?" Blue asked.

"Oh yeah, plenty of times. And I take it this is your first?"

"Yep…"

They paced out onto the docks, and the girl led Blue to a free bench to wait.

"This one's closest to the dock where we board."

Blue gave a short nod, sitting down and staring nervously at the ground.

"Oh!"

The sudden exclamation made Blue's head lift quickly.

"I forgot to ask you your name! I'm sorry! I've just kind of been thinking of you as 'the guy in the red flannel shirt', admittedly…"

Her straight-forward cheeriness made Blue feel a little dumbfounded, but not as uncomfortable as he would have anticipated.

"I'm Blue…" he said softly.

"Oh." She chuckled lightly. "Well then, nice to meet you, Blue. I'm Chelsea."

"Uh…nice to meet you too…"

Chelsea flashed him a smile, and in a strangely easy silence, they awaited the arrival of the boat.

It wasn't a long wait; the boat arrived in the exact fifteen minutes the ticket lady promised. Chelsea guided Blue to the boat, where they handed in their tickets, and finally boarded.

Not many other people were on the boat, and, looking around, Blue saw that it was the smallest of all the ships in the port.

_Must not be a very popular place to go, this Sunshine Island…_

"Have you been on a boat before?"

Blue looked over to see Chelsea gazing at him with curiosity, and he felt self-conscious at the realization of how inexperienced at traveling he must seem to her.

"No," he admitted.

"Nervous at all?"

"…No." What a lie.

And somehow, Chelsea seemed to be able to tell – she chuckled slightly, and Blue flushed embarrassedly.

Before they knew it, the captain was announcing the ship's departure, and they were off. Blue stood beside Chelsea near the edge of the boat by the railing, upon which his hands tightened when he realized they were away from the safety of the dock.

"It's kind of an ugly-looking day…I wish it were a bit warmer. Boat trips are always much more enjoyable then," said Chelsea.

Blue grunted, getting slightly annoyed. Chelsea made even cheerful Ellen seem shy.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"I know you will anyway…" Blue muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…go ahead and ask, I guess."

"Is there, um…any particular reason why you need to get out of here so badly?"

Blue couldn't help but feel a little offended. Wasn't it obvious that it was a personal reason? And to say, 'Oh, I'm just leaving to escape an incestuous relationship with my cousin' just didn't sound right.

"No reason…" he lied.

Chelsea nodded, looking rather doubtful for a moment before catching a new burst of energy and babbling on and on about this and that. Yet Blue couldn't say he heard a single word that came out of her mouth, as a fresh wave of guilt over his departure hatched in the pit of his stomach and threatened to make him sick. The swaying of the boat didn't help matters much either, and he felt himself squeezing the railing in front of him so hard that his knuckles were white.

"You look a little green…is everything alright?" Chelsea asked, finally taking notice.

Blue grunted, biting his tongue in a weak attempt not to throw up.

"Come on, let's sit down; standing isn't going to help you…"

She gently guided Blue into a sitting position, his back against the side of the boat, before taking a seat next to him.

"Seasickness, I'm sure. Just take deep breaths, it'll go away… Happens to all the newbies."

Blue took her advice, taking deep, even breaths. After a few minutes, he could feel the color returning to his face.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, 'cause it looks like we're stopping. We're there." Chelsea was beaming, and Blue guessed that she was absolutely thrilled to be home.

"Eh?" Surprised, Blue pulled himself up to look over the side of the boat, and sure enough, Chelsea was correct. They were stopping at the dock of Sunshine Island. The trip had felt so short…

The small group of other passengers was stepping off the boat, and Chelsea and Blue joined the crowd, dragging their luggage along with them.

"Here it is! Home…"

Blue looked around at the beach they now stood on. The sun was shining so brightly in a fierce blue sky that it was hard to believe that less than three hours ago, he had been standing in rainy, cold Flowerbud Village.

"If you don't mind, we can head off to my place. I have some friends that should be there waiting for me now, and then we can figure out where you should stay."

Feeling a little dumbfounded, Blue nodded vaguely as he followed Chelsea once more.

"I own and work on my own ranch. You look like a farm guy yourself."

"Yeah…"

Chelsea flashed him another one of her smiles. "I thought so. There's a whole lot of the farming scene around here. Hopefully, it'll make you feel a bit at home then, eh?"

"I guess…"

"Good! Now, let's keep going…not much further now…"

It was a short walk, and the pair soon arrived at Chelsea's farm. Blue was stunned that a woman as young as Chelsea had managed to run such a decent-looking place – it even rivaled Blue Sky Ranch.

"Wow…it's nice…" he admitted to her, eyebrows raised.

"Thanks, glad you think so. Though, of course, I get a little help on it from some friends… Speaking of which, they should be around here somewhere… Probably up at the house."

Chelsea's house was small, wooden, and rustic, but it had a cozy air to it, along with a deep, earthy smell. Upon entering it, Blue saw that Chelsea was correct: three people were sitting at the small, wooden kitchen table, and Blue assumed that they were the friends she had mentioned.

All of them appeared young, likely in the same age range as Chelsea and Blue. The first was a young man with bright blonde hair and striking green eyes set in a youthful, boyish face, and he smiled pleasantly when Chelsea entered, then turned a politely curious eye to Blue. A strikingly beautiful woman sat across from him; she had long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair held into a ponytail, and light blue eyes, with a gentle smile on her perfect lips.

But it was the last person sitting at the table that really caught Blue's attention. He appeared a bit older than the other two: a tall, thin, yet muscular young man with silver hair that went down past his chin; there was a cold look in his violet eyes, and a certain unfriendly stiffness in his facial features. Blue could immediately tell that he definitely was not as kind as the other two people he sat with, but that's not what caught his attention – no…it was the familiarity of him. Blue felt as though he had seen him somewhere before. The cold-looking man gave Blue an extra sharp glare that startled him for a moment, until he realized he must have been staring, so he hastily looked away.

"We have a guest!" Chelsea announced brightly, gesturing to Blue.

"Blue, these are a few friends of mine. This is Mark," she gestured to the blonde boy, who smiled warmly and nodded.

"And that's Julia." The pretty blonde waved.

"And finally, this is Valts." Chelsea gestured to the young man that had caught Blue's attention. Valts didn't make any sort of gesture of greeting; just looked on coldly.

"Guys, this is Blue. I found him at the sea port back at the city…he was lost and decided to come here, so I helped him along."

"It's very nice to meet you," Julia said with a voice like silk and a gentle smile. "We don't get a whole lot of visitors."

Blue grunted and nodded; he was never one to take well to meeting new people. Ever since he was young, it had been hard for him.

"Where're you from?" Blue looked up to see that it had been Mark who had spoken.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Flowerbud Village…"

"Oh, yeah, that's not all that far from the city!" Chelsea said. "Never been there before myself, though.

Anyway…we need to find Blue a place to stay."

Blue once again felt a little startled at the kindness and hospitality he was receiving.

"There's the inn, for starters…" Mark said.

Chelsea nodded. "That should be ok for now… Is that fine with you, Blue?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…s-sure…"

"Great." Chelsea smiled. "Anyone care to escort him?"

Blue stole another glance at Valts, who was glaring hard at him. As before, he hastily looked away.

He wondered if he truly deserved to be here…and what of Ellen? A small pain of remorse twisted his insides…

* * *

Kurt groaned softly as he awoke. Everything in his mind seemed a blur at first, and he realized with a jolt that he couldn't seem to remember anything. 

_Where am I…?_

His brown eyes opened slowly, and it took him a long moment to recognize his own bed. A chunk of his mind came back to him, but he still couldn't remember what he had been doing for the past few hours…

He rolled over onto his other side to face the window, where the dim light from a gray, stormy morning sky wafted through.

And that's when Kurt caught sight of Joe, arms crossed, eyeing him from beside the window, looking tense.

"You up?" he asked, rather tonelessly.

"I guess…" Kurt pushed himself up with difficulty and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'are you feeling better'?"

"Why wouldn't I be feeling ok in the first place…?"

Joe's voice took on an edge; it was no surprise, as Kurt had a feeling this was coming the moment he saw Joe looking so stiff. "Well, gee, I don't know – maybe because you completely flipped out yesterday?"

Kurt tried to grasp an idea on what Joe was talking about, but nothing came. He frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember _anything_?"

Kurt said nothing.

"I dragged you to the clinic because you weren't looking too good. You wound up trying to beat up me and Alex like some drunk! I brought you back here, and you started crying until I guess you just passed out."

Kurt then vaguely remembered something about a third pill… But Joe's sharp voice broke into his moment of attempted-recollection.

"Are you on drugs?"

"What!? No!"

"If you're lying to me right now…"

"I'm _not!_"

Joe gave him a look of sheer contempt and walked towards the door to leave. His hand grasped the knob, and he said over his shoulder, "I don't know when to believe you anymore. Who can trust you?"

Joe slipped out and slammed the door behind him.

Kurt gripped the blankets tightly, glaring down into his lap, seething with anger.

"Who the fuck does he think he is!?" he wondered aloud, kicking off the covers and storming to the bathroom.

By the time Kurt had washed and dressed, his addiction had once again made itself known, and he nearly ran back to his room in his haste to fulfill it.

He found the box, and stared at the usual two pills in his hand. He hesitated for a moment…then decided to once again risk a third.

* * *

The increased dosage didn't affect Kurt as much as it had the previous day, but it was enough to satisfy and bring him into the usual dazed high. Thankfully, it was another free-day, and no work needed to be done. 

The atmosphere in the house was so thick with tension and discomfort that even Kurt could feel it, and that's what led him to decide to get out of the house for the day. He was about to leave, but stopped, only to find the front door blocked…

Nina was standing there, Joe in front of her. They were glaring heatedly at each other, as though they had been in an argument, but Nina's face immediately lit up when she saw Kurt over Joe's shoulder. She smiled, but then turned a vicious sneer on Joe.

"'Not home', eh? I knew you were lying – he's right there," she said.

Joe looked at Kurt, eyes narrowed. Kurt stared blankly back at him, but his mind felt numb and he couldn't feel anger, or anything, for that matter.

Joe took a step away from the door, and muttered, "Whatever…"

Nina quickly grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him away, looking triumphant, before anything else could be said.

* * *

The weather was poor, so Nina brought Kurt to her house, and barricaded the two of them in her bedroom. 

"Oh, I missed you… I haven't seen you in days, you know!" she whined, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him.

Kurt merely blinked, having difficulty responding, but Nina didn't seem to notice.

"Your brother's terrible to me," she went on, a bit over-dramatically, "Can't you do anything about it?"

Kurt shrugged. Nina did not look pleased.

"I haven't heard your voice in what's felt like years. Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"Um…sorry?"

Nina rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "You're about as responsive as a vegetable."

"…Hmm."

Her anger seemed to dissipate rapidly, and was replaced by motherly concern. "Are you ok, sweetie? You really don't look so good, come to think of it…"

"I'm ok."

Nina reached out a hand and stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry for getting angry… You know I love you, right?"

Kurt's eyes, which had been lingering on the rain-washed window, averted back to Nina.

"What?"

"Do you know I love you?"

"…Sure."

Nina sighed and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't mine… I can do so much more for you than that _Wendy _ever could…" she added bitterly.

Through the fog in his brain, Kurt suddenly felt a stab of anger.

"She did more than you ever did, you know." The words just seemed to slip out.

Nina lifted her head abruptly. "What?"

Kurt said nothing in reply, knowing he had made a bad move; but under the influence of three pills, he couldn't quite fathom the damage of his words.

Nina's face twitched, and she half-lifted one of her hands off the floor, as if to slap him; instead, both hands clenched into fists, and she managed to restrain herself.

"I don't want to EVER hear you say that again…do you understand? Wendy should mean NOTHING to you… Get used to that – she won't be around much longer, anyway!"

Kurt stood up. "I'm going."

Nina grabbed the back of Kurt's shirt and pulled him back so roughly that he came extremely close to falling.

"You can leave when _I _say so!!"

Kurt roughly pushed her away and once again returned to the door. Nina hit the ground with a 'thud', and let out an outraged cry.

"HOW DARE YOU HANDLE ME LIKE THAT!!"

Kurt shut her door behind him, drowning out her angry cries as he quickly left the house, brushing past Nina's bewildered-looking mother on the way.

He half-ran back to his house; a large piece of the blissful dazed-feeling was gone as cruel reality threatened to overtake him again.

But despite that, he wasn't in any state to realize the danger he had just caused.

* * *

Joe watched Nina drag Kurt away, his hands clenched tightly into fists. When he could no longer see the pair, he roughly slammed the door shut and leaned against it. 

"When the hell is he gonna wise up…? Nina can't be a great girlfriend…"

Shaking his head and sighing heavily, Joe walked to the kitchen, feeling exhausted already despite the early morning. Yesterday's episode with Kurt was still burned into his mind, and he couldn't shake it off. And then there was their brief argument from earlier in the morning…

_Maybe he'll never be the same again… Maybe I've lost my brother forever. _The thought was utterly depressing.

For a while, Joe sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and brooding. Then he remembered a promise to himself: to tell Wendy about Nina's true nature.

_I should have told her a long time ago. She's in danger…_

He got up, driven by the dire whim, too tense to stay put anyway. He grabbed his jacket and left the house, pulling up the hood to shield himself from the pouring rain.

The hood obscured his vision from the sides, so he could not see who it was when someone suddenly crashed into his side, sending him falling to the ground with a cry.

Joe shook his hood off and wildly looked around to see who had crashed into him, and saw, with surprise, Kurt. His younger brother stood there, looking dumbfounded. Joe hardened his face and stood up.

"Would you watch where you're going!? I thought you were at Nina's, anyway!"

"Yeah…but…umm, she…" Kurt faltered.

"She what?!"

Not answering, Kurt brushed past Joe and continued at a quick pace towards their house.

"HEY! KURT!"

But he didn't turn around, and Joe heard the door of the house slam shut behind him.

"What the hell is going on…?" he wondered aloud.

"Where did he go?!"

Joe turned quickly at the sudden new voice, and saw an angry and rain-soaked Nina glaring darkly at him from a few feet away.

"What did you do to him to make him run off like that?" Joe asked automatically.

"I didn't do anything. It was all him! Now, where did he go!? Is he back at your house?!"

Joe said nothing, for as angry at Kurt as he was, he certainly wasn't about to turn him over to someone like Nina.

She obviously found the lack of an answer irritating, for as Joe watched, her face grew redder by the second.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" she finally yelled.

"Explain why he just ran from you, and maybe you'd get an answer!"

"NO!"

Nina lunged at Joe so suddenly that he didn't have time to brace himself; she violently clawed at every inch of him she could reach as Joe, stunned by the manic attack, tried to get away.

And suddenly, she stopped – Nina let out a strangled cry as a familiar someone dragged her back from behind.

"That'll do," said Jamie coldly.

"LET ME GO!" Nina screamed, thrashing wildly.

Jamie's lip twitched and she shoved Nina towards the opposite direction of Joe with such force that the girl nearly stumbled right into a puddle of wet mud.

Nina caught her balance and turned viciously to face Jamie. Joe, immediately fearing for his savior's welfare, made to step in front of her, but Jamie reached out an arm to hold him back.

Nina let out a cold, derisive, barking laugh. "Oh! So it's _you…_! Word has it that they've locked you up, Jamie!"

Jamie's eyes flashed angrily, but her tone remained controlled. "Personally, I think it should be _you _they lock up next. Maybe, if you're lucky, we can find you a good asylum in the city, Nina. Or better yet, we could always send you to the zoo…"

Nina let out a snarl and took a step towards Jamie.

Jamie glanced at Joe, and said, "You really want to try pulling another attack? I mean, it's two against one. Do you really want to have us beat the shit out of you?"

Nina's eyes widened at the insult. She stuttered, but faltered. Her green eyes burned with rage and inner conflict.

"I'll get even. On ALL of you!" she threatened before stalking off back in the direction of her house. Jamie and Joe both watched to make sure that that was where she was truly headed, and when they saw her disappear inside it, both of them relaxed.

"Jamie…thanks…" Joe breathed, still feeling a little shocked and overwhelmed.

"Don't mention it. It was actually rather fun." A smirk briefly flitted across Jamie's lips as she turned to face Joe.

"I was looking for you…" she continued. "You left some jacket of yours at the sanatorium yesterday. Here." She bent down to pick up a beige heap lying on the grass, shook it out, and handed it to Joe.

"Thanks…" he said, taking the jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.

"No problem…"

A streak of water fell from Joe's hair and ran down his face, and he suddenly remembered how it was pouring.

"Wait, you shouldn't be out here! You're really thin still…you'll get sick," he blurted out.

Jamie frowned. "I still get confused whenever you start all this 'worrying' business. And I'm fine, so stop it." She sounded irritated now.

Joe sighed. "You still shouldn't be out here. Come on…I'll walk you back to the sanatorium."

Jamie took a step back. "I'm not going back there."

"Why?"

"And why not? It's none of your concern. I don't need you to pity me or any of that crap. And on that note, I think I'll be going now."

Jamie turned and started away, but Joe grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Jamie roughly jerked her arm away. "Stop that! You don't need to protect me or any of that stuff. You don't have to play the hero."

"What? I don't 'play the hero'!"

"Yes, you do."

"When?!"

"All the time."

"Well, I…"

Jamie let out an indignant snort and started off again. Joe hesitated for a moment before running after her.

"W-well…if you aren't going back to the sanatorium, you could at least get out of the rain…"

Jamie quickened her pace, but Joe remained up-to-step with her.

"Come back to my house. I'm not busy…we could, uh…do something together?"

Jamie slowed, and turned her full attention on Joe, eyebrow raised. "You're inviting me back to your place to 'do something'. Do you realize how that sounds?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well, it's nothing like that... We could just hang out for a few hours until you decide you want to go back…"

Jamie paused, considering the offer.

"Well? Will you?"

"As usual, you're doing this because you want to play 'hero' again. But ok, I'll humor you. Let's go."

* * *

The time spent with Jamie seemed to fly by, and Joe found himself enjoying her company. Having someone else to talk to took his mind off of things. He also noticed how much more open she was to him now compared to some of the other times they talked. She was tough and still a bit stand-offish, as usual, but Joe learned that she was funny and intelligent too, and unexpectedly understanding in her own way. 

The two of them now sat gazing out the window at the rain, and the lightning that occasionally streaked the sky.

"How's your brother?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…" Joe looked down, as he could feel her penetrating blue eyes upon him. "He's a bit better than yesterday, but still not himself… He hasn't been for a long time. And I'm beginning to wonder if he ever will be…"

"Didn't you mention something about him being on drugs?"

Joe sighed heavily. "Yeah, I mentioned about that to you yesterday."

"Well?"

"I asked him about it. He said no, but Harvest Goddess knows when you can believe him these days. And I know this sounds bad, but I feel like I don't want to know what's happening to him… I'm scared to find out the full truth, I guess," he said.

"You shouldn't be. I mean, you didn't hesitate to totally invade _my _privacy, right? No offense or anything… But anyway, you shouldn't be scared to find out about his problems," Jamie replied.

"But I don't want him to hate me."

"He wouldn't hate you forever. Just until he realized that you were trying to help."

Joe sighed, not sure of what to say next. But when he looked at Jamie again, she didn't seem to be expecting an answer as she stared back out the window.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Joe stood up and frowned.

"You don't think that'd be Nina, do you?" he asked.

Jamie stood up too, half-smirking. "So what if it is? I wouldn't mind kicking her ass."

Joe laughed a little, and went to answer the door. Upon opening it, he saw, with a jolt, Wendy. She was soaked through to the bone, but even through the water dripping down her face, Joe could see tears leaking from her eyes.

"Joe, I…I need to talk to you…" she said in a tight voice.

"O-of course. What's the matter?" Joe stepped to the side to let her in.

"It's…"

Wendy fell silent as she caught sight of Jamie leaning in the doorway.

"Jamie?" She squinted her eyes, as if to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Jamie eyed her back coolly. Joe suddenly remembered her notorious dislike for the brunette farm girl.

"What are you…doing here…?"

"Oh, not much… Just hanging out, y'know?"

Joe looked from Jamie to Wendy, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. And then Wendy turned a pair of eyes on him that looked so hurt, he could hardly stand it.

"Oh. I see," she said blandly. "I'll…talk to you another time, I guess."

"Wendy, wait up a sec…!"

But Wendy quickly turned and fled the house without another word.

"Wendy!" Joe called after her.

She didn't turn around, and soon vanished into the thick rain.

Joe grimaced, the sight of a pair of jealous brown eyes burned into his mind.

* * *

Jamie watched patiently as Joe sadly closed the door, done watching Wendy flee off into the rain. He sighed and turned to face her. 

"What was all that about?" Jamie asked, not at all unhappy that her rival just ran crying into the rain.

"I don't know…" Joe frowned.

Jamie knew that she herself was the reason Wendy had run off. It was jealousy…she saw it written all over her face. Jamie felt a little surprised by it, but happy that she had at least beaten Wendy in something by making her position with Joe feel threatened. And Jamie knew that naturally, being a man, Joe didn't understand that at all.

But when she glimpsed the sad look on his face, Jamie couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, and even felt as though she might be intruding on something. It hurt.

"I'd…best be getting back to the sanatorium by now," she said. It took a good deal of effort to admit that.

Joe's attention flicked to her. "You sure?"

_No, I'm not._

"Yeah…I'm sure," Jamie lied.

"Come on. I'll take you back, then."

* * *

Jamie bid farewell to Joe, and watched him walk away. She was suddenly made aware of a strange rushing, pounding sound in her ears…then realized it was her own blood racing from her fast-beating heart. She placed a hand on her chest, wondering why she felt so excited. 

Jamie made to go up the stairs, but stopped upon hearing voices in the next room. Curious, she quietly sidled along the wall and peaked in.

There stood Alex, nodding, examining a clipboard. The look on his face was one of tense exasperation, and Jamie saw why: Dia stood before him, chatting his ear off about pointless nonsense, batting her eyelashes. Jamie raised a brow, amused. She had always known that Dia liked Alex, but this was pathetic…

Dia suddenly caught sight of Jamie and glared threateningly. Jamie hastily pulled out of the room, wondering worriedly if the look she had just received signified a threat that Dia would try to pull something on her later. Her stomach churned at the thought of more bruises, and all of a sudden, the sight she had just seen wasn't funny anymore.

Jamie unconsciously turned to leave the sanatorium again, regretting ever deciding to return. Once again, she turned herself out into the pouring rain as thunder boomed overhead.

Jamie walked aimlessly for a while, hating the sanatorium for all it was worth. She wondered when, if ever, the day would come when Alex would tell her she could leave…

She stopped abruptly, suddenly finding herself standing in front of her ranch. How long it had been since she had last been there… Jamie noted with relief that Alex had kept true to his word: it looked well cared for. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Jamie hopped the fence and walked to the barn.

The animals looked far better than she had seen them look in a long time. Before she had gone to the sanatorium, they were sick, and a good number of them had died, for she herself had been sick.

A soft snorting noise came from somewhere to Jamie's right, and something nosed her shoulder. Jamie looked to see her horse, looking as good as new. She smiled weakly and petted it.

"Guess you haven't forgotten me…" she murmured.

She walked around the rest of the barn, feeling glad that everything seemed fine, but jealous at the fact that she had not been the one to make it that way. Finally, she stopped, and lay back on a pile of hay in the corner of the barn to think.

Closing her eyes, Jamie felt her mind turn back to her childhood. Lying in the pile of hay, she remembered sleeping in her family's barn as a child during the times she was locked out of the house. Her brother was often there with her too…until he left. Then she was on her own. Jamie wondered where he had gone, and if she'd ever find him again.

_What I wouldn't give for a chance to eat him out for leaving me all alone…_

The thoughts of her past were unsettling. Jamie tried to think of something else, and Joe came to mind. Her stomach did a flip flop, and her eyes popped open.

She didn't understand why he was making her feel like that. He hadn't always. Jamie clearly remembered hating him when they first met up again, like the time he had discovered her cutting. She glanced down at her arm – the cuts had long since healed. And then she realized how long it had been since she had done it.

It was true that Jamie sometimes got annoyed with Joe's overbearing nature. There were times, she thought, that he made her feel weak.

_Well…I AM weak… _She sighed.

But there were also the times that he made her feel like just another regular person, something no one had for a long time. And Jamie had to admit, she trusted him despite the fact that it was his fault she was in the sanatorium in the first place.

_But if I wasn't in the sanatorium, _she thought, _I'd probably be dead by now._

Jamie realized with a jolt that, even though she still couldn't claim to be happy, she didn't feel so alone to the point that all she wanted to do was die. She still thought about it on occasion, but far less than she used to, and with a great deal less longing.

Jamie wondered that if she were released that day, would she truly be able to hold up on her own? Or would she wind up as she did before: sick and wanting to die? She guessed, with a pang of sadness at her honesty towards herself, that the latter could very well happen again. Her health was still poor. Alex still nagged her about eating.

That, however, Jamie blamed on Dia. Dia often stole her food away from her. Maybe she _would _be better off without the sanatorium, as long as Dia was around… But how could she tell Alex about all that? In everyone else's eyes, it seemed that Dia could do no wrong.

"If I die," Jamie said aloud, "Then it will be because of Dia. Not because of me." She didn't know whether that was a promiseto herself, or an attempt at convincing herself it was true.

Jamie let out a heavy sigh and pushed herself to a sitting position, tearing her mind away from self-reflection. A glance outside at the darkening sky told her that she had been out far longer than she had anticipated. With a last walk around the barn, Jamie reluctantly returned to the sanatorium, hoping she wouldn't have to face hell again that night.

* * *

Alex practically pounced on her the moment she walked through the doors. 

"Where have you been!?" he demanded. "Everyone's been looking for you!"

"I was with Joe for a while… Then I took a walk by myself."

"Well, you shouldn't have been out so long, especially in this weather. You could get sick."

"So I've been told," Jamie replied, remembering something Joe had said earlier.

Alex shook his head exasperatedly. "Well, come on…I want to take a look at you."

He led her up the stairs and to her room, forcing her to lie back on the bed. Jamie couldn't say she minded – the day's activity left her winded and exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, checking her over.

"Fine."

"You always say that, and it's not always true," Alex reminded her.

"Well, it's true now," Jamie retorted.

"Admittedly, you _do _look less pale. But I just wish –"

"'You'd gain a few pounds'. Yeah. I've heard that before."

"Well, it's true…"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm trying."

There was moment of silence as Alex wrote things down, and Jamie listened to the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when Alex spoke.

"You've made progress, you know," he said.

Jamie looked up at him – he was smiling slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Especially since, well…"

"What?"

Alex's small smile turned into a grin. "Especially since Joe started coming around more."

Jamie pushed herself up. "Excuse me?!"

"Don't be mad. It's just that he's been really good to you. You seem happy with him, Jamie."

Jamie grumbled, her face growing hot. She knew what Alex was implying, and the thought made her feel oddly self-conscious.

"The Harvest Festival is coming up," Alex said.

"What's your point?"

"Well, usually, people don't go to the Harvest Festival alone. Just a little hint."

"You…!!"

Alex was obviously trying not to laugh, but regardless, he quickly changed the subject. "Your vital signs look decent enough right now. But you need to get some rest. I'll be back here to check on you tomorrow."

He strode to the door.

"Wait!"

Alex ignored her, smirking to himself as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Jamie sighed exasperatedly, falling back on the pillows, cheeks bright red.


	14. Lovers and Liars

_**TADAAA. Chapter 14, y'alls.**_

**_Ok, for the record, I need to say this: lately, a lot of people have been asking me if I'm going to stop writing Love and Iniquity. So I shall address that question in caps lock so everyone knows the answer:_**

**_I'M JUST SLOW AT WRITING, AND IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO GET CHAPTERS OUT. BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! IN THE EVENT THAT SOMETHING LIKE A HIATUS OR DISCONTINUATION WOULD OCCUR (WHICH IT WON'T!), I WOULD LET YOU KNOW BEFOREHAND. BUT AS OF NOW, THERE ARE NO HIATUSES OR DISCONTINUATIONS._**

**_There. I love writing this story too much to stop. Same goes for Married With Freaks._**

**_Anyway, I plan to skip ahead a few months in the next chapter. But in THIS chapter, you will get to see:_**

**_Wendy being an evil bitch, Eve getting pwned in a shower, Blue being emo (as usual), Kurt being all high and mopey (again, as usual), Joe being pissy, and Jamie gets to score._**

**_For all you JamiexJoe lovers out there: YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING YOUR WISH! YAY!_**

**_Enjoy. I love you guys._**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 14 – Liars and Lovers**_

_Dammit, how many times have I thought over this subject!? Joe and I fucked up. The things that happened between us were never meant to be. _

_So…why am I so upset about seeing him with Jamie? _Wendy thought. She groaned; this was all so very aggravating, and more than just a little unnerving.

She paced back and forth across her room, continuing to mull over the feelings that had been sparked by yesterday's incident.

"Ugh…!! Since when did Jamie and Joe ever hang out, anyway!? What's up with _that!?_" she snapped to herself.

"What's up with what?"

Wendy's eyes snapped towards the door, where Kai had just appeared. A prickle of annoyance trickled down her spine like scalding water.

"Do you always have to do that?!"

Kai blinked, an innocent slight-frown on his handsome face as he replied, "Do what?"

"Appear at all the wrong times!"

"Oh…well, sorry… It didn't look like a bad time, though; it just looked like you were pacing your room and talking to yourself."

Wendy shot him a fierce glare, and he raised his hands innocently. But then she caught the look on his face – hurt, but slightly amused – and immediately felt guilty. Heaving a sigh, Wendy threw herself down on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch…"

"I forgive you." Kai sat down on the foot of the bed, smiling slightly.

"Well, anyway…what's bothering you so much?" he asked, getting to business.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it."

Kai laughed. "Heh. Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's just another feminine tale full of woe, love, iniquity, and more than one guy," Wendy mumbled into her pillow.

"Sounds fascinating," Kai replied, raising a brow. "Let me hear it."

"No, because I come out looking like a huge slut in it. You'd think badly about me."

"I'm in no place to think badly about you. I mean, come on – you're letting me live in your house."

Wendy turned a wary eye on Kai, and softly said, "You promise you'll hear me out?"

"Sure."

Wendy sighed once more, pulled her pillow away from her face, and tossed it across the room as she sat up.

_You're crazy for telling him this… _she thought to herself.

But regardless of inner conflict, Wendy relayed the entire story of her love triangle from beginning to end for Kai. When it was over, she studied his face to see how he interpreted it all.

"Well? Aren't I just the wicked witch of the west?" she asked dully.

"No, I don't think so… You're just a little mixed up on your feelings, I'm guessing. That's all."

"Mixed up on my feelings? Forgive me for sounding rude, but when did you know much on the subject of love?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Kai asked, a small, annoyed edge dropping into his voice.

"Well –"

"When we first met, I _did _tell you the reason I was so against arranged marriage was because I was in love with a girl, didn't I?"

Wendy closed her mouth. She had forgotten about what he had said to her that day, but this had jogged her memory – he _did _mention a girl.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I'm just…stressed," she admitted heavily.

"So now you know – I know more about love than you think I do." He grinned.

"Well, who is it?" Wendy asked.

"Hm?"

"The girl. What's her name?"

Kai smiled, a faraway look in his eyes as he reminisced on some personal memory. "Popuri."

Somehow, the name sounded familiar to Wendy…but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she knew it from…

"She's an amazing girl," Kai went on, "And she's everything I ever wanted. But Mom…Mom hates her." He bit his tongue.

"Your mom doesn't sound like the nicest woman around…no offense…" Wendy said tentatively.

"Yeah…I know she's not. Everyone knows it. And if you don't mind my saying, your mom doesn't seem to be a real prize either…"

Wendy laughed weakly. "You're damn right about that."

The turn the conversation had taken left a heavy feeling in the air, so Wendy tried to revert the subject back to what it was.

"So…have you talked to Popuri lately?"

"Yeah, just yesterday. I probably should have mentioned that I used your phone… I could hardly help myself though. I mean, yeah, I've talked to her, but I haven't actually _seen _her in a long time. Definitely not since I ran away, and even before them, Mom kept me under an iron fist."

Wendy bit her tongue. Yet again, the conversation had turned to Julia. She wondered why Kai kept bringing her up, when obviously, the very thought of her disconcerted him.

Kai opened his mouth to say something else, but was silenced by a sudden rapping on the door. Both he and Wendy froze.

"I'll get it," said Wendy softly, rising.

Kai jumped to his feet. "Maybe you shouldn't go alone."

"Relax…it's probably just Joe or Eve. Do you really think my stalker would just show up at the door and ram an ax through my head?"

Kai smiled weakly, but it was obvious that he didn't find her comment very funny. And in truth, Wendy had to agree.

There was another rap on the door.

"I know you're in there; the lights are all on!" trilled an angry but shockingly familiar voice…

Wendy felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that tone anywhere.

It was her mother.

Her brown eyes alight with urgency, she quickly rounded on the confused Kai and hissed, "That's my mother! Go hide!"

There was a moment of stunned hesitation before Kai clambered to the closet.

Bracing herself with a deep breath, Wendy forced her feet to move down the stairs, wondering what her mother could possibly want.

"WENDY!" came the impatient cry.

"I'm coming!"

Now annoyed above all else at her mother's lack of patience, Wendy wrenched open the door to reveal not only a sulky-looking Freya, but an expressionless Julia standing just behind her.

Wendy's eyes flicked over her mother to Julia, and for a moment, she feared she and Kai had been found out.

"What took you so long?" Freya snapped. It was apparent she was still angry over their argument.

_My, the woman can hold a grudge… _Wendy thought to herself bitterly, stepping aside wordlessly to let Freya and Julia in.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying not to sound hostile.

Freya was obviously ready with a haughty retort, but Julia cut her off.

"We came to check and see if you'd heard anything of my son," she said calmly. But there was a sinister look about her eyes that betrayed her tone.

"Well, I haven't. He hasn't called, hasn't come by…nothing," Wendy retorted, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Mind if I take a look around?" Julia asked suddenly.

Caught off-guard, Wendy stuttered, then blurted out, "Is that really necessary…? W-why would you want to do that?"

Freya glared daggers in her direction as Julia calmly replied, "It wouldn't be any trouble, would it?"

Wendy swallowed. It would look suspicious if she refused. But if Kai were found…

With a resigned sigh, Wendy said, "No…it's no trouble. Go ahead…"

The three women set about touring the house, Julia in the lead, Freya behind her, and Wendy miserably taking up the rear. As she stared sullenly at the back of her mother's head, a question popped into her mind.

"Mom?" Her voice was small and meek. She cursed herself.

"What?" Freya didn't even bother to turn around.

"Are…are Bambi and David alright?"

"Well, why wouldn't they be?" It was an impatient statement, not a question, and Wendy was smart enough to know that it'd be foolish to press for better answers.

Things were mostly silent as they trooped about the house, though Julia did make an occasional small talk comment. Wendy was feeling increasingly uneasy as she anxiously wondered if somehow, she had been found out. This wasn't helped by the fact that they were nearing her room, where she thought of Kai, hiding in the closet. And before she knew it, they were at her door.

"That's my room…" Wendy said softly as Julia grasped the knob.

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure it's very nice," Julia replied, speaking as she would to a small child; the butterflies in Wendy's stomach flared angrily.

Julia opened the door and stepped inside, looking around at the small but comfortable bedroom. Wendy held her breath as her heart pounded fiercely.

"Now, you're sure you've heard nothing of Kai?" Julia asked silkily. Wendy's unease increased.

"I've heard nothing at all," she answered.

Silently, Julia began to pick her way around the room as Freya and Wendy stood in the doorway.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Wendy blurted out.

Julia paused, and slowly turned to look at Wendy. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Yes -- you didn't answer my question. Why are you searching my house?"

No one answered. Julia ignored her and continued searching about… And suddenly, her hand was on the closet door.

"T-that's my closet!" Wendy uttered.

"Apparently so." Julia sounded coldly sarcastic.

"Meaning that it's personal! I keep a lot of private things in there…"

A wry smile turned up the corners of Julia's perfect lips. "Personal items? Things you want to _hide…_?"

The emphasis on the word 'hide' sent a ripple of shock through Wendy's body.

_She knows…!! Somehow, she knows about Kai!_

Afraid the shock was on her face, Wendy carefully hardened her features before saying, "Yes. Now please leave the closet alone."

There was a tense moment that seemed to drag on forever while Julia merely stood there, her hand on the door to the closet. Wendy felt her face grow hot. Freya, however, merely looked from Julia to Wendy, one brow raised in suspicion.

"Very well. I suppose it'd be best to respect your privacy. After all, you _will _be my new daughter-in-law, won't you?" Julia laughed airily, but it held a sort of cynical edge in it.

"Well," she went on, "Thank you, Wendy, for letting us take a look. We'll be sure to stop by soon and see you again, dear." Julia gracefully strode to the door, pinching Wendy on the cheek on her way out. Wendy frowned and instinctively pulled her head away. For a moment, hers and Julia's eyes met before Julia forced a small smile and went on out of the room and down the stairs, Freya at her heels. Wendy took a few seconds to catch her breath before turning and following them, but not without throwing a relieved glance at the closet door first.

After hurriedly bidding her mother and Julia good-bye, Wendy was finally able to shut the door. She sighed heavily, her back against the wood, trying to calm herself. A moment or so later, she took a peek out the window to see if they were really gone. She watched as Freya and Julia climbed into Freya's car, and drove away. At last, she felt reassured.

Wendy then raced back up the stairs and to her room to get Kai.

"Kai! They're gone…" she announced breathlessly.

"You sure about that?" came the suspicious reply from behind the closet door.

"Yeah, I watched them drive away."

Wendy opened the closet door and extended a hand to Kai. He took it and stood up, looking just as pale and breathless as she was certain she looked.

"They know, don't they?" Kai asked bleakly.

"I…think so. But how?"

"Well, you're not the only one who knows I'm staying here…" There was a mistrustful glint in Kai's eye which angered Wendy.

"No! The only other people who know you're staying here are Joe and Eve, and they would never, EVERtell anyone, let alone my mother!"

"There were a bunch of people at that Café Calloway that saw me, remember?"

"Yeah, but they didn't know who you were. And none of them know my mother."

"What are we gonna do?" Kai wondered aloud. "I can't stay here then."

"Where would you go?" Wendy asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"I don't know…"

"We'll figure out something…and in the meantime –"

Another knock on the door cut Wendy's sentence short. Kai and Wendy exchanged terrified glances before Kai quickly scrambled into the closet to hide again.

_Mom and Julia couldn't possibly be back…could they? _Wendy thought as she tramped down the stairs and hesitantly opened the front door.

A loud sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw it was only Joe. But the relief faded fast, and was replaced with discomfort as she remembered seeing him and Jamie together the other day.

"Joe… Can I...uh…help you with something?"

"We need to talk…"

Joe gently brushed past Wendy and into the house without any invitation. Wendy's hands clenched into tight fists as she shut the door behind him.

"Why'd you run off like that yesterday? You had me worried!" Joe said.

"Why do you care? I'm fine. Besides, you were probably having too much fun with Jamie," Wendy coldly retorted.

Joe looked taken aback. He blinked. "Jamie?"

"Yeah – she was with you yesterday, wasn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Since when did you hang out with her!? She's horrible!"

Understanding overcame Joe's face. "_That's _why you're mad at me?"

Wendy said nothing and avoided his eyes.

After a moment, Joe asked in an irritated voice, "You're jealous over that, aren't you?"

Wendy was sure her cheeks were turning red at a rapid rate. She didn't know what to say, as it dawned on her how nasty she must seem to Joe right then.

"Jamie and I are friends! Harvest Goddess knows she needs one! And she's _not _a bad person. Do you even _know _what she's been through?! And listen, you have absolutely _no right _to feel jealous! You and I, we're not together. We talked about that!"

"…I know. I'm sorry."

Joe didn't look convinced. "Really, Wendy – do you understand? It doesn't matter if we have feelings for each other or not. We can't be anything more than friends."

Wendy nodded bleakly, feeling ashamed. "I know. I promise, I know."

Joe sighed. "Alright… Now, what was it you wanted yesterday? You were crying."

Wendy bit her lip, remembering _exactly_ why she had been crying. But she also remembered Kai still waiting up in her closet.

"Hold on a second."

She quickly ran up the stairs to gather Kai once again.

"Kai, it's alright – it's only Joe."

The door opened and Kai was up and out in the blink of an eye, striding down the stairs purposefully. Alarmed, Wendy followed him.

"Hey! What's…!?"

Kai made his way over to Joe. "You didn't tell anyone about this, did you!?"

Joe was visibly confused. "What?"

"Wendy's mom. Did you tell her I was here?!"

"No! Why would I…?"

Joe looked questioningly at Wendy, who, with an angry glance at Kai, hastily replied, "My mom and Kai's mom showed up today, and it seemed like they might know Kai's here."

She turned to Kai and shrewdly said, "I _told _you, Joe would never say anything!"

Kai stiffened, but said nothing.

"Now, will you tell me what you were so upset about yesterday?" Joe repeated his question, obviously getting a bit irritated. And to Wendy's annoyance, he didn't seem the least bit concerned about the fact that her mother and Julia might know her secret.

"It's Eve. She fainted yesterday. I'm worried, and so is Alex."

Kai seemed to sense that this conversation was between Wendy and Joe, so he took his leave and slunk into the kitchen.

"She fainted?" Joe frowned, but somehow, he seemed to be paying only half-attention. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"If she takes better care of herself, she will… But with Ray around, I don't trust that to happen."

Joe nodded solemnly. "Have to agree on that one."

"I was thinking…that, well…maybe I should say something to Duke," admitted Wendy.

"You should."

Joe still sounded different. And just as Wendy was about to call him out on it, he beat her to the punch.

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about, too," he said, finally meeting her eyes.

"Well, sure… Yeah, go ahead."

When Joe squirmed visibly, Wendy knew something was wrong.

"It's actually two things I want to talk to you about. But the first is Nina…"

_Nina?_

Wendy knew full well that Nina despised her, and when Joe mentioned her name, her interest was immediately piqued.

"Well, what about Nina?" she pressed.

"Wendy, I…I think she's the one that's been after you."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and Wendy thought her legs might give way. She gaped at Joe in stunned silence before finally uttering the words, "You…you're sure about this…?"

"Almost positive, actually…" Joe laughed bitterly. "She hates you more than we can comprehend. In her mind, you're the only thing that stands in the way of Kurt giving her the attention she wants from him…but that's not exactly true. I don't know why they're dating; even Kurt's afraid of her."

Wendy sat down, her wide eyes averted at the floor in shock. "Nina… After all this time, it's been her…? How long have you known all this?" Her gaze flickered back to Joe quickly.

Joe tried to avoid her gaze as he replied, "I've kept quiet about this longer than I should have. But I wasn't certain about it for a while. Now I am."

He bit his lip and went on, "She's threatened to kill me, and she's verbally abusive to Kurt. You aren't the only one in danger."

Wendy eyed Joe, unblinking. "You really, REALLY should have told me all this sooner! We can end this now!"

"Don't just lose caution yet! If she finds out you ratted her out before the authorities can get her, you're in huge trouble. Not to mention she's a family friend of Mayor Thomas… We still need to be careful about this – as far as I know, you and I are the only ones who could testify against her."

"What are you talking about? What about Kurt?" Wendy asked, frowning.

From the way Joe's expression changed, Wendy could judge that something else was wrong.

"They might not find him credible…" he said in a pained voice.

The nervous butterflies in Wendy's stomach returned. "I don't understand what you mean, Joe. What's the matter with Kurt?"

"Everything. He's not himself anymore…he's completely changed. He's getting sick, and…well…I was talking to Alex." Joe's voice was getting progressively quieter and tighter, and it even broke when he bleakly finished, "He thinks he's taking drugs…o-or something like that…"

Yet another wave of shock hit Wendy. "Drugs? Then…why isn't anyone doing anything about it? You're going to get him help…aren't you?"

"IF I COULD AFFORD IT, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD!?" Joe flared suddenly.

Wendy felt hurt…Joe had never yelled at her before. But it didn't take long for her own anger, indignation, and pride to bubble to the surface.

"Why are you yelling at me? I only care!! He's your brother, and YOU should care the most! Have you even _attempted _to find some way to help him!?"

Joe didn't reply.

"You haven't…have you?"

"Look, I –"

"First, you wait an eternity to tell me that _you know who's trying to kill me!! _And second of all, you won't find a way to help your own brother! If you wait, it might be too late!"

"You said you care about him, but I don't see how you can say that when you're just sitting here and telling me what to do! You're _selfish, _Wendy! When things don't turn out in your favor, you don't know how to react; just like when you freaked out because you saw Jamie in my house!" Joe snarled, clenching his fists.

"Maybe I'm selfish, but _at least _I'm not a coward."

Joe turned on his heel and made for the front door. Over his shoulder, he said, "I came here today to check on you and make sure you were ok. But I guess that wasn't good enough, was it?"

"Tell Jamie I said 'hi'," Wendy sneered.

Joe stormed out the door without another word.

* * *

* * *

"Thanks, Doug…Gwen." Eve flashed Doug and his niece a grateful smile as she turned to leave the inn.

"No problem… Take good care of yourself, 'kay?" Gwen replied with a small wave and a worried smile.

"I will."

"Take care," Doug added.

"Thank you…"

Eve left the inn and burst out into the cool autumn morning. She knew where she was going now. She had spent half the night mulling her plan over in her head.

Eve knew she needed to be home; she longed to return. But there was the matter of convincing Ray to take her back, and that would be the trouble.

After fainting the previous day, Eve had decided to spend that night at the inn, despite Wendy's insistence that she spend the night at her place. Eve had thought it to be wrong to burden her best friend that way, when she already had enough trouble on her hands, and an extra house guest.

Doug and Gwen had welcomed Eve with open arms, and although it was obvious they were concerned about why she wasn't home with Ray, they didn't question her and simply let her stay for free.

_I'll have to make it up to them somehow later… _Eve thought.

She spotted her house on the horizon and paused, taking in the sight and thinking. She wondered if Ray was even home on a nice day like this one, for there was the possibility that he was out fishing. Eve knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to sneak into the house while he was away. If he returned and found her there without his permission, surely he'd be angry.

With a deep breath to calm herself, Eve approached the house. Slowly, she raised a fist and gently knocked on the door…

There was silence for a moment, and all Eve could hear was the pounding of her own heart. But then the sound of footsteps met her ears… She bit her tongue in nervous anticipation.

The door opened, and Ray stood there. He regarded Eve with something of shock and suspicion.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he asked coldly.

The words seemed to stab at Eve's heart, and she briefly reflected upon the fact that he was a completely different person from the man she had met. And yet, she couldn't help but love him… But with every word he spoke, it seemed more and more apparent that he didn't feel the same.

"I know you did, but…I…" Eve lowered her eyes. She felt pathetic, begging to be let into her own home…

"Whatever. Just get inside," Ray said gruffly, stepping aside. Shocked that he had allowed her to return so easily, Eve stumbled on her way in.

Ray slammed the door behind her and retreated to the kitchen without a word. Eve stared at his back as he walked, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'm…I'm going to go take a shower," she called after him uncertainly.

Ray didn't answer, but Eve was sure he had heard. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

_I'm home. He let me back in. Shouldn't I be happy? _Eve thought sadly as she turned on the shower and began to undress.

The water felt warm and gentle on her skin, and it made her feel a bit better. She went about washing herself slowly, trying to spend as much time in the shower as possible.

Eve became so wrapped up in the soothing sensation that the sound of someone else entering the bathroom made her jump badly. She froze instantly.

"Who's there? Ray?"

That question was answered soon enough when the shower curtain was thrust aside. Sure enough, it was Ray.

Eve was filled with a cold, icy dread when she saw that he wore a dark smirk as he shut the bathroom door.

Wearing nothing and feeling dangerously vulnerable, Eve could only wrap her arms around herself and gaze at him in fear. She knew what was coming next… She didn't want to believe it.

But sadly, it was inevitable, and there was little she could do to defend herself.

Ray shoved Eve down onto the floor of the shower in one brisk movement, and almost just as soon, his pants and boxers were on the floor.

"STOP IT! IF YOU DO THIS, I'LL…!"

"Ha! You'll _what?_"

Eve tried to get up, but Ray only pushed her down again. He sat himself on her hips, applying all his weight to that one spot. Eve couldn't move, and it was painful.

"Please, stop…!" she groaned, shutting her eyes at the drops of water still falling fast from the shower head.

"You owe me this, Eve. I let you back in. You owe me this," Ray purred, forcing his lips on hers.

Eve understood then. _This. _This was why he had let her in so easily… It was a trap.

With an angry and despairing cry, Eve tried to turn her lips away from his, only to have them bitten; she felt the pain, then the warm gush of blood.

Ray pulled his head back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and flashed her a dark smirk.

"Ray, stop it...! What about our baby? Don't…don't you even care?" Tears flowed from Eve's eyes and mingled with the drops of water from the shower. The wail in her voice was the only was to discern that she was crying.

Ray's eyes flashed menacingly, and he regarded her with a nasty expression and a raised brow. "_Our _baby? Did I ever tell you I wanted to be a father? No. That little rat you're incubating is _your _problem. Try to be a big girl and deal with it by yourself! It's YOUR fault you're pregnant!"

Eve let out a pained sob as she felt all her hopes of Ray making a half-way decent father vanish. Now, in her heart, she knew there was no way he would ever be the second parent to her child… He had just blatantly disowned it, and because of that, Eve felt far more battered than she had before.

She could barely struggle as Ray kissed every inch of her flesh. Her reeling mind had weakened her body…fighting him suddenly felt useless.

_I'm his toy. I'm his slave. That's all I am… I'm nothing._

A sharp stab of pain hit Eve when Ray entered her, merciless and rough, but she didn't cry out. She tried to shut her tear-flooded eyes and block out the pain, but every time he thrust fiercely into her, that seemed impossible.

And then, when Eve began to truly believe it would never end, Ray cummed deeply inside her. For a moment, he lay on top of her, panting. Then at last, he pulled out, but Eve felt it was only a tiny relief.

Ray climbed out of the shower, kneeling next to it. He placed a hand on Eve's cheek as he silently stared into her eyes with a cold pride.

Eve turned her head to face him, and for the first time in a long time, met his eyes and hoped that the pain visible in them caused him pain of his own.

They remained like that for a moment before Ray pulled back, dressed himself, and left the bathroom. And once again, Eve was alone.

She shuddered, feeling numb from the shock and cold from the shower, for the warm water had run out some time during the attack; Eve couldn't remember when. Weakly, she reached up and turned it off.

She felt even colder now. She wanted so badly to cry, but all her tears had been shed.

* * *

Eve was spending the night in her own home, in her own clothes… And yet, it didn't seem like a comforting prospect, as it once had when she first decided to return. That night, she sent herself to sleep on the couch, unsure if she would ever be capable of sharing a bed with Ray again.

Silently, Eve curled up on her makeshift bed beneath a threadbare blanket, and flicked off the lights. The darkness was comforting, she thought, as she wrapped the blanket tightly about herself.

With a sigh, Eve gazed into space. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep when her mind was so tortured like this. She reflected on so many things, from the time she met Ray, to the time they first made love, when they moved in together…

But that was a different Ray.

Now, her mind wandered to the first time he yelled at her, the first time he hit her…then to all the nights when he would cry and apologize for treating her badly, and how she believed him.

_I'm a fool. Every nice thing Ray ever said to me…he didn't mean it. And I was stupid enough to believe him. He was never sorry. Never._

A strange sensation in her stomach jerked Eve from her thoughts. She placed a hand on her pregnant belly, and realized that her baby was kicking, moving around… She let out a sigh of relief…the child was alright.

"At least I still have you," she whispered into the dark.

* * *

* * *

The fierce light of morning aroused Blue from a restless night's sleep. He awoke in a state of shock and confusion, as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. But after a moment, his memory came rushing back to him.

This was Sunshine Island's inn. Chelsea had insisted that he spend the night there until something else could be arranged. He had slept in Mark's room on the extra bed.

Blue took a deep breath and sat up, still feeling strangely unnerved despite having received the reassurance of knowing where he was. He guessed that it was due to the fact that since he had moved to Blue Sky Ranch, he had never slept anywhere else.

"Relax…" he grumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead tensely.

Blue stole a glance at Mark's bed, which lay on the other side of the room. It was empty and made; Mark was nowhere to be found.

He averted his eyes to the clock: it read 12:00 P.M. Blue wasn't surprised he had slept in as he remembered the restless night he had had, and how long it had taken him to fall asleep. His thoughts of Ellen simply wouldn't let him drift off until about 4 in the morning.

_Ellen… You probably hate me. But I hope you're ok, whatever you're doing now… _Blue thought to himself as he absentmindedly wandered to the window, looking out.

True to its name, Sunshine Island _did _get a lot of sun; far more than Flowerbud Village did at this time of year. The atmosphere was significantly different…it was brighter.

With Mark gone, Blue wasn't sure what to do with his time. Leaving the hotel room didn't sound appealing at the moment, so Blue decided to settle for awaiting his roommate's return.

But after about two hours of that plan, Blue found himself growing increasingly restless. He paced, he sat down, he stood, he paced again…nothing eased the anxiety he didn't want to face. And suddenly, his eyes caught the phone in the corner of the room…

_Should I…?_

His heart throbbed at the thought of what he was actually considering doing. A picture of Ellen formed in his mind, and half of him longed to call her…yet the other half blatantly refused.

_She won't want to hear from you…_

_But…would it really hurt to give it a shot?_

Blue's hand trembled slightly as he placed it on the phone, and a battle raged within his mind.

_Just do it._

With a heavy breath, Blue snatched up the phone before he could stop himself and hastily punched in the number. He held it at his ear, listening to the ring, regretting what he had just done while being unable to stop himself.

"Hello?" the answering voice was sad and weak. Blue cringed.

"…Ellen?" He was certain he didn't sound much better.

"Who is this?"

"…It's Blue."

There was a long pause. Then an instant later, the sound of a phone slamming met Blue's ears, and the line went dead.

"Ellen? ELLEN!"

The phone started beeping, and Blue slammed it down on the receiver with such force that some of the plastic cracked. He sat heavily down on the bed, his face falling to his hands as he tried to quell the rapidly rising lump in his throat…

"Umm…are you ok?" asked a tentative voice.

Blue's head snapped up, and he spotted Mark in the doorway, looking sympathetic and just a little frightened.

"How long have you been standing there!?" Blue snapped.

"Just long enough to watch you break the phone…" Mark replied, smiling weakly.

"…Sorry," Blue grunted, turning away.

"Nah, it's ok. You'd just better hope that you don't have to pay for it."

Blue ignored him.

"Well, uh…Chelsea's waiting just outside the inn. She wanted to talk to you, but if it's a bad time, I could just tell her –"

"No, it's fine. I'll go." Blue stood up abruptly. In truth, he didn't want to talk to Chelsea at all, but it sounded far more appealing than sitting in Mark's room and going undistracted from the pain.

* * *

"Hey there! Feeling rested?" Chelsea cheerily asked as Blue walked up to meet her.

"Er…yeah."

"Well, that's good… But hey, listen – since you're new here and all, I was thinking that you might want to see the island. Not that there's a ton to see or anything, but still… And along the way, we could talk about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Your stay here, for one. That's ok, right?"

"Yeah…sure. Let's just go," Blue grumbled, glancing from Chelsea's face, back down to his shoes.

They set off down the dirt road at an easy pace, with Chelsea happily pointing things out and explaining this and that. Blue tried his best to listen.

"Anyway, how long to you plan on staying here?" she asked, turning to look at him fully.

"…I dunno. A while?"

"Oh…"

They walked in silence for about half a minute when Chelsea suddenly blurted out, "Do you want a job?"

"Huh?"

"A job. Do you want one?"

Blue paused in his tracks, and so did Chelsea.

"What kind of job?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know that I have a farm, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"If you wanted to, I was thinking…well…maybe you could help out? I'd pay you, of course. The thing is, it's a pretty big place, and I'm the only one working there every day. Mark helps out a lot, but it's not enough. It's your decision, though," said Chelsea.

Blue flinched as her words reminded him of how Ellen herself was working alone on a huge ranch…he quickly shook the thought away.

"…Sure. Yeah…I guess I can help out."

Chelsea beamed. "Great! Thank you."

With the deal settled, the two started walking again. But conversation had ceased, and Blue was once again met with his unhappiness. It led him to decide to start up the talk, and that was something he rarely did.

"So, um…" He didn't know what to say. Chelsea politely turned her attention on him, and he flushed at being in the spotlight. It wasn't something he was used to.

"Uh…so…Mark helps you out on your farm, right?"

"Yep. He's a good worker."

"…You and him seem like pretty good friends."

"Oh, we are. I met him a really long time ago. Then there was a time where we lost touch, but one day, I heard that he was helping a family cultivate this island, so I decided to come here and start a new life." Chelsea smiled.

Blue nodded.

"You know, this island's a good place for it…" Chelsea said, meeting Blue's eyes.

Blue, unsure of what the words meant, asked, "What?"

"This is a good place to start a new life. If that's why you came here…" The words sounded wiser than anything else Blue had heard Chelsea say…it was as if she knew his reasons for leaving Flowerbud. Blue knew that was impossible, but even still, he couldn't help but gape at her in silence.

They stared at each other until something over Blue's shoulder caught Chelsea's eye.

"Valts! Hey!"

Blue turned, and sure enough, he saw the young man he had met yesterday…the one who seemed so familiar.

Valts stopped and slowly turned to face them.

"Hi." His voice sounded cold, even a little irritated. Blue wondered if he was always so unfriendly, or if Chelsea's cheeriness simply annoyed him.

"Heading off to work?" Chelsea asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. See you later." Valts left without another word. Blue turned back to Chelsea, expecting to see her looking hurt at the young man's rudeness, but surprisingly, she was as undaunted as ever.

Blue stared at Valts' back as he walked away. "He seems so familiar to me."

"Really?"

Blue jumped at the sound of Chelsea's voice, for he hadn't realized he had said that comment out loud.

"Yeah… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before," he confessed.

"Well, maybe you have. He's been to many places. An importer of foreign animals, you know."

Blue nodded, though he was fairly certain that that wasn't how they had met…even _if _they had really met.

"It's getting close to dinner time. I'll take you back to the inn. You're probably hungry."

"Oh…ok."

Blue and Chelsea began the short walk back to the inn. A sense of dread began to rise up in Blue with each step he took. Soon, it would be just him and his mind.

"I'll have Mark take you by my place tomorrow so you can learn about the work we do on my farm, ok?" Chelsea said as they stopped before the inn.

"Alright…"

"See you."

Blue swallowed, looked at Chelsea, then back at the inn. Bracing himself, Blue forced his feet forward towards the building.

"See ya…" he muttered.

With a sigh, Blue tried to think of other ways to distract himself from the pain in his heavy heart.

It was going to be another restless night…that was for sure.

* * *

* * *

Kurt reveled in the bliss of the high…it never failed to bring him peace. His daily dosage was sinking into his system further, and the tiredness swept over him.

He was just at the stairs leading up to his room when the door suddenly flew open, and an angry Joe stormed into the house. Kurt fell hard to the floor and winced as his older brother fiercely pushed him aside and stomped up the stairs.

Kurt felt only slightly taken aback by Joe's sudden viciousness; the rest of him was too numb. After a moment or so, he dragged himself up the stairs to his room, and threw himself down on the bed for what was supposed to be a long sleep.

The thing that awoke him from it was not what he expected at all.

"Wake up…please, wake up…" The voice was soft, gentle, and slightly worried; female, and familiar. _Very _familiar…

With difficulty, Kurt forced his eyes open. They threatened to close until they finally managed to focus in on his visitor.

Even in a numb high, Kurt could recognize those brunette pigtails and round brown eyes, and found himself feeling shocked at the fact that the girl before him was Wendy.

"…Wendy…?"

Wendy forced a strained smile. "Yeah…it's me…"

Kurt blinked and tried to make himself sit up, but his body simply wouldn't allow him, and he fell back on the pillows. Wendy watched with an expression of mingled pity and horror.

"What's happened to you?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"Nothing…"

"But…you're so weak…"

"I'm fine."

Wendy looked extremely doubtful, but didn't press the matter further.

"…Why…why are you here?" Kurt asked weakly, struggling to keep himself conscious. His vision kept fading…

"I wanted to talk to you…to see you again…" Wendy bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Why…?"

"Because I missed you."

Kurt didn't understand her logic at all. Why was she doing this now, months later?

He rubbed his forehead and groaned, "What are you…trying to say…?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" She sighed, and finished, "Is that I'm really sorry… Really, REALLY sorry. You loved me, and I just…" Wendy's voice faltered weakly.

"Are you telling me that you…you want us to…get back together?"

Wendy met his eyes. "If you're willing to give me a chance. I could help you get better…"

"…But Nina…"

Wendy smiled slightly. "I know about all that. And it's definitely not going to continue now."

Kurt felt the fear clench at his heart, and he immediately blurted out, "Don't underestimate her… You shouldn't talk so soon, she knows –"

"And that's exactly what I was telling you earlier, Wendy," interrupted a cold voice.

Wendy and Kurt turned to see Joe standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"Joe!" Wendy glared.

"No need to fill me in. I heard the whole thing; I even saw you sneak into the house, Wendy. Are you really planning to use Kurt to distract yourself from me?! Honestly."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"It's _my _house! You see me _hanging out _with Jamie one time, and you immediately jump the gun and run to Kurt! It's YOUR fault he's like this!!" Joe yelled as his face flushed deep red.

Kurt clenched his fists…he hated hearing them talk as though he were invisible.

"_MY _fault!? And my love life is no longer any of your business! Do whatever you want with Jamie, see if I give a damn!! This has NOTHING to do with you!"

Joe laughed coldly and spat, "Then it's one hell of a coincidence for you to just show up here after what happened earlier!"

"What you're thinking is wrong!!"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore…it was simply maddening.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Wendy and Joe stopped and turned to gaze at him with wide eyes. Kurt eyed them back, tired but furious.

"Out… Both of you… I…don't want either of you in here…EVER…AGAIN…"

Wendy appeared deeply hurt and shocked. "But…"

"Go away…both of you…"

Joe glared daggers at both of them before turning on his heel and striding from the room. Wendy lingered a moment longer, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes with such pain that he had to look away. At last, she left too… But he regretted his own words the moment she walked out the door.

Kurt was left there alone, thinking about what had just happened. But when he realized how much he was feeling, he quickly snatched the box of pills.

Drowning in the unnatural fatigue was easier than drowning in thoughts, after all...

* * *

* * *

"Damn Kurt, damn Wendy, DAMN THEM BOTH…!" Joe cursed to himself, angrily punching the wall of his bedroom.

He heavily seated himself on his bed and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, but it only worked slightly. Joe tensely rubbed his temples.

He felt extremely betrayed, mainly from Wendy's actions. He felt as though he were meeting a side of her she had never shown him before… Joe decided her actions were unforgivable.

_Why would she be jealous? Jamie was just STANDING there… It's not like she was naked or anything!_

Joe groaned and lay down. This was getting out of hand.

"Joe! Someone's here to see you!" called a tired-sounding Woody from downstairs.

Joe wasn't in the mood for company. In fact, he even debated on whether or not to simply ignore Woody…but in the end, it didn't seem right, so he reluctantly forced himself down the stairs.

His guest was Jamie, and relief washed over him. Woody glanced at them with raised eyebrows before taking his leave.

"Before you say it, I'll just let you know now that I have permission to go out this time," said Jamie.

"Really?"

"What, don't believe me? I don't have a signed permission slip or anything, so you'll just have to take my word for it…"

Joe laughed weakly.

Jamie looked him over and commented, "You look beat…" She frowned.

Joe rubbed the back of his head and sighed, replying, "It's just been a long day… But shit happens, right?"

"Huh. I'd know that better than anyone."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Joe could immediately tell that Jamie didn't intend to break it. He decided to take that initiative then.

"So, um…what's up?"

Joe thought it sounded pathetic. A stereotypical thing for someone to say when there's nothing else to say… But he was surprised to see that somehow, Jamie had been waiting for him to ask.

A soft shade of red flushed her usually pale cheeks slightly, but she was obviously determined to retain confidence. Confused by Jamie's reaction to such a simple question as 'what's up', Joe frowned.

"Well…do you know what day it is?" Jamie asked.

Joe couldn't say he did. He hadn't paid much attention to the calendar lately.

"Uh…should I?" he asked her, feeling embarrassed.

"No, not necessarily. In fact, I'm surprised that _I _know it, but…well, today's the Harvest Festival, you know."

Joe blinked. It was that time of year already? He wondered how many other festivals he had missed…

"It is?"

"Apparently." Jamie's blue eyes lowered slightly, so that they were no longer looking directly into Joe's as she said, "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Joe was silent for a moment, a little surprised. He doubted Jamie had ever asked anyone to a festival before…

"For real?" he asked.

"Well, um, if you don't want to go, I'm not going to force you, I just thought –"

"No, no…I didn't mean that. I'm just kinda surprised."

Jamie stood in dumbfounded silence for a moment before saying, "Do you even know what this implies?"

Joe gazed at the stairs behind him, his eyes traveling up to Kurt's bedroom door. He bit his lip… It didn't matter to him what Jamie was implying, he didn't even know. All that mattered to Joe was getting as far away from Kurt as possible.

Turning back to Jamie, he said, "Let's just go."

Jamie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as they walked out the door.

* * *

"…So you think Wendy's trying to get Kurt back because she thinks that you and I are in an intimate relationship, but you also think that somewhere along the way, Nina's just going to wind up killing everyone. Correct?" Jamie summarized.

Joe bit his lip. "Wow…that sounds bad. Did I really make it sound that bad?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Jamie and Joe were headed to the Harvest Festival. Jamie couldn't fathom what Joe was thinking…he didn't seem aware of what they were really doing. When she had asked him to accompany her, he made it plainly obvious that he wasn't thinking of it as a date.

Jamie felt that half of her was annoyed by this, while the other half was relieved. She was annoyed that he could be so thick about something so obvious, but was relieved that awkwardness wouldn't be an issue…unless he found out what it was they were doing, of course.

Before they knew it, the pair found themselves standing at the village square. Nervous butterflies attacked Jamie's insides; there were so many people there, and she wasn't much for crowds…

"I haven't been to a festival in ages." Joe's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Eh…yeah, me neither…"

"I hardly remember them being so crowded. It's a little unnerving, don't you think?" Joe frowned.

Jamie looked up at him and nodded quickly, her blue eyes wide.

_YES! s_he thought, _It's HIGHLY unnerving… So hurry up, acknowledge the fact that I like you enough to ask you out, and let's leave! This wasn't what I expected!_

Joe grinned suddenly.

"What is it?" Jamie asked with a drop of suspicion in her voice.

Joe turned to her and said, "Well, we don't necessarily HAVE to stick around, do we?"

"…I suppose not. Why?"

Joe gestured to one of the tables that had been laid out, one bearing small glasses of alcohol. "We cold nick a couple drinks and go someplace else. It's so loud here."

Jamie had to admit, the idea sounded appealing. "Um…why not?"

"Dr. Alex won't mind if you take a drink or two, will he?"

"No," Jamie lied.

"Alright then. Let's grab some and get out of here."

* * *

Joe's plan turned out to be a success. He and Jamie had done just what he suggested, and Jamie had to admit, it was far better than what she imagined that the real Harvest Festival would be like. They had been out together for over two hours, just talking and laughing. Jamie couldn't remember a recent time where she felt better. It was the first time she had truly laughed in months, though she wondered just how much influence the alcohol held over that. Jamie knew Alex would throw a fit if he knew.

"So, have you heard anything about your brother recently?" Joe asked suddenly after a long moment of content silence.

"Hm?"

"Your brother. You were talking about him a few days ago, I think."

"Oh…no. Not yet, at least…"

Joe turned and smiled at her. "'Not yet, at least'?"

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just that you sound so much more hopeful than you used to. I'm glad. And I'm sure you'll see your brother again."

Jamie blushed and quietly looked into her glass, not saying anything.

Joe laughed slightly and looked at his own empty glass, then at the few others sitting next to them.

"Are you as drunk as I am?" he asked jokingly.

Jamie smirked. "Probably more so."

"Huh, maybe." Smiling, Joe stretched and lay down in the grass.

Jamie quickly glanced at him, then at the lake in front of them, thinking deeply. Her mind flitted from the young man lying next to her, to the problems he had shared with her, then to her own issues…

"I used to hate you, you know," she commented suddenly.

Joe propped himself up on one elbow. "…Yeah, I know you did."

"Mm." Jamie nodded once.

"Do you still hate me?"

Jamie didn't answer for a moment. Bracing herself, she took a breath and turned to look at him.

"No," she said softly.

"Good. 'Cause I don't hate you either."

"I don't understand why. _Everyone _hates me. It's like I'm the village bitch or something."

Joe sat up all the way and said, "Well, I never thought so."

"Really," Jamie replied doubtfully.

Joe raised his hands in defense. "I'm being totally honest with you, Jamie. I can look you in the eye and truthfully say that not once did I hate you."

"Why?"

"The way I see it, you shouldn't just go around hating people. Reserve it for people who are actually bad." He smirked and added, "I don't like to name names, but I guess Nina would be a good example for that."

Jamie couldn't help but smile a little, and she turned to face Joe completely. "So you don't think I'm a bad person…is that it?"

"Yep. On the contrary, I think you're great."

Jamie felt so taken aback by that that she couldn't find the words to reply. Joe was always catching her off her guard, but this was different, somehow…this was meaningful. And that was because she knew he was being honest.

Their eyes met, and in a different light than usual. Jamie suddenly felt very, very flushed as a strange feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach and swelled up until it made her whole body tingle. She had never felt anything like it before…

What happened next seemed dreamlike and unreal to her. It was as if she was watching it from outside her own body…like watching a movie, almost.

Slowly and uncertainly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Joe's. His brown eyes widened in bewilderment, but he didn't pull away. They remained like that for 10 seconds that felt mysteriously longer, until Jamie gently pulled away.

Joe stared at her, unblinking, his cheeks a shocking shade of pink. Jamie stared back, trying to think over the strange buzzing in her mind until finally, she managed to utter the words, "I'm sorry…"

"N-no, don't apologize. I'm just…just…" Joe appeared to be mentally fumbling for the right word before finally settling on saying, "Surprised, I think…"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. Not at all…"

Jamie could feel her heart pumping at full speed. Things seemed to have suddenly been tossed out of reality's grip. This had to be a dream.

"This…this is a date, isn't it?" Joe asked.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh weakly. "I guess you finally figured it out."

* * *

"Good night. Thanks for putting up with me," Jamie said when she and Joe reached the doorstep of the Sanatorium.

"Haha…anytime." Joe grinned.

Jamie smiled back briefly, then turned to go inside. But before she could get through the door, Joe gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait," he said.

Jamie turned to face him.

Joe suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace. Surprised and unsure of how to respond at first, it took Jamie a moment to finally hug him back.

When Joe pulled away, he quickly leaned in and gave her a brief but meaningful kiss on the lips. Jamie couldn't do anything but stand there, dazed.

"Thanks for tonight," Joe said with his usual grin once it was over. "This has definitely helped me get my mind off things, I'll lend you that. It's not what I expected, but, well…"

"You're welcome…" Jamie answered weakly, gaping at him.

Joe observed her face, laughed, and finally began to walk away.

"Good night, Jamie. See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah…see you…"

Jamie lingered in front of the Sanatorium for a moment before finally managing to make herself step into the building.

Things weren't going to be the same. But they definitely wouldn't be bad…


	15. Time's Curse

**_Tada! Chapter 15. lol, yes, I know I'm slow. _**

**_Hmm, well, I don't have much to say at the moment! Just read and enjoy. And now I gotta work on Married With Freaks!_**

**_Love you people. Enjoy!_**

**_Toodles._**

* * *

****

**__**

**_Chapter 15 -- Time's Curse_**

It had been four long, tense months since Julia and Freya had made their unexpected visit. Kai had left just two days after that, and she had only received one letter from him since then, and it didn't tell her where he was now. She had no idea, and admittedly, was worried. Although she didn't want to marry him, she cherished him enough as a friend to care.

But that wasn't the only thing wrong. Starting about three weeks ago, Wendy's phone calls home to her family went unanswered. No one picked up. She didn't expect her parents to (and admittedly, she didn't ever want them to), but usually, one of her siblings would answer. But now, it was as if they had fallen off the face of the Earth; Wendy hadn't heard their voices for so long, and frankly, that terrified her. Lately, she had been debating with herself whether or not she should take a bus back to her old home just to see if everything was alright.

As she thought this, Wendy had a sudden notion to ask Joe for advice, but bit her lip suddenly when she remembered that things hadn't been so good between them after the fight they had. Truthfully, Wendy _did _feel guilty about what had happened. But in her mind, Joe had been utterly hypocritical when he had said that he and Jamie were "just friends", for it was now common news that they were in a relationship. And she wasn't about to take back the things she had said about Kurt to him, because she _knew _she was right about that. During the past four months, Wendy had made many visits to Kurt, attempting to reconcile. But these days, talking to Kurt was like talking to a brick wall, he was so out of things… Wendy had broached the subject to Woody, who seemed uncomfortable, even angry, that she had brought it up, and behaved as though nothing was wrong. That's what it seemed he and Joe were doing – trying to pretend everything was ok, when that was clearly not the case. Something was really, truly wrong with Kurt, and although she wanted to help, she was unsure of how to go about doing so. Wendy's visits to him, however, only estranged Joe from her further. They talked on occasion, but it was strained and uncomfortable, so they did so only when it seemed necessary.

Now, Wendy shivered with the cold of the winter air and the discomfort of these thoughts as she went about the barn, refilling feedboxes. Her breath misted in the low temperature, and she pulled her coat more tightly about herself, longing to return to the house.

"Wendy? You in here?" a voice called from somewhere near the barn entrance, echoing loudly off the walls as Wendy finished the last feedbox.

She turned around to see Eve standing in the entrance.

"Oh!"

She dropped an armful of hay and hurried over to where Eve stood waiting with a smile.

"There you are. Couldn't find you anywhere. You usually aren't in the barn around this time," she said.

Wendy grinned, happy to have some company, and especially happy that it was Eve. She always felt lonelier in the winter time.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to give the animals some extra food so I don't have to come back out here later. I'm freezing my ass off, and we're due for heavy snow soon."

"Great. Just what we need – more snow!"

"Well, whatever. I'm done with my work now, anyway, so let's go inside. You're eight months pregnant, you shouldn't be standing out in the cold like this…"

Eve laughed. "Oh, please. I'm only pregnant; you act like I have a crippling medical condition or something…"

Wendy rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation as she grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her off to the house.

"So, have you heard from Joe lately?"

Wendy stiffened as she kneeled before the fireplace, trying to get a fire started. Eve always asked that question, and Wendy hated that.

"I'm getting kind of sick of repeating the same answer over and over again, Eve…"

"Alright, alright, I know. I'm sorry. But I really don't like how you two aren't talking… And I don't think he likes it either."

"Well, if that were true, then he and I would be friends again." Wendy threw Eve an annoyed glance.

Eve sighed. "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else."

The silence that followed was very brief, because a much lighter topic quickly came to Wendy's mind.

"So, have you thought of names for the baby yet?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! I was doing that just the other day, actually… I was thinking of Claire, Jenny, Heather, and Abby…but I think Claire's my favorite."

"What about boy names?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that it's going to be a girl."

Wendy smiled. "Ah, I get it. This is that 'mother's intuition' thing, isn't it?"

Eve blushed. "I guess so. But it's so weird to think about…that I'm going to be a mother. It's kind of surreal."

Wendy almost asked about how Ray was taking things, but held back. She didn't want to make Eve uncomfortable…though she was dying to know if Ray was treating her ok. Eve hadn't mentioned any problems with him, but Wendy had the suspicion that she was biting her tongue so as not to worry anyone, which was something she so often did.

After another moment of stoking the fire, Wendy finally got it flaring sufficiently, so she took a seat on the couch next to Eve. The two of them stared at the flames, each wrapped up in their individual thoughts.

"You know," Wendy said suddenly, "I've only heard from Kai once since he left. And I haven't talked to my brother and sister for three weeks."

Eve turned her head to look at Wendy. "You got a letter from Kai, right?"

"Yeah. That was the one time I heard from him. And he didn't tell me where he was…"

Eve gripped Wendy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope. But Bambi and David…"

"If there were something truly wrong, your parents probably would have called and told you."

"That's the thing: I really don't think they would…"

Wendy bit her lip as her sad brown eyes traveled back to the flames.

* * *

"Now, are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, Café Calloway's kind of a long walk from here, and…" 

"Oh, stop it. Does anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

Wendy raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. And usually, it's you."

Eve smirked. "True."

The girls were on their way to the café. Since winter had started, it had become one of their favorite places to go. Eve had insisted that they go not long after their conversation back at Wendy's house, claiming that she was getting hungry, and saying that Wendy didn't have anything good in her fridge. Wendy had to agree; she hadn't gone shopping for a while, and the farm wasn't producing much lately. But she knew that the real reason Eve had made the offer to go was to get her to focus on other things.

"Damn, I hate this time of year…" Wendy grumbled, kicking up snow as they walked. But she was suddenly made aware of the fact that Eve was no longer by her side.

"Eve?"

Wendy turned around. Eve was standing a few feet back, looking puzzled.

"Eve, what is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen…"

They remained silent for a moment, listening. Wendy was confused – she didn't hear anything.

"Eve, what did you hear?" she asked, frowning.

"Footsteps. But they stopped just behind that tree over there." Eve jerked her head in its direction.

Wendy was beginning to feel uneasy. She hesitantly took a few steps towards the tree Eve had pointed out.

"Hello?"

Eve returned to her side, and they stood together, still staring at the tree. Part of Wendy felt that they were making a big deal out of nothing, and yet…she knew she still had a good reason to be scared.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed loudly, shattering the stony silence of the cold air. They were loud; the owner must be running. And they were moving in the opposite direction.

Wendy rushed forward, desperate to see who the culprit was. A flash of pink hair caught her eye – and then it was gone.

Wendy stopped, her heart pounding, her throat suddenly dry.

_Nina…_

"Hey…! Don't go that fast, you know I can't keep up…" Eve had trudged up next to Wendy.

"That was Nina." Wendy heard her voice shake.

"Nina? But…w-wait. You said you were going to talk to Mayor Thomas about her, about what she's done to you. So why is she --?"

"I _did _talk to Thomas." Wendy turned to face Eve, who looked highly concerned. "But he didn't believe me. He didn't take me seriously at all."

"What?! When did this happen? You told me he said he would look into it!"

"He _did _say that. But I could tell he didn't mean it. Nina's a family friend of his… Thomas' daughter Maria grew up with her… I…I should've known that he would react like that," Wendy said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this!?"

"…I didn't want to –"

"Worry me? Do you realize how serious this is, Wendy? Screw Thomas! Contact the police in the city, or…or _something!"_

"Don't accuse me of not realizing how serious this is! I'm the one still scared for my life, you know!"

Eve stared her down, her lips drawn into a thin line. Wendy crumbled under her gaze. She could feel tears in her eyes.

So Nina had just been spying on them. During the past four months, Wendy had actually been feeling somewhat secure, for nothing bad had happened. But this… Wendy wondered if things were about to start up again.

"Eve, I want to go home. Can we…can we go to the café another day?" She wiped her eyes with her fist roughly.

Eve seemed to soften, as she replied with a sigh, "Yeah… Yeah, ok. Let's go."

She wrapped a comforting arm around Wendy's shoulders, and together, they hurried back through the snow with heavy hearts.

* * *

Eve returned home with a deep anxiety as she thought back on what had just happened with Wendy, and wondered if she should have stayed with her friend longer. What if something happened? 

_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have left her alone. I should go back…_

Just as she turned around to head back out, she heard, "Where are you going?"

Eve felt her skin prickle with nerves at the sound of Ray's voice behind her. Her eyes lowering to the floor, she turned in his direction.

"I was going back to Wendy's." Her voice sounded so very meek, and she hated that.

"You were just there," Ray replied with evident rising suspicion.

"Yeah…I, I know, but…something bad happened, and I just want to make sure she's ok…"

"Well, that's too bad, seeing as you have grocery shopping to do, isn't it?"

Eve flinched as the shopping list was thrust into her hand. She was too nervous too look up, though she could feel Ray's piercing blue eyes on her the whole time.

"You'll do the shopping now, won't you?" he reminded her.

Eve nodded quickly and hurried out the door.

* * *

The snow was deep to begin with, and was still going. Eve was shivering badly as she made her way to Blue Sky Ranch to buy produce, and being 8 months pregnant made it all the harder. Her back and feet hurt, and she felt extremely out of breath, especially in the fierce wind. 

The only bright side to her frigid errands was that they kept her out of Ray's way for a little while. Eve guessed that she could probably even stop by Wendy's on her way…

The past four months hadn't been good to Eve, but in her mind, it could have been worse. The shower incident had repeated itself on multiple occasions, but the more pregnant she became, the more Ray ignored her, and now things had grown rather quiet. He still flared at her from time to time, but not as much as he used to. In fact, he sometimes wouldn't even look at her…again, Eve knew it was because of her pregnancy and his discomfort with it.

Eve had gotten to the point where she could honestly say she didn't love him anymore. It was something she had grown to accept. And yet, she went on living in his house because there was nowhere else to go…it was her only home. There were several instances where she was tempted to pick up the phone and call Duke, but her shame wouldn't permit her to ask for his help, and she was painfully reminded that she had become estranged from the few members of her family. Not only was there no other place to go, but Ray still behaved as though he needed her – but only for things like chores, which were frequent, and she knew she had no choice but to obey. Eve felt like a slave…but also felt she had no options. Wendy had, on several occasions, asked that Eve move in with her. Eve, however, felt that it would be wrong to burden her friend like that, when she was struggling financially to begin with, and even more so now that winter had come…

A brief but fierce wind picked up, suddenly sweeping the list from Eve's hand and tossing it into the snow behind her.

"Damn…"

She turned and walked towards it, bracing herself to bend down and pick up the list. Her back ached in angry protest as she did so, but before she could grab the note, another hand appeared and snatched it right before her eyes. Eve stood up as quickly as she could, her eyes wide in surprise.

"This what you want?" asked Dan with a small smile.

"Oh…uh…yeah."

Dan handed the note to her, and Eve took it, staring at his face in surprise. It had been a long time since she had seen him, and it felt odd to bump into him so simply.

"How…er…how have you been?" Eve asked nervously.

"Cold. I hate this time of year. You?"

"Things have been alright."

Dan rolled his eyes, and Eve felt the usual prickle of annoyance that came to life whenever he was around. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So, I take it you're out shopping?"

"Obviously," Eve replied dryly.

Dan grinned a little at her tone. "Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"Just for something to do. I haven't seen you in months, you know. It's like you've vanished off the face of the Earth."

"I'm almost due. I'm too tired to get out as much as I used to."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to act like a hermit."

Already sick of the conversation, Eve set off again with a roll of her eyes. But she soon heard the crunching of snow just behind her, and knew that Dan was still with her. Though, she couldn't say she hadn't been expecting this…

"So, where are we going?" Dan asked casually.

Eve didn't answer.

"Honestly, don't you think the 'silent treatment' is just a tad juvenile?"

Eve stopped and glared at Dan. "Look, what do you really want from me?"

"Just a little company. No need to get so touchy about it."

"Do you understand what would happen if Ray were to find out about that?"

"Well, he won't find out. If he had any intention of going out in the snow today, would he have sent his pregnant girlfriend out there to do his shopping for him?"

"I…" Eve faltered into silence. At first, she had a mind to ask Dan how he knew about Ray sending her out to do his shopping, but quickly realized that it must be more obvious than she originally thought. And Dan wasn't as stupid as she would have liked to think he was…

With a sigh, knowing that he probably wouldn't accept any other answer, Eve said with defeat, "Alright…fine. You can come."

Dan grinned, and the pair continued to Blue Sky Ranch, side by side.

* * *

Shopping took far longer than Eve expected, and she knew that that had been Dan's intent – keep her out of her home for as long as possible. And yet, Eve couldn't say she minded… And most unwillingly, she had to admit, she was having fun with Dan. He was lighthearted and easy-going; funny, too. She even allowed him to come with her to Wendy's place, who, luckily, was doing alright. 

But now Eve had taken care of everything that needed to be done out of the house, and she knew that the time for her to return home was drawing near, and a growing anxiety accompanied it. She could see that Dan realized the time too, and was obviously trying to keep her out even longer with his near-constant chatter.

"Come on. You know you had fun," Dan teased with a grin as he and Eve stepped into Rose Square.

Eve couldn't hold back a smile as she replied, "Well, I suppose you _are _just a bit more charming than I originally gave you credit for. But that's all I'll say."

Dan's smile grew. "Fair enough."

Eve glanced at the sky. It was turning a deep pink…it looked absolutely breath-taking against the softly falling snowflakes. But as pretty as it was, the evening sky made her stomach churn.

"I really should go home…" she remarked softly, pausing in her step.

"You don't have to go back," Dan quickly insisted.

"Yes, I do… Really, Dan."

Dan stepped in front of Eve, a look of angry indignance on his dark features.

"I'm serious. Don't go back. I've been waiting to see you for so long, you know…don't leave."

"If I don't, Ray will –"

"Look, what are you still doing with him, anyway!? I can't comprehend how you can honestly say that you plan to raise your child in his home. Why are you still living with him? What does he have to offer?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Dan. I haven't spoken to my uncle or grandfather in months, so I think it's safe to say that I've been officially disowned!"

"You could live with me!"

Eve smiled weakly. The offer was touching, and she could see he really meant it. But it was also clear to her that he said it without thinking.

"Dan, you're being rash. You don't have enough room. It would be an inconvenience. Not to mention we'd drive each other crazy."

"I could make room. And I won't pester you, I promise."

"Ha. Now _that's _likely…"

"Eve, please…"

The sun seemed to be getting lower by the second, and Eve tried to calm herself. She didn't want to go home, but she didn't want to continue this painful conversation any longer, so she began to walk away.

"I really, _really _have to go. And I really appreciate all you've done for me today, Dan. But trust me: you don't want me around."

"Yes I do."

Dan suddenly grabbed Eve's hand, forcing her to stop. She turned to give him a warning look…but couldn't. There was something strange and soft in his navy blue eyes.

"Eve," he said, "I love you."

Eve was stunned. Of all the things she had expected him to say, this was not one of them. She remained still for a long moment, her thoughts scattered to the winds.

"I love you," Dan repeated.

"…You…you're kidding me…right?"

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding!?"

Eve wrenched her hand from his and took a step back. Dan's face turned to a look of desperation.

"You don't have to say you love me back, because I doubt you do, and that's ok! But please, just admit that you feel _something _for me! Even if it's only a little bit! Just tell me that you like me more than _him!_"

Eve's head was swimming. She took another step back, then started away at a walk, growing progressively quicker. She couldn't face Dan anymore.

"Eve!"

Eve quickened her pace and kept going, tears of confusion in her eyes.

* * *

The four months Blue had so far spent on Sunshine Island housed some of the best times he had had in ages. The hospitality and openness of its residents was something infectious, and Blue found himself making friends for once, which was something that had been extremely difficult for him his whole life. 

He had started his job at Chelsea's farm all those months ago, and easily fell into the routine of doing the things he knew so well about; things he did back at Blue Sky Ranch…a place he tried his very best not to think about.

Blue hadn't heard from Ellen since the time she hung up on him. He tried to keep her from his mind, but she always wound her way back into his thoughts whenever he was alone or had nothing to do. And so, this lead him to try and keep himself busy as much as possible.

It was a mild winter. A bit warmer than Flowerbud's winter, and not quite so fierce. It was late evening as Blue finished his work alongside Chelsea.

Chelsea set the shovel she had been using against the wall of the barn, and the noise aroused Blue from his thoughts.

"Well, that about wraps it up for today."

Blue wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and nodded.

"You did good today, Blue."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's head back to my house. I'll make you dinner."

* * *

"Can you believe it's already been four months since you came here? Time flies," Chelsea said with a grin, settling down across from Blue at the table. 

Blue glanced from his plate of clumpy and overcooked pasta (Chelsea wasn't the best cook), then at Chelsea's sunny face and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Hard to believe," he replied softly.

Chelsea took a moment to study her own plate. "Funny…no matter how much I cook, I don't ever seem to get any better. I'm sorry. This sucks, doesn't it?"

Blue chuckled slightly. "I'm used to it… You say this every time you cook, you know."

Chelsea laughed. "You're right. I honestly don't know why I bother to apologize."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to break apart the tasteless clumps of overcooked pasta. Chelsea gave a small titter of embarrassment about her painfully obvious lack of skill.

"I was wondering something," she said after a long while.

"Hm?"

"You don't have…any intentions of leaving any time soon, do you?"

Blue felt his face grow hot as he stared determinedly at his plate. He knew if he were to leave, there was only one place he could think of to go…

"No. Why do you ask?" he asked, a bit more harshly than he had intended. Upon catching the look of hurt embarrassment on Chelsea's face, he quickly added, "I, er…I just don't want to leave yet…I mean, things are going so well…" Blue heard himself falter at the end, and cursed himself for his constant loss of things to say.

"Well, I'm glad. You've been so helpful. You said you worked on a ranch before, right?"

"Er…yeah…"

That was one of the few things Blue had told the islanders about himself. He knew he was the center of a great deal of local gossip; a big mystery. And he was perfectly content to stay that way.

"Do you ever miss it?" Chelsea's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Miss what?"

"Your old home."

Blue paused a second before absently stabbing at the less-than-tempting meal before him with his fork as he tried to contemplate how to answer such a question, if at all.

"…Sometimes…" he grunted.

Chelsea flushed and smiled awkwardly. "I know I shouldn't be prying. I don't mean to. It's just…"

"I'm such a mystery."

"…Well…yeah."

Blue suddenly felt bleak inside as he wondered how everyone on the island would feel if they knew the whole truth about why he had come here.

All of a sudden, the phone rang, making both Blue and Chelsea jump.

"I'll get that," Chelsea said, cheerful once more as she popped up from her seat and scurried to the phone.

Blue let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead on his fist.

Chelsea was quiet as the person on the other line spoke. Blue watched her as her delicate fingers twisted around the phone cord.

"Is that so…" she muttered softly, an amused edge in her voice. "Is he alright?"

More silence.

Chelsea sighed. "Ok, good. We'll come and get him… See ya, Julia."

She hung up the phone and turned back to Blue.

"Well," she said, "I guess I really need to stop giving Mark days off from work…"

"Why? What happened?"

Chelsea grinned and rolled her eyes. "That was Julia on the phone. Calling from the bar, apparently. Mark's trashed. We need to go get him."

Blue blinked. "Didn't this happen last time you gave him a day off?"

"Yep. You know he can't hold his liquor… I was hoping he'd do something more productive with his day off, really."

Blue stood up, seeing a shining opportunity to avoid any more of Chelsea's questions. And as much as he liked her, he didn't like it when she tried to play the role of detective.

"I'll go and take him back to the inn," he said. "You stay here."

"Oh…you sure you don't need my help?"

"Nah. I got it."

"Ok…see you later then. I'll drop by the inn tonight."

"Sure."

* * *

But apparently, someone had beaten Blue to the punch. He arrived at the bar, only to be told by Julia that Mark had already been escorted out – by Valts. 

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to check up on his friend regardless, Blue headed for the room he and Mark shared at the inn.

"Mark?" he called softly, opening the door.

A groan answered from somewhere to Blue's left, and he saw Mark lying in his bed, facing away from Blue.

"Er…you alright?"

"…I'm drunk…"

"Uh, yeah…I can tell."

"Oh. So you're back," said a new voice.

Surprised, Blue spun around, only to see Valts stepping out of the bathroom, vigorously wiping at a stain on his shirt with a wet washcloth.

"The kid puked on me," Valts said upon catching Blue's questioning look.

"…Oh."

The silence felt awkward. Blue was reminded of the fact that out of all the villagers on the island, Valts was the only one who hadn't warmed up to him. Chelsea had told him not to take it as an offense – Valts was cold to just about everyone. And yet, Blue continued to get the strange feeling that he had seen Valts somewhere before…that unnerving déjà vu never seemed to leave.

"Um…thanks for taking care of Mark, I guess…" Blue grumbled – a sad attempt to break the silence.

"No problem." Without looking at Blue, Valts dumped the washcloth into the sink, and began to walk towards the door.

"Valts?"

"What?"

"I…have I seen you somewhere before?"

Valts paused, his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head slightly to eye Blue.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Well, you must have me mistaken for someone else." The answer was curt, cold; it even made Blue wonder whether or not he should apologize for saying anything.

"Possibly…er…"

"Hey, guys!"

Chelsea appeared in the doorway, looking from Blue to Valts.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Valts took a last glance at Blue, nodded, and left in silence. Chelsea's frown deepened in confusion.

"Did something happen?"

"I really don't know. I feel like I offended him…" Blue admitted.

"What did you say?"

"He just seems so familiar to me, I guess… So I asked him if we had met before. He got mad."

Chelsea fully entered the room, shutting the door behind her as she said, "I wouldn't worry. Who knows what was going through his head? For as long as he's been coming to the island, we don't really know much about him. But really, he's not such a bad guy… He's had a bad past."

She sat down on the foot of Mark's bed beside Blue.

"Alright there, Mark?" she asked over her shoulder.

Mark merely grunted in reply.

"Er…bad past?" Blue frowned, unable to deny that Chelsea's words had piqued his interest.

"So they say. Julia told me – she's his cousin. She said she never met Valts as a child…his parents kept him and his sister hidden from everything. He ran away when he got older, and that's all I know." Chelsea sighed. "Sad, isn't it? The way he acts, it seems like he's terrified to open up. Makes you wonder what he'd be like if he'd never been abused…"

Blue furrowed his brows, staring at the floor as he processed all of what Chelsea had just told him.

"His sister…did she run away, too?"

"No one knows. Valts only mentioned her to Julia once. Maybe _he_ doesn't even know."

Blue had a creepy feeling he couldn't quite explain. He was just about to ask Chelsea what she thought about it, when Mark suddenly said, "Guys…? I think I'm gonna be sick again…"

Blue sighed and stood up. "Go home, Chelsea. I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Turning to Mark, she said, "I hope you know, I'm gonna kill you the moment you get better. You really are a burden!"

Chelsea crossed the room and left, throwing one last smile at Blue over her shoulder.

Blue, however, found himself unable to return it.

* * *

Four long months of drugs, Nina's abuse, and the scorn of Woody and Joe had taken its toll on Kurt. As his body adjusted to the drugs, learning to accommodate them, their effect lessened, and he found himself once again faced with his pain. No matter how many pills Kurt took, he found himself unable to achieve the high to the same degree as before, which was endlessly frustrating. And yet, he couldn't stop taking them, no matter whether he wanted to or not. 

His relationships were as strained as ever. Woody seemed to resent ever single move he made, and most of the time, Joe wouldn't even look at him. Kurt didn't bother to supress his anger and frustration. No one seemed to care, anyway.

Oddly enough, he had been continually receiving visits from Wendy. She behaved as though she cared and genuinely worried, but in Kurt's mind, he couldn't trust that to be real. He tried to distance himself from her, but she kept coming back. He knew he missed her, but he also knew what a mess he was. Kurt couldn't think of a single reason why Wendy would want him back, so he automatically assumed that there was something she wanted from him…that hurt even worse, and added to his loneliness.

Kurt had began cutting himself as a way to vent. It was the only thing even relatively close to a decent high to him, and he did it almost as frequently as he took pills. Whenever he left the house, or whenever Wendy or Nina was around, he made sure to hide the marks. But in front of his brother and mentor, he let them show out of spite, maybe even desperation. Yet, like everything else, no attention was paid, and the unconcious pleas for help were ignored.

It was a cold winter morning. Kurt sat at his bedroom window, tracing the patterns in the wood of the sill with his finger, trying to ignore the sounds emanating from his wall; Joe's room lay on the other side, and he could hear him and Jamie talking. Kurt had guessed that they had started dating a while ago, though Joe never mentioned their relationship to him.

That led him to wonder about his own relationship with Nina. He didn't feel involved in that at all. He didn't even like Nina, but found himself too afraid to leave her. The way she talked, the way she behaved…everything about her was unnerving and disturbing. And despite the fact that Kurt had not been himself in a long time, she still seemed completely and utterly infatuated with him. Distancing himself from her was no use – she always seemed to know where he was, so moments of peace were few and far apart.

Last night, Nina had told him that she would stop by his house during the day. Maybe, if he left before she showed up, they'd miss each other… The idea had a chance of working, so Kurt decided to take the opportunity. Weakly, he got up, left the room and stomped down the stairs.

As he grabbed his coat, a voice behind him said, "Where are you going?"

Kurt didn't have to look to know it was Woody.

"Why do you care? I'll be back later."

"You have work to do, Kurt." His tone was highly disapproving, as usual.

"Maybe you could actually do it yourself. You _are _a carpenter, right? You should know how."

"Don't you –"

"'Take that tone with me'? Yeah. Like I haven't heard that before." Kurt turned his head slightly to glare at Woody.

Woody stuttered, but whatever he was about to retort with, it never came out. He turned and left the room without another word.

Kurt once again reached to grab his coat, when suddenly, a hand grabbed his other wrist gently. He jumped.

"Well. So it's turned to self-mutilation now, has it?"

Kurt stared into Jamie's bright blue eyes, wondering when she had gotten there, and if she had heard his conversation with Woody. And why wasn't she with Joe right now? Their eyes locked for a brief moment, then hers traveled down to the marks on his arm. Kurt hastily jerked away from her.

"I've been there, you know," she said tonelessly, unflinching, even under Kurt's harsh stare.

"Why should I care!?"

"Did I ever say you had to care? No, so you really don't have to act like such an ass to me. I'm just saying, you don't have to do this to yourself."

"It doesn't matter to anyone what I do to myself. It's _my _body, and I'll do what I want with it."

"I used to say the exact same thing, and it almost killed me, kind of like how it's killing you now. You really do remind me of myself, Kurt…"

Kurt clenched his fists. "I am _nothing _like you!!"

"You're exactly like me. It's almost scary. But that's not what really matters – what _really _matters is that you get help."

"I don't need any help."

"They all say that. I guess Joe wasn't really exaggerating…you really have hit rock bottom," Jamie said, folding her arms and continuing to gaze thoughtfully at him. "He's so worried about you, you don't even realize…"

"He doesn't even look at me. You're lying."

"No, I'm not. He's literally sick over what's been happening to you. But at the same time, he's tired and afraid of you. Even though it doesn't seem like it, he cares, and wants to help…he just doesn't know how."

"Well, it looks like he helped _you_."

"You're his brother. It's different. He never expected this from you, and he's heartbroken that he can't afford to send you to rehab."

Kurt felt stunned. For a moment of wild terror, he wondered how they knew about the pills. Before he could say anything else, Jamie spoke again.

"I know what you're thinking – that no one knows about the pill popping. It's more than obvious you've been taking something. The way you act, the way you look… Did you think we were stupid or something?"

Kurt angrily ripped his coat off the rack and pulled it on roughly. "Get out of here, Jamie. And don't talk to me ever again, got it!?"

"Maybe you can scare Joe, but you don't scare me. I've faced monsters bigger than you, so don't bother yelling and acting tough, because that crap doesn't work on me."

Kurt pried open the door, but the moment he took a step forward, Jamie seized the back of his coat. He whirled around, raised a fist to strike her, then stopped.

"Were you going to hit me? Go ahead. It's not like that hasn't happened before. In fact, I dare you."

Kurt glared straight into her icy blue eyes. The offer was tempting…but he sighed and lowered his fist.

"What the fuck do you want from me already!?" he growled.

"I just wanted to tell you, before you go…that if you decide to finally get help, I'll help you. And Joe will, too. You don't have to live like this."

Kurt paused, unable to speak for a second. When he remained silent, Jamie took a step back and said, "Go ahead and go. But think about everything I said."

Kurt turned and hurried away, struggling to swallow a lump in his throat.

* * *

Joe lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling as he wondered what was taking Jamie so long…she said she was just going to the bathroom, but – 

The door opened suddenly, and Jamie stepped in. Joe sat up.

"About time," he remarked with a grin. "Is everything alright?"

Jamie wasn't smiling. "Well, I'm fine. Your brother isn't, though."

Joe groaned and lay back down, instantly feeling defensive and uneasy.

"Jamie, please…"

"I was just talking to him downstairs. Did you know he cuts himself?"

Joe didn't reply. He knew Jamie would know what his silence would mean. His eyes traveled back to the ceiling determinedly. He felt the bed shift as Jamie sat beside him.

"I don't get it. You were so damn pushy with helping me, but when practically the same thing happens to him, you avoid him like the plague? I know you're scared, but still…"

"Please, not now…"

"Oh, come on – since when do I ever listen to you? We need to talk about this."

"You sound like a wife…"

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? That's close enough."

Joe smirked, rolled his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jamie. But when he saw the seriousness on her face, his smile vanished.

"If no one helps him, Kurt'll die. And a lot sooner than you think. Haven't you talked to Alex at all?" Jamie asked softly.

"Of course I have. But how could he help? If Kurt's on drugs, sending him to the sanatorium wouldn't exactly make up for a rehab. I don't know what he's taking. What if withdrawal kills him?"

"Have you ever bothered to find out what he's on?"

"He doesn't let me in his room anymore. And when he leaves the house, he locks the door."

"Well, the least you could do is let him know that you still love him. He basically thinks you've forgotten all about him. You're only reinforcing that idea."

Joe bit his lip. That hurt…he knew everything Jamie was saying was true. Everything she said always seemed to be right, no matter what it was. But her brutal honesty was often a lot to take in.

"If you help him, he'll be greatful forever. You'll see."

"No he won't. You know he'll freak, that he'll hate me for being pushy."

"Wasn't I the same way?"

"Well…"

"You _are_ pushy. But if you weren't, I probably wouldn't be here today, now would I?"

Joe didn't say anything. He didn't want to continue this conversation, and seated himself facing away from Jamie to illustrate that.

There was a long period of silence. Finally, he felt her arms twine around his waist, and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"I've made you mad, haven't I?" she asked.

Joe glanced at her. She was smiling tentatively.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Joe sighed and put his hands on hers. "No…stay."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Jamie stayed at Joe's for the rest of the day. At 9 PM, she decided to leave, and Joe escorted her back to the sanatorium. They stopped in front of the door. 

"I can't believe it's my last night here," Jamie said.

Joe grinned. "I know. You're finally getting released!"

"I'm relieved." She glanced up at the windows of the building, her expression suddenly somber. "I don't have a single good memory of this place…"

"Whatever's happened to you in there, you don't have to think about it anymore…you'll be back home this time tomorrow."

"I know. It sounds weird, but…I'm actually a little scared."

"Don't be. I'll spend the night, if you want."

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"What?" Joe asked, frowning.

"By 'spend the night', don't you mean 'have sex'? 'Cause you know I won't do that with you."

Joe chuckled. "I know, I know. Honestly, I didn't mean that. I could sleep on the couch or something. You know I respect you."

"Yeah, I know you do. But I just have to say that as a reminder." Jamie smiled.

"But if you ever change your mind, the offer is still on the table," Joe joked.

Jamie laughed and shoved Joe playfully. "You jerk."

They kissed, and with a last wave of farewell, Jamie disappeared into the sanatorium. Joe sighed, standing in front of the door for a moment or so, absorbing the eerie silence of a winter's night. At last, he turned and started his way back home, wishing Jamie was still at his side.

She was so different than any other girl he had been with. Tough, dry-witted, off-beat… As beautiful as her recovery had made her, she was still not the type of woman men usually went for. But now that she and Joe were officially together, he found he couldn't get enough of her. She was his opposite, and yet, he had never felt closer to another girl; not even Wendy.

Jamie was the positive side to the past few months…Kurt was the negative.

While he seemed slightly more alert nowadays, his temper flared more than ever. His once healthily tanned skin turned chalky and pale…he had lost a noticeable amount of weight, and he seemed weak.

Joe knew that Jamie was right, but he was terrified of what would happen if he tried to send Kurt to the sanatorium. What if the withdrawal killed him? And Jamie had said that some of her worst memories occurred in the sanatorium…memories she never shared with Joe. What would happen to Kurt if _he_ were to live there?

And so, avoiding him felt like the easiest option. But the guilt was eating away at Joe… He had always been there for Kurt when he was in need before this. And Joe knew how Kurt must feel he had been abandoned…maybe it was too late to make up for that. His spirits fell.

But a sudden, unexpected noise cut Joe's depressing thoughts short. He paused…it was a child crying.

"It's ok…we'll figure this out, we'll find her. Don't cry…sshh…" the voice that spoke was soft and gentle, almost like wind chimes. The voice of a very young female…a voice Joe did not recognize.

The crying child answered the girl, but from where Joe stood, it was inaudible. He looked around – he was just outside Rose Square, and the voices were coming from inside it.

Joe immediately felt concerned: what were children doing in Rose Square on such a cold winter night? Cautiously, he entered the square and paused. Up ahead, he could see two figures on one of the benches, but it was hard to make out the details. They were sitting beyond the street lights, in the darkness.

"Hello…?" he called.

The crying was instantly muffled – two heads turned in his direction, the figures immediately growing stiff and silent in surprise, perhaps fear.

Not wanting to frighten the young strangers further, Joe hesitated before saying, "Um…are you two lost?"

"Who are you?" the female voice demanded, her softness being replaced with a sharp, nervous edge.

"My name is Joe…I work down at the carpenter's place here."

"Joe?" Her voice now seemed relieved. Joe felt confused…

"Er…you know me?"

"I've heard a lot about you. My sister…she mentions you all the time."

Still confused, Joe took the moment to step closer and see just who he was talking to. The kids didn't shy away.

The girl was just as pretty as her voice. She was nearly doll-like in appearance, with porcelain skin and very pale blonde curls that framed a heart-shaped face. She gazed at Joe now, an expression of excitement and hope in her big silver eyes. Joe guessed that she was in her early teens, but she was so tiny, she could have easily passed off as being younger.

The child that had been crying was a young boy, who looked to be about ten years old or so. He had messy brown hair and round brown eyes, which were bloodshot and teary. He was clinging to his female companion for dear life, and she had her arms wrapped protectively around him.

Despite the sudden familarity the girl had in her voice, Joe was certain he had never seen either of them before.

"You say your sister mentions me?" he asked cautiously.

"She used to. She hasn't for a while…"

"Who is your sister?"

"Her name's Wendy."

Joe gazed blankly at the pair, feeling stunned. Wendy's siblings…she had mentioned them a few times to him before. But…what were they doing here?

"Please…" the girl said before Joe could speak, "Could you take us to her? I'm completely lost. We've never been here before…"

"Uh…s-sure."

The girl beamed. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to us… David can't take another night outside. Honestly, I don't think I could either…" She looked down at the boy, stood up, then coaxed him to his feet. He seemed to be falling asleep, judging by the heavy way he leaned on his sister.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Joe offered, nodding to the child.

"No, it's alright. I got him. You're doing enough for us already…"

"No, really, it's ok. You look tired." That was true. Both of them looked extremely worn and tired. Their clothes were dirty and wet with snow, stained with mud. Joe suddenly felt a little appalled, wondering what they had had to go through just to get here.

Gently, he picked up the young boy, who whimpered, but didn't struggle.

"This way."

The girl trailed along at his side as he guided their way to Wendy's house.

"You're Bambi…aren't you?" Joe asked as the name suddenly popped into his head.

"Yeah. I'm Wendy's little sister. And this is our brother David."

"Why didn't Wendy come get you? Didn't she know you were coming?"

Bambi laughed, but there was a nervous tone to it. She said, "Actually, this'll be a surprise to her. She doesn't know…"

"How did you get here?"

"We took a bus part of the way, but we walked the rest."

Joe blinked. "Why didn't your parents send you the whole way?"

"Well…they didn't exactly know about this either."

"…You and your brother ran away from home?"

"It's a little more complicated…but yes, to make it simple…"

Joe gazed at the poor, exhausted-looking young boy asleep in his arms, and suddenly felt a fresh wave of anger towards Wendy. How could she accuse him of not caring enough about his own brother when she had two siblings that had walked all the way to Flowerbud Village, spending nights outside, just to find her? And she hadn't even told them where her house was, or had them over for visits so they would know…

Joe shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as Wendy's house appeared before them. Nervous butterflies flitted around in his stomach… He wondered if she would say anything to him.

"This is it. Go ahead and knock," he said to Bambi. She obeyed, swiftly banging on the door.

The lights were on inside, but Joe couldn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Bambi must have noticed this too, for she knocked again.

"Wendy?"

Joe caught a glimpse of a curtain moving in the nearby window, and spotted a shock-widened brown eye. Half a second later, the door was wrenched open, and Wendy stood before them in a nightdress, looking utterly shocked.

"Er…I found these two in Rose Square…" Joe stated awkwardly.

"Bambi…!? David…!? What…what are you doing here!?"

"It's a long story, but…can we come in first?" Bambi asked weakly.

Nodding numbly, Wendy stepped aside, and her three guests entered.

"Is David alright!?" she asked, worriedly eyeing her little brother.

"He's fine, he's just really tired," Bambi assured her.

"Wh-why didn't you call me!? I could have picked you up or something! How…did you get here?!"

Seeing that Wendy was preoccupied, Joe took the opportunity to gently lay David on the couch. His eyes half-opened briefly, then shut again. Joe felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"I'll explain everything later," Bambi said pleadingly, "Just give me a few minutes to rest, ok?"

She looked like she was going to say something else, but Wendy cut her off with a tight hug. Slowly, her younger sister hugged her back.

"When I didn't hear from you, I was so worried…if you ever leave me hanging like that again, you're done for."

"Ok, I get it. But could you let go? You're choking me."

Wendy released Bambi. They both turned to look at Joe.

"Thanks so much for helping us…it really means a lot. You have no idea," Bambi said, smiling faintly at him.

"No problem."

"Thank you for helping them, Joe…" Wendy said softly, looking embarassed. "I owe you one."

"It's no problem. Really." Joe turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Wendy asked suddenly.

Joe paused in surprise. It had been so long since she had said that…and he couldn't help but smile a little in relief.

"Yeah. Uh…sure," he said, turning slightly to face her.

Wendy returned his smile cautiously.

Joe walked out the door, once again in the cold winter air. But harsh as it was, he couldn't help but admit, he felt just a little better.

* * *

Though it was only 9 PM, the sanatorium already seemed quiet for the night. Jamie sighed and sat down in the lobby, thinking about Joe, then about her run-in with Kurt… It had been both a good and a bad day. 

She looked around at her familiar surroundings, and knew she would not miss them. It was her last night in the sanatorium, and Jamie felt she would burst with both excitement and nervousness. Joe's offer to spend the night suddenly sounded tempting, as she thought about being in her empty house, all alone…

But being alone was definitely better than being in the company of Dia. Dia had been falling ill frequently during the past four months, and Jamie was thankfully left alone more often than she had been before. She would not miss the beatings or the verbal abuse… Surely, her life would truly go uphill once she left, especially now that she had Joe. He was the hilight of her life these days.

But Joe wasn't her only friend. With time, she found herself growing rather fond of Alex, though, of course, not in the same way she felt with Joe. She felt she could trust him now, that he actually listened to her, even respected her… Just like with Joe, that had taken some getting used to, but she now embraced it fully.

Jamie felt better physically as well as emotionally. With Dia being sick, she had at last managed to put on weight. Alex told her she was still pretty underweight, but it was no longer dangerously low. He assured her that if she kept with her diet, she'd reach peak physical health in no time.

Now, looking at Joe's younger brother, Jamie felt a sort of connection to him; a feeling of empathy. His defensiveness, his pain…she had no doubts in her mind that it was the same as she had felt. She decided she'd talk to Alex about him tomorrow…before something worse happened…

Jamie opened her eyes, suddenly realizing that she had dozed off on the couch in the lobby. She got up and stretched, now able to feel how tired she was… With a yawn, she made her way up to her room, and tiredly got ready for bed.

But the moment Jamie slipped under the covers, she found that she was not alone…

Dia was leaning against the door, her emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight. Wondering when she had gotten there, Jamie sat up abruptly, her heart beginning to pound.

"Word is you're leaving tomorrow," Dia said tonelessly.

Jamie returned her gaze, trying to keep the fear and dread off her face.

"You heard right. I _am _leaving," she replied coldly.

"I don't understand. I really, truly, don't…" Dia strode across the room, swift and light as a ghost, to stop at the foot of Jamie's bed. Instinctively, Jamie backed up. Dia spotted the move, and an icy smirk lifted the corners of her lips.

"What don't you understand? I'll be gone tomorrow. You and I won't ever see eachother again. You should be glad."

"What I don't understand," Dia said, her voice rising angrily, "Is why a freak like _you _gets let out, when I have to stay here. You have no idea how long I've been here…how I've longed for them to tell _me _that _I _can go!!"

Jamie bit her lip, waiting for Dia to finally explode and attack.

"Growing up, I got everything I wanted. And then to be sent to this hick town and locked away from society…what I wouldn't give for them to tell me I could leave!! What I wouldn't give to just be able to get better, as if I had a _normal _sickness!"

Jamie silently prayed for Dia to leave, despite knowing that that wasn't likely to happen. But the longer she kept talking, the more the pain would be delayed…attempting to keep Dia going, Jamie tried to keep the quavering notes out of her voice as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"A few years back, I developed a rare chronic illness. Sometimes I'm fine, sometimes I get really sick…I always wound up in hospitals sooner or later, so my parents finally just stuck me here so I wouldn't burden them with my aches and pains anymore.

I never liked my parents. And from hearing the things you shout in your sleep, I think you know what I mean. My mother never wanted a child, and my father loved me and touched me in ways that a father shouldn't. But at the end of the day, what did I care? They let me do as I pleased, bought me what I wanted just to keep me quiet, and put on the 'loving family' front whenever the neighbors came by. I was content enough." Dia sounded calm but cold, but Jamie was confused. Why was Dia telling her these things?

Dia went on, "At school, I was the envy of every other girl, and the boys…they adored me. I could ruin the reputation of any student who stood up to me for the rest of their school days. So even at school, I got whatever I wanted.

But then I got sick. I couldn't go to school anymore. The doctors diagnosed me with a rare illness, one they are still studying, and they have yet to find a cure. My parents eventually sent me here to continue my pointless treatments."

Jamie glared. So that had been the past of her near-constant antagonist…and she couldn't feel a drop of sympathy for Dia. It sounded that she had always been crazy and malicious.

"But _you, _Jamie…you can leave. You can get better. So, I suppose now you think you're above me, don't you? Just because you get freedom."

"I…no!"

"We'll, I'll show you… You're _not _better than me. You're lower than dirt…and I'll prove it to you!"

Before Jamie could move to protect herself, Dia snatched the lamp off the bedside table, crashing it down on Jamie's head. With a scream, Jamie felt her surrounds grow dark…she could feel the glass shatter all around her.

A flash of red, then everything faded to black…

* * *

All Jamie could hear was the sound of voices…they seemed distant and so very, very far away. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying… But the longer she tried, the clearer things became, and at last, her blackened vision began to yield to white, and shapes began to take form. Jamie could now see that the drawn, concerned faces of Alex, Gina, and Martha were all staring down at her. 

"Are you awake?" Alex asked. There was something very strange in his voice…

"I think so…" Jamie groaned. Her mind still felt fuzzy, and there was an odd pain in her wrists.

"Why did you do it?" Alex demanded suddenly.

Jamie blinked, trying to gather her thoughts. "Do what…?"

"This!" Alex seized one of her hands and held it up so she could see. Jamie's wrist was wrapped in a tight white bandage… She glanced down at her other wrist, and saw that it was the same.

"I don't understand…" she replied weakly.

"Dammit, Jamie, I want to know why you slit your wrists!" Alex yelled.

Gina and Martha exchanged sad glances as Jamie gaped at Alex in shock.

"But…but I didn't!!"

"How stupid do you think I am!? I thought we were past this. I thought you were getting better!"

"I swear, I –!"_Dia._

The name popped into Jamie's head suddenly, and memories of the earlier attack flooded her mind. Dia had done this. Dia had knocked her unconcious, then slit her wrists…

"It wasn't me!!" Jamie cried as the reality of what she could now be facing set in.

Many looks were exchanged at that.

Jamie decided, if there were any time to confess, it would be now…

"You…you don't know this, but…but Dia's been beating me behind your backs! She's done it ever since I came here! She knocked me unconcious, and slit my wrists! You have to believe me!"

Alex's eyes were disapproving and hurt, and in that instant, Jamie knew that it was as she had feared – they didn't believe her.

"Alex…please…" she whispered over the lump in her throat. "I want to live. I've gotten better. I feel like I actually have a purpose now, for once in my life! Why would I do this to myself?"

"Dia has no known record of that kind of behavior. But you, Jamie…you have everything against you. I would love to believe you; trust me, I would. But this…this is something people can expect from you. And now, I'm afraid, it's out of my hands – I'm sending you to a facility in the city."

Jamie couldn't believe her ears. The ground seemed to be falling away. This had to be a terrible, twisted dream…

She would wake up soon…wouldn't she?

"I've already made the phone calls, and you'll be leaving later today. I'm sorry, Jamie…I wish there was more I could have done for you. I'm sorry."

Alex turned and left the room in silence, carefully hiding his face.


	16. Goodbye, Goodbye

I had a lot of fun writing this; and as you have already likely guessed from the huge gap in updates, I'm discontinuing this along with everything else I've put on this website. My love for fanfiction has really just died out, but I don't regret doing this – it was good practice, and really got me into the art of writing itself! But I can't escape the fact that this is an extremely poorly written story, and I've moved on and tried to improve. There was a time this kind of thing was really important to me, but my motives, inspirations, and tastes have changed; and while I still write, I steer clear of this sort of style now.

I still submit my works online, however – I have a Deviantart account! I do a lot of horror and fantasy now. I've put the link on my main page. My username is Virgini-Merisusa.

If you'd like to talk, or to see my work, or if you want me to take a look at your own work, it would be great if you could contact me there!

Thank you guys for all the past support and I hope to hear from you elsewhere!


End file.
